Angel of Death
by SaphireDragon209
Summary: Jay is only a child when she first meets Law. She is a Wilshire and on the run from the world government. Her promised place of salvation suffers the same fate as the island she called home. Join Jay on her journey for revenge.
1. Chapter 1: Meeting Law

Updated: 1/7/17

Updated: 5/5/17

Updated: 7/10/18

Updated: 7/27/18

* * *

Chapter 1: Meeting Law

"Listen well my child to the story that I am about to tell you. It is a story of revenge, family, and love. It is a story of what you are and how you came to be." The woman standing before me in a marine uniform with dull glowing red eyes seemed to stare right through me. "I know that you probably don't want to hear this story, but you need to. You need to know everything before it becomes too late for me to tell you this. I want to start with your name. If I had followed the ancient customs of my family, you would not be a Trafalgar. You would be a Wilshire, and because of that you are destined to die just like me." I looked down at my hands. They had turned completely black and looked like ash. I looked back up at the woman and began telling my story whether she was ready to listen or not.

* * *

I thought I understood what it meant to be a Wilshire, living and dying with protecting others being the sole reason for my existence. I thought I had come to terms that we were destined to die, with most of us dying rather young, and I thought that my sister was different for so many reasons. She was strong. She had saved my life. She had done so many things to protect me and her children, but I had forgotten something very important along the way. My sister was a Wilshire just like me, her children, and all those that had come before us, and she was destined to die just like the rest of us. That destiny left me alone in this world at the young age of nine.

"Hold still sweety. This is going to hurt." How do you tell a doctor that you can't feel anything anymore? I hadn't been able to feel anything since the age of six. No pain, no sense of touch, and unable to tell if it was hot or cold left me somewhat vulnerable, but it also afforded me the ability to keep going in a fight. My nerves had been so severely damaged by the time that I was six that I had disconnected them and learned how to use the powers I had inherited to take their place with my sister's help. I could now function normally, but I had been robbed of a very vital sense. "We're almost done." I stared blankly at the wall I was facing. The doctor had finished applying the ointment to my back and was now wrapping my upper body in bandages. "Can you tell me your name?" I let out a sigh. It was time to let the proverbial cat out of the bag.

"Wilshire Jay." He paused in the middle of wrapping my upper body in bandages. A pen hit the floor. There had been a woman in the room filling out a chart for my file. The woman in the room with the doctor had been using the pen to fill out that chart on me for the file. I glanced back over my shoulder to see the shocked look on both the doctor's and the woman's face. He was definitely privy to information on my name that I had not been let in on. Then again I was privy to the information that my sister had given me about the place I was in. She knew of a great tragedy that was to take place here.

"Did... Did Malice make it out alive?" He knew my sister. He knew her well enough in fact to refer to her by her first name. I faced the wall again and sat there trying to figure out how to answer the doctor. How do you go about telling someone you don't really know the manner and reason for the death of someone that the both of you knew. I was quiet for a long time before I gave him a response.

"That's her hand print on my back that you just put the burn ointment on, so you tell me since you seem to know my sister well enough to be using her first name." He let out a slightly irritated sigh. "Hurry up and leave me alone." He grunted at my last comment. He was not exactly pleased with the response that I had given him, but I didn't really care if he liked my response or not. I just wanted him to hurry up and finish treating me so that he could get out.

The doctor finished wrapping my upper torso in bandages and left the room. The woman was still there finishing the file even after the doctor had left. When she was done, she left the room. After about thirty minutes of sitting on the bed alone in silence, I was getting rather bored. It was about that time that I decided to go exploring around the hospital. I hopped down off the bed and walked over to the door. I cracked it open and peaked out into the hallway. There was no one around, so I left my room and started to walk the halls of the hospital.

I was wondering around the hospital when I found two kids that didn't appear to be there to receive treatment, so I guessed they were the doctor's kids. The little girl resembled the woman that had been putting together the file, so that woman must have been the doctor's wife if they were his kids. The boy sort of resembled the doctor, so he was either the doctor's child or at the very least a relative. I stood there in the doorway watching the two kids in the room for a while before someone cleared their throat behind me.

"You could go in there if you wanted." I turned around to find the doctor standing behind me. "I went by your room, and you weren't there." I backed up and tripped over my own feet. I fell through the doorway into the room where the two kids were. The little girl ran up to me with this huge smile on her face.

"You must be the one that Mommy and Daddy have been talking about. I'm Lami, and this is my brother, Law." I looked from the little girl to the boy. He turned around in his chair at the mention of his name. "He's studying right now." The little girl smiled at me.

"What's he studying?" She looked to her dad standing in the door way to the room and pointed at him.

"He wants to be a doctor like daddy." She turned back to me and giggled. "He even goes to school." I looked down at the ground.

"My sister thought it was more important for me to train, so I never went to school. However, she did teach me everything she could. Healing was complicated. I understand all of the basics, but I can only heal myself at the moment. I hope that I can heal others in the future, but my sister told me that it would likely take years for me to master healing others without causing them to die in the end." Lami looked at me curiously.

"Lami, leave her alone. She'll be going home once dad is done healing her wound, so don't get attached." I watched as Law turned back around and focused back on the book he was taking notes from.

"There isn't a home for me to go back to anymore." I got up from the floor. "I have no friends or family anymore. They took everything from me." I looked down at my hands. "And I'm going to repay them with my own two hands." I looked over at Lami who looked sad. "Your brother is right. Don't get attached to me." I looked up at the doctor who had a worried look on his face. He moved aside when I started walking towards the door.

"Daddy, who took her friends and family?" I heard Lami asking the doctor as I walked away. "Can't we get them back?" There was silence.

"No Lami, I'm afraid that we can't get them back from where they are now." There was some foot stomping from what sounded like Lami, and I could hear a sigh that came from the boy.

"And why not? It would make her happy. She deserves to be happy." Lami was clearly upset.

"Because they all died honey." I walked out of hearing range at that point. I didn't want to hear anymore. I walked back to my room and slammed the door shut. I looked around at all of the equipment. I hated this room because it triggered so many memories that I didn't want to think about at the moment.

* * *

"So you and dad met as kids. That explains nothing to me. It doesn't explain why you and dad left me there on that island." I looked away from the woman standing before me.

"I'm sorry for leaving you, but the story is far from done. If you would, please continue to listen?" She stared at me from where she stood. "I'm starting here so that you know of everything that led up to that point. Though that isn't even the true beginning to the story. I will tell you how I came to Flevance later." She narrowed her eyes, but she stayed and continued to listen to the story that I was telling her.


	2. Chapter 2: Run Girl Run

Updated: 1/26/17

Updated: 5/4/17

Updated: 7/27/18

* * *

Chapter 2: Run Girl Run

"I hate this place." I turned around and kicked the door to the hospital room that I was in. I left a dent in the door. "I HATE THIS PLACE!" I turned around and pressed my back against the door. I slid down the door with tears streaming down my face. "Why did they have to kill you?" I whispered. "You never did anything wrong. All you ever did was help people. You even helped someone as useless as me." I sat there crying.

"If you hate it here, then why don't you leave?" I turned around and looked up at the door. "Don't damage the hospital just because you hate it here. You should at least have a house where you came from." I balled up my fists and slammed them against the door to leave two more dents in the door.

"THERE ISN'T! THEY BURNED THE ENTIRE ISLAND! They even killed my best friend right in front of me, and I ran away when she screamed at me telling me to run. I have nothing left." I heard a sigh from the other side of the door.

"Move back away from the door." I looked at the door curiously. I let out a muffled sound when the door opened and hit me. "I did tell you to move back." Law walked in and knelt down in front of me. "Your nose is bleeding." I brought my fingers up to my nose and pressed them just below the nostrils. I pulled my fingers away to find that they were covered in blood. Sure enough, my nose was indeed bleeding. Law got up and walked over to the cabinets and drawers by the sink in the room. "Here," Law had brought over some stuff to help stop my nose bleed from one of the drawers in the room. A memory flashed through my head.

 _"Here hold out your hands." I watched as a girl about thirteen years old wrapped my hands for me. "You shouldn't wrap your hands so tight. You'll cut off the circulation. You're Malice's little sister. I know that she's going to have you training, so I want you to come by every day so that I can wrap your hands for you. There all done." She looked up at me with a smile as I inspected her work._ The memory faded away with a desperate scream. _"RUN!"_ The memory was gone.

"Gala," tears ran down my face again. I swatted Law's hand away. "Don't touch me." It was a whisper. Law frowned at me. The blood from my nose bleed had started dripping on the floor. Law turned to the door when he heard someone calling his name.

"Law, Law where are you? Law?" I heard the clack of hilled shoes out in the hallway. "There you are. You shouldn't be bothering ... Oh dear. Law hand me that in your hand there." The woman that had walked in the door took what Law had planned to use on my nose bleed. She stuck whatever it was up my nose before I could even protest. I scowled at her. She looked over at Law. "You know you shouldn't bother the patients Law." Law looked at the floor. She was the same woman that had been filling out the file on me, so she must have been his mom.

"It's fine. I don't mind the company. I just don't want to receive too much medical care. Gala was the one that wrapped my hands and feet for me when I was training. She taught me how to read and write. Though I'm not very good at it right now I will get better. She was also the one that took responsibility for my health when I was careless enough to go outside during the winter without the proper clothing, and she died along with everyone else on my home island." I looked down at the floor.

"Does this room remind you of your friend?" I sniffled mostly because of the stuff in my nose. "We have a spare room upstairs. You are welcome to use that room instead." The woman smiled at me. I looked up to see her warm smile. I actually miss her smile. It had always made me feel warm and welcome in a place that I felt like I didn't belong.

"That would be nice. I would like to get out of this room. It brings back too many memories that hurt way too much right now because they're just too fresh." The woman nodded in understanding.

"I will start the preparations then." She looked over at Law who seemed more annoyed than anything. "Come along Law." I watched the two of them leave. Law looked back over his shoulder at me. He let out a sigh before facing forward again.

* * *

"Who burned the entire island to the ground, and don't tell me that it was the marines." I frowned at the woman standing in front of me.

"I will tell you in due time, but I can tell you that I will not lie just to spare your misguided feelings. Things are never as they appear." The woman stared at me with cold eyes.

"The marines are on the side of justice." I laughed. They had done a pretty good job of brainwashing her.

"I have to ask. Would you knowingly murder children and babies in the name of justice?" She huffed.

"No one would ever or has ever given such an order." She was blind, and the marines were keeping things hidden from her.


	3. Chapter 3: A Promise

Updated: 1/26/17

Updated: 5/6/17

Updated: 7/27/18

* * *

Chapter 3: A Promise

I was moved into their spare room not long after the offer was made to me. Lami and I became close friends during the time that had passed since my arrival. The weather outside had warmed over the past few months, and there was a festival. Lami and Law went to the festival with their mom, but I had stayed behind. Lami had insisted that I should accompany them to the festival, but I didn't feel comfortable being around so many people. I was happy to watch the excitement from my bedroom window high above the streets.

"You should have went with them. You would have had more fun down there amongst all of the people instead of up here in this room." I looked over at the doctor standing in the doorway.

"The last time I was in a place anywhere near as crowded as this was when I would go to the markets. We had to travel half the island to get there though from my sister's house. I became close friends with some of the venders and the man that ran the market. I miss all of the kids running around and singing the songs that had been passed down over the many generations. Some of them would sing in the ancient language while the others would sing in the language of today." I sat there in the windowsill watching the kids running down the street laughing with each other. The doctor just laughed and walked over to another window to watch the people in the streets. He listened as I sang.

"Frá jötna rúnum

ok allra goða

ek kann segja satt,

því at hvern hef ek

heim of komit;

níu kom ek heima

fyr Niflhel neðan;

hinig deyja ór helju halir."

When I stopped singing, the doctor walked back over to the door and left me alone in the room. A few minutes later there was some noise coming from the hallway. I looked over to see that they were carrying Lami to her room. I climbed down out of the window sill and stared at the doorway. I walked out into the hallway and down to Lami's room. I watched from the doorway. They laid Lami down in her bed. They pulled up her sleeve, and I could see the white splotches on her arm from where I stood in the doorway. I bit into my lower lip. Blood ran down to my chin.

"Jay!" I focused my attention on Lami. Everyone turned and looked at me. "Are you ok?" Tears formed in my eyes. I ran into my room and shut my door. I cried into my pillow alone for what seemed like hours before I finally lifted my head. The sun had gone down. I went back to Lami's room. I walked up and stood beside her bed. "Jay, your eyes are red and puffy. Have you been crying?" I smiled halfheartedly.

"I'm going to try to help you." I turned away from her bedside and walked towards the door. Law was standing outside her door when I walked out. "Is your dad still awake?" Law nodded and lead the way down to his dad.

I knocked on the door to his dad's office. We heard a "come in" from the other side of the door, so I opened the door. His dad looked rather worried when I walked in. He looked up as I approached his desk. I came to a stop directly across from him. I had this determined look in my eyes. He had these papers in his hands. He looked rather distressed at the moment.

"I want to help Lami. I want you to use my blood to help her." He sat down the papers he had been looking over. "I've been playing the part of a child for months now, but I'm not just a child. My sister would be disappointed in me. I've disobeyed her three times already. I didn't go directly to the boat and leave when the island was under attack. I used my powers when I wasn't supposed to. Lastly, I didn't leave once my burn had healed." I smiled faintly. "If she knew that I've remained here she would be mad at me, but I chose to stay. So, it's time that I started training again. If I don't, I won't be of help to anyone here if things should take a turn for the worst as she had predicted." Law's dad looked at me cautiously. He looked up to see his son standing behind me in the doorway. "Look I'm a vampire. I don't get sick, and I can't be poisoned. My blood will also mix with any blood type, so use it to help Lami in any way you can. You just can't use it on anyone that is a male." He focused back on me.

"You're a vampire, Jay. If you do this, I know that someone will have to become your sacrifice." I looked down at the floor. He was right. I've been able to survive this long without consuming blood because I hadn't been training or doing anything to cause me to use an excessive amount of blood. If I went through with this, I would have to replace the lost blood somehow, and that meant that I would have to feed upon the people of this city. It wasn't the most pleasant thing to have to do. The people would probably start to fear me and want to hunt me down, but that was a risk that I was willing to take.

"That's my burden to bare, and I will bare it all on my own." It did become my burden. I was feared among the people of the city. I didn't want to kill anyone, so I would feed and let them go. That created so many problems. I spent most of my time training for the future that my sister had predicted for the city, but a good portion was also spent with Law's mom and dad as they ran tests using my blood. Things had also gotten worse in the city as time went on. More people had gotten sick. The city was cut off from the outside world. I had taken a few trips to the neighboring cities and towns to raid the hospitals for medicine, but that had become increasingly more difficult over the past few weeks.

"Jay, I want you to make me a promise." I was sitting on a bed while my blood was being drawn for more tests. I looked up at Law's dad as he spoke to me. "No matter what happens I want you to promise me that you'll protect Lami and Law." Something in my soul screamed out at the mention of me making such a promise.

"I can only save one of them from their current fate." He looked me in the eye. "Call it instinct or whatever, but my soul says protect Law. But, I can't just give up on Lami. She's my friend, and I don't want to lose either of them." The doctor placed a calming hand on my head.

"Just try your best."

* * *

"Dad's still alive, so I presume that you couldn't save Lami." I smiled sadly at the memory.

"I can heal wounds on others or help them regrow limbs, but I can't cure someone with a disease or who has been poisoned. That is something that requires a doctor's knowledge and expert ability. However, I cannot catch any sickness or be poisoned. I cannot get drunk either, and medicines have no effect on me." I shifted slightly to try to get comfortable on the rocky ground upon which I sat. "There's something else that must be said about my abilities to heal others. It is a learned skill that took me many years to master. I started the training to acquire that skill when I was with my sister, Malice, but I would not master it until many years after she had died." The woman standing in front of me swallowed thickly. "You know what happened to Flevance. That means you also know the lie that was told about amber lead disease being contagious. Lead is lead. I don't care if its white or plain old normal lead. If you are exposed to it over long periods, your body absorbs it. It's a heavy metal poisoning." I gave up on trying to find comfort where I was sitting.


	4. Chapter 4: You Make Me Sick

Updated: 1/26/17

Updated: 5/6/17

* * *

Chapter 4: You Make Me Sick

I sat in Lami's room with her and Law as I remembered the promise I could only make for one of the doctor's two children. I was singing over the noise coming from outside the window in the streets.

"I remember tears streaming down your face

When I said, "I'll never let you go."

When all those shadows almost killed your light

I remember you said, "don't leave me here alone."

But all that's dead and gone and passed tonight

The two kids were sitting there listening to me sing, but their eyes flicked over to the window occasionally. I looked over at the window as well, and it was hard to not think about what had happened to my home. The window was tinted red from the nearby fires.

Just close your eyes

The sun is going down

You'll be alight

No one can hurt you now

Come morning light

You and I'll be safe and sound"

Lami climbed out of her bed and walked over to her window to look outside. I watched as Law motioned for her to stay away from the window. She came back over to her bed and sat down.

"Don't you dare look out your window darling

Everything's on fire

The war outside our door keeps raging on

Hold on to this lullaby

Even when music's gone

Gone"

I stopped singing. There was a noise from downstairs. I shared a look of understanding with Law. He had Lami get inside of her armoire. He then went downstairs to check out the noise leaving me upstairs with his sister. I knew something was wrong when I started smelling smoke and heard footsteps too heavy to be Law's coming down the hall. They came to a stop outside the door. They burst into the room. They started shooting. The bullets hit a barrier and fell to the ground. I smiled at the group that were standing in the doorway.

"You people make me sick." I hopped off the bed. "I don't think any of you should live." They stood their ground.

"What do you plan on doing about it?" One of the men asked me. "You're just a little girl." I popped my neck as I walked towards the group. I stopped right in front of one of the men. I looked up at him with glowing red eyes.

"I'm going to kill you." The man had barely moved his gun when I kicked his leg with all of the force I could manage to muster. I heard a satisfying snap of the man's leg. He screamed in pain. He bent down and grabbed his leg. I grabbed onto his head and twisted it around until I heard a satisfying snap.

The smoke had grown thicker in the room. I dropped the man that I had just killed. I cut through an artery in the leg of the second man using my nails. Blood spurted from his leg. I picked the second man up and used him as a shield as the men in the hallway shot at me. I dropped the now dead man on the ground as the men in the hallway were reloading their weapons. There were only two of them out in the hall. I ran out and jumped onto the third man. I nicked his neck with one of my nails. I jumped away and watched the blood spray from the cut before he fell to the ground. I turned to the last man and smiled. He took off his helmet and dropped it on the floor. He did the same with his mask. He brought his gun up to his mouth and stuck the barrel in his mouth. He pulled the trigger. If anyone watching would have seen that, they would have thought that the man just killed himself, but that was far from the truth. I looked both ways down the hallway now. Both directions were engulfed in flames.

"Lami!" I ran back into the room. I pulled the door open to the armoire. She was laying on the bottom and barely breathing. "Lami, stay with me." I pulled her out and carried her over to her window. I sat her down to knock out the glass. I cut my arms and hands in the process. I picked Lami back up and climbed up into the window. I jumped out, and my wings appeared to slow my decent to the ground. I landed on the ground with a thud. I laid Lami there. She had stopped breathing. "Come on Lami. Breathe for me." I started CPR on her, but nothing happened. After trying for a while, I looked at her lifeless body. Then I stood up abruptly and ran out into the street on a whim. I came to stand between a kid and a group of gunmen. They opened fire. I was hit by several rounds, and my blood splattered onto the kid's face.

* * *

"Who were the ones to attack Flevance?" I looked up at the woman standing in front of me with a questioning look on my face. "The ones that killed everyone. Who were they?" I understood the question that time.

"Mostly it was the neighboring countries military personnel, but there were some marines there. They were sent there to search the island for me. They helped the neighboring countries." The woman waved her hands to dismiss what I was telling her.

"What did the marines want with you? Also, they would never do such a horrible thing." I laughed.

"I wouldn't expect you to believe me. You're too blind to see the truth that's staring you in the face. Everything's there all you have to do is look hard enough for it. You're high ranking, so you should have access to the top-secret files. If you don't, then they are hiding something from you that they don't want you to find. Maybe it has something to do with your cousins or maybe your aunt. It could also have something to do with your grandmother or myself. Then again it could be the answers to what happened to my home island of Niflhel." The woman looked rather stunned. "What's the matter? You don't have the access, do you?" I laughed again.

* * *

Song used in this chapter:

Title: Safe and Sound

Artist: Taylor Swift


	5. Chapter 5: Run Boy Run

Updated: 1/26/17

* * *

Chapter 5: Run Boy Run

The gunfire stopped. I still stood there only now I had many bullet holes in my body. I turned my head and looked over my shoulder to find that the kid I had protected was Law. He looked at me with eyes full of fear. I heard one of the men running towards me. I turned back and faced him. I pulled my arm back as I leapt at the man and plunged it into the man's chest. I placed my other hand on the man's chest along with my feet and pulled my hand back out with his heart in my grasp. I landed on the ground. The man's body fell to the ground with a thud. I brought the man's heart up to my lips and bit into it. I tilted my head back and let the blood fall into my mouth and run down my throat.

"Jay?" I pulled the heart away from my mouth. I tilted my head back down to be level. My hand holding the heart fell to my side. "Jay, are you alright?" I dropped the heart onto the body of the man that it belonged to. The remaining men raised their guns and pointed them at me. A huge grin spread across my face.

"Who are you?" They inched closer to me. "State your name and business here." I stared them down covered in blood with glowing red eyes and that huge grin plastered upon my face.

Remembering that Law was standing behind me the grin fell from my features. I turned around and looked at Law. I mouthed the word run to Law. He stepped back hesitantly at first. Then he turned and ran.

"To all of you I am Death." I turned back around and launched my attack. I sprang forward and grabbed the barrel of the gun of one of the men. I pulled the gun from his hands and used it like a bat. I swung the gun and hit him in the side of the knee. There was a sickening crack from his knee and the stock of the gun had been broken in the process. I dropped the gun. He dropped to grab his knee, and I rammed my knee into his face so hard that I fractured his bones. I jumped back when the other two went to pull their triggers. I jumped on the man standing on my right and bit into his throat. I ripped his throat out with my teeth. I jumped away from the man to land in front of the last man standing with my back to him."You're the last one." I turned to the only man left standing. He shook where he stood. "You fear me. That's good. One should fear Death." I flashed him a fanged smile. I held out my right hand, and a dagger fell into it. I ran at the man before he could run away. I thrust the knife up through the underside of his chin into his skull. I jumped back and watched the man fall to the ground. I stood there for a moment looking at the men I had just killed. A noise caught my attention.

"Can anyone hear me? I need a status report. Hello, is anyone there?" I walked over to the first man I had killed. My wounds had healed nicely since drinking his blood. I knelt down to find a tiny snail on his wrist to be the source of the voice that I had heard. I tilted my head to the side as I stared at the tiny creature. I stayed like that for a moment before I decided to respond to the person on the other side of the snail.

"Hello?" There was a long moment of silence from the snail before there was a reply.

* * *

"Tell me who was on the other end of the den den mushi." The woman had taken a step forward. My eyes caught a flicker of movement off to my right. "Stay seated where you are." The flicker of movement had been a person, and they didn't stay seated. "I said to stay…" A man stood halfway in the shadows.

"You won't like my answer. You attribute too much of your success to the ones who don't deserve it. You think the marines have made you strong. Please. That's all genetics. The marines have nothing to do with it. They can't even properly train you." The woman attempted to kick me in retaliation. I caught her leg in my hand and squeezed. She ground her teeth together. "Do not underestimate my strength. I may look weak in my current state, but that doesn't mean I am incapable of putting you in your place dear child." The man didn't move from his position in the shadows. My hand fell back down to my side.

"Looks like that took all of your strength." I jumped up from where I had been sitting and knocked the woman off of her feet. She landed on her back on the cave floor. I moved so fast that the poor woman didn't even know what hit her.

"You are in my home at the moment." The woman looked up at me from the floor where she lay on her back. I could see my red eyes reflecting back at me in her eyes. "You will be a good child and listen to what I have to tell you." She glared at me from where she lay on the floor.

"Should I refuse?" She got back to her feet and we stood facing each other. She was taller than me. She got that and her hair from her father.

"I'll make you by forcing the memories into you." She gulped. "I can assure that you don't want to take that route." She watched as I sat back down.


	6. Chapter 6: Angel of Death

Update: 1/27/17

Updated: 5/8/17

* * *

Chapter 6: Angel of Death

"Who are you? What's the condition of my men?" I looked at the snail and grinned. Oh what a coincidence this turned out to be. To think that these men were under his command made their deaths all that much more sweater.

"I am the Angel of Death, and your men," I looked around at the dead bodies. "I am afraid they are very dead at the moment." There was a growl from the other end. "Oh, and one more thing Sakazuki. You have made Death very angry." I stood up from where I had knelt down to get a closer look at the snail making all the noise. I started walking away. I went in the direction Law had went. After several minutes, I came across a bridge and heard some shouting from below. I climbed up onto the railing of the bridge.

"STOP!" I jumped over the side if the bridge and landed on the shoulders of a man. He fell to the ground because of the sudden unexpected weight when I landed on him. I stood up over the man. He went to move his gun, but I stepped on his arm crushing it. He screamed out in pain. "YOU BITCH!" I moved my foot over the man's face.

"Jay, stop it. This isn't you." I slowly put my foot on the ground and looked at my bloody hands. I frowned at his statement. I walked over to Law and ran a bloody finger over his cheek. The gesture was sweet but at the same time creepy.

"But Law, this is who I am. Some of these people have committed their second grave sin." Law looked at me for a moment. He suddenly adverted his gaze behind me. A knife fell from above. I caught it, span around, and threw it into the man's eye before he could pull his trigger. The man fell to the ground and didn't get back up.

"Jay, where is Lami?" I turned back to Law. I didn't know how to tell him that she was gone. I looked at the ground. "She's gone isn't she?" I nodded in response.

"I tried, but I couldn't get her to breathe. If I could heal others, then maybe I could have saved her, but I can't without killing them anyway in the process. To die from a vampires failed attempt at healing another is the most painful and final death that anyone could ever suffer because their soul will seas to exist. I didn't want to take the risk of causing her such pain." I looked up at Law again. "You should get out of here Law. Leave this city alive any way you can. You deserve to live. You'll find something to live for once more. I know I did." Law looked at me with cold eyes.

"Is this what it feels like when you lose everything?" I turned away from him. "Tell me Jay." I walked out from under the bridge to look up at the smoke-filled sky.

"At least you didn't watch them die. You just found their bodies, but this is what it feels like. Don't let it consume you Law." My wings appeared. "This world doesn't need two people like me." I took off into the night sky.

* * *

"You confuse me. In the file on you, it says that the marines started referring to you as the Angel of Death after your killing spree." I shrugged my shoulders and went back to trying to get comfortable in the spot where I was sitting before.

"The marines claim a lot of things that aren't true. For instance, your name. What is it that they call you?" She stared at me.

"They call me the Sword and Shield of the marines." I let out a sigh. "Also, what was with you just leaving dad like that?" I looked up at the woman.

"That isn't what I mean, but that is ironic in a way. The story of why I left is for later. I want to know what they call you." She stared at me again, but this time it was in confusion.

"Tafalgar Hirzla." I tilted my head trying to remember where I had heard that before.

"Hirzla? Possession? As in their possession?" She looked at the ground, but she wouldn't look at me. "You are not their possession. You're not an object." She finally looked up at me after a while.

"You said that those men were Sakazuki's. I don't believe you." Of course she wouldn't. She didn't know quite yet. This story would be a difficult one for her to accept.


	7. Chapter 7: Precious Weapon

Updated: 1/27/17

Updated: 5/8/17

* * *

Chapter 7: Precious Weapon

I didn't see Law again for a few months. It was probably really closer to a year. He was tagging along with some pirates. I ran out of some bushes that were lining a trail and crossed their path. They had stopped when I burst out of the bushes. I stared down the man in the pink feathered coat leading them. I narrowed my eyes as I briefly looked over each individual in the group.

"Move aside kid. You're blocking Doffy's path." My eyes locked onto the man that had spoken. He snapped his mouth shut after I let my eyes slightly turn red.

"I distinctly remember saying this world didn't need two of me, Law." I turned my gaze to him. The entire group looked at Law. The man in the pink feathered coat quickly focused back on me. "Don't waste your breath. I don't follow those that are beneath me, and you are not only beneath me as a species but also in character." I watched a vein pop out on his forehead.

"I found her. She's over here." A man called out from somewhere in the trees that I had stepped out of. I smiled as I heard the man getting closer. The man ran out into the trail behind me. "Jay don't make me shoot you." The man pointed his gun at the back of my head.

"Didn't stop you before. What's stopping you now?" I could tell that the man was trembling. I could hear the gun rattle in his hands. "You know that you're going to die anyway." I turned around. "I looked at your memories a few minutes ago, while I had the chance. Two children, five women, and ten men are how many you killed on that island that winter. I knew some of them personally." The man pulled the trigger, and I dodged the bullet. I launched myself at the man. He turned and tried to run back into the woods. I kicked him in the back of the knee. He fell to the ground. I peered into the trees and saw a group of marines.

"Stand back away from him Jay." I looked from the group if marines in the trees with guns pointed at me down to the marine crawling away from me on the ground. I reached down and grabbed the marine by the hair of his head.

"Why should I? He has a debt to pay, and I'm here to collect." I tugged him up by his hair. "Go ahead and tell them how you killed that five year old little girl on Niflhel." He was quiet. "Really nothing. What about that woman that was so happy to hear the news that she was going to be a mother? You got anything to say about her?" He said nothing. He only whimpered. I let go of his hair, and he fell to the ground. He grabbed onto my leg.

"Please forgive me? I beg of you." I looked down at the man's hand wrapped around my leg. I reached down and grabbed a hold of his arm with bone crushing force. He screamed out. I held out my other hand and into it fell a knife.

"Your first mistake was stepping foot on Niflhel. Your last was touching me. Go beg the souls of those you murdered for forgiveness. It may save your soul from the deepest pits of Hell." I effortlessly carved through his flesh. By the time was done, I was covered in blood splatter.

"Fire!" I threw my knife at the man that had called out the command. The knife stuck in his head. He dropped to the ground. The other marines looked at me with fear in their eyes.

"Come on. You people wanted to use me as a precious weapon. How do you plan on doing that if you can't even capture me?" There was a moments pause. "Humans are weak fragile creatures." I took a step forward and they scattered. I turned back to the man in the pink feathered coat. I walked right up to him. "Anything happens to Law and I'll be sure to repay you by letting you experience the most final of deaths that exists." I turned away and disappeared from the path.

* * *

"You killed marines." I gave the woman a wicked grin.

"Not just marines my dear child. I've killed plain old men, women, and children as well as pirates, marines, those enlisted in armies, and nobility. I even got paid for it sometimes." I looked at the ground sadly. "I was a contract killer. I fulfilled every contract except for one." The woman looked at me and gave a curious tilt to her head at the suddenly sad tone to my voice.

"The Angel of Death didn't kill someone. Who was he?" I smiled.

"Your dad would know him better than I ever would, but I can tell you this he was an undercover marine. His name was Donquixote Rosinante. His code name was Corazon. But your dad called him…" The man standing in the shadows shifted.

"Cora-san." The sound of his voice had the woman turning her head and narrowing her eyes at the man. She was trying to make out his features in the darkness. While her genetics made her stronger over all. She would never have the same acute eye sight that I possessed.


	8. Chapter 8: Cora-san

Updated: 1/29/17

Updated: 5/8/17

* * *

Chapter 8: Cora-san

I was walking through the snow as it fell. I had been following the faint trail of footprints before the fresh snow had caused them to vanish. I entered a building that I had come across to find it occupied by two people. One was a man, and the other was a boy. I was surprised to find a gun in my face when I entered. I looked past the gun. My eyes fell to the boy in the man's arms.

"Oh Law, you're just not cut out for being a pirate quite yet. And it doesn't help that you're sick. You were there the last time I saw Law. What's your name?" The man held Law protectively away from me. "Relax, I would die for Law. In fact, I have died for him." He lowered his gun. I walked closer.

"My name is Rosinante. But you can call me Cora-san" I frowned at Law's bruises. I ran my hand over one of them. Law's face scrunched up in pain. I let out a sigh. This was just something that I could not bring myself to do even if there was a large sum of beri involved. I could never take someone precious away from Law.

"You found a reason to live again, Law. I could never take that away from you." I looked out the window in the room we were in. I clenched my fists at my sides until my nails dug into my skin causing my palms to bleed. I watched as strings came down from the sky. "Looks just like a bird cage." Cora-san hummed in agreement.

"Make sure Law escapes safely." I looked at Cora-san. "He's going to miss me terribly." My look turned to shock. I nodded in understanding. Cora-san had already decided on his fate no matter my decision to spare his life at the moment.

"Don't worry. I'll protect Law and take him away when the time comes." I let out a sigh. "You know that you don't have to die." Cora-san shook his head.

"I can't ask you to fix my problems. You're just a kid, and I'm sure you've got problems of your own." I looked Cora-san in the eye. I turned away and started walking back towards the door I had entered through. I stopped for a brief moment.

"Cora-san." I looked back over my shoulder. "Thank you. Law has changed because of you, and that is the best thing for this world because there can only be one person like me in the world at any given time." Cora-san regarded me seriously for a moment.

"Angel of Death, but you're just a child." I smiled a wicked smile before I faced forward and started walking once more.

"Just a child with bloodstained hands." I walked out the door and left the two alone inside the building.

I left the building to find a spot to occupy outside away from the place where the pirates were. I was sitting and watching the snow fall when I heard the gun shots. A snow flake fell on me and melted. I frowned in realization of Cora-sans's fate. Moments later I heard the cries from someone as they got closer. I watched my breath billowing out as I sighed. I waited for Law to get close enough to me before I called out to him.

"Law," the boy looked up at me when I called his name. He had calmed some when he saw me, but the tears kept flowing. I hopped down off the snow-covered rock I had been sitting on. He tried to hold in his tears. "Law, it's ok to cry." He let his tears fall freely. "Here climb up on my back. I'll give you a lift." I knelt down.

"Jay, why do people keep disappearing from my life?" I looked back as Law wrapped his arms around my neck, and I hooked my arms behind his knees. I lifted him up with ease.

"People die Law. That's a simple fact of life, and sometimes they die all too soon. I may come and go, but I will never completely disappear." I brushed my head against his head that rested on my shoulder.

"Aren't you cold?" I was focused on what was in front of us as I walked forward and answered his question.

"No!" He was suddenly silent. I looked at him to see he was asleep. I let out a sigh. I walked up to a little boat and put Law in it. I pushed the boat away from the shore and climbed in. We were far out to sea when Law woke up. He looked around.

* * *

"Why didn't you try to save Cora-san?" I looked up at the woman that had asked the question.

"Because I still hadn't learned how to properly heal others at that point. I could have tried, but he would have died the most painful of deaths imaginable. I couldn't do that to Cora-san. He didn't deserve to die the way that he did, but he definitely didn't deserve to die that way either." The woman stared at me for a moment before she nodded in understanding. "Even if I had learned how to heal by then, I still would have been unable to save him. There is a limit to every ability including my ability to heal others. His injuries were too severe for me to speed up his own healing abilities. He would have had to of consumed a large amount of food after, and there was no food around for him to eat. I also cannot take damage onto myself if that damage would be fatal to me. I have a limited amount of blood. I had even less when I was just a child." She looked at the ground.


	9. Chapter 9: Home

Updated: 1/29/17

Updated: 5/16/17

* * *

Chapter 9: Home

"Jay, where are we going?" I looked down from the sparkling stars to Law. He was shivering in his cloak.

"We are going to a place that I have called home for about a year now. It's not far. I have food there and it's warm." Law nodded.

"How far is it?" He shuddered again. I waved for him to come sit next to me. He came over and sat next to me. I wrapped my arms around him.

"It's about another hour away." I held him close to my body. "Level one." He snuggled closer when he felt the warmth radiating from me. He was asleep again after that.

An hour later and I was tying the small boat to a dock. A man came walking down the dock towards the boat. He brought the lantern he held close to me so that I would be able to see to climb up onto the dock in the dark. It was a kind gesture, but unnecessary for a vampire such as myself. We were able to see in the dark almost as well as we could see in the daylight.

"It'll be 100 berries for a day, 650 berries for a week." I turned to face the man holding the lantern. The light hit my face. "Oh, I'm terribly sorry Ms. Jay. I didn't know it was you." The people here knew me very well. I was hardly ever charged for anything. They feared me due to the reputation I had gained over the past three years. This man was no different. I turned and poked Law to wake him up. He slowly opened his eyes.

"We're here. Come on." I stood up straight and climbed out of the boat up onto the dock. I held out my hand to Law. He took it, and I pulled him up from the boat. I led him down the dock and into the town. I didn't live in the town, and truthfully I rarely visited. That didn't keep the people from knowing that I lived there on the island. "My place is on the other side of town." We walked through the town in silence. We came up to this very modest sized house on the edge of the woods. I unlocked the door and walked inside. Law followed me in. I walked over to the fireplace and threw in some firewood I had picked up from the pile just inside the door. I held my hand over the firewood, and I watched as a tiny flame. Sprang up. Law walked over and sat close to the fireplace.

"Jay, I'm tired and I'm hungry." Law didn't move from his spot in front of the fire nor did he look at me as I spoke.

"Food is right through there." He turned and looked up at my hand. I pointed, and Law followed my finger in the dim light from the fire. I pulled out some blankets from a closet in the hall and settled myself on the floor on a makeshift bed made out of blankets a bit further back from the fire than Law. "I don't have a bed yet, so this is where I normally sleep." I tossed some blankets onto the floor next to me. I pulled a blanket over me. "Sleep as best you can." Law watched as I closed my eyes. I heard a sniffle right before I drifted off to sleep.

* * *

"You could afford a house but not a bed. That's lovely to know." I shook my head at the woman's statement.

"No, I simply had no need for a bed. My house only had a single bedroom, and I used it as an office before Law got there. I slept on the floor in the living room." The woman shook her head and gave me a funny look.

"I would have had a bed at least." She wouldn't understand. She had lived a pampered life compared to mine. Even with the marines her life had been pampered.

"When you get tired enough, sleeping on a pile of jagged rocks seems appealing." She snorted at the thought of me ever being tired enough to do such a thing.

"As if you were ever that tired." The woman was actually beginning to grate on my nerves. I let out a low growl to warn her to watch her tone.

"I have been that tired before. I would go days to a week at a time without sleeping. When I did sleep, it was maybe for an hour or two, and I would wake up screaming. You wouldn't know what it's like to watch the people that you knew, the ones that were your friends and family die right in front of you. You have no clue what it's like to be able to hear people's thoughts screaming for you to run. My best friend was sliced in half right before my eyes. People ran through the streets on fire only to fall before me dead. I can still hear them screaming every night, but back then I would hear them in my dreams only to wake to the silence that was so maddening that it would often drive me to fits of insanity." The woman just stood there.

"I don't believe a word that you're saying." She turned to leave.

"That's right run back to the people who don't give a damn about you and would use you for your powers until you turn to ash and disintegrate." She turned back around and went to attack me.

"You will not attack her." The woman was pinned to the ground by the man that had been standing in the shadows up until that point. "I will not repeat myself." The woman struggled to get up.

"Law, that's enough. Let her go." Law let the woman go. She got up and glared at the both of us.


	10. Chapter 10: The Coat

Updated: 2/1/17

Updated: 5/17/17

* * *

Chapter 10: The Coat

"You need to know the things that I am telling you, so stop being a petulant child and listen to what I have to tell you. Law, tie her to that rock over there." Law guided the woman over to the rock where he tied her up. "These stories aren't fictional, and I have barely told you anything." She struggled a little.

"You will never be my mother. I don't care what you have to say." The memory of a little girl running up to me smiling and laughing entered my head. I got up and walked over to the woman and knelt down.

"No matter what they told you. I didn't just simply abandon you there on that island. A battlefield is no place for a child. When I went back for you, you were gone." I stood up and walked over to the mouth of the cave we were sheltering in. I walked right outside into the storm that was raging. I heard someone calling for me from the mouth of the cave, but I walked further away. I wondered around for a while before I returned.

"Jay, are you alright?" I looked over at Law as I walked back into the cave. I was soaked. My hair and clothes clung to me.

"I'm about as ok as I will ever be." I walked over to the rock where the woman had been tied up and sat next to the woman. She looked over at me.

"You're soaking wet. Shouldn't you put on some dry clothes or something." I just sat there.

"Why should I, and why do you care?" The woman looked away. My tone of voice had been cold, and I could see that it had stung the woman. "I'm going to continue on with the story."

* * *

I woke in the morning to find the fire had almost died out and the spot where Law had been empty. I heard noise coming from the kitchen, so I got up and went to check it out. Law was in the kitchen making breakfast from the little food that I had. I looked over at the two plates on the counter.

"Law vampires don't eat much if at all." He looked over at me. Smoke rose up from the pan. "Also, the food is on fire." He quickly covered the food to put out the fire. I let out a sigh. "We can go into town for breakfast. I was supposed to be meeting someone anyway." Law looked over at me with a frown. I went down the hallway that started at the kitchen entry way. I walked into the only bedroom and over to the closet. I opened the closet door and looked through my few articles of clothing. I pulled out a rather warm coat and a change of clothes. I left the bedroom in my new clothes and walked into the living room. I handed the coat off to Law. "You need this more than I do." He looked at the coat with a frown. "What's wrong with it?" He glared at me.

"This is clearly a girl's coat." I looked at him with a what's your point look. "You can't seriously want me to wear this." I looked at him with a serious look.

"You will wear the coat." Thirty minutes later and we were walking out of the house. Law glared at my back as he walked down the street in a tan coat with pink flowers around the bottom trim. He mumbled something. "What was that?" I looked back over my shoulder.

"I hate you." I smiled and laughed at his comment. He looked away from me. His cheeks were dusted pink. He didn't say anything else.

We walked into a small restaurant in town that was serving breakfast. A hostess greeted us and showed us to our table. She left two menus and two sets of silverware. A waitress walked up to the table a moment later.

"Hi! My name is Cindy. I'll be your server this morning. What can I get the two of you to drink?" She looked from me to Law.

"I'll have a water." She was pulled from the long stare at the coat that was hanging from the back of Law's chair.

"I'll have the same." Law was glaring at me from across the table. I smiled at him.

"Someone will be joining us later. Try not to make them angry." I fiddled with the silverware and spoke to Law as the waitress walked away.

* * *

"I can't believe that you got dad to wear a girl's coat." She started laughing. I have to admit that looking back on the memory now it was pretty funny.

"You know I can't believe I got him to wear it either. He was so mad at me, but he eventually got over it later on. Only after I got a picture of him in that coat. After I met with the person that joined us later we went shopping for a bed and law some clothes. A coat was a number one priority for him." The laughter died down.

"Who was the person that joined you that morning?" The woman looked over at me.

"He was basically my agent. He found work for me." She looked at me kind of funny. "Other than the marines that I killed for revenge, I killed many people for money. The people in the town didn't like that about me, but they played nice out of fear. They were probably glad to see me go when I left." She looked at me rather strange.

"What do you mean when you left. Why would you leave?" I looked over at her.

"I no longer had a reason to stay. You'll find out soon. I'm going to pick up the story eight years down the road. I was twenty, and I had just gotten through telling this same exact story about the coat to some people." There were some coughs from some people further back in the cave.


	11. Chapter 11: Halt The Presses

Updated: 2/1/17

Updated: 5/17/17

* * *

Chapter 11: Halt The Presses

"Wait a minute. Halt the presses." I looked at the guy sitting next to me. We were in a dimly lit bar with a bunch of rowdy men. The man interrupting my tale of my past was wearing a blue hat with a pink bill and tinted glasses to compliment his white boiler suit and boots that he wore. The suit distinguished him as being a part of another group of pirates that were in the bar with us. "And another thing. You've consumed enough alcohol to die from alcohol poisoning." I turned and glared at the man. His red hair was sticking out from underneath his hat.

"What was the first thing you stopped my story for?" I hissed out in irritation. I fixed my burning gaze upon him. The red head thought about it for a while before he gave his answer.

"Did you get a picture of him in that coat?" I gave him this dumb founded look. I looked at the man sitting across from me in the booth. Thankfully, he hadn't been here through most of my story telling. He had joined us when I had started telling them about breakfast. I watched as his eyes twitched at the embarrassing memory of the coat. Someone's face was suddenly in mine and upside down at that because they were leaning over the back of the booth. He breathed in my face and I almost choked at the smell of alcohol on his breath. He placed his hands on my shoulders and shook me.

"C'mon Cap'n. Join usss." He slurred his words. I pushed the man's face out of mine. I held up my other hand with two fingers that I used to mimic the motion of scissors. He removed his hands from my shoulders.

"Snip, snip remember, Styles." The man sobered up quickly at the hint of losing his manhood. "You've seen it happen before." The man cringed and staggered backwards to put some distance between the two of us.

"Hey, leave the captain alone." A woman's voice rang over the noise of the band and bar patrons. The man backed off and staggered away back to his table across the room from the dance floor. I watched over my shoulders as his head hit the table, and the woman walked over. "I didn't know you were the social type Captain. You always drink a fortune in alcohol alone in silence" I looked back over my shoulder to find the woman leaning on her arms wearing a long sleeve shirt on the back of the booth.

"And I didn't know you liked showing off your boobs to everyone here, Claire." I stated flatly. Her face turned red and she looked down. She was quickly pulling up her shirt. She walked away in embarrassment. "It's time to call it a night. My crew are drunk enough, and I already don't look forward to the morning. It's never fun being the only one not hungover." I picked up my bottle of alcohol and downed what was left of the bottle. The two I had been telling the stories to stared up at me. I turned to the other man sitting next to me. He wore a hat that had penguin written on it. "If you would, please move." He scooted out of the booth to allow me to get out. I slid out. "Stick around we perform tomorrow night just down the street." The man that had been sitting across from me gave me a lazy smile. I walked over to my group of pirates. I found the one from just a moment ago to be completely out cold. I picked his head up off the table and let it fall back to it. He did not wake up. I let out a sigh.

"What are you going to do with him captain?" I looked up to see a woman from my crew named Inari. She was often my second voice of reason. Claire was my first, but if neither of their words could get through, then their fists would. I let out a loud sigh and looked around the bar. I found his best friend and person he always roomed with. He was dancing with some woman.

"Gene." I called out to the man on the other side of the bar over the music. He didn't hear me apparently, but the woman latched onto him did. She shot me an evil, mocking glare. "Oh fuck no she did not." I started walking towards them. The woman dancing with Gene watched me walking over. "Gene, the night is fucking over." He turned around to see me standing behind him. Gene gulped as he took in my rather irritated expression.

* * *

"Wow you actually had a crew of your own at one point. What happened to them? They sounded like they could be lots of fun. Did you guys go your separate ways?" She looked at me rather curiously. I laughed. She was ok when the story didn't involve marines, and she was even curious about the people I told her about.

"I will eventually get to what happened to my crew. You will just have to be patient. Law, will you bring me my box of pictures?" Law walked past us and came back with a box. "Thank you." I rummaged around in the box until I found the pictures I was looking for. "This was Claire. In this one Gene is on the left, and styles is on the right. Here is a picture of Inari." She looked the pictures over.

"Gene and Style look like they're a couple of goof balls. I'm sure they were loads of fun." I had to agree with her sarcastically.

"Oh they were loads of fun let me tell you about it." She kind of laughed at my sarcasm.

"What happened to that woman in the bar?"


	12. Chapter 12: Taking All Bets

Updated: 2/1/17

Updated: 5/17/17

* * *

Chapter 12: Taking All Bets

"And who the hell are you to decide when his night is over?" This woman was pushing all of my buttons tonight. She was naturally taller than me, but she was wearing these ungodly hills on top of that. I reached up and grabbed her by the hair of her head. Slowly the entire bar got quiet as everyone focused on us. I brought her face down close to mine. I was cursing her height and her hills that she wore in my head.

"I'm his captain. Gene go carry styles back to the inn." Gene saluted me and went to walk away, but that woman stopped him by grabbing onto his arm. I narrowed my eyes at her

"He's staying here with me tonight." I let go of her hair to massaged my temples. This woman would have been giving me a headache if that were possible, but seeing as it wasn't, I was just doing the temple massage to try to calm my boiling anger towards the woman. "Besides, what could a lowly human ever do to me?" The woman flipped her hair and focused on me with red glowing eyes. I scoffed at her display.

"Oh damn! Guys I bet 1,000 berries on Captain." Cris, one of the guys in my crew started a betting pool in my favor. I smiled wickedly at the woman. This bitch didn't know who she was messing with. I saw someone out of the corner of my eye coming towards Cris. A tall man walked over, and I recognized him as the man sitting across from me a moment ago.

"1,000,000 berries on Ms. Jay." The tall lanky man walked lazily back over to his seat. The woman clinging onto Gene scoffed.

"I'm prettier than her, and you all know it." I had no clue what looks had to do with this fight that I was about to win, but I knew I wasn't going to risk my clothes being ruined by this woman. I pulled off my clothes and handed them off to a woman named Sula whom was a part of my crew. As I had pulled off my clothes the woman that was pissing me off got a clear look at the red substance spreading across my body. She was unable to form complete sentences. "Is that? Oh shit! You're also." She gulped. She looked at my still forming blood armor.

"A well fed vampire can coat themselves in their hardened blood. Tell me. What generation are you vampire?" The woman looked at me funny. A grin spread across her face as she answered me.

"I'm first generation. My father is the founder of the race." I smiled from ear to ear at her reply. "You should bow your head to me." I sensed the commanding tone in her voice, but I was unaffected by it. She crouched down and looked ready to pounce. I cocked my head to the side.

"I think you have it wrong. When it comes to domineering nature, I am second to none." I stepped closer to her. She launched herself at me. I stepped to the side, grabbed her arm, and pinned her to the ground with her arm pinned behind her back. I slammed her head into the ground a couple of times. "You're weak and lack the proper training to be a true vampire. Grandfather has gotten soft in his old age. I heard he used to kill his weak offspring to ensure that only the strongest of genes would be passed down." She groaned. She could still feel pain. This was going to be fun.

"Go! Captain go!" My crew cheered me on. A growl escaped from the woman I had pinned to the ground. She struggled to get up. I pulled her arm further behind her back until she screamed out in pain.

"You really fucked up by assuming I was fucking human. You then fucked up by thinking you could dominate me." Her shoulder now dislocated, she was experiencing pain and thrashing around. She froze when she felt one of my finger trail its way along her spine. "I wonder if you can survive a severed spinal cord." She thrashed around more trying to get free. I held out my hand for the knife that fell into it.

"You're not really going to kill her are you?" I looked up at my crew member that asked me the question. I saw that it was a man named Reed. I laughed.

* * *

"You totally killed that woman right. I probably would have killed her myself. She was way too confidant for her own good." There were some laughs from others in the cave.

"The daughter is like the mother even though they've spent some years apart. It's strange, but her aura is different from Jay's." Someone was commenting, but I didn't pay attention as to who it was.


	13. Chapter 13: Always Assume Vampire

Updated: 2/1/17

* * *

Chapter 13: Always Assume Vampire

"Cute. Real cute. You just lost." I jammed the knife into the base of her skull. I stood up and wiped my hand of her blood on Reed's shirt. He complained about the blood. "I will repeat myself over and over on the matter of mental fortitude." I looked over each of my crew members gathered around me. "You must strengthen yourself mentally. Assume anyone to be a vampire. We have practiced this over and over. I can name on one hand the people I would have a hard time infiltrating their minds." My crew looked at the ground, or at least the ones sober enough to care and knew they should be ashamed did. I let out a sigh. "Someone clean up this mess for me." I let out a sigh and started talking to myself as I thought about my recent vampire encounters. "I've been running into more and more vampires recently. That woman makes the third one this week, but normally the ones I run into are men." I turned to find a man leaning against the back of the booth I had been sitting in. He was smoking a cigarette. That was a rather unattractive and nasty habit that he had there.

"You killed my mate." He blew out the smoke he had inhaled. "I assume you are willing to take her place." I narrowed my eyes at the man. "If not, I'll have to kill these two that you were talking to earlier." The tall lanky man that placed the 1,000,000 berries bet on me wore a frown upon his face upon hearing the man's words. I started walking towards the man leaning on the back of the booth.

"Ancient sword of my ancestors, I summon the. Come to me sword of Odin." A large sword made of bone appeared before me. It had a rather ornate looking design and worn handle from the many hands that had wielded it before me. I grabbed the sword and ran towards the man. I leaped into the air and lashed out with my sword. His head landed between the two where I had sat earlier. They both screamed at the same time. I straightened myself up from where I had landed. I looked down at the twitching body. The two had quieted back down, and the sounds of the severed head making noises could be heard. I jumped up on the back of the booth. The two looked back down at the head between them, screamed, and scrambled in opposite directions. The man in the penguin hat fell out of the booth, and the redhead was flat against the wall that the booth sat against. "I know you can see this grandfather. This is the response I have for everyone you send after me. I choose my own mate." With glowing red eyes, I slammed the sword down into the severed head of the man. I pulled the sword up. The head was stuck on the blade. I swung the blade and the head went flying across the room. I let go of the sword and watched it disappear.

"Thanks for taking care of that guy." I looked at the two as they began to calm down again. "Also that's some rather revealing armor that you have there." Their cheeks were tinged red. I ignored their last comment.

"I can't exactly expect you to take on a vampire when you're human. It wouldn't be fair for you guys." They both turned to me wearing frowns upon their faces.

"Are you calling us weak?" I essentially was calling them weak in comparison to myself and other vampires.

"Yes, you are weak. Sometimes it's best to admit that you are weak and are not suited for certain situations before you even proceed to involve yourself. For instance, if you were to take on everyone in this bar and the rules were kill everyone or die, I would be alive and you all would be dead." My eyes softened. "But I have no desire to kill anymore. I didn't really want to kill that woman, but she had pushed one too many of my buttons. Then there was that man. I have a strict kill policy for any vampire that is male and so much as even hints at the word mate." I grew quiet.

* * *

"I don't quite understand the mate thing." I looked over at the woman sitting next to me tied to the rock.

"Well you see when a vampire of one sex exchanges blood with someone of the opposite sex they become mates. That means that that person is the only one they can be with until one of them dies. My grandfather had these special plans for me that I wanted no part of." The woman was looking at me rather puzzled.

"When you say be with, what exactly do you mean by that?" I looked at her trying to discern if she were serious or not.

"Have sex with." Her face turned completely red. I took in her expression and tilted my head. An evil grin spread across my face. I leaned over to whisper into her ear.

"Have you ever had sex with anyone?" She jerked her head away, and if it were possible her face was even redder than before. "So, I take it that you haven't. Have you even kissed anybody yet?" She shook her head. "Do you know anything about it?" She shook her head again.

"I could teach her a thing or two." One of the guys walked up. I shot him a glare.

"I catch the thought ever running through your head and I will personally castrate you myself." Law walked over.

"And if you think her threat is so bad, then you can only imagine what I will do to you when she's done." The man gulped and ran back over to the group he had been sitting with before. "As for you." Law turned to face the woman tied to the rock next to me. "You need to be educated." She looked rather uncomfortable.

"Law, leave her innocence intact for now. If you try to teach her right now, she will find a way to break free and run away screaming. She wouldn't ever want to come back." He looked over at me.

"But she needs to be taught the basics of how to be safe at least." I glared up at him.

"And you think that lesson would be best coming from a man more than twice her age that she barely knows or even remembers." He glared back at me.

"I'm sure you learned from somewhere." I had learned somethings.

"Yeah it's called I picked up a book and read it. You should remember rather well. You're the one that left the damn thing laying open." Law laughed

"If I remember correctly you are the one that bought it for me among several other books that I am surprised you could even afford." I sent him a rather playful grin.

"Who said I ever paid for them?" The woman next to me looked at me shocked. "You can educate her after I have finished."


	14. Chapter 14:K-I-S-S-I-N-G

Updated: 2/1/17

Updated: 5/17/17

* * *

Chapter 14: K-I-S-S-I-N-G

"That's an interesting sword Ms. Jay." The tall lanky man looked up at me. I glared down at him. I turned and looked over at my crew. They were shuffling around cleaning up the mess I had made.

"Could you move any slower?" They picked up the pace. I looked at the bottles of alcohol on the table. "Mal, why couldn't I have been more like you?" I sighed. "At least you could get drunk. Though it was never pretty when you did. You always cried when you drank, and you never would tell me why." I looked up from the bottles at the tall lanky man.

"You never did say much about your sister. What was she like?" The man asked me.

"She was kind and loving, but at the same time ruthless and cold. She was a mother to four kids by the time I was born. Her twins were the oldest and also grown and out on their own when I was born. Her middle child was seven years older than me. She sent her to live with her father. Her youngest is the same age as you. She used the world government to make contact with one of the shichibukai. She used the shichibukai to get into contact with one of the yonko, and that is where she hid her youngest child. Her two oldest, the twins, I never met them, but they are both dead now. I saw her middle child only a couple of times. I haven't been able to find her or her father, so I assume the both of them to be dead. Malice was more feline demon in every way. She was very strong, and that had me believing she would never die. I forgot the most important thing about her though. She was a Wilshire, and Wilshires are destined to die well before their time. Their powers consume them until they completely turn to ash and disappear. I watched her die. I watched my home burn." I set foot on the table and took the couple of steps to kneel down in front of the man. I looked the man in the eye.

"From what I have observed of you and what you just told me, I would say that you are more like your sister than you realize." The man was looking up at me. I heard someone clear their throat before they started singing.

"Captain and Jay sitting in a tree." The redhead had started the chant. Everyone else had finished it for him. Even my crew had joined in. My eyes fell and were shadowed over.

"Be there tomorrow if you want to see us perform." I placed a napkin with something written on it down on the table. I stood up and hopped off the table. My crew had finished cleaning up. "Let's go." My crew made their way over to the door. I was the last one out the door. I scanned the bar to make sure everyone had gone out the door. I cast one last glance towards the booth I had just left before walking out the door. My crew stumbled down the street to the inn. I sighed. "What am I going to do with all of you?" I shook my head. Then they started to sing as they stumbled down the streets.

Fifteen men on a dead man's chest  
Yo ho ho and a bottle of rum  
Drink and the devil had done for the rest  
Yo ho ho and a bottle of rum.  
We wrapped 'em all in a mains'l tight  
With twice ten turns of a hawser's bight  
And we heaved 'em over and out of sight,  
With a Yo-Heave-Ho! and a fare-you-well  
And a sudden plunge in the sullen swell  
Ten fathoms deep on the road to hell,  
Yo ho ho and a bottle of rum!

I looked up to the sky. It was going to be a long night. They started singing another verse in the song. They were so drunk that they had forgotten the order.

Fifteen men of 'em stiff and stark  
Yo ho ho and a bottle of rum!  
Ten of the crew had the murder mark!  
Yo ho ho and a bottle of rum!  
Was a cutlass swipe or an ounce of lead  
Or a yawing hole in a battered head  
And the scuppers' glut with a rotting red  
And there they lay, aye, damn my eyes  
Looking up at paradise  
All souls bound just contrawise  
Yo ho ho and a bottle of rum.

"Captain, join in." I decided to change the song, and my crew didn't mind. I sang the first verse of the song.

The King and his men  
stole the Queen from her bed  
and bound her in her bones  
the seas be ours and by the powers  
where we will we'll roam

My crew joined in on the second line of the second verse.

Yo ho, all hands  
Hoist the colors high  
Heave ho, thieves and beggars  
Never shall we die

I turned around to look back at the bar we had just left. The tall lanky man was leaning against the wall outside the bar watching us leave. My crew disappeared over the crest of a hill, and then I disappeared to leave the streets completely empty.

* * *

The woman next to me laughed. Tears streamed down from her eyes. Eventually she calmed down.

"They all liked picking on you didn't they." I sighed. It was true. "I wish that the people on board my ship were like your crew had been, but I feel like I don't really belong there." I turned and looked at her.

"You don't have to stay with them. You could leave the marines all together." She sort of cringed at me mentioning leaving them.

"I owe them, so I have to stay." I watched her fidgeting

"Maybe you'll change your mind once you hear more of what I have to tell you." I motioned for something to be brought over. "Here watch this and listen. This is a recording of when my band did a live performance that next night. Everything was recorded, and I mean everything."


	15. Chapter 15:Nothing Else Matters

Updated: 5/20/17

* * *

Chapter 15: Nothing Else Matters

The next night I walked out onto the stage. My attire had changed from the normal everyday jeans and t-shirt that I had been wearing the night before to clothes that were flashier. I was wearing knee high high heeled boots with a leather jacket and pants. I also wore a simple black shirt. I was wearing makeup with thick black eyeliner around my eyes. My hair had been fixed up to look nice. I looked up into the bright lights that would have dazzled any other inexperienced person, but I was neither inexperience nor new to the whole fiasco. I looked out past the bright lights to see that tall lanky man sitting front and center. I smiled faintly with my dark red lips. I walked over to the piano on the stage and sat down. I started playing the piano. No one was out on the stage with me. The lights were focused on me. Then the eerie choir singing began.

"So close no matter how far

Couldn't be much more from the heart

Forever trusting who we are

And nothing else matters"

I got up and walked away from the piano, but someone had continued playing on another piano. I joined in on the singing with the last line of the first verse, and the lights followed me across the stage as I ran my hands over the instruments that had no one there to play them when the spotlight revealed them. No one standing anywhere near them helped to set the mood even more.

"Never opened myself this way

Life is ours, we live it our way

All these words I don't just say

And nothing else matters"

I came to a stop in front of the microphone and next to a guitar with the first line of the second verse.

"Trust I seek and I find in you

Every day for us something new

Open mind for a different view

And nothing else matters"

The girls in the crew that were singing with me walked out onto the stage single file. They were unseen in the darkness that surrounded the spotlight.

"Never cared for what they do

Never cared for what they know

But I know"

The light had stayed on me as they walked out. They took their places on the stage. The men walked out, and some of them went to instruments while others took other positions on the stage.

"So close no matter how far

Couldn't be much more from the heart

Forever trusting who we are

And nothing else matters"

The piano dropped off and the choir arrangement ended. Guitars and drums joined in the place of the piano. The lights came on so that the stage was lit up for everyone to see.

"Never cared for what they do

Never cared for what they know

But I know"

The men not playing instruments were on one side of the stage in marine uniforms. The women were on the other not paying the men any mind. One woman appeared from amongst the men and walked over with her right eye bandaged.

The men dressed as marines approached the women. They acted out the massacre that took place on my home island. Someone took my place at the microphone to sing in my place for a couple of verses.

"I never opened myself this way

Life is ours, we live it our way

All these words I don't just say

And nothing else matters"

I went around acting out the killing of the marines. When I had "killed" them all everyone on the ground got back up and pulled off their costume worn over their clothing.

"Trust I seek and I find in you

Every day for us something new

Open mind for a different view

And nothing else matters"

I walked around until I made my way back to the microphone. I took over the singing when I got back to the microphone.

"Never cared for what they say

Never cared for games they play

Never cared for what they do

Never cared for what they know

And I know"

The instruments dropped off and the piano picked up again. The girls started to sing again in a choir arrangement for the last verse.

"So close no matter how far

Couldn't be much more from the heart

Forever trusting who we are"

Everyone else dropped off for the last line leaving me to sing the last line of the verse on my own.

"No nothing else matters"

The crowd broke out into cheers and applause at the end of the song. We started to set up for the next song. The crowd noise had died down some. The lights went out and a spotlight came on to shine down on the guitar that was next to the microphone. The guitar was white with a red pool of blood that had a single black feather floating in it. In the pool of blood written in a beautiful black calligraphy was my epithet, Angel of Death. It would have been difficult for the people out in the crowd to read it, but it looked nice on the guitar. The back of the guitar was black with a yellow jolly roger. The jolly roger was not mine, but it belonged to another crew that shared the waters of the North Blue.

* * *

Song used in this chapter:

Title: Nothing Else Matters

Artist: Metallica

Part of the performance of the song was inspired by the Scala and Kolacny Brothers cover of Metallica's Nothing Else Matters.


	16. Chapter 16: Memory Remains

Updated 5/20/17

* * *

Chapter 16: Memory Remains

I reached down and grabbed the guitar next to me. I pulled the pick out of the strings and held it between my teeth. I slung the strap over my shoulder. I pulled the pick out of my mouth and looked out at the crowd. I started singing when I started playing the guitar.

"Fortune, fame

Mirror vain

Gone insane

But the memory remains"

My eyes were locked with the grey eyes of the tall lanky man from the previous night as I sang the first verse. There was a short instrumental part in between the verses. I jumped back from the microphone. I stepped back up to the microphone.

"Heavy rings on fingers wave

Another star denies the grave

See the nowhere crowd, cry the nowhere tears of honor

I stopped playing the guitar to grab onto the microphone as I sang the second verse.

Like twisted vines that grow

That hide and swallow mansions whole

And dim the light of an already faded prima donna

I raised my hands into the air. Then I brought them down to my sides for the third verse. I prepared to start playing the guitar again.

Fortune, fame

Mirror vain

Gone insane...

Fortune, fame

Mirror vain

Gone insane...

But the memory remains"

There was another short instrumental where I played the guitar again.

"Heavy rings hold cigarettes

Up to lips that time forgets

While the Hollywood sun sets behind your back

And can't the band play on?

Just listen, they play my song

Ash to ash

Dust to dust

Fade to black"

I stopped playing the guitar to grab onto the microphone again. The instruments dropped off for the last three lines as I continued to sing. We cut the song short there. One of them men started the first line of the next song.

* * *

Song used in this chapter:

Title: Memory Remains

Artist: Metallica


	17. Chapter 17: Top of The World

Updated: 5/20/17

* * *

Chapter 17: Top of The World

"I wished I was smarter"

One of the women sang the next line.

"I wished I was stronger"

One of the men sang the next two lines of the song.

"I wished I loved Jesus

The way my wife does"

Another one of the women sang the next two lines.

"I wish it had been easier

Instead of any longer"

I sang the last lines of the verse.

"I wished I could have stood where you would have been proud

But that won't happen now

That won't happen now"

I had this somber tone as I sang my lines of the verse. I continued singing for the chorus.

"There's a whole lot of singing that's never gonna be heard

Disappearing everyday without so much as a word somehow

Think I broke the wings off that little song bird

She's never gonna fly to the top of the world right now

Top of the world"

One of the men sang the first line of the next verse.

"I don't have to answer any of these questions"

One of the women sang the next line of the verse.

"Don't have no God to teach me no lesson"

A man and a woman walked up to the front of the stage. The man sang the next two lines. He sat on the edge of the stage when he sang sit. The woman did the same.

"I come home in the evening

Sit in my chair"

The woman sang the last lines of the verse. The man got up and left the front of the stage, but the woman stayed.

"One night they called me for supper

But I never got up

I stayed right there in my chair"

I sang the chorus once more.

"There's a whole lot of singing that's never gonna be heard

Disappearing everyday without so much as a word somehow

Think I broke the wings off that little song bird

She's never gonna fly to the top of the world right now

Top of the world"

One of the women sang the first two lines of the next verse.

"I wished I'd a known you

Wished I'd a shown you"

One of the men sang the next line of the song.

"All of the things I was on the inside"

One of the women sang the last lines of the verse with all the emotion she felt at the words that affected her so much because of her past.

"I'd pretend to be sleeping

When you come in in the morning

To whisper good-bye

Go to work in the rain

I don't know why

Don't know why"

Everyone sang the chorus this time.

"'Cause everyone's singing

We just wanna be heard

Disappearing everyday without so much as a word somehow

Wanna grab a hold of that little song bird

Take her for a ride to the top of the world right now"

Some of the crew picked up violins and started playing them for the instrumental of the the song. When the instrumental came to an end I sang "Oh" a few times into the microphone before the next verse started.

The different crew members took turns singing the next few lines of the song.

"To the top of the world

To the top of the world

To the top of the world

To the top of the world

To the top of the world

To the top of the world

To the top of the world "

I sang the last line of the song.

"To the top of the world"

Slowly they started to stop playing their instruments and the song ended. I smiled behind the microphone. There was applause from the crowd. The tall lanky man wasn't looking up at the stage.

"Time to change the mood." He glanced up at me. The next song started shortly after that.

* * *

Song used in this chapter:

Title: Top of The World

Artist: Dixie Chicks


	18. Chapter 18: In For The Kill

Update: 5/20/17

* * *

Chapter 18: In For The Kill

One of the girls in my crew went over to a keyboard and started playing on it. About thirty seconds later I started singing.

"We can fight our desires  
But when we start making fires  
We get ever so hot  
Whether we like it or not  
They say we can love who we trust  
But what is love without lust?  
Two hearts with accurate devotions  
And what are feelings without emotions?

I could hear the crowd start to sing along with me. I looked out into the crowd as I sang the chorus. I pulled the microphone from the stand and walked up to the edge of the stage.

I'm going in for the kill  
I'm doing it for a thrill  
Oh I'm hoping you'll understand  
And not let go of my hand  
[x2]

The man on the drums joined in for the base and symbol effects of the song.

I hang my hopes out on the line  
Will they be ready for you in time  
If you leave them out too long  
They'll be withered by this song  
Full stops and exclamation marks  
My words stumble before I start  
How far can you send emotions?  
Can this bridge cross the ocean?

I focused on one person out in the crowd. The tall lanky man that was sitting front and center.

I'm going in for the kill  
I'm doing it for a thrill  
Oh I'm hoping you'll understand  
And not let go of my hand  
[x4]

The song seemed to have stopped and there were a few claps from the crowd. I placed the microphone back in the stand. Then I started singing again, and the claps stopped.

'Im going in...  
I'm doing it...  
Oh I'm hoping you'll..  
You'll understand...

I pulled the microphone from its stand and began to move away from microphone stand as I started this second to last verse.

I'm doing it...  
Oh I'm hoping you'll...  
You'll understand...

The woman on the keyboard stayed where she was for the next song. A screen rolled down behind us.

* * *

Song used in this chapter:

Title: In For the Kill

Artist: La Roux


	19. Chapter 19: So Cold

Updated: 5/4/2017

* * *

Chapter 19: So Cold

The woman on the keyboard started playing, and a scene started playing on the screen. A girl about fifteen years old walked in through the door of a house covered in blood. She turned and looked into the empty kitchen. She then looked to the empty living room. Then I started singing.

Oh, you can't hear me cry  
See my dreams all die  
From where you're standing  
On your own.

She turned her back to the camera and walked into the kitchen. She bent down and grabbed onto the fridge handle with her teeth to pull open the fridge. Her arms hung limp and bleeding at her side. A boy a little older than her stood in the entrance way to the kitchen in a hat strangely similar to the one that someone was wearing out in the crowd.

It's so quiet here  
And I feel so cold  
This house no longer  
Feels like home.

The scene on the screen changed to the boy walking out of the door. The girl watched him leave and fell to the floor when the door was closed. She did not cry or look up at the door. Instead she looked at the floor. The scene changed to later that night. No fire had been lit for the night. The girl picked herself up off the floor and went to the only bedroom in the house and closed the door.

(Ooooooohhhhh mmmmhhhhhhh...) _[x2]_

The days on the screen passed by without any movement from the girl within the house.

Oh, when you told me you'd leave  
I felt like I couldn't breathe  
My aching body fell to the floor  
Then I called you at home  
You said that you weren't alone  
I should've known better  
Now it hurts much more.

The scene changed to the girl walking out of the bedroom finally after a number of days had passed. She was seen going to town and meeting with someone and then returning home. She made a call to someone. She was smiling faintly as she talked, but then she frowned and hung up.

(Ooooooohhhhh mmmmhhhhhhh...) _[x2]_

She stood there staring at the dendenmushi. Then she abruptly turned around and punched a hole through the wall.

You caused my heart to bleed and  
You still owe me a reason  
'Cause I can't figure out why...  
Why I'm alone and freezing  
While you're in the bed that she's in  
And I'm just left alone to cry

She threw different objects around the house. She knocked breakable objects off into the floor or threw them at the walls for them to shatter. After she had broken everything she could get her hands on she slid down a wall and sat there crying.

(Oh woah oh oh, oh whoa oh oh, yeah, yeah, yeah yeah, yeah, yeah...) _[x4]_

She wiped at the tears that ran down her cheeks. She collected herself from the floor and left the house again. She came back later with two canisters filled with a liquid. She sat them down outside and went in.

 _[x2:]_  
You caused my heart to bleed and  
You still owe me a reason  
'Cause I can't figure out why...

She packed up a bag with a few clothes. Another held her stash of berries. She turned to leave with nothing else from the house, but she stopped when she saw a picture sitting on the nightstand next to her bed. She sat down her bags and walked over to the picture. She picked it up and looked at it. She stuffed the picture down her bag with her clothes and left. She sat her bags down away from the house outside.

Oh, you can't hear me cry  
See my dreams all die  
From where you're standing  
On your own.

She picked up the canisters and took them inside. She doused the house in the liquid. She then put down a trail leading out of the house with the liquid. She threw away the canister. Snow started to fall as she bent down. Her hand got close to the trail and it burst into flames. The flames quickly engulfed the house.

It's so quiet here  
And I feel so cold  
This house no longer  
Feels like home.

The roar of the fire could be heard as I sang. The girl grabbed her bags and turned away from the flames. Her eyes held a cold look as she walked away from the blaze behind her. She did not shed a tear as she walked away. The scene ended with her walking away from the burning house.

* * *

"You and your crew were amazing." Her eyes were dazzling.

"Keep watching. I wasn't lying when I said everything was recorded that night." She turned back to the video.

* * *

Song used in this chapter:

Title: So Cold

Artist: Ben Cocks


	20. Chapter 20: Government Property

Updated: 5/20/17

* * *

Chapter 20: Government Property

I watched as a bunch of marines stepped inside. They split up and made their way down to the stage. A crazed gleam entered my eyes as they settled onto one of the marines. Some of the marines focused their attention onto someone else. I hopped down off of the stage. I stood there waiting for anything to give me a reason to attack. Some of the people in the crowd got up and left while it was safe for them to do so.

"You may want to lower that gun." My eyes were locked onto the marine standing behind the tall lanky man. "You're about to die." I watched the marine's hand trembling as I stared him down and the tall lanky man spoke.

"Steady that hand marine." I glanced over at a man walking towards me. "Two pirate crews for the price of one. It is my lucky day." He came to a stop in front of me. "You ran away and left your friend to die." I clenched my fists at my sides. "Now, now. You wouldn't want a hole in the head of that pirate over there." I tried my best to restrain myself.

"Captain." I looked back over my shoulder at my crew that had gathered together and focused in on a single woman. "What would you like for us to do?" I gave her a cold stare.

"Claire, whatever happens don't get involved." I turned back to the man standing in front of me. "I'm not that nine-year-old little girl anymore." The man tilted his head at my words. A wicked grin spread across my face. "You could say she died eleven years ago on that island, and I took her place." My eyes started to gain a red tint.

"You're property of the world government my dear. Your mother sold you to us." I stared coldly at the man.

The man pulled a gun and pointed it at my head. He pulled the hammer back and pulled the trigger. There were several screams, but there was one that was prominent. It was Claire screaming.

"CAPTAIN!" She was frantic. The sound of feet pounding on the stage could be heard. "LET ME GO! JAY!" Clair was struggling to get free from the crew up on the stage.

* * *

"My consciousness left the world of the living and slipped briefly into the world of the dead. There I came face to face with a hooded figure. I was staring at a mirror image of myself." The woman turned and looked at me briefly. "The hooded figure spoke to me and said,"

"It will start soon. All the memories will return to you very soon. You should be going back now. It's not your time yet."

"I was suddenly thrown back in the world of the living." The woman had this skeptical look on her face. "I know that sounds strange, but I'll explain a little later." She turned back to the video to continue watching to see what happened next.

* * *

I picked myself up off of the floor. The marines that were looking in my direction froze where they were. They shook in place. The man that had shot me in the head had turned his back to me. I walked over to him. There were several eyes fixed on me. Some of them were pirate and others were marine.

"You shot me in the head." He turned around to find me standing directly behind him. "You killed Gala." I reached up with one hand. I heard a voice from the stage that sounded more like a whisper.


	21. Chapter 21: Something Like Haki

Update: 5/20/17

* * *

Chapter 21: Something Like Haki

"Jay." Claire's voice trembled. I turned to look in her direction. She gasped at the sight she saw. There was a hole in my head. "Oh my…" Her hand shot up to cover her mouth. I turned back to the man. I stabbed him in the abdomen with my nails. He doubled over holding his abdomen and fell to the ground.

I turned to the marine still holding the gun to the back of the tall lanky man's head. He backed away and dropped the gun. That left him without a weapon to attack me with. I ran at him. He took off running. I turned to a different marine and sank my nails deep into his chest between his ribs. I pulled them back out and licked the blood from my fingers. I watched as that marine fell to the floor and slowly died.

"Kill them all!" The marine with the hole in his abdomen commanded. A wave of something similar to conquerors haki radiated out from me. The marines along with most of the audience collapsed to the ground. They weren't knocked out, but they couldn't move either. The bullet in my head fell to the ground, and the wound finally healed completely. I walked over to the tall lanky man that was one of the only ones not on the ground. The two men that were with him last night were among the victims of the ability I had used.

"You took out nearly everyone here Ms. Jay." I knelt down to the two men and shook them. They slowly began to stir from the position that they were in. I stood back up. A hand on my shoulder tugged me around. It was surprising enough, but the slap that followed was absolutely shocking. My hand went up to my cheek instinctually because I couldn't feel the slap.

"I thought you were going to die." I placed a calming hand on Claire's head. "You have a whole crew to back you up, but you do stupid stuff like this. Taking on a group of marines. What the hell were you thinking?" I held her away from me when she tried to squeeze me. I gave her one final push away.

"I did die." I corrected Claire. She looked at me confused. I walked over to the marine that I had stabbed with my nails in the abdomen. He was still breathing. "Stubborn man." I grabbed his hand and snapped one of his fingers back. He woke up from the stunned state he was in with a scream.

"Ms. Jay, may I suggest hurrying up and killing the man." I looked back over my shoulder at the tall lanky man. That was an extremely uncharacteristic statement for him to have said. I turned and looked back at the marine laying on the ground bleeding. I pulled The marine's sword from its sheath.

"Stand up." He just lay there. "I said to stand up." He started to get up off of the floor. He got to his feet shakily. I raised the Sword into the air above my head. I swung the sword down and cut the man across his chest. He fell to the ground dead after that. I dropped the sword to the ground.

"Captain." A marine called out. He ran at me. "You killed him you bitch." I watched him out of the corner of my eye. He pulled his sword from its sheath and jabbed it at me. I took a step back out of the way. With cold eyes I grabbed his head and crushed it into the ground. I stood back up. Other members of the audience and marines were starting to get up now. The marines were moving to surround me.


	22. Chapter 22: Cut Me Into Pieces

Updated: 5/20/17

* * *

Chapter 22: Cut Me Into Pieces

"Claire, do you think I can get some music? I know it sounds stupid, but it's actually easier to focus with music." I looked over at her, and she nodded. She climbed up onto the stage. She gathered the crew around and decided upon a song to play. I bared my fangs at the marines in a clear warning that they ignored.

The music started to play. One of the marines walked towards me. I watched him closely as he stopped in front of the group.

"Wilshire Jay, you are under arrest for acts of piracy and treason against the world government. As government property you should know that you are not allowed to walk this world and do as you please with your life." I fixated on the man speaking.

"My mother had no right to sell me to you. She had no right to even be my mother." He went to speak again. "ALL OF YOU BURN IN HELL!" I screamed at the marines.

I can't escape this hell  
So many times I've tried  
But I'm still caged inside  
Somebody get me through this nightmare  
I can't control myself

I charged at the marine. He took a step back. The other marines raised their guns and pointed them at me.

"Level four." Stars that looked like they were tattoos ran down my arms and legs. I stopped as the guns were fired and waited for the bullets to hit the barrier that was invisible to everyone but me. "I can't feel ANYTHING because she CUT ME INTO PIECES OVER AND OVER AGAIN!" The bullets fell to the ground.

"That's not our problem. Maybe you should have been a better child." I snapped. I jumped onto the marine and grabbed onto his head.

"I was FIVE YEARS OLD." I twisted the head of the marine until it was ripped off.

So what if you can see the darkest side of me?  
No one will ever change this animal I have become  
Help me believe it's not the real me  
Somebody help me tame this animal  
(This animal, this animal)

I threw the head of the marine at one of his comrades. It hit their chest and splattered blood all over his shirt. I ran up to that marine who was now covered in his comrades blood and grabbed his throat. I sank my nails into his neck before letting go I watched as he fell to the floor and blood ran everywhere. The gleam of a sword caught my eye. I turned to see a marine about to swing their sword at the neck of the tall lanky man.

I can't escape myself  
(I can't escape myself)  
So many times I've lied  
(So many times I've lied)  
But there's still rage inside  
Somebody get me through this nightmare

I ran towards the marine that was about to chop of the tall lanky man's head and grabbed his hand without so much as a single flinch from the tall lanky man or his men. I twisted his arm until there was a snap. He dropped his sword and let out a scream of pain. I span around and threw him into the stage. I walked over to him and had pulled my hand back when suddenly there was a gun shot, and the music stopped. A wave of fear washed over me. I could hear my own heart beat in my ears. I was frozen in place.

* * *

Song used in this chapter:

Title: Animal

Artist: Three Days Grace


	23. Chapter 23: Feel So Cold

Updated: 5/27/17

* * *

Chapter 23: Feel So Cold

"AAAAHHH!" The scream was amplified by the microphone. The speakers emitted a screeching sound because the scream had been to high and too close to the microphone. I turned to see Claire fall down onto the stage. I looked over the marines to find one of them lowering their gun. I plunged my hand into the chest of the marine in front of me and pulled out his heart. I bit into the heart and drank what blood I could as I made my way over to Claire. I dropped the heart as I came to stand next to her, and I knelt down beside her.

"Claire." I called out to her as I looked her over. She had one of her hands pressed over the wound. "I need you to move your hand." She pulled her hand away. I narrowed my eyes at the wound.

"Captain, I'm sorry." I shushed her. A sword floated down next to me. I glanced over to see my ancient sword of bone. I pressed my bloody hand to it.

"Kill do not bind." I commanded the sword. The sword took off towards the first marine that screamed out as it approached "You have nothing to be sorry for Claire." Another marine screamed. She was getting weaker as the blood drained from her body. I pressed my hands to her body, and I watched as the wound slowly started to heal. Someone had walked up onto the stage, but I was so focused that I didn't know who it was.

"Ms. Jay, may I be of assistance?" My eyes were darting back and forth as I focused on the different pieces of information that I was receiving from Claire's healing body.

"Yes you may by remaining quiet." I snapped at the man. Claire smiled as she looked up at me. A transparent hand that I had seen many times before reached out towards her. I let out a low growl. The hand halted its movement.

"Captain, I feel so cold." I glanced over to look Claire in the eye. She looked pale. "I never did thank you for saving me." I looked over at her wrist that was sticking out from under the sleeve of her shirt. A long jagged scar ran up her arm and disappeared under her sleeve. I glanced over the scar quickly. I leaned over until my forehead rested between my hands.

"You can't give up on life just yet." A hand rested upon my head. I lifted my head slightly to look around. The hand slipped from my head and fell to the ground. "Claire?" She did not stir. I scanned over her body looking for any sign of life.

I pulled my shaking hands from her body. I turned them over and looked at them. I clenched them into fists. I slowly got to my feet. I walked over to the edge of the stage. I hopped down and walked over to where my sword had lodged itself into the floor after it had killed all of the remaining marines. I pulled it free and swung the blade to rid it of any blood.

"Captain," I heard Gene calling for me.

"Captain?" It was a woman from my crew named Eaves.

"What should we do?" It was Styles this time. I did not give him an answer.

"Jay." I recognized the voice of the redhead. I watched the two that were with the tall lanky man take a tentative step towards me out of the corner of my eye. They each had their hands in front of them as if they were asking me to take it easy and meant no threat. I started to walk towards the exit.

"Jay." The commanding tone in the voice of the tall lanky man had me pausing to take my next step. The pause was brief because I continued forward without turning to even look back over my shoulder. "I do not like being ignored Jay." I stopped and turned around to face the tall lanky man with cold eyes.


	24. Chapter 24: A Lot of Interesting Friends

Updated: 5/27/2017

* * *

Chapter 24: A Lot of Interesting Friends

"Take your men and leave." He gave me a hard look over the given order, but I ignored it. "It's my fight, so leave." There were lots of questioning looks from my crew as well as the two men that were accompanying the tall lanky man.

"Captain, where are you going?" I focused in on a man in my crew named Cris. He watched me waiting for an answer that I was not willing to give him.

"Captain," this time it was the woman named Eaves that called out to me again. "What should we do with Claire's body?" I looked down at Claire laying on the stage lifeless. I turned around and faced the exit once more. I couldn't bare to see her like that.

"Take Claire back to the ship." I started to walk away again. A blue film surrounded me, and the tall lanky man appeared in front of me. I looked up at him as he spoke.

"I'm going to tell you what you told me, and maybe it'll help clear your head." He placed his hands on my shoulders. "I may come and go from your life, but I will never completely disappear." I reached up with my free hand and ran a finger lightly over his cheek. I leaned in to whisper in his ear.

"The marines will come to this island in droves when I am done. You and your men shouldn't be caught in the cross-hairs meant for me." I pulled away from the man. "Hey, redhead, make sure your captain leaves this place." I looked the tall lanky man in the eye. "I'll even make it easy for you." I stood there for a moment. "I have always loved your piercing grey eyes. I'm sure they can analyze human movement flawlessly, but even you will have trouble seeing what I'll do next. May we meet again, Law." I span free of his grasp on my shoulders and hit him on the back of the head knocking him out. He fell to the ground, and his men rushed over. "This is an order. Gather everything, and go back to the ship. When you get to the ship, weigh anchor and leave. Call ahead and cancel our next few gigs. You know where I'll be headed, and you know what to do." I stepped over Law's unconscious body and towards the exit again.

* * *

The video stopped there, and the woman looked over at me. She was actually crying. She sniffled a little before she spoke.

"That was so sad. Claire didn't have to die like that. They didn't have to shoot her. She wasn't the one attacking them. If they were going to shoot anyone, it should have been you. You were the one attacking them not Claire. She didn't even have a weapon." She sniffled again.

"There's more that happened after I went off camera."

* * *

I stepped out the door into the night air of the small city. There were a few people in the alley to the side of the establishment I had exited. They did not peak my interest. I was walking towards the opposite side of the island. I passed by a polar bear and caught the faint scent of Law on the breeze mixed in with the scent of the polar bear. I smiled as I passed right on by.

"You've made a lot of interesting friends over the few years since you left. I can't wait to meet them all one day." I continued walking in the direction I was headed. I started to sing as I made my way towards my destination.

"I cut you into pieces  
Searching for your imperfections  
I had plans to make you whole  
But all my threads couldn't stop the bleeding  
There's nothing left, but I'm not leaving  
When all I know is you

I've been looking for a way  
To bring you back to life  
And if I could find a way,  
Then I would bring you back tonight  
I'd make you look, I'd make you lie  
I'd take the coldness from your eyes  
But you told me, if you love me  
Let it die"

I disappeared into the night.

* * *

"Wait a polar bear. You mean Bepo. He took care of me on the island." She looked around for the bear, but when she didn't find him, she turned to me with a questioning look.

"Your question will be answered in time."

* * *

Song used in this chapter:

Title: Let it Die

Artist: Starset


	25. Ch 25: No More Interesting Than Yours

Update: 6/5/17

* * *

Chapter 25: No More Interesting Than Yours

"Captain? Captain, can you hear me? Penguin, go get Bepo." The man in the penguin hat ran out of the exit to go find Bepo.

"Mommy look it's a talking bear." Penguin took off in the direction that he heard the child. He came upon a child pointing off in some direction. He looked over and found the polar bear that the child was talking about.

"Bepo," he ran up to the bear. "Bepo, we need your help. Captain's been knocked out. Shachi's with him right now." The bear looked at the man rather worried.

"Was it the marines that went in earlier?" Penguin shook his head. "Then who was it?" The bear questioned.

"It was that woman. Jay was her name. She knocked Captain out right before she left. Her crew are packing everything up and preparing to leave. She told us to leave as well. I have a feeling that she's going to do something dangerous and doesn't want us or her crew to get involved." The bear looked off in the direction of the opposite side of the island.

"There's a marine base off in that direction. Maybe she's going to do something there. Let's go check on Captain and get him out of here before anything happens." Bepo and Penguin walked over to the establishment where their captain was currently knocked out.

The bear walked up to his Captain followed by Penguin. There was a sigh from the redhead as he stood up.

"There's nothing I can do. He's out cold. We should probably do what that woman said and leave." He looked up to the bear.

"I'll carry Captain. You guys go get the others and have them return to the sub." The bear lifted Law up into his arms and carried him out of the establishment. They had almost made it to the sub when Law began to wake up. He opened his eyes.

"Bepo? Where did Jay go?" There was an explosion on the other side of the island. Bepo stopped, turned and looked.

"That's the direction of the marine base. Captain, you don't think she…" Bepo's sentence trailed off.

"Is everyone back at the sub?" Bepo looked down at Law.

"Shachi and Penguin were gathering the rest of the men. They should be back soon." Bepo let Law stand on his own two feet.

"We're going to hang around the island for a while. I'm sure she'll make a careless mistake. She always does." Bepo opened his mouth to protest, but he quickly closed it when he saw the look that Law was giving him.

My crew passed Law and Bepo on their way to the docks. Law watched as they passed. His eyes locked onto one of the guitar cases that one of the men carried. The case was black with red letters spelling out "Angel of Death."

"That's an interesting name she's made for herself." Bepo turned and looked at his Captain.

"It's no more interesting than yours, and it's really not all that surprising from what I've read in the papers. They believe she started her killing spree shortly after what happened to the city of Flevance." Law clenching his jaw at the mention of Flevance went unnoticed to Bepo.

"I know that her crew is known for killing marines, but I haven't heard of this killing spree that you just mentioned. Would you mind telling me about it?" Law walked onto the deck of the sub. Bepo followed him.

"Well she sort of just sprang up out of nowhere. Angel of Death real name Wilshire Jay. She received her first bounty when she was nine by killing a retired marine. They gave her a five million berri increase each time she killed a marine thereafter because they were all low ranking marines. Then she sort of dropped off the radar for a while. Rumor has it that she started taking on contracts and became an assassin for a while. Then she reappeared and killed a rather high ranking marine and a bunch of his men. Her bounty was raised to 100,000,000 million berri. It's been slowly climbing since then." The remaining Heart Pirates made their way to the sub, and they left the island.


	26. Chapter 26: It's A Deal

Update: 6/5/17

* * *

Chapter 26: It's A Deal

"Captain, a woman just fell onto the deck from the sky." A man rushed into Law's office informing him of the news. He got up from his chair and made his way out onto the deck. He stood over my body laying on his deck.

"Captain, we've tried to stop the bleeding, but we can't seem to get it stopped." I took a ragged breath and coughed up some blood.

"Ms. Jay what would you ever do without me to help you?" I looked up at the man speaking to me.

"Take the whole damn world with me to the grave. I need blood to heal my wounds." I looked up at him with a serious face. "This thing was the only thing other than the water to land on, so I landed on it. If I hadn't recognized this idiot here, everyone would be dead by now." I motioned towards the man wearing the Penguin hat. I rolled over onto my side and pushed myself up into a sitting position.

"You should really lie down." I ignored the advice I was given from the redhead. I started to stand. A hand held me down. I grabbed onto the person's arm with more force than was necessary to get them to let go.

"Ms. Jay, release Shachi's arm immediately." Law held something to my throat in a threatening manner. I looked down to see a scalpel. I let go of Shachi's arm. Shachi pulled his arm away quickly and rubbed it.

"I'm sorry Shachi, and I'm sorry Law. I was followed." A man landed on the deck. He folded his wings in. I stood up with a hand pressed over the bleeding wound I had in my abdomen right below my ribs. A large amount of blood spilled out onto the deck of Law's submarine. I glared at the man that had landed on the deck of the submarine.

"Does it hurt?" The man asked me. He laughed. "How the mighty have fallen. You're the prized female of the vampire's. Every available male is willing to take the risk to try to make you his mate. And it's all at the orders of his Majesty the founder of the race and your grandfather." I let my hand fall limp at my side. My blood dripped from my fingertips.

"Actually, I can't feel a damn thing." I straightened myself up. The man ran forward and grabbed me by the head. He threw me into the outer hull of the submarine. I slid down the hull. My vision blurred. I blinked several times and shook my head to try to clear my vision When it finally cleared, I found that Law's crew had been no match for the man, and Law himself was fairing no better.

"You chose a pretty week crew to run to. You're own would have been a better choice." The man turned and looked over at me. I was picking myself up off of the deck as Law was thrown to it rather roughly. "I wonder how I should go about killing this man. Do you have any ideas my dear soon to be mate?" He pondered a moment. "I know how about I rip out his heart." He pulled his hand back.

The man's hand started to move forward. It stopped an inch away from Law's chest. The man pushed harder to try and get his hand to move forward. I had my fingers laced in between his fingers with my nails dug into the skin of his palm. Blood dripped down my fingers from his palm and fell onto the deck.

"Let go of me you bi-Aaaah." I stabbed him with a knife that fell from the air into my free hand. He pulled himself back away from me. His hand was pulled free of mine.

"Law, are you going to be alright?" Law was still gathering himself when he stared at me with his lips pressed together in this disapproving line that he sometimes wore on his face when he didn't like what he saw. I looked down at my wound. "Oh, I made it worse." I stumbled and nearly fell.

"You stabbed me. I'm going to carve everyone here into piec…" I span around with glowing red eyes and ran towards the man. I plunged my hand into his chest. I raised my foot and planted it firmly to his torso and pushed with my foot while I pulled his heart from his chest with my hand. He laughed. "That won't kill me." I kept staring the man down.

"No, but this will." I watched the surprise flash across his face. Law lodged the scalpel that he had held to my throat earlier into the base of the man's skull and right into the man's brain stem. I gave one final push and tug and ripped his heart free from his chest. I brought the heart up to my lips and bit into it to drink the blood. The wound I had began to heal as I drank the blood from the heart in my hands. I drank the last of the blood. "Jay, where are you supposed to meet your crew?" I looked over at Law as he was looking over his crew. I took a bite out of the heart, chewed and swallowed.

"On the scorched earth of my homeland to the Northwest of Flevance. The first snow fall of the year should greet my crew as they arrive." I looked up at the sky as if to confirm my statement. It was clear.

"I'll take you part of the way in exchange for the story of how you met the members of your crew." I walked over and shook Law's hand.

"It's a deal, Law."


	27. Chapter 27: Claire's Upward Climb

Update: 6/5/17

* * *

Chapter 27: Claire's Upward Climb

"Claire was the first person to join me after I burned down my house and left." I sat on Law's bed wearing his shirt with wet hair. Law was staring at me from where he sat at his desk.

"Ms. Jay I remember leaving some pants in there for you to put on." I looked back at him with a serious expression as I replied.

"They didn't fit." He looked flustered, or about as flustered as Law ever really did look. "Besides this shirt might as well be a dress on me." He was not impressed. "Enough, you wanted to hear the story of how I met each of my crew members. I first saw Claire in a bar." I sat there as I told my tale of meeting Claire.

* * *

 _"I'm sorry miss, but women aren't allowed in this bar." I punched the man guarding the door, and he fell to the ground._

 _"Funny there's no sign stating that." I stepped over the man and walked inside. Up on the stage was Claire. She was singing. I wasn't really paying her any attention as I sat down at the bar and ordered a drink. The bartender just stared at me as if I were some strange person sitting at his bar, and I probably was to him. "I said I want the strongest drink you've got." Some men walked over to me and the bartender turned and walked away._

 _"Honey maybe you didn't get the message at the door, but we don't serve women here. They serve us, so unless you want to serve us men in any way we see fit I suggest you leave. Also you look too young to drink." I looked up at the stage as if I had never heard the man speaking._

 _"Say it if it's worth savin' me."_

 _That line of the song had me focusing in on Claire. I looked down to find a hand inching its way up my thigh. I smiled sweetly at the man._

 _"Too young to drink and too young to consent. But old enough to kill. That is quite the dilemma there. Here we both are though. I'm about to walk out of this bar, and you are about to die. Strange how the world works." A knife appeared in the air and fell into my hand. I ran it from the man's hand all the way up his arm to his shoulder following the main artery all the way. The man screamed out in pain. A few of the patrons turned and looked our way. I stood up from my seat and walked from the bar._

 _"Hail to the Sun!_

 _Hail to her rising,_

 _Hail to the bright and shining Day!_

 _Hail to her setting,_

 _Hail to her light along our way!_

 _Early in the morning_

 _The foaming waves are grey and cold._

 _At the beginning of the story_

 _I stand and watch the dawn unfold."_

 _I stopped and turned to look down at the stage. I recognized that song, but I hadn't heard it since before my home island burned. I could hear the voices of the group of children that would sing it every morning when I passed them. I still did not remain in the bar. I left that night. I probably should have stayed._

* * *

"Claire's father had racked up a large amount of debt. To pay it off he sold Claire off to be a slave. Sure they had her up on the stage singing, but she wasn't much older than me, maybe two or three years older. She thought I was Malice, and the song she sang as I walked out was her cry for help. I was almost too late to help her when I found her again." Law sat there listening intently.

* * *

 _"Excuse me Miss, have you seen this woman around anywhere?" I looked up at the poster that someone had held in my face. I shook my head. "If you do find her, would you bring her back to the bar right over there. They pointed over to the bar I had been in the night before last. I nodded and went on about my way. She had run away, and I went looking for her._

 _When I found her, I was surprised to find that she had been beaten and raped several times. I watched her in curiosity for a while._

* * *

"I can't say that I was surprised when Claire picked up a rusty piece of metal from the ground and stabbed it into her arm. She then proceeded to drag it down her arm. I healed it until it formed a scar, and she told me to leave it after that. That's why she always wore long sleeve shirts. She didn't want people to see her scar and ask any questions. That scar was her reminder of a time where she had everything to gain and absolutely nothing to lose." I laid back on the bed and looked up at the ceiling.

"Did you kill the men that beat and raped her?" I sat up and looked at Law. He took in my expression.

"Of course I killed them. I burned down that bar too. I hid Claire for a few days while I acquired a boat for us to travel on. I can fly wherever I want, but I can't fly between islands carrying a practically full grown person. Eventually we left that island." I laid back on the bed again. "I'll have to figure out who will take her place now." Law raised an eye brow. "A good first mate is hard to come by." I let out a sigh. "Claire was the one I was most attached to out of the entire crew, and she had one hell of a right hook. Gene and Styles were often on the receiving end for some stupid reason or another. Law, what are you doing?" Law got up and walked over to his bed and sat down on it next to me.

"When was the last time you cried?" I looked over at Law. I had to think really hard to answer his question.

"When Lami came home sick. That was the last time I cried." He turned and looked over at me. I rolled over on my side to face him. "Wait! I take that back. The last time I cried was right after I hung up with you that first time I talked to you after you left." I was not proud to admit that.

"Why did you cry when you hung up the phone after talking to me the first time after I had left?" I let out a sigh and looked Law in the eye.

"Because Law, I was attached in some way or another I guess. Hell I really don't know. I wasn't angry or anything like that. I didn't feel like murdering anyone either. I don't know why I cried. You tell me what was wrong with me and we'll both know." Law chuckled. "Don't laugh at me. I understand anger, hate, and sadness. Any other emotion is irrelevant to me, so I just simply refuse to try to comprehend them." Law's bedroom door swung open.

* * *

Songs used in this chapter:

Title: Savin' Me

Artist: Nickelback

Title: Sun Hail

Artist: Unknown


	28. Chapter 28: Fun And Games

Chapter 28: Fun and Games

"Who the hell is she? And why the hell am I finding out about her from the crew?" I looked back over my shoulder to find a woman standing in the doorway. It wasn't the same woman as when I had called him all those years ago. The voice was different from back then. She stormed over to the bed and grabbed me by the shirt. "Listen here you skank." I blinked at the woman. Then a smile spread across my face as I went digging inside her head.

"Well aren't you hypocritical." She froze and looked at me stunned. "I can read your mind and access your memories." I ran a finger down her neck and stopped just above the start of her cleavage. "I wonder if they're real. I can cut one off and find out." She looked at me a little disgusted and frightened.

"Jay, please step out for a moment and join the crew in the galley while I talk with my soon to be ex." She let go of the shirt I was wearing and looked past me to Law. She gulped.

"You know I could always use the extra blood." I looked back over my shoulder to find that Law had a look on his face that almost scared me.

"I was getting bored with her anyway. I'll save you the heart." I smiled at Law as I got up off of the bed. "Do you need directions." I pointed to my ears. "I forget sometimes." I skipped over to the door.

"You better remember to save that heart for me." I opened the door and closed it behind me as I walked out of the room. I skipped up the hallway towards the stairs that led up to the galley. I walked in to find that his crew were actually rowdier than my own.

"Oh, hey Jay!" Shachi called from across the room as he fought with Penguin over something. "I get to choose the next game." Penguin kicked him in the face.

"It's my turn." The polar bear that I had seen on the island sat at a table in the corner and let out a loud sigh. "You picked the last game." I smiled wickedly.

"I know a game that we can play." Everyone turned and looked at me. "The first one to touch me gets a kiss from me." I had everyone's attention at that moment. "Good luck. The game starts now." I jumped up onto a table and leapt up onto an invisible platform and floated higher into the air. They all looked up at me. I laid down on the platform and relaxed.

"I can almost reach her." I rolled over to see that the men had climbed up onto each other's shoulders to try to reach me. I narrowed my eyes.

"Clever, clever boys." I moved back completely out of their reach. I watched them topple over. I laughed at the sight of them laying on the ground in a pile. A blue film appeared around me.

"Shambles." I was suddenly no longer on my invisible platform. I sensed a hand reaching out to grab me, so I moved out of the way. "I never said that you could play a game like this one." I jumped back away from Law. He was covered in blood splatter.

"I've got her." I looked back over my shoulder and the man froze. "Nope don't got her. Damn scary woman." Shachi and Penguin decided to take the tag team approach which ended up with them colliding heads. "Captain, is that a heart in your hands. My head snapped in Law's direction. He had a heart in his hand. I changed tactics. My main objective was get the heart away from Law without getting touched. I smiled.

"It's suddenly so hot. Captain, what's going on." I looked over at the bear sympathetically. "Why is everyone on the floor?" The bear looked at everyone curiously. I walked over to Law calmly. I grabbed onto his shirt and pulled him down so that his face was level with mine.

"You were the winner of the game all along. They were quieter when they were scheming is all." I pressed my lips to his. He dropped the heart that he held in his hand. His eyes widened in shock. He cringed when I ran my tongue over his cheek. "You're covered in blood. Go clean up before I mistake you for a snack." He wiped his cheek when I let him go. I bent down and picked up the heart. It was still beating.

"Awe come on. Captain, you already have a woman." I turned and looked at the men as I licked the heart. Shachi had been the one that said that. "Wait. Where did that heart come from?" He cringed. I bit into the heart, and a woman's shrill scream echoed through the submarine. Slowly they died away as the heart slowly ran out of blood.

"Interesting. Malice could do the pull out a still beating heart thing, but she didn't have your devil fruit ability." I turned to look at Law.

"Feeling better now?" I averted my gaze. He sighed. I took a bite out of the heart. "Do you normally eat the hearts."

"Yes, I normally eat the hearts." I turned to see that Law's crew was looking at me horrified. "What?" Some of them averted their gaze.

"Jay, you see…" Penguin was stumbling all over his words. "It just that… Well you… How do I put this?" Shachi cleared his throat.

"You scare us. You're more sadistic than Captain. You kill without mercy, and you can fucking come back from the dead. Let's face it. You're a monster in every sense of the word." I took another bite out of the heart in my hands. I chewed on it and swallowed.

"Thank you for your honesty, Shachi. But you all should never fear me. Fear for my enemies, and pray that their deaths are swift and painless. You are Law's crew. That makes you his eyes, ears, hands, and feet so to speak. Sometimes you're even his voice when speaking on his behalf. I view each of you as something similar to an extension of Law himself, like a sword. I will defend Law even if the price to be paid is quite high. That protection extends to each and every one of you. I know that sounds rather strange, but it is something woven into the very fabric of my being that I cannot ignore." I sat the heart down on a table and walked past Law out of the galley. I turned around to find Law was following behind me. "Care to take a walk with me in Hell?" He smirked and shook his head. "Gene and Styles joined next." Law stopped walking for a moment. "More specifically they tried to steal my boat, and got caught. They were thieves before they joined and after they joined. I had them do all the labor on the ship for a voyage between two islands as payment, and they just never left." I shrugged my shoulders. I looked over at Law. He was pinching the bridge of his nose.

"They strangely remind me of two specific individuals in my crew." I laughed at his frustration. "But they are good at their job." I stopped and leaned against the wall outside of the room that Law had the woman's body in.

"Gene and Styles are loyal though, and according to them, I'm the strongest person in the world. I know that's not true though. Malice was stronger than I believe I ever will be." Law glanced over at me as he walked into the room. I peaked into the room. "Have you ever seen a corpse walk?" Law shook his head. "Would you like to see one walk." He just looked at me with this blank look and responded.

"No." I grinned mischievously. "I said no." I pouted. Law had easily slipped back into the casual relationship that we had when we lived together in that house. I wanted to do something, and he said no. I walked into the room and walked around.

"There you've seen a corpse walk. I should be dead remember. I explained things quite clearly to you six years ago." He watched me closely as he entered the room.

"Yes you did, and you even allowed me to cut you open and examine you. The amount of scar tissue is unlike anything I have ever seen since. You never told me who caused you so much damage." I turned and walked back over to the door.

"And I have told you several times that you don't want to know who caused all of the damage." I left Law alone in that room.


	29. Chapter 29: It Has Begun

Chapter 29: It Has Begun

Law walked out of his bathroom wearing a pair of pajama pants. His hair was still damp and was a mess on top of his head. I glanced over at him as he made his way over to his bed where I was laying looking up at my hand.

"Cris was once a marine." Law wore a look of confusion on his face. "What? Didn't think I would have a former marine in my crew? Cora-san was a marine remember. I had no problem with him. I don't have a problem with Sengoku either. They're good guys in my book for the most part. Cris left the marines long before I stumbled upon him. He didn't agree with their ideals. I met him while sitting at a bar. He bought me a drink actually." I let out a sigh. "He was a hopeless mess really. Don't know how he got to that point, but I offered him a position in my crew." Law hummed in response. I turned my hand over and looked at the other side of it.

"What do you see when you do that?" I watched Law sit on the bed. I brought my hand down to my side.

"My sister had one rule for me to follow, and I broke it. Her last words to me stung more than anything, but her last act ensured my survival. Sometimes I just think that I am a disappointment to her and everyone else that died, yet at the same time I know that if I were to live any other way I would just be a tool for the world government to use. Then their sacrifice would have been in vain." Law made himself comfortable on his bed.

"Are you going to sleep?" I turned and looked at Law. "There are only a few hours left until sunrise." I laughed.

"I hardly sleep anymore Law." I went to get up and leave his bed. He reached over and grabbed a hold of my arm. "Hey!" He pulled me up to Lay next to him. He wrapped an arm around my waist to hold me in place. "You know you make it very hard for me to not kill you sometimes. Try anything and I'll sterilize you." I slowly allowed myself to relax.

"I won't apologize for leaving." I looked over at him out of the corner of my eye. I never expected him to apologize for it. I don't understand why he would think that I would.

"It's fine. We had both stagnated there. Neither one of us was ever going to achieve our goals there." Law hummed in agreement, and then the room was completely quiet. The sound of the waves lulled me to sleep.

* * *

"Jay, wake up." I scrunched up my face and curled up more. "Jay, you're drooling." I grumbled as I tried to stay asleep. Light filtered in through a porthole to shine directly in my face.

"Turn off the sun." I sat up and cracked an eye open to look around the room. This wasn't that house, and it sure as hell wasn't my room on my ship. I looked down at Law. "I hate you." He just stared up at me. I was definitely not a morning person.

"Good morning to you too." I turned and looked at the door to Law's room. "I need to get up and make sure everyone is working." My ears tuned in on the clang of some tool hitting something metal a couple of times and then landing with a thud on the floor. I cringed at each sound. Someone cursed immediately after.

"They're fucking awake, and you would think you would sound proof a room." Law sat up. He grabbed my head and tilted it so that I was staring at the mattress. "What the hell do you think you're doing. Let go of me." I grumbled in irritation.

"Jay, your hair is turning white." I smacked his hands away from me. I got up and walked into the bathroom. I flipped on the light and looked in the mirror. I pulled my hair flat against my scalp and looked at the strange white color my sandy brown hair was turning.

"What the hell?" I walked out of the bathroom. I paced the room. "I shouldn't age anymore, and I haven't as far as I can tell. But then how does hair turn white. This doesn't make any sense." I stopped pacing. My heart rate suddenly slowed. I turned to face Law still sitting on the bed. He watched as my facial expression turned to one of panic. "Law?" I fell to the floor. Law got up from the bed and walked over to kneel beside me.

"Jay, can you hear me?" Law rolled me onto my back. My heart stopped, and I watched as a hooded woman with white hair leaned down over me. Suddenly I felt like I was falling.

"It has begun." A voice whispered in my ear. I was plunged into utter darkness.


	30. Chapter 30: Oh Death

Update: 6/5/17

Update: 7/18/18

* * *

Chapter 30: Oh Death

An eerie voice could be heard coming from everywhere and nowhere at the same time. At first it would just hum, but it occasionally sang the lines of a song.

"Oh Death,"

I was standing on top of some water the next time I opened my eyes. The hooded woman was standing across from me. She held a scythe in one hand. I watched her for any movement, but she never seemed to move. She was staring right back at me watching my every move with eyes that I had only ever seen when looking into the eyes of the dead, but on her they seemed so natural.

"Oh Death,"

I span around scattering droplets of water in the air to find Claire standing behind me. She wore a sad frown upon her face. I went to walk towards her to find my feet could no longer move. They were being held in place by skeletal hands that were reaching up out of the water that I was standing on. I struggled against them. I was suddenly pulled under the surface of the water.

"Oh Death,"

I watched as the surface of the water got further and further away. Suddenly, I stopped sinking. I slowly looked down until I was met with a woman that looked just like me excepts for the dead looking eyes and white hair floating in the water level with me. It was the same woman as the one that had been standing on the surface of the water watching me. There was no emotion in her features as she held out her scythe to me.

"Won't you spare me over til another year"

I looked at the scythe skeptically and then back up to the woman. I hesitantly reached out to grab the scythe. I touched the scythe and immediately was met with an influx of images in my head. I jerked my hand away from the scythe. I looked at my hand and contemplated whether or not I should take the scythe from the woman. After a long moment, I reached out again and grabbed onto the scythe.

"But what is this, that I can't see"

An icy chill crept its way up my spine when I held the scythe in my hands. The skeletal hands released my feet, and I began to float back towards the surface of the water. I broke through the surface of the water holding onto the scythe. My consciousness broke into the world of the living for a brief moment. The steady slow beep of machines filled my ears. My eyes fluttered open. Bright light flooded my vision as I stared up at the ceiling.

"Penguin go get Captain. Hurry!" The beeping suddenly sped up. Alarms started to go off on the machines. "Jay, calm down. Everything is going to be ok." The beeping became one steady continuous tone as my back arched of the table. I fell back into the realm with the water, woman, and the scythe.

"With ice cold hands taking hold of me"

So many memories filled my head that I hadn't personally experienced, but the strange thing is that the memories were mine. I looked at my reflection in the water. My hair was completely white and my eyes had that glazed over dead look just like the woman that had handed me the scythe. We were almost mirror images of each other. A flutter of movement behind me caught my eye. I looked back to find that I had large black feathered wings sprouting from my back instead of my usual leathery vampire wings.

"When God is gone and the Devil takes hold,  
who will have mercy on your soul"

I turned back to my reflection and touched the surface of the water. The water rippled causing my reflection to become distorted. I sat the scythe down on the surface of the water. I had expected it to sink, but it stayed on the surface. I was trying really hard to come to terms with all these memories that I now possessed.

"Strange isn't it. Suddenly you have all these memories that don't seem real." I stood up and turned back around to find the hooded woman holding the scythe again. "They are real, Jay. These are memories from your past lives." I shook my head. "You have lived many lives to prepare you for one role. Jay you have another name. You are Death." I looked at her in disbelief.

"Oh Death,"

"Search those memories. You will find that I am right." Many different images flashed through my head. There was one of me shaking the hand of an individual with black feathered wings like the ones that were now on my back. It looked as if we had made a deal of some sorts.

"Oh Death,"

My breathing increased. I tried to run away, but I always found myself in the exact same spot.

"You cannot escape this Jay. It's part of you." I looked over at the woman.

"Oh Death,"

"I don't want this. I don't need this. I was fine the way I was before." The woman stood before me. I balled up my fist and threw a punch at her.

"You and I are the same." She caught my punch

"No wealth, no ruin, no silver, no gold  
Nothing satisfies me but your soul"

The black murky water cleared and I could see all the way to the bottom. I stared at the bodies that littered the bottom. There were many skeletons down there. There were so many in fact that you couldn't really see the bottom for all of the skeletons.

"What is this place?" I looked up to the woman for an answer to my question.

"This is the river Styx. The line separating life and death. The boundary. Call it what you will, but once crossed there is no going back." I turned to see Claire again. "I am sorry Captain. I crossed without realizing." She disappeared from where she had stood.

"Oh, Death,  
Well I am Death, none can excel,  
I'll open the door to heaven or hell."

I looked around and suddenly could see all of the souls walking across the water. There were so many souls that I didn't quite know what to think. They walked past me. One walked right through me. A shiver went up my spine when they did.

"I am you. I am Wilshire Jay. I am Death. You are me. You are Wilshire Jay. You are Death. I am your final end." The woman pulled her hood up to hide her features. I watched the hooded figure disappear.

"Oh Death,"

I was suddenly falling again.

"Oh Death,  
my name is Death and the end ïs here..."

* * *

I woke up back on Law's submarine all alone. I looked around to find the room was completely empty of people. I was sure that Penguin and Shachi had been here at some point. I pulled a tube from my mouth. I pulled wires from my body and IVs from my arm. I swung my feet over the side of the bed. Someone opened the door to the room. In walked Penguin. He wouldn't look at me as he walked over. I got up from the bed and met him halfway.

"Where's Law?" I watched him clench his fists at his sides. I took in his posture. Tense, guarded, and almost hopeless in a way. "I see. How long has it been?" Penguin raised his head to look at me. I watched his eyes widen as he finally looked at me. He didn't comment on what was so shocking when he had looked at me.

"Two days. We're just not strong enough to get in there and get him back." I nodded and walked past Penguin. I stopped to listen to him as he spoke once more. "They've killed two members of the crew already." I continued to walk to the door. Penguin followed me as I walked up to the galley. I walked into the galley to find everyone moping around. Two covered bodies lay on a table.

"Who's the first mate?" Everyone pointed to the bear occupying a corner in the galley. He was huddled and hunched over in depression "Bepo," he turned to look at me. "Bepo you were with Law weren't you?" His ears were flat against his head. He looked utterly defeated. "I need to take a look at your memories." He did not protest. I placed a hand on the bear's head and dove into his memories. I pulled my hand away from Bepo. "I would like for you all to stay here, but that's asking a lot." I walked over to the two that were covered up on the table. "May your souls rest in peace. Anyone willing to come along you have two minutes until I leave." I walked out of the galley.

* * *

The woman stared at me. She had this look of disbelief upon her face. She couldn't believe something in my story. I let my hair color change for her to see for herself. She stared in shock. Not a word was spoken on the subject.

"What happened to dad?"

* * *

Song used in this chapter:

Title: Oh Death

Artist: Jen Titus


	31. Chapter 31: Have Some Fun Anyway

Chapter 31: Have Some Fun Anyway

I walked out onto the deck of Law's submarine. I pulled off the shirt that I had been wearing. I watched as my armor spread out across my body. It wasn't as thick as I would have liked, but that was due to a lack of blood. I still wasn't fully fed.

"Where do you think you're going? You just woke up. Captain would be pissed if you were to be doing anything." I looked back over my shoulder to find one of the crew on the upper deck.

"Stop me if you think you can." He didn't make a move. "That's what I thought." Some of the crew came out onto the deck. I counted four. There was Penguin, Shachi, and two other guys. Bepo wasn't with them. "Where's Bepo?" They looked at each other. "Bepo, come on. I'm leaving." The bear stepped out onto the deck. "I need you to carry this." He looked at me funny. I didn't have anything in my hands. "Kikoku!" A sword fell into my hands. "This sword is for Law." Bepo looked at it.

"Jay, how do you do that?" I shrugged my shoulders.

"My sister could do it, and I tried it once and found out I could too. I can think of a knife or dagger and it will just fall out of the air into my hand. It's a bit more difficult for swords. I know the name of this sword from somewhere, so I can summon it." I walked over to the gangplank. "Move out everyone." We walked down the gangplank to the dock below. The people at the docks all stopped what they were doing to watch us as we made our way into the city. "What are your names?" I asked the two that I didn't know.

"I'm Felix, and this is Ian." I nodded. It was nice to know their names.

We made our way to this old mansion that was falling apart on the outside. I came to a stop in front of the gate. Law's crew stopped further back behind me. I looked back at them and watched out of the corner of my eye as men started to come out of the mansion and approach the gate.

"We didn't know he had a woman on his crew." I smiled at the man who was standing just on the other side of the gate.

"He doesn't." My response had been rather cold. He looked at me confused. "Shachi, do it." I span out of the way as Shachi pulled the trigger of his pistol. The man standing on the other side of the gate fell to the ground.

"FIRE!" I turned back towards the gate to stand between Law's crew and the bullets. The bullets hit an invisible barrier on the mansion side of the gate. I kicked the gate until it fell from its hinges to the ground. The bullets stopped flying through the air, so I dropped the barrier.

"Bepo, the sword." The sword flew through the air to land in my hand. I unsheathed the sword. "Too long for me, but oh well. It will have to do for now." I ran into the crowd of gunmen. I swung the sword and it easily cut through the men. Blood droplets sprayed all over me. I slung the blood from the blade.

"HEY! I have someone that has something to say to you." I sheathed the sword and handed it back to Bepo. I walked back over so that I could hear whatever it was that this man had to say. "Go ahead boss. She's listening." I stood there waiting as he spoke into a den den mushi.

"As you know, we have the Surgeon of Death. He has something to say to you and his men." There was a moments silence before Law spoke.

"Jay, get my men out of here." I instantly appeared before the man with the den den mushi that they were speaking through.

"If you do not leave now, we will kill him." I slid a knife over the neck of the man holding the den den mushi.

"Oh really. Is that before or after I kill all of your men?" The man fell to the ground with a thud. "I'm coming for you. Bepo, follow me." I hung up the den den msuhi.

"Are we going to look for a safe way inside." I walked up to the front doors. I pushed them open.

"You can if you want to. I'm going through the front doors." I was met by gun barrels. I pulled the sword from its sheath still in Bepo's paws.

"Boss! She's breached the front door." A man standing near the railing at the top of the grand staircase was yelling into a little den den mushi strapped onto his wrist.

"STAND CLEAR!" Bepo ran from sight, and the rest of Law's four crew members scattered. "I hope you understand what you've all done." A vampire's wing sprouted from my back and wrapped around in front of me to act as a shield from the bullets that started to fly in my direction. When the gunfire stopped, I chopped off the head of the man closest to me. I turned and stabbed the man across from him in the chest as I leaned over and raked my dagger like nails across the throat of the man next to him.

"THREE MORE MEN DOWN!" I looked up at the man still standing at the top of the stairs. I glared up at the man. The rest of the men around me started screaming.

"IT BURNS!" They ran around as their flesh burned. Eventually they all dropped dead. The man at the top of the stairs freaked out and started to run. I ran up the stairs and caught him before he could get very far. I slammed his head into a wall.

"You will tell me where your boss is hiding." I threw the man to the ground. He went to crawl away. "Where do you think you're going?" I stepped on the man's back. A knife fell into my hand. "Let me see. I think this little piggy wants to go to the market without you." I chopped off the man's pinky. He screamed. "Tell me where." He stayed quiet. "Lets increase the pain then." I chopped off his ring finger. The man squirmed and thrashed around this time as he screamed. "Hurts doesn't it? Now tell me." There was a voice coming from the mini den den mushi on his wrist.

"Whatever you do don't tell her." There was a scream from the den den mushi that didn't belong to the boss. I looked over to the small creature that trembled under my gaze.

"There are no words to describe how mad I am right now. I think you can live without these. You shouldn't reproduce anyway." The man thrashed around this time more violently than before.

"Basement." I paused. Then I reached down with the knife. "They're in the basement." I smiled at the man's response.

"Why thank you." I stood up straight and pressed my foot down on his head until his head exploded under my foot. "I knew all along, but I thought I'd have some fun anyway." Some of Law's men let out a squeak as they watched the guy's head go pop. I looked down at them.

"Jay, quit playing around. Captain's life is on the line." I saluted Shachi in response and jumped over the railing. I landed delicately on my feet. "Damn! Remind me to never make you mad." I watched as they surveyed the bodies while I straightened myself up from my landing. Bepo collected the sword I had left in the chest of a man down stairs. I frowned at the blood that stained his white fur. We walked through the mansion until we came upon a door. I motioned for Law's men to stand back. I opened the door.

A man came running through the doorway. A fist slammed into my jaw. There was a crunching of the bones. I stumbled from the force of the punch. The man swung his arm and knocked me across the room. I slammed into a pillar in the room. My head made contact with a sickening crunch, and I blacked out.


	32. Chapter 32: No More Fun And Games

Update 6/8/17

* * *

Chapter 32: No More Fun and Games

When my consciousness finally returned, I did not like what I found. Bepo sent a flurry of kicks at the man, and he didn't manage to land a single one. The man punched Bepo in the gut. The bear slumped over to the ground. I started to push myself up off of the ground. The man turned his attention over to me, and someone came to stand between us. I only recognized him by the red hair sticking out from under his hat. The man lashed out with a powerful kick. Shachi went flying into a wall. He fell to the floor.

"SHACHI!" I scrambled to my feet and attempted to run over to his side. The man grabbed me by the head and slammed me back to the ground. "Shachi." I reached out towards him. The man stepped on my hand. I watched as blood ran down from Shachi's head and dripped onto his boiler suit. Penguin crawled over to his friend. I watched as he checked his pulse and heaved a sigh of relief when he gave a thumbs up. Then Penguin collapsed completely on the ground. I ground my teeth together. "I'm sorry Malice. Level one limiter release. Life force consumption zero percent." I reached over and grabbed onto the man's leg with my free hand.

"AGH!" The man let out an anguished cry. I pulled my hand away to reveal the scorched flesh underneath on the man's leg. He moved away from me. A growl escaped my throat. I got shakily to my feet.

"I will be moving forward now." I held out my hand and into it fell a sword made of bone. The man watched me warily. I disappeared from in front of him. I came to stand behind him. I swung my sword and watched as his head flew from his shoulders to roll across the ground. His body hit the ground a second later. Blood ran from the neck that was now missing its head. "Bepo." I called out to the bear as I walked over to him. "Contact some of the men back at the sub. Tell them you guys need help getting back to the sub. I'll be carrying the sword from now on. You stay here with everyone. Shachi's got a severe head injury. I'm not sure about everyone else." I knelt down and took the sword that Bepo had been carrying. I lodged my sword into the ground while I tied Kikoku to my back. I pulled my sword out and turned to face the open door once more. "No more fun and games beyond this point." I took a step towards the door.

"Jay," I looked back over my shoulder at Bepo. "Be careful, and bring Captain back to us." I watched Bepo's expression change as black feathered wings sprouted from my back.

"They have made an enemy out of Death." Bepo's fur stood on end as he looked at me. I turned and walked towards the door. "That is an enemy that no one should wish to have." I stepped through the doorway into the darkness of the stairwell. I made it to the bottom without incident. A dim light filtered through small windows that were at ground level. I looked around at the basement that had been converted into cells. I followed the sound of clinking chains to a cell at the end of the long corridor. I looked into the cell horrified. "Law." I gasped. He was covered in several cuts and bruises. Blood dripped to the floor where it had formed a puddle that was growing larger with each drop of blood that fell into it.

"Those are some nice looking wings. I'm sure that my boss would like them mounted on his wall." I turned a cold gaze onto the man that had spoken to me. He seemed like a normal human man to me. That made him an easy target.

"Tell me have you ever been disemboweled. It's the strangest of sensations watching the organs that belong inside being ripped from your body one by one." The man stared at me disgusted. "No, didn't think so." I pointed my sword at the man. "Care to find out?" The man stepped back away from me. "Come on now. Don't be shy." He took off running towards the stairs that I had come down. "Awe I can't strangle you with your entrails if you don't hold still long enough for me to cut you open and pull them out." The man turned to go up the stairs and I was sitting there waiting for him. "Did I forget to tell you? Death comes on swift wings." I grabbed the man by the hair and dragged him all the way back down the corridor. "I'm not really going to disembowel you. I am going to leave a little note on this door for your boss who is on his way back, and I'm going to use your blood to write it. It'll be like finger painting." The man whimpered.

When I had finished writing my note on the door, I commanded my sword to bind the man where he lay on the floor. Law's chains rattled as he moved a little. I looked up to meet his piercing grey gaze. I walked over to the bars of his cell. He started to speak when I heard footsteps coming towards the door. I turned and disappeared from sight.

"What the hell is the meaning of this?" The man that they had been referring to as their boss asked in a not too happy tone. "What are you doing laying down on the job? Where are you? Show yourself" The man demanded. While he was looking away from his man bound to the floor by my sword, I commanded my sword to kill the man. My sword returned to me. There was a scream from the boss man as he turned back to find his man was now dead. I slowly walked towards him from the shadows.

"Do you know who I am?" The man span around to face me. He trembled as he faced me for the first time.

"What do you want from me? I can give you money." A smile crept up onto his lips. His voice trembled as he spoke. "I have plenty of money. You can have it just spare me. I beg of you." He got down on his hands and knees and started to beg.

"No wealth, no ruin, no silver, and no gold, nothing satisfies me but your soul." I spoke slowly as I knelt down in front of the man. He looked up at me.

"Boss! Get away from her!" Two men came running through the door. I dodged one of the men and ran the tip of my sword through the other man's lower jaw. I pulled the blade back out and watched the man fall.

"I'll say it only once more. I'm done playing games." I swung my sword out to the side trying to cut the first man that I had dodged. My sword cut through the metal bars and the stone walls with ease, but the man rolled out of the way. My hearing tuned in on footsteps coming down the stairs.

"Hey, damn walking corpse! Are you down here?" The man that I was currently trying to kill. Scrambled up onto the stairs and grabbed the man walking down. "Let go of me damn it!" The man that I was trying to kill was now holding one of Law's crew hostage. I dropped my sword. The man I was aiming to kill brought a knife up to his hostage's neck. I untied Kikoku and let it fall to the ground as well.

"I told you to get my men out of here." I glanced back over my shoulder into the cell behind me. "Jay!" I turned my attention back to my targets. A hand grabbed a hold of my head and slammed it into the bars several times before throwing me against the wall on the opposite side of the corridor. I slid down the wall leaving a trail of blood down the wall as I went.

My breaths came in sharp gasps. My heart was slowing down. My vision was blurring. The man that had grabbed me and threw me knelt down in front of me. He was saying something, but I couldn't hear what he was saying over the roar in my ears. My heart then came to a stop.

"You're still not accepting who you are." I was back in that watery world of death once again. The hooded figure was standing before me once again. "Use the scythe. Call upon it. Accept your true self. Now go before they all die." I was sent away from the world of the dead.

I inhaled sharply. A growl left my throat. The rattle of chains had me opening my eyes. The air around me grew hotter and hotter. The man that had thrown me against the wall and slammed my head into the cell bars was still in the corridor.

"It's suddenly so hot in here." I go to my feet. I leapt into the air and landed on the man's shoulders. I held out my hand. "You're still alive." He reached up to grab me. I grabbed a hold of the scythe that appeared. I hopped down behind him and pressed the blade to the man's throat. He bent backwards to avoid being sliced, but I pushed him back forward with a foot planted firmly to his back.

"May you forever wonder in the pits of hell." I pulled on the scythe and sliced through the man's neck. I moved out of the way and let the man fall to the ground. I then used the scythe to cut the bars of the cell that Law was in. I let the scythe fall to the floor with a clatter before it disappeared. I grabbed the chains holding him to the wall and pulled on them until they broke. He slumped forward to lean on me. I lowered him to the ground and sat him there. "Law, where did they go? I need you to tell me." Law opened his eyes slowly and looked over to the door. "They went through the door and not upstairs?" He gave a slight nod.

"Jay, clothes." I looked down at my body. My armor was completely gone. I frowned at what that meant.

"I don't have much more blood to spare. By the looks of it, you don't either." Law's attention was captured by something that was behind me. I heard a sword being pulled from its sheath. The sound it made as it sliced through the air was so familiar, and I hadn't even flinched. "You would never cut me would you, Kikoku?" The sword came to a halt next to my neck. The man couldn't get the sword in his hands to move, so he let go of the sword. "Bingo!" I span around and knocked his feet out from underneath him. I grabbed Kikoku and stabbed through the man's shoulder and into the ground underneath him. He screamed out in pain. I sat on the man's chest and leaned down to his neck. I bit into his neck. I took in the man's most recent memories with his blood. I found that I had bitten through his neck when I stumbled upon the memory of what they had done to Law's crew member that they had taken hostage.

"Get off of my mate you whore." I pulled myself up from the man's throat leaving behind a hole. I spit out the chunk that I had taken from the man's neck. He had seemed human enough to me, but that didn't mean much because sometimes a vampire did take a human as a mate. Though that was rare. I looked at the woman that was standing in the doorway. I looked down at the man that was twitching under me. Maybe he had some vampire in him after all.

"This is your mate? Interesting. I wonder if there's any emotional attachment then." I stood up and held out my hand. My ancient sword made of bone flew into my hand. In one swift movement I sliced the man's head into two pieces. His body stopped twitching. There was no change in the woman. She suddenly disappeared from where she was standing.

"I wonder if you have any emotional attachment to this man here behind you." I turned around. Gripping my sword in both hands I walked over to the woman and raised it into the air. I brought the sword down almost severing the entire right side of her body from the rest. "AGH! YOU BITCH!" The woman swung around and caught me with her outstretched arm. I was thrown to the side into the wall of the cell.

"Level two limiter release. Life force consumption zero percent." What looked like a tattoo of a star and moon appeared on my forehead. If anyone had been paying close enough attention they would have noticed the star outline in one eye and moon in the other that had been there since I had come down the stairs. I looked up to see that the woman was healing. The air was suddenly filled with the stench of burning flesh.


	33. Chapter 33: What Have I Become

Update: 6/8/17

* * *

Chapter 33: What have I Become

"The founder, our king, will be most displeased with you." I watched as patches of scorched flesh grew upon her body. "He has such great plans for you." I scoffed at her remark.

"I don't even want to have kids, so I have no need for a mate." The woman looked at me scornfully.

"His word is the law of our race." I raised my hand and pointed a finger at her. Her body contorted as if it were being restricted, and it was. I walked closer to her, and the scorched patches of flesh started to grow faster and faster.

"Do you know what happens when a star dies?" The woman looked at me with a disinterested look on the topic I had brought up. "In particular, large stars collapse in on themselves." There was a sickening crunch as all of the woman's bones were crushed at once. She was then crushed completely, and nothing was left except for an indistinguishable pile on the floor. I walked over to Kikoku and pulled the sword from the dead man's shoulder, I wiped the blade clean before placing it in its sheath. I walked over to Law. He looked up at me. I leaned the sword against the wall next to him. "This sword suits you more than it does me." He looked over at the sword.

"How gracious of you to gift a cursed sword to me." I looked over at the sword. Its ill intent was rolling off of it in waves. I placed a single finger on the sheath.

"You will treat Law as you would me, or despite you being an effective weapon in my arsenal, I will break you." There was an immediate change in the swords demeanor. "That's much better." I turned away from Law and the sword.

"Jay, where are you going?" I looked back over my shoulder. Law was trying to stand and follow me.

"I know how well you like orders, so I will ask instead." He halted his attempts to stand. "Please stay here." He slid down the wall back to the floor. It had only been a short distance. "I understand that he's a part of your crew, but in your state, you'd be nothing but a hindrance." I faced forward again. I started walking away again.

"Bring him back for me Jay." I smiled at Law's request. Of course I would bring the man back. I could not guarantee he was alive, but I would bring him back.

I was walking down the hallway that was on the other side of the door. I came across a hallway that turned to my left. I was contemplating whether or not to go down the new hallway when there was an explosion about halfway down the hall. Smoke filled the hall. Someone was walking out of the smoke. I was relieved when I noticed the white boiler suit that was singed in a few places.

He was holding his left arm tight to his body as it dangled. He was limping pretty badly too. I sighed. At least he was alive. He looked up and saw me. He came to a stop in front of me.

"You're still alive you damn walking corpse." He fell forward and landed face first on the floor. It was then that I could see his back. His suit was torn to shreds and his back was cut up pretty bad.

"Come on. You can't give up now." The man floated up from the floor. I walked back towards the door with the man floating along beside me.

"Jay, that's your name right? Why are you doing this? Why are you helping me? Hell, why are you even helping Captain?" I looked over at the man that lay as still as he possibly could.

"Because Law cares about each and every one of you, and he also asked me to help you. Law is the most precious person in the world to me. That is why I'm helping him." We were back at the door now. I walked through the door first. I looked into the empty cell that Law used to be in. I frowned. I turned and looked down the hallway. I spotted Law by the stairs. "I asked you rather nicely to stay. Stay did not mean use Kikoku as a walking stick to support yourself as you walked over to the stairs." I moved out of the way as Law's crew member floated into the corridor. He floated down to the ground next to Law.

"Ire, what happened to you?" I turned and started to walk back through the doorway. "Jay, where are you going?" I looked through the doorway.

"I'm going to finish what I started." I raised a hand and looked at it. My fingertips were starting to turn black. "I'm also going to replenish my life force. It seems to have started to run out as well. I should probably restore the limiter." I let my hand fall to my side. "I'll be back soon." I disappeared through the doorway.

* * *

"Captain, do you think that she'll be alright?" Ire looked at his captain's feet from where he was laying on the ground.

"She'll be just fine. I've seen her in worse shape than what she's in. Not much worse, but still worse." Ire's nose scrunched up at his captain's words and tone.

"Captain, do you have any feelings for her?" Ire waited for his captain's answer to the question that he had been asked

"She's an interestingly resilient creature that I would like to dissect completely one day." Ire let out a sigh. That was definitely not what he had meant.

"She said you were the most important person in the world to her. That is why I was asking. I know that at the very least in her eyes you are a friend." Law let out a sigh.

"I once asked her what she felt for me. Her answer was an overwhelming desire to protect even if it means paying the greatest price. I don't know what she considers the greatest price to be because she has died and come back to life several times. The truth is that we probably both have no idea what we mean to each other. I'm probably just her last link to sanity." Ire started to laugh before he groaned in pain.

"Captain, no offense, but you being her last link to any form of sanity isn't it." Ire could feel the glare burning into his back as he lay face down on the floor. "She kissed you. That has to mean something." Law sighed at Ire's lack of knowledge.

"If you ever watched her work, you would know that to her a simple kiss could be nothing more than a method to kill. She's quite skilled at it too." A wave of heat washed over the two pirates where they were in the corridor. "She's fighting someone now." They sat there and waited. After a while they started to hear someone mumbling something from the other side of the door and the footsteps of someone as they approached. Then they finally heard the voice crystal clear as they got close to the door and walked through the door way.

I wear this crown of shit  
Upon my liar's chair  
Full of broken thoughts  
I cannot repair  
Beneath the stains of time  
The feelings disappear  
You are someone else  
I am still right here

Law's eyes widened as the woman stepped through the door. She had completely white hair and large black feathered wings. Her eyes were glazed over as if they belonged to that of a dead person, but all of that is not what had him worried. It was the large chunk missing from her rib cage. He was certain that she was missing part of her lung, diaphragm, and definitely parts of her ribs. He had never seen her in such a condition. He couldn't figure out how she was walking let alone singing.

What have I become?  
My sweetest friend  
Everyone I know  
Goes away in the end

"Jay?" I took another step towards Law and stumbled. I walked past Law and Ire. I threw down a small frightened snail as I passed. "Jay, look at me when I'm talking to you." A low growl escaped my throat. I turned and looked at Law with a predatory gaze. My lips parted to reveal my fangs. I launched myself at Law. I picked him up and slammed him against the wall. My fangs grazed the skin of his neck.

I recoiled away from Law who fell to the ground. I pressed the back of my hand to my mouth. The urge to protect him had just barely won out over the instinct to feed. The little snail was crawling over to Law and Ire. I ran and stumbled up the stairs. I could not help them. I could barely help myself at the moment. I had memories running through my head that were mine, but they weren't at the same time. I finally collapsed in the entry way of the of the mansion. My hair changed back to its sandy brown and the memories slowly faded.

* * *

Song used in this chapter:

Title: Hurt

Artist: Nine Inch Nails


	34. Chapter 34: Reckless

Update: 6/8/17

* * *

Chapter 34: Reckless

I woke up to the blinding lights of Law's infirmary shining in my eyes. I would have to have a talk with him about these damn blinding things before they burned holes in my cornea. At the moment I could have sworn they were brighter than the sun. My urge to feed had subsided some, but I still had this burning need to feed.

"Here we go. Vampire biology." There was a brief pause as I heard the pages of a book turning. "Low blood production rate. Consumes blood to replenish any blood that is lost. Though it is unknown how that blood is processed by the body and enters the blood stream instead of the digestive system. There are no known ways to increase the production rate. Immune to medicines." I hear the book close. "This one is useless as well." I went to sit up, but a firm hand pushed me back down to the bed. "You're finally awake. That's good. I'll have Bepo come down here so that you can give him directions to or point out your home island on a map." Law stood and walked away.

Sometime later Bepo came in with a bunch of maps. He laid them out on the exam table next to me. Law came over to examine the maps that Bepo had brought down. I was watching them out of the corner of my eye.

"You're going the wrong way." They glanced up from their maps. "That and you won't be able to get through the ice that is forming." Law looked at Bepo. "The hull of my ship is reinforced. If the ice is too thick I melt it. You go south in the winter normally, but I go north. My home island is a home base of sorts for my crew. The graveyard is the southern half of the island. It makes for a wonderful deterrent." I sat up on the exam table. Law looked over at me.

"Jay, Lay back down." I shot Law a cold glare. "I said to lay back down." I sat there not moving. Law walked over. A very deep frown set in on my face.

"I can still hear them screaming." Law towered over me. "Maybe if I had died when I was six years old they'd all still be alive, but here I sit while there they all lie dead and buried." I looked up at Law. "Malice was a pirate once. She used to tell me stories about her time as a pirate. She even ran into Roger once before she decided to settle down and raise her family somewhere safer than the seas. She already had her twins at the time. She said she had to beat one of her men half to death to get him to shut up about her being able to wipe Roger's crew off the face of the Earth. She had never intended to fight Roger or his crew. That's when she met Shanks. She hid Tau with Shanks. I had planned on leaving soon to go pay her a visit because she's the only living niece that I have left. Everyone else has died. That's why I was so far south so late in the year." I looked over at Bepo. He was still studying the maps he had on the other exam table. An old map fell off the table and landed on the floor. On it was a rather large island with a current labeled that was said to flow to Flevance according to what was written on the map. "Bepo, you dropped the map of my home island." The bear looked up at me. He walked around and picked the map up off of the floor. "Can the table be moved over here?" I looked up at Law.

"Bepo bring the table over here." The bear moved the exam table over to me. I looked over the different maps. I had very little geographical knowledge. I normally left such things to the two navigators to fight over. I picked up the map of my home island. Most of what I knew came from when I was a child.

 _"_ _Wow! Is this the island." The woman standing next to me nodded. "What's all these other maps for?" She started to put the maps together like they were pieces of a puzzle._

 _"_ _You should familiarize yourself with these maps. They are the maps of the area surrounding our island. You will travel to them one day." She placed a map above the island and said some information about the land mass that was present on the map. She did this for all of the different maps until she got to the last one. "This the last one. You should memorize how to get there. This ci…"_ Her voice faded away to be replaced with my own.

"…ty is Flevance. Should anything ever happen to me, this city will be the city of your salvation. I know a doctor there. He'll help you." I looked up from the maps.

"Um, Jay, there's no city by that name on this map." I looked over at Bepo. He had a confused look on his face.

"Why would there be? It was destroyed, and all of its citizens were murdered." Bepo watched me as I pointed out the path that should be taken to reach the island. "This is the path that you should take to reach the island." He scrunched up his face in thought.

"We're closer to here. Can't we just go up this way." I let out a sigh and pointed to the land mass on the left of the path he was suggesting. It was a path that was familiar to me.

"What was it that they said when we barely made it through that path?" I thought on it for a moment. "Oh yeah! My navigators told me that, if I ever suggested taking that path ever again, they would cut my head off in my sleep and mount it on top of the mast. Apparently they didn't like that path at all. I then asked if the crew wanted to go back that way. I've never had the entire crew tell me no before. Claire told me no a few times when I wanted to chop off someone's head, but never had the entire crew shouted no at me." Law sighed.

"Bepo, take the path she has pointed out." I watched as Bepo saluted his captain, gathered up the maps, and left. "Your sister had a lot of faith in that city being a safe place for you didn't she?" I looked down at the floor.

"She told me to leave after my wounds had been looked after. Truth is I think she knew, but she never said anything to me about it." My hands trembled for a moment. Law's eyes narrowed as he watched me closely. I laid back down on the bed. "Raw meat, that is the answer you were looking for in those books over there." He looked over at the books and back at me.

"I'll have some sent to you then. Your hands are shaking, and the position that your fingers are in looks painful." I looked at my hands.

"You're right. They are shaking, but I can't feel pain remember." He turned to walk away. "Law," He paused and stood there. "Thank you." He looked back over his shoulder, and I could see the corner of his mouth turned up in a smirk. "Your face is going to get stuck like that one day, and I'm not going to fix it." That smirk only grew.

About an hour later someone else was coming in the infirmary. They didn't come over to me at first. I heard the muffled voice of someone else that was in the infirmary with me. Then the person walked over to me carrying a plate of raw meat. The plate was sat on a rolling tray and left next to the exam table. I tried to move, but I found out quickly that I couldn't.

"Go ahead and eat." I tried opening my mouth to say something, but nothing came out, not even air. The machines that were monitoring me suddenly started to blare out an alarm. The man that had sat the plate down on the tray shouted. "Captain!" He ran from the room still shouting for his captain. Law came rushing in. I was thrashing around on the exam table. My heart rate and rhythm were irratic. My oxygen levels were dropping because I couldn't breathe properly.

"Jay, hold still." My eyes were moving around frantically as I tried to stop the thrashing. Law placed a hand on my shoulder, and I let out a scream of pure agony. "You can't feel pain. Your nerves are supposed to be completely disconnected." There was so much confusion in his voice. Anywhere his fingers touched, I felt like I was being stabbed by a red hot iron. Sudden realization struck Law. "Disconnect your nerves. Jay, disconnect your nerves." I lay there on the exam table as slowly all feeling drained from my body. My breathing finally regulated. My heart rate slowed down, and gradually it's rhythm returned to normal. "Thankfully your food wasn't knocked into the floor." He straightened himself up. "You should be alright now." I looked longingly at the plate of meat. Law sighed and lifted me up into a sitting position. He pulled the tray closer as he sat behind me and let me lean back against his chest. He cut up the meat and fed it to me. "Care to explain that little episode." I slowly took a bite of the meat.

"The ability I use to move around is focusing on life support and compensating for my damaged lung and diaphragm at the moment. It prioritizes on its own. I wanted to move when the meat was brought to me, but since that ability was already preoccupied my nerves were reconnected. You know how damaged my nerves are. They essentially fried the system so to speak." I took another bite of the meat.

* * *

"Jay you're going to have to stop being so reckless." Those words echoed in my mind as I lay in my bed with my abdomen bandaged from a completely different wound. The woman stared at me as she listened to the story that I had told her. "Law was far away somewhere on his submarine while I was on my ship with my crew. So much had happened in the year and a half that had passed since Claire's passing. Law and I had crossed paths once or twice. My list of people to kill had shrunk considerably. I still hadn't made it to see Tau yet. My trip had been put on hold until my wound healed." The woman looked at me questioningly.

"What happened for you to essentially put your trip on hold to see Tau? Also, who was Tau?" I smiled Tau. She was special to me. So very special.

"Vampires started showing up more frequently, and it was a vampire that gave me that wound. I remember a sensation suddenly washing over me as I lay in my bed. I looked up at the ceiling above me and then to the door." I drew my knees up to my chest. The woman watched me closely as I fought back the tears that tried to fall. Next to what happened to my home, this event from my life that I was about to tell her about was probably the most difficult for me to come to terms with.

"Please tell me that the marines weren't involved." I shook my head. She was always worried about the marines being involved in whatever I was about to tell her. She looked relieved, but at the same time she seemed rather concerned.


	35. Chapter 35: Inhalation

Update: 6/8/17

* * *

/Chapter 35: Inhalation

I watched as my door swung open. In walked my crews doctor. She was a short woman with dark brown hair and pail skin. She had joined my crew after we entered the grand line, but she grew on me rather quickly despite all of her rather strange quirks. She walked over to my nightstand and picked up her weapons that she had left there when she treated my wounds. I reached over and grabbed onto her arm. I tried to sit up, but she pushed me back down to the bed with a firm yet gentle hand. She turned and her arm slipped from my grasp. I should have been able to hold on to her, but I was so weak. She walked over to my door and looked back at me. She gave me this bright reassuring smile before closing the door behind her. I heard what sounded like something heavy being slid across the floor outside of my door. That's when I knew for sure that something was terribly wrong.

"Iseris, come back." My plea was way too late and so quiet that it was definitely unheard. I sat up on the bed, and if I could feel pain, I wouldn't be able to move let alone sit up. I slowly got to my feet. My legs gave way, and I stumbled and practically fell onto the table along the wall next to my nightstand before slipping off of it and into the floor. A box of pictures fell off with me and spilled open on the floor. "Iseris." I picked up a picture of the woman blowing a bubble with some gum she had been chewing. She looked rather bored in the photo. She was wearing a typical doctor's white lab coat and was sitting on a bench outside of a hospital. I got back to my feet and placed the photo on the table. I continued to walk towards the door. Blood splattered on the floor because I had moved to soon causing the wound that was across my entire abdomen to reopen. I made it to my door. I tried to push my door open, but it wouldn't move. I pounded my fists against the door. I could hear people running around above me out on the deck. There were even some thuds that sounded like a body falling to the deck above me.

I slammed my body against the door. Slowly the object outside seemed to move, so I repeated the process. I slammed into the door one last time. The object outside finally gave. I fell out of the door and landed on the floor. I got to my feet and leaned against the wall for support as I walked towards the stairs that would lead out onto the deck. I had to get out there. I had to protect my crew. I had to. I stumbled up the stairs and out onto the deck. I watched in shock as my grandfather stood out there on the deck and ripped out Iseris' throat with his nails.

"Iseris?" I stumbled across the deck to her. I had to fight the tears that were trying to fall. When I made it to her side, I was surprised to find that she was still alive. She was trying to say something and choked on the words. I knelt down next to her. Her hand came up and touched my cheek. It then fell limp to the deck. "Iseris?" There was nothing. I was so focused on Iseris that I almost forgot about what was going on around me.

Slowly, I focused back on the world around me. My crew were still fighting my grandfather. Some of them were crying, and bullets were flying across the deck. My grandfather cut down the members of my crew one at a time right before my eyes. I stood up and launched myself into the fight. I was thrown out of the fight so easily. I rolled across the deck until I came to a stop. I left a trail of blood behind me. I coughed up a lot of blood as well.

I looked back across the deck to find that one woman was fighting my grandfather, and she appeared to be holding her own for the moment. I got back up and ran back into the fight. Right when I got near my grandfather something hit me and pushed me aside. I watched as my grandfather's hand went through the woman's chest. He pulled his hand back out with her heart in his hand.

"INARI!" Tears ran down my face. I ran at my grandfather and slammed into him with surprising force. I staggered back as I prepared to attack him once again. Blood splattered to the deck from my bleeding wound. I staggered back over to my grandfather. I lashed out with my claw like nails. Droplets of blood splattered across the deck from where I raked my nails across his face. I snatched Inari's heart from my grandfather's hand. I placed it back inside Inari's chest. I look up to see my grandfather's foot coming at me. His foot collided with my chest and I was sent flying across the deck and into the railing. A few of the crew shouted out my name.

I slumped down against the railing. I was back on my feet as he walked over to Cris' body and pulled out his heart. I ran over and slammed into him once more causing him to drop the heart. He cursed, grabbed me by the head, and slammed my head into the deck several times. He walked over to a lantern that the crew had been using to see as they walked around the ship during the night. He deliberately pushed the lantern over. The fire started out small, but it quickly grew in size until it engulfed the entire ship. As the fire grew my grandfather took his time killing what remained of my crew. No matter how hard I tried, I couldn't seem to get to my feet.

My grandfather was watching me as I tried to get up once more. He walked over and held me down. He bent down and whispered something in my ear. I couldn't hear what it was that he was whispering, but something told me that this was my final warning from him. I watched as he left my ship without causing any more damage. He couldn't cause any more damage even if he tried because the ship was burning and my crew were all dead. I slowly stood up and looked around. A crew of over thirty that was known for how ruthless they were with their cold hearted captain were gone. All of these friends that I had made and all of the fun that we had together were gone. I went around to see if any of them were left alive, but none were. That night bore witness to the fall of the Reaper Pirates.

I watched as the hooded figure that I had come to know as myself took form on the deck of the ship. I walked over to stand where I normally would when the crew disembarked facing where the gang plank would have been. I watched as the soul of each one of my crew disembarked from the ship. The mast of the ship fell behind me. My flag was engulfed in flames, but still attached the mast. When all of the souls had disembarked I collapsed to the deck. I was completely broken. The will to live had completely left me, and this time there was no Flevance for me to run to.


	36. Chapter 36: Dissociated

Update: 6/8/17

* * *

Chapter 36: Dissociated

"CAPTAIN!" There was a very frantic redhead at Law's door. "CAPTAIN!" He knocked on the door and called out in a panic. "YOU NEED TO SEE THE PAPER!" Law got up out of bed and walked to the door wearing only pajama pants.

"What is so important that you had to wake me up?" Law glared down at the redhead. "Out with it Shachi." Shachi gulped.

"Well Captain, it's Jay's ship." He looked up at Law with a serious face. "It was destroyed. They have found the bodies of all of her crew, but she was missing." The sound of something shattering drew their attention to a very shocked man that had dropped his coffee mug. Law stuck his head out into the hall.

"I'm sorry Captain. I'll clean it up right away." Law didn't miss the strain in the man's tone as he spoke. Shachi watched as the man picked up the larger pieces of his mug. He ran off.

"Poor guy." Law looked back at Shachi. "He really liked her first mate, Inari. What do you plan to do Captain?" Law stood there and let out a sigh.

"Did they collect the bodies of her crew?" Shachi nodded. "Then there isn't much I can do for her fallen crew. There also isn't much I can do for her either." Law held out his hand for the newspaper that Shachi held.

"But Captain." Shachi was silenced by one final look from Law. Law took the paper that Shachi handed to him. He stepped back inside his room and shut his door. Shachi was left standing on the other side of the door. "She left a message with us when she left a year and a half ago." Shachi stood there and repeated my words.

"If something should ever happen to my crew, but I am not to be found don't come looking for me. If I am not dead, I might as well be. So long as you stay away my grandfather will leave you and your crew alone." Shachi had looked at me with worry.

"You are such a troublesome woman my dear Jay." Law sat there and listened to Shachi on the other side of the door. He read over the newspaper article.

* * *

On some ship somewhere sat a woman in a cell. She hadn't moved since she was placed in the cell. She hadn't eaten or drank anything either. The people on the other side of the bars watched with worried eyes as they removed a tray of untouched food. She was painfully thin. That woman that appeared to be an empty shell was someone that I didn't know, but that woman was me.

Another day passed by and brought with it someone carrying chains. They chained me and led me out of the cell. I was led out onto the deck of the ship that I was currently on. The dead look never left my eyes. I was forced into a sitting position by the person that was leading me. The man I assume to be the captain walked around me. He knelt down before me and kissed me. When I did not kiss him back, he slapped me.

I am dragged away in the chains back to the cell. I am thrown inside with the chains still on. I lay there. I remembered the time I spent with my crew. Then I remembered the time that I spent with Law. All of that seemed so far away now. I didn't hear the cell door open nor did I see the man walk in. My mind was nestled far away from my body.

* * *

Water grey  
Through the windows, up the stairs

Chilling rain  
Like an ocean everywhere

Where my mind was currently residing, was probably one of the most ironic places. My mind was hiding away within Law's currently. I sat there with my legs drawn up to my chest huddled against the wall of the hallway that was the entrance to his mind. This was safest for me. I was completely disconnected from my physical body except for making sure that my body stayed alive. I sat there singing. Someone was walking up to me.

Don't want to reach for me do you  
I mean nothing to you  
The little things give you away

The blade of a sword came down next to my throat. The tip of the sword tapped my chin. I made no attempt to move as I sang.

And now there will be no mistaking  
The levees are breaking

Tears rolled down my cheeks as I sang. The blade retreated some, but did not disappear from my field of vision. The person knelt down beside me.

All you've ever wanted  
Was someone to truly look up to you

The separation between my mental and physical body started to falter. I covered my ears and concentrated as I sang.

And six feet under water  
I  
Do

The person next to me reached out to me, and I flinched away from them. I recognized the tattoos on his hands. I reached out and took their hand in mine. They put the sword away.

All you've ever wanted  
Was someone to truly look up to you

The person pulled my shaking form into their arms. They tried their best to reassure me that everything was going to be ok. Nothing was going to be ok.

And six feet underground now  
I  
Now I do

I looked up to meet the grey eyes that seemed to stare right through me. I wrapped my arms around the man and buried my head into his chest.

"Law, make it stop." The circular motion that his hand was making on my back stopped. He pulled me away from him some. "Make it stop." It was just a faint whisper. Thankfully in his mind he was much nicer than he would have been in person. He looked me over.

"You dissociated. Jay, everything is going to be alright. Do you want me to come get you?" A wave of panic washed over me.

"No, you can't. You can't be anywhere near me. It safer for you that way." Law cupped my face in his hands. "Can't breathe." Law looked at me quizzically. "And don't want to." Law clicked his tongue.

"Jay, I want you to keep living. Keep living for me." Law woke with a start. The paper he had been reading fell to the floor. He moved his feet from where they had been propped up on his desk to the floor. He got up and picked up the newspaper. Law sat the paper down on his desk while he went and grabbed his hoodie. Law changed into his spotted jeans. He pulled his hoodie on over his head and grabbed the paper off his desk as he walked out the door. He walked into the control room.

"Captain." Bepo greeted Law as he walked in. "We should be arriving at the next island soon." Law hummed in response.

"When we arrive, we need to restock on all of our supplies. We need to bring on extra food as well." Bepo looked at Law with a questioning look. "We're going to go after Ms. Jay." Bepo nodded in determination.

"Do you have any idea where she is?" Law shook his head. Bepo didn't look happy about the answer he had received. "We can start with her last known location." Bepo pulled out some maps and laid them out on the table in front of Law.

"According to the paper the remains of her ship were found here." Law pointed out a location on the map. "Perhaps we can get an eternal pose to the closest island, but the ship that reported it was actually a bounty hunter's ship. They were headed in the direction of this marine base here. It's a secluded base surrounded by high cliffs and jungle. We should go there first. If the bounty hunters picked her up, they will want to turn her over as soon as possible while she's still compliant." Bepo looked up at Law.

"Did something bad happen to Jay?" Law looked at Bepo flatly as he told him what he had dreamed. "Wait can Jay really do that?" Law sighed.

"She can control someone mind, body, and soul. She knows that it's difficult to infiltrate my mind, so I guess she stayed on the outskirts due to the distance between us at the moment. She's lost the will to live, Bepo. It'll be the perfect chance to get her to join the crew. She would be an invaluable asset to the crew." Law smirked at the map. Bepo let out a sigh.

* * *

Song used in this chapter:

Title: The Little Things Give You Away

Artist: Linkin Park


	37. Chapter 37: Extended Offer

Chapter 37: Extended offer

I had been on this island for what seemed like a month. It really did feel like a month, but I can't be sure because my sense of time was so distorted. The first group of people I had come with were killed by the group that currently held me in their possession. I was numb to the world around me.

The clinking of the chain that bound my wrists together was the only thing that I could hear around me. The constant tension on the chain pulled me forward. I stopped moving forward. The constant tension, the tension, it was gone. I looked up from the ground. There was an explosion near me. I was sent flying through the air and landed on my side, I coughed up some blood. I tried standing. As soon as I found that my feet could support my weight, I was running.

"She's getting away. Capture her." The shouts of some of the men nearby had my feet carrying me away faster. "She's our meal ticket. We can't let her get away." I turned toward the trees. Instinct was telling me that the quickest way to the ocean and escape was through the woods. I heard gunshots from behind me. My breathing faltered for a moment. I looked down to see a growing red spot forming on the torn and dirty old shirt that I had been given to wear. The men were following me.

I burst through the line of trees. I almost ran right off of the cliff that was just on the other side of the trees. I barely managed to make the turn. Two of the men that were chasing after me were not so lucky. They went screaming over the cliff's edge. Unfortunately for me there were more men that were chasing me. I was running along the cliff's edge when I spotted something yellow that was floating on the waves down below me. I thought for a split second what the hell. I had nothing left to live for anyway. I turned and took a leap right off the cliff.

The wind that was rushing past me almost reminded me of flying. How I longed to spread my wings and fly through the air. The metal ring that was locked around my upper torso prevented me from doing that at the moment. I landed with a thud on the metal outer hull of a yellow metal ship with no sails. I looked back to see that one of the men had been brave enough to follow me off of the cliff. He landed on the hull of the ship next to me. I took off running while the man was collecting himself. I took a running jump off the top of the ship to land on the largest deck on the ship. Blood splattered to wood planks beneath me.

"Oh come on I just mopped there." My eyes darted over the person that had just spoke. I took in his red hair, hat, the sunglasses that he wore, and the boiler suit that he and all of the other people on the deck were wearing except for one person. My eyes traveled up the body of that one person to meet their grey eyes.

"Where do you think you're going?" I looked back over my shoulder to see that the man was about to jump down from one of the upper decks down onto the one I was currently on. I ran over to the railing of the ship. I hopped up on it. The man landed on the deck. "Don't you dare." I smiled and started falling backwards. I landed in the water with a loud splash. The heavy chain pulled me below the surface of the water, and no matter how hard I struggled I couldn't manage to get back up to the surface. What little air I had left in my lungs was quickly used up. My lungs screamed for air. I opened my mouth. A bunch of bubbles escaped. I took in a bunch of water. I suddenly felt that I was being pulled upwards. Everything went black.

* * *

My eyes opened to a bright light. I heard a steady repetitive beeping noise. I tried to focus on any other sounds around me. There was the sound of shifting fabric. I turned to see a man in a fuzzy white hat sitting at a desk across the room. His feet were lazily propped up on the desk as he read a book. I sat up on the cold metal bed that I was laying on. He hadn't noticed any of my movements so far. I pulled the sensors off. The steady repetitive beep turned into this long drawn out beep. I watched as the man's feet left the desk and he turned to look over at me. I kept my eye on him a few seconds longer while he was getting up before I turned to glare at the machine that was making the annoying sound.

"We had quite the time ridding ourselves of your captors and procuring the keys to your restraints. I was wondering what happened to the pirates who hunted marines. The mighty Angel of Death hath fallen from her throne." The man stood in front of me. "Tell me what befell your almighty crew." My eyes fell to the floor.

"Death paid each of them an unwelcome visit." A long tan finger brushed my jaw line and lifted my chin up. "It's alright though. While I have no one right now, I will eventually find some others to call my friends. Though they will never replace what has been lost." The man leaned over me.

"Join my crew." My eyes shot up to meet his. I searched them for a reason. I couldn't find anything in his cold eyes.

"No, Law I will not be joining your crew. I left explicit instructions to not come looking for me." His cold eyes seemed to soften some.

"Yes, you did, but you owe me for using my head as your safe haven." I watched as he sat on the bed next to me.

"I left those instructions for your safety. Why would you want someone to join your crew when they couldn't even protect their own crew?" He shrugged as a response. "My grandfather is done playing Law. Killing my crew was his final warning. It was to be the final nail in the coffin. The captain of the ship that picked me up was a vampire." My hand rose to my neck, and my nails tore through the skin. Law reached over and grabbed my hand to stop me.

"Jay, don't do that." He placed his hand over the wound I had made. "You're going to be alright. You made it out alive. You didn't get any disease, and you aren't pregnant." I looked up at Law.

"Not anymore." He looked at me and tried to find an answer written on my face. "I'm not pregnant anymore." Law pulled his hand away from my neck. "It was like removing an organ." Realization set in upon his features.

"You'll never have to go through something like that ever again if you stay here with us. Join my crew Jay." He pulled me onto his lap. "You'll be safe with us." I leaned my head over on his shoulder.

"Captain, I came to… Oh. I'll leave you two alone." I looked over to see Penguin had walked into the room. He quickly turned around and left the room. I was watching law's pulse beneath his neck. The light flutter of the skin was normally unnoticeable. Law stiffened as he felt my teeth graze his skin.

"Jay, don't do that. We aren't kids anymore." One of my fangs pricked his skin. I ran my tongue over the spot where my fang had pricked his skin. I felt Law shudder. I pulled away from him. I gently got up from Law's lap and put my feet on the floor. I held onto the bed as I tested my legs. "Jay, you need to rest." I shushed him.

"There's no time to rest. I have over thirty bodies to collect and bury. They've waited long enough. I think that you and Iseris would have gotten along well. She was a doctor before she joined my crew, but she just up and walked away from that life. She was a lot like you personality wise. Damn it." My left knee wouldn't bend properly. "It worked just fine when I was running through that damn jungle. This is what happens when shit heals naturally" I probed my left knee with my fingers.

"You had the Iseris on your crew." I looked up at Law. "She was in the newspaper. They revoked her license because she performed twisted experiments on people that more often than not killed them." I thought for a moment.

"That explains why she insisted on having test subjects. She got bored though and begged to experiment on me when she ran out of test subjects." I stared at the wall across the room and glared at it. "She would drive me crazy until I threatened to chop off her damn hands and feed them to the sea kings." Law chuckled at my frustration. "She was the first one to die when I basically fell out onto the deck. Sure others had died already, but she was the first one to die after I stepped out on the deck." My nails dug into the metal of the bed and left jagged marks in the metal. "That bastard planned it." I got frustrated with my knee.

"Let me see your knee." I climbed back up onto the bed and laid my knee across his lap. He poked around on my knee some.

"I know what's wrong with it." He looked up at me. I touched one of his fingers. "See this is what's wrong. Can it be fixed without chopping off my leg and letting it regrow.

"Don't do that, and it would take months the natural way of fixing it." I looked at my knee with disdain. "You will not be cutting off your leg." My eyes rose to meet Law's

"Listen, if I want to cut off my fucking head, I will do so with or without your permission. You don't own me, and you never will. I'm not a part of your crew either. So, don't tell me what I can and can't with my body." I was seething in anger and inches away from Law's face. Law smirked at me. A growl escaped my throat.

"I will tell you this. Never let another man touch you ever again." My anger was replaced by confusion. He rested his head on my shoulder. "Jay, I…" I pushed him away.

"Don't say it. Whatever it is don't say it." I looked him in the eye. "You're getting better at not showing your emotions. But, it's the little things that give you away. Work on that and you'll do just fine." I got up from the bed. I reached up under the shirt that I was wearing and crushed the metal object that was wrapped around my chest. It fell apart and landed on the floor. Law looked at me disgruntled. "You've made a mistake." I was gone from the room.


	38. Chapter 38: Safe and Sound

Chapter 38: Safe and Sound

The world would not hear of me for a long while after I reclaimed the bodies of my fallen crew. I went into hiding in the last place they would think to look for me. This scorched land that I used to call home fourteen years ago was once filled with so much life, but now it is so quiet that even the slightest sound would have been thought to disturb the dead. I looked upon my home island for the last time when I left it. I carried with me when I left two books I had found in an underground library, two changes of clothes, my guitar that had been stored on the island, and a box of pictures.

I had resurfaced as the lead singer of this traveling band. It had been about two years since I had last seen Law. I read about his progress in the paper that a bird would drop off outside of the small shelter I had built on the island when my crew and i stayed there.

"I introduce to you the band that will be the entertainment before the real show." We weren't out on the stage yet, but our instruments were already placed out on the stage. Out there on the stage was very familiar guitar to those who had seen it before. One half of the guitar was white with a single drop off red that looked as if it were falling to the other half of the guitar that was a shade of red that made it appear to be blood. On that red sat a single solitary black feather with ripples radiating out from it. We walked out onto the stage and a large screen rolled down. The band consisted of a male drummer, female guitarist, male bassist, me on vocals, and another man and woman that manned either the mixing board or keyboard. The female guitarist picked up an acoustic guitar and started to play.

A scene on the screen started with me standing on a scorched and barren island. I walked forward and placed some flowers that I had been holding in my hands on the ground. A tear rolled down my cheek and a ghostly figure wiped it away. She looked like me, but she was older and taller. She opened her mouth, and I began to sing into the microphone.

"I remember tears streaming down your face

When I said, "I'll never let you go"

When all those shadows almost killed your light

I remember you said, "Don't leave me here alone"

But all that's dead and gone and passed tonight"

The scene on the screen changed with the first line of the song to the once ghostly image of the woman from before was now solid and standing over the form of a girl covered in blood and crying. The woman mouthed the words "I'll never let you go" as I sang them. When I sang about the shadows almost killing the light, the scene zoomed in on the still bleeding cut on the girl's neck. The girl crawled and stumbled with spasming limbs over to the woman and clung to her legs. She looked up to the woman and mouthed the words "Don't leave me here alone" as I sang them. The scene changed to the woman carrying the girl away from the place where she had been.

"Just close your eyes

The sun is going down

You'll be alright

No one can hurt you now

Come morning light

You and I'll be safe and sound"

The scene focused back in on the girl closing her eyes before the scene was zoomed back out to reveal that the sun was setting. The scene changed again the girl being tucked into bed. The girl shifted and curled up with a content smile on her face. The scene then cut to the woman standing in a room at marine headquarters located at marineford. One of the people in the room grew claws and slashed the woman's right eye. The woman returned home.

There was a part where only the band played. The scene on the screen showed the girl aging three years. The girl awoke from sleeping and looked over to her window that was glowing orange. Then I started singing again.

"Don't you dare look out your window darling

Everything's on fire

The war outside our door keeps raging on

Hold onto this lullaby

Even when the music's gone

Gone"

The scene that played on the screen with my singing switched to the girl running through a burning house. She was screaming for the woman. She ran out of the house and straight into a battle taking place. The whole island was on fire. The girl ran through the town heading toward the home of her friend to take her to the safe place that flashed on the screen in the form of a memory of a conversation with the woman. The girl turned a corner to see a marine swinging a sword down at her friend. A number of memories played across the screen of the girl and her friend. The marine cut the girl's friend when I sang the first gone. The girl was running through a forest of burning trees when I sang the second gone.

"Just close your eyes

The sun is going down

You'll be alright

No one can hurt you now

Come morning light

You and I'll be safe and sound"

The scene on the screen cut to the girl sitting on a rocky shore looking at a small sail boat. She put her hands over her ears and squeezed her eyes shut. The woman was looking at the girl from behind. She was bleeding and was limping over to the girl. The woman looked down at her right hand and then back up to the girl. There were shouts that could be heard in the distance. The woman looked back over her shoulder and saw no one. She made it to the girl and knelt down over her. The woman placed her hand on the girl's back.

"Oooh, Oooh, Oooh, Oooh

La La (La La)

La La (La La)

Oooh, Oooh, Oooh, Oooh

La La (La La)

La La (La La)"

The girl screamed and there was smoke coming from the girl's back where the woman's hand was touching the girl. The woman's hand started to turn black. She pulled her hand away and threw the girl into the boat. She untied the boat and pushed it away from the shore. The woman stood on the rocks watching the boat drift away.

"Just close your eyes

You'll be alright

Come morning light,

You and I'll be safe and sound..."

The girl opened her eyes to see the wood of the boat beneath her. She slowly started to get up. She looked around and felt the burning from the wound on her back. The scene cut back to the woman standing on the rocky shore. The black color was spreading all over her body.

"Oooh, oooh, oooh, oooh oh oh"

The girl slowly made it up high enough to see over the side of the boat. She whispered the woman's name. Then in slow motion the woman, now completely black in color, turned to dust and blew away on the wind. The girl screamed a heart wrenching scream as she screamed out the woman's name.

I looked out into the crowd of cheering people. Standing at the back was this man with flaming red hair. I tilted my head. He was vaguely familiar. I scanned the crowd a little longer and froze when I saw of all things a polar bear in an orange boiler suit. How the hell I had missed that white fuzzy hat I'll never know.

* * *

Song used in this chapter:

Title: Safe and Sound

Artist: Taylor Swift


	39. Chapter 39: Phoenix

Chapter 39: Phoenix

I smirked as I grabbed the microphone from the stand. I started the first line of the song as I stood at the edge of the stage.

"Put on your war paint"

The drums joined in with the music that was playing from the person manning the turn tables and sound board. I then continued into the next verse of the song.

You are a brick tied to me that's dragging me down

Strike a match and I'll burn you to the ground

We are the jack-o-lanterns in July

Setting fire to the sky

He-here comes this rising tide

So come on

I pointed out into the crowd as I sang the first line of the verse. I pointed to the ground for the second line of the verse. I backed away from the edge of the stage. I held out my hand and a small flame appeared. The flame grew and shot into the air where it disappeared.

Put on your war paint

The man on the keyboard started playing to add in the sound of violins playing along.

Cross walks and crossed hearts and hope-to-dies

Silver clouds with grey linings

I moved across the stage and made an x-mark over my heart with a finger.

So we can take the world back from the heart-attacked

One maniac at a time we will take it back

You know time crawls on when you're waiting for the song to start

So dance alone to the beat of your heart

The man on the keyboard and drums dropped off at the start of the verse. The song slowed down for the first two lines of the verse. The man on the drums joined back in and the song picked back up on line three of the verse.

Hey young blood

Doesn't it feel like our time is running out?

I'm gonna change you like a remix

Then I'll raise you like a phoenix

Wearing our vintage misery

No, I think it looked a little better on me

I'm gonna change you like a remix

Then I'll raise you like a phoenix

The guitars joined in just before the start of the chorus. They dropped off at the end and the man on the keyboard joined back in.

Bring home the boys and scrap scrap metal the tanks

Get hitched and make a career out of robbing banks

Because the world is just a teller and we are wearing black masks

"You broke our spirit," says the note we pass

I walked over to a table that had a black mask that would cover the top half of my face siting on it and picked up the mask. I turned back to the crowd with that mask on and continued to sing. I pulled the mask of at the end of the verse and gave the crowd a crazed look.

So we can take the world back from the heart-attacked

One maniac at a time we will take it back

You know time crawls on when you're waiting for the song to start

So dance alone to the beat of your heart

This verse went just like the previous one that was exactly the same.

Hey young blood

Doesn't it feel like our time is running out?

I'm gonna change you like a remix

Then I'll raise you like a phoenix

Wearing our vintage misery

No, I think it looked a little better on me

I'm gonna change you like a remix

Then I'll raise you like a phoenix

I walked back up to the edge of the stage for the verse with the single line that was to follow.

Put on your war paint

I moved back away to the middle of the stage as I started the next verse that was going to be repeated four times.

 _[4x]_

The war is won

Before it's begun

Release the doves

Surrender love

Most of the instruments dropped off for this verse.

Hey young blood

Doesn't it feel like our time is running out?

I'm gonna change you like a remix

Then I'll raise you like a phoenix

Wearing our vintage misery

No, I think it looked a little better on me

I'm gonna change you like a remix

Then I'll raise you like a phoenix

The hey at the start of this verse was drawn out more. But just like the previous verses like this the instruments were the same and followed the same pattern.

Hey young blood

Doesn't it feel like our time is running out?

I'm gonna change you like a remix

Then I'll raise you like a phoenix

I moved back up to the edge of the stage again.

Put on your war paint

The song ended abruptly after only a few more drum beats and notes from the man on the keyboard.

I placed the microphone back on the stand and looked back out into the crowd. The guitarist traded her electric guitar for her acoustic guitar again as she prepared for the next song.

* * *

Song used in this chapter:

Title: Phoenix

Artist: Fall Out Boy


	40. Chapter 40: Black Submarines

Chapter 40: Black Submarines

Our guitarist picked up an acoustic guitar. She started to play on my thumbs up signal. I stepped up to the microphone and started to sing.

"Little black submarines

Operator please

Put me back on the line

Told my girl I'd be back

Operator please

This is wreckin' my mind

The guitar was the only instrument playing while I sang the first and second verse

Oh can it be

The voices calling me

They get lost

And out of time

I should've seen it glow

But everybody knows

That a broken heart is blind

That a broken heart is blind"

Our drummer joined in with our guitarist at the end of the second verse with their drums, and we continued on into the song with the third verse

"Pick you up, let you down

When I wanna go

To a place I can hide

You know me, I had plans

But they just disappeared

To the back of my mind

The song started to pick up some for the fourth verse.

Oh can it be

The voices calling me

They get lost

And out of time

I should've seen it glow

But everybody knows

That a broken heart is blind

That a broken heart is blind"

There was a pause where our guitarist put her guitar down. I picked up mine, and our bassist picked up his guitar. I stepped back from the microphone. There had been a few claps of applause in the moments pause. Suddenly I started playing, and I thought that everyone was going to jump out of their seats when the sudden noise filled the silence. The bassist joined in with me first, and then the drummer joined. I stepped back up the microphone again when the instrumental part was over.

"Treasure maps, fallen trees

Operator please

Call me back when it's time

Stolen friends and disease

Operator please

Pass me back to my mind

I continued to play the guitar as I sang.

Oh can it be

The voices calling me

They get lost

And out of time

I should've seen it glow

But everybody knows

That a broken heart is blind

That a broken heart is blind

That a broken heart is blind"

I stepped back and off to the side. It was just me, the bassist, and the drummer playing at the moment. We were rocking out until the end of the song because there weren't lyrics to sing with the final instrumental.

The song ended. I looked over to the woman standing at the keyboard as I took off my guitar and sat it back in its stand.

* * *

Song used in this chapter:

Title: Little Black Submarines

Artist: The Black Keys


	41. Chapter 41: River

Chapter 41: River

The guitarist actually sang the first verse of the song while the bassist and drummer played.

(Guitarist)

"Like a river

Like a river

Like a river

Like a river

Like a river

Like a river"

(Jay)

"Shut your mouth and"

I sang the first few words of the first line of the second verse. While the guitarist sang the last few words of that line.

(Guitarist)

"run me like a river"

I pulled the microphone from the stand. I was looking out into the crowd as I sang the rest of the verse.

(Jay)

"How do you fall in love?

Harder than a bullet could hit ya

How do we fall apart?

Faster than a hair pin trigger

Don't you say, don't you say, don't say

Don't you say it, one breath and it'll just break it

So shut your mouth and run me like a river"

By the last three lines of the verse I looked away from the crowd. I then started singing the chorus of the song.

"Shut your mouth

Baby, stand and deliver

Holy hands oh they make me a sinner"

I made a motion with my hand that was not holding the microphone. I held it out and showed off the faint black ash looking tips of my fingers. I then swung my arm down and behind me. A scorched line appeared on the stage when I sang make me a sinner.

Like a river

Like a river

Shut your mouth and run me like a river

Choke this love till the veins start to shiver

One last breath till the tears start to whither

Like a river

Like a river

Shut your mouth and run me like a river

At the end of the chorus I looked back out into the crowd. I waited for the short instrumental to end. I started to sing the next verse.

Tales of an endless heart

Cursed is the fool who's willing

Can't change the way we are

One kiss away from killing

Don't you say, don't you say it

Don't say, don't you say it

One breath it'll just break it

So shut your mouth and run me like a river

I did not turn away from the crowd this time. I faced them until the end of the verse and on into the chorus.

Shut your mouth

Baby, stand and deliver

Holy hands oh they make me a sinner

Like a river

Like a river

Shut your mouth and run me like a river

Choke this love till the veins start to shiver

One last breath till the tears start to whither

Like a river

Like a river

Shut your mouth and run me like a river

I did not want to scorch the stage anymore, so I did not repeat what I did the first time I sang the chorus.

Like a river

Like a river

Like a river

Like a river

Like a river

Like a river

Shut your mouth and run me like a river

The guitarist sang the first six lines while I sang the last line of the verse.

Hey! Ooh oh oh

Hey! Ooh oh oh

Like a river!

Hey! Ooh oh oh

Ooh oh oh

Like a river!

We all kind of sang this verse until the end of the verse. That is when the guitarist whispered loudly in the microphone. Then I sang the chorus for the last time

Shut your mouth

Baby, stand and deliver

Holy hands will make me a sinner

Like a river

Like a river

Shut your mouth and run me like a river

Choke this love till the veins start to shiver

One last breath till the tears start to whither

Like a river

Like a river

Shut your mouth and run me like a river

All of the instruments dropped off at the last line of the chorus, and I was left singing on my own. With the that the song came to an end.

"Just one more song everyone." There were some shouts from the crowd requesting certain songs. I shook my head. "Sorry everyone. No crowd picks this time." The crowd waited for the final song.

* * *

Song used in this chapter:

Title: River

Artist: Bishop Briggs


	42. Chapter 42: Cry

Chapter 42: Cry

The scene on the screen started before the music. I was walking across the deck of a ship. The screen turned to static and there I stood covered in blood with eyes that showed exactly how broken I truly was on the inside. Then it cut back to static before I was as I had first appeared. My eyes were full of life. The music started when the first person walked onto the ship and smiled at me. Eventually more people started to walk onto the ship as images of me covered in blood and broken cut in frequently. It finally settled on the bloody and broken version of me.

(1st verse)  
Is it over yet?  
Can I uncover my eyes?  
I hear a whisper, in my head  
Saying baby, Don't you cry  
And I try, and I try, and I try,  
But no matter  
There's all this pain down deep inside,  
Buried in the dark

I fell to my knees on the deck of my burning ship. I look around at the bodies lying on the deck of my burning ship. I slowly stood and walked over to one of the bodies. I rolled them over and checked to see if they were still alive. The scene cut to a pile of photos. A photo of the man I had just rolled over with a very large grin plastered on his face burned.

The scene changed again when the music and singing picked up its beat. I was trying to walk over to the door. Blood splattered to the floor from wounds that I had just reopened by moving to soon. I fell to the floor knocking over a box of pictures on the table next to me and got back up again. I could hear feet from up above on the deck and a deep frown settled in on my face as I looked up at the door.

(Pre-chorus)  
It's these things that break me, and tell me to lie  
It's these things that take me, from living my life

The scene changed to something that had happened prior to me getting out of the bed. A woman came into my room. She was tying up her hair. She collected her weapons that she had left on my night stand. I grabbed onto her hand and tried to sit up, but she pushed me back down. I watched her walk out the door and give me a bright reassuring smile before she closed it behind her. There was an audible noise as she slid something in front of the door to block it.

(chorus)  
It's, okay to cry  
let your sorrow come alive  
It's okay to cry  
We'll find the strength to stay alive

The scene changed once more. I walked out onto the deck to see my grandfather ripping that same woman's throat out. I stumbled across the deck to her. I bit back the tears that threatened to fall. To my surprise she was still alive, and she seemed to be choking on the words she tried to say. I watched as her hand came up and touched my cheek before it fell limp. The scene changed to another photo burning, this time of the woman.

(2nd verse)  
Another day breaks  
Gun shots and tear stains ,  
Broken hearts, rarely do subside  
I didn't sign up for this life  
And we'd run, and we'd run, we can't hide  
They surround us  
They place the knife, where they pierce the skin  
Our last moments to say goodbye

The scene changed once more. I focused back on the world around me. I looked around to see. There were still people fighting on the deck of the ship. There were tears flowing from some of their eyes. Gunshots rang out as bullets flew across the deck of my ship. I watched as everyone was one by one cut down before my eyes. A stack of different photos with different faces burned.

I launched myself into the fight only to be thrown away easily. I rolled across the deck of the ship leaving a trail of blood. I coughed up a lot of blood. A lone figure stood before my grandfather on the deck of my ship. She was holding her own. I got back up and ran back into the fight. Something pushed me aside and I watched as my grandfather's hand went right through the woman's chest. He pulled his hand back out with her heart. A photo of me and that woman standing with arms thrown over each other's shoulders burned.

(Pre-chorus)  
It's these things that break me, and tell me to lie  
It's these things that take me, from living my life

Blurry memories played on the screen mixed in with what I was currently seeing right in front of me. I tried to focus on my grandfather as I stood back up once more.

(chorus)  
It's, okay to cry  
let your sorrow come alive  
It's okay to cry  
We'll find the strength to stay alive

I ran at my grandfather with tears streaking down my face. I slammed into him with surprising force. I staggered back as I prepared to attack again. Blood splattered to the deck from my bleeding wounds. I lashed out with my claws. Droplets of blood splattered across the deck. I snatched the heart from his hands. His foot collided with my chest and sent me flying into the ships railing.

I slumped down against the railing. He walked around to another person's body and pulled out their heart. I slammed into him causing him to drop the heart. He grabbed me and slammed my head into the deck. He walked over to a lantern and pushed it over deliberately. The fire started out small, but it soon grew in size to engulf the entire ship

(bridge)  
As I draw my, last breath now  
Know the world will suffice  
The moment's not broken,  
There lives a light in all our lives

My grandfather watched as I tried to get up once more. He held me down and whispered something that I could not hear into my ears. I watched as he left the ship without causing any more damage. I slowly stood up. I walked over to stand where I was at the start of the video clip.

(chorus)  
It's, okay to cry  
Let your sorrow come alive  
It's okay to cry  
We'll find the strength to stay alive  
It's okay to cry  
It's okay to cry  
it's okay to cry  
it's okay to cry

The mast of the ship broke in two and fell behind me. My jolly roger was clearly seen on the screen. There were several explosions from the gun powder below deck. Ghostly images of the crew disembarking could be seen. They were all waving their goodbyes. A hooded figure was standing there to greet them. When the last one had left the ship I sunk down to deck. Weak from blood loss I finally allowed myself to rest. I fell head first into the darkness that reached up and claimed me as the song came to an end.

* * *

Song used in this chapter:

Title: Cry

Artist: Elizabeth La ft. Xan


	43. Chapter 43: Saddest Smile

Chapter 43: Saddest Smile

The band started to pack up and clear the stage. I went to the back of the stage and grabbed the guitar case for my guitar. I came back and packed up my guitar.

"I'll be leaving now." The band members waved to me. I picked up my guitar case and walked off the stage into the audience. I made it about half way up the stairs when in walked these people wearing these ridiculous glass helmets. I stopped and knelt down on the stairs. I looked down at the stairs.

"You there. We missed the show. Stand and sing for us." I chewed on the inside of my jaw. I wicked grin spread across my face. I stood without saying a word. I disappeared from in front of them. I reappeared behind them at the top of the stairs

"As much as I would just love to sing for trash like you. I'm busy." I pushed the doors open. I was about to walk through them when someone called out to me.

"Hey, short shit. You should give up the music gig. It doesn't suit you." My eye twitched. I turned to face the person talking to me. It was the guy with the flaming red hair I walked over to him.

"Oh and what would I give it up for. You're not my type. Your crew are all food as far as I'm concerned. Besides I have a place waiting for me if I ever want to be a pirate again." He laughed at me.

"If you ever want to be a pirate again." He laughed even louder. "Once a pirate always a pirate. You are the most feared pirate of the generation. Your bounty far exceeds even mine." I suddenly remembered his name.

"Eustass Kid, that's your name. From what I can see, and this is me basing an assumption purely on the color of your eyes. There's vampiric blood running through your veins. Doesn't matter to me though. I wouldn't be bothered if you were to say suddenly disappear from this world entirely." I turned to walk away. I sensed a hand reaching out towards me. "Touch me with that tainted appendage, and I'll be sure to remove it in a rather excruciating manner." I continued walking towards the open door. The hand had stopped. I walk outside. I spread my wings and took off into the air.

I landed on the deck of a rather familiar submarine. I had collected my bag along the way. I sat down my guitar case and bag, and I folded in my wings that quickly disappeared. A knife was pressed against my throat.

"Who are you?" The voice was distinctly feminine. I smiled. At least he brought a competent woman onto his ship. I watched as a man walked across the deck. My hand shot up in the air, and I called out to him.

"IRE! Long time no see." The man turned and looked at me. His face was scrunched up in confusion. I watched as recognition crossed his face.

"Well I'll be damned. If it isn't the walking corpse. Are you going to be hanging around?" I watched as the knife was slowly pulled away.

"Ire, you know this woman?" The woman wearing the distinctive boiler suit of Law's crew pointed at me with her thumb.

"You do too. You're looking at the Angel of Death." She dropped her knife to the deck. "You know Captain wouldn't mind if you were to stay." I shook my head.

"I just need a safe place to store my things for now." Ire walked over. He examined what I had with me.

"What's in the bag anyway?" I knelt and opened the bag. I pulled out some clothes. Next I pulled out some papers, then two books, and lastly a box. I opened the box to reveal a bunch of photos. I dug through the photos until I came across one in particular.

"I found this tucked away inside this book here. It's a picture of my sister." I smiled at the picture. Ire reached into the box and went to pull out a picture. I grabbed his hand with just enough force to stop him. "Don't touch that picture." It was a picture of Law when he was younger wearing a rather grumpy looking frown.

"We'll keep your stuff safe for you." I smiled at Ire as I placed the photo back in the box and packed everything back in the bag. I handed my things over to him.

I stood up and turned around to face back towards the archipelago. My face scrunched up in concern. I could sense a mass of bodies surrounding the building that I had been in earlier. But it was the objects moving around that weren't human that really bothered me. The woman stood next to me.

"You can sense what's going on out there can't you?" I glanced at her out of the corner of my eye. "I'm Sif. It's nice to meet you, Jay." My wings appeared again.

"We can get to know each other later." I hopped up onto the railing and launched myself into the air. I left Sif standing there on the deck.

I flew across the archipelago. I landed on the branch of a tree overlooking a clearing. There was one of the objects that I had sensed moving around but wasn't human there in the clearing. I watched as the kid pirates fought against the object parading around as a human. Law and his men came into the clearing. I was itching to jump down there and destroy the thing, but I sat there and watched from the safe distance of the tree branch. With every attack directed at Kid I was hoping that it would kill him, but I was disappointed every single time. I sighed. The battle was over with Law stabbing the thing. Law and Kid walked off together.

Everything was fine, and I thought that the thing was dead. Suddenly the thing got back up. It jumped over to Land in front of Law and Kid. I jumped off of the branch. I ran between the two men and leapt into the air. I reached out and touched the thing that should have stayed down.

"Supernova." I breathed out with ease. I pushed off of the thing with my hand. I landed just in front of the two men. Not even a second later the thing exploded inside of a barrier. The light was blinding.

"Long time no see, Jay." The irritated tone to that all too familiar voice was actually strangely comforting.

"I told you. Once a pirate, always a pirate" I looked back over my left shoulder to glare at Kid. I walked over to stand on Law's right side. "Come on. You know you want to be a part of a crew again." I peered around Law and hissed at Kid.

"I'd rather be five years old again than join your crew. Reel in the sick perverse thoughts in your head. Besides, I'm a one woman show for now." Kid scoffed.

"You'll come crawling to me eventually." Law glanced over at me to see my reaction to Kid's comment. He watched as my fingers twitched. I was itching to rip kid's throat out.

"Jay!" Shachi ran up to me. He was followed quickly by Penguin. Arms wrapped around me, and my feet left the ground. I panicked slightly. I was lifted higher, and Shachi and Penguin were lifted into the air with me. Orange and white surrounded the three of us.

"I'm so glad you're alive." I was struggling to get free. When I didn't make any progress, I turned and looked at Law disgruntled.

"Law, call off your bear." Law walked on ahead. "Law." I glared at his back. A growl escaped my throat. "Bepo." I said his name in a threatening tone.

"Sorry!" He dropped me, Shachi, and Penguin. We landed with a thud on the ground. I sat there glaring up at Bepo.

"How long have you known Law and his crew." I looked over to see Kid. I thought he had left already. I guess he hadn't.

"I've known Law Fourteen years. His crew I have known some of them for three years, one I just met, and if there are others that have joined since I last saw him, then I don't know them." Kid looked like he was thinking. "Stop thinking so hard. You'll break your brain." Kid glared at me.

"How old are you?" I looked up at Kid. He had the nerve to ask my age. Didn't he know that was something a man was never supposed to ask a woman. Law had stopped and taken interest in the conversation.

"I'm twenty-three. Do all the math and figure it out in that head of yours." He looked at me as if he was about to ask another question. "No, I am not going to tell you how old Law is, and no I'm not going to tell you a damn thing about his crew." Kid and I were glaring at each other. It was a pissing match fought via a staring contest. Neither of us broke eye contact as we pressed blades to each other's throat. "Go ahead. Do it. I'll keep living while your head will roll." Shachi and penguin grabbed onto me.

"Easy Jay." Penguin whispered into my ear.

"Yeah, easy. You don't want to make him mad." I broke out into a fit of laughter. I finally settled down.

"The one that the world should fear angering is me. If need be I could have destroyed this entire world in one move, but thanks to my sister my powers are limited. Doesn't mean I can't still destroy the world. It just means it'll take longer." Law cleared his throat. I directed my command at Kid. "Bow to me." His face hit the ground so hard that he knocked himself out.

"Come on Jay. Walk with us back to the sub. I want to hear your true reason for being here." I stood up and walked over next to Law.

"The real reason why I'm here is the large gathering of marines taking place at the nearby marine headquarters on Marineford. A war is brewing, and war is the best cover to achieve the vengeance I seek. If everything goes the way I want it to, then Sakazuki will die." Law slowed to a stop. I kept walking.

"Why do you want to kill Admiral Sakazuki?" I expected Law's question. I looked back over my shoulder with probably the saddest smile I had ever shown Law over the fourteen years that I had known him.


	44. Chapter 44: Coming Destruction

Chapter 44: Coming destruction

I lay awake in my bed. I was listening for my sister to return again. I had lost count of the number of night that I lay there waiting until I fell asleep. My sister's friend Sear was there watching me. Sear like my mother and sister's outwards appearance was a feline demon. She could look anywhere from completely human to completely feline of any species of her choosing. Most people on this island were like that. There were normal humans here too, but there weren't very many of them. I fell asleep for the night and woke in the morning to the sound of soft whispers from down stairs.

"No one wishes to leave. They all said they'd stay and fight." That was Sear's voice that I was hearing as I neared the stairs.

"I don't care what they wish Sear. I want the island evacuated. The marines weren't far behind me, and they aren't willing to try to get me to cooperate anymore. They want Jay. She's still just a child. They want to use her because she's easier to manipulate." That was my sisters frustrated voice. I felt the excitement rise in my chest when I heard her voice. The clarity meant that she was actually here and not talking to Sear over a den den mushi. Malice was just down stairs.

"Oh Mal, I know you want to spare them a cruel end, but they wish to stay and fight. They aren't willing to give Jay up to them. She's precious to everyone on the island. That and she's a Wilshire. They feel a sense of duty to your family. Your mother might have been a real piece of shit, but your grandmother was good to everyone here. She protected this island and its people for nearly two centuries before she was murdered by her own daughter, your mother. You've kept this island safe sense you settled down. Did you get Tau safely to Shanks?" There was a long pause before my sister gave a faint reply.

"Yeah, I got her there. Shanks was not pleased in the least that I was leaving a kid with him, but I didn't have much choice. That was something Shanks understood." There was yet another pause before my sister started talking again. "I'll never understand what they see in this cursed family. We are all destined to die." There was a screech of chair legs.

"That may have been true in the past, but you're different Mal. You inherited something special from your grandmother. You and Jay both did. Sure you inherited a little more than Jay, but what difference does that make. You said you were going to give her a chance to live a long and happy life. Now damn it. You need to get your head together." There were sobs. That was a strange sound. I had never heard Malice cry.

"You don't understand." My sister was whispering again. It was rather irritating as I strained to hear her words. "For her to have that long happy life, I'll have to die." My breath caught in my throat. I ran down the stairs.

"You promised." I stood there breathing hard. Malice turned to look at me. I was in the doorway to the kitchen. Tears ran down my face. "You promised you'd always be there for me. You promised." There was a den den mushi sitting on the table between Sear and Malice. It suddenly started to ring.

"Mal, I've got her. You answer that call." Sear got up from the table and walked over to me. She wiped at my tears. "Come on. Let me tell you a story that Mal once told me." My sister answered the den den mushi.

"Hello!" I watched her for a moment curious as to her sudden change in demeanor when she answered the call.

"Hey! Malice, it's been a while since I last heard from you. How's your eye doing? Do you have fresh bandages on there?" She laughed.

"Yes, Dr. Trafalgar." My sister was strange sometimes, and her playful tone was a testament to that. "The first snow fall of the year should be any day now her. What's the weather like there?" The man on the other side of the line answered in a rather casual tone.

"It is probably a little warmer here since we're a bit further south than you are." There was a long tense pause from my sister. "Malice, is there something wrong?" She smiled, but her eyes were so sad.

"Trafalgar, I have a favor to ask of you." Sear lead me over to the front door where she grabbed a jacket and bundled me up before she pushed me out the door.

"That's enough eves dropping for you." Sear whispered into my ear. I couldn't hear the rest of my sister's conversation with the strange man on the other end of the den den mushi. I pouted and crossed my arms. "Jay what do you see when you walk these streets." I looked around. There were a bunch of people running around.

"Something precious that should be protected. I first saw the island and began meeting its people three years ago. Everyone here on this island are my friend whether or not I know them." Sear smiled at me.

"That way of thinking could be very dangerous for you in the future, but it's that way of thinking that has kept this island safe over the many generations of Wilshire that came before you and Mal. It skipped your mother unfortunately, but it still goes all the way back to the first Wilshire." I turned and looked at Sear.

"Sear, I don't understand. What exactly is a Wilshire? What am I?" Sear suddenly stopped and bent down in the middle of the street. She brushed a layer of dirt off of a handle and pulled up to reveal a door that lead underground. There were stairs and she started down the stairs and motioned for me to follow her. I followed her down the stairs. When she closed the door we were left in utter darkness. I heard the strike of a lighter and saw the sparks. She struck the lighter again. A flame sparked to life. I followed it over to a that came to life when the small flame touched it. The flame of the lighter went out. The light from the torch lit up the staircase where we were.

"There are many myths surrounding the Wilshire name and family. Jay I'm going to tell you everything I know about the Wilshire family." I followed her down the stairs as she went.


	45. Chapter 45: Wilshire

Chapter 45: Wilshire

The first Wilshire was human. I mean completely human. She was actually rather weak actually, but she had a very kind heart. Her kindness extended even to the Feline Demons. Back then they were the most feared people in the entire world, but to her the injured man she found was just that. She saved him, and then fell in love with him. Her family feared him. Her town feared him. It was all because he was a feline demon. So she left that island and followed the man she loved all the way back to his home island in the frozen lands of the North Blue.

She was the only human living on the island at the time, and she was appalled by the treatment that the inhabitants of the island received from visitors. People would come to the island just to kill those that lived there. It was on a night during the winter when the moon was full and the sky clear that she made the deal. In exchange for the power to protect the island that she called her home, she agreed to give up a portion of her life force each time she used the power.

She used her powers to protect the island, but when she had her first child, she found that the powers she had been blessed with were in reality a curse. She never got to see her daughter grow up to be a woman because a few short years later she died using the powers she had been granted to save the island.

Her daughter, granddaughter, and every other female descendant suffered the same fate. Some died very young and never had children of their own. Eventually the Wilshire family dwindled down to only a few members. Then my grandmother was born. She was a twin, but unlike her twin sister who died when she was only a child, my grandmother just kept on living. She had been born with a special ability to absorb the life force from the people and objects around her. She was the first Wilshire to be born with this ability.

After generations of Wilshires being born with these powers my mother was born without them. My mother got involved with the world government. She promised to them a daughter with the powers, but her first born child was just like her completely powerless. My mother came to hate my grandmother because of this. My mother killed my grandmother, and soon after my sister was born. Malice was born with the powers and my grandmother special ability to absorb the life force of the people and objects around her as well.

My mother's first child pretended to love my sister, but on her my sister's sixth birthday, she found out that the sister she thought loved her actually hated her. My sister had wanted to believe that her mother loved her, but her elder sister said that our mother had never loved my sister. Malice ran from the house crying and never returned. She met Zarrea the first night away from home and shortly after she met Sear and Mizzeno. The three of them were Malice's best friends growing up. They were pirates together. My sister only came home because she decided that it was time to start a family with the man she fell in love with, but she never would comply with our mother's wishes.

That's why I was born. I was born to be my sisters replacement. My mother sold me to the world government. I had the powers, but I didn't have the ability to absorb the life force of the people and objects around me. Still I was to be their weapon, but why would the world government want a child to be their weapon? What was so special about the powers I had inherited?

The answer was simple. The powers were akin to the perfect sword and shield. They are linked to the stars and the moon. Like the moon is a shield, so is the barrier that I can create. Like the stars are ablaze in the night sky and burn hotter than the magma at the center of this world, the fire that I create burns hot and consumes everything I will it to. It is the fire that consumes the life force of a Wilshire. My mother did not care that I would die, and the world government didn't either. They just wanted their weapon.


	46. Chapter 46: Goodbye Malice

Chapter 46: Goodbye Malice

A few nights after my sisters return the first snow fall of the season had started and I awoke to the fire that was consuming the house around me. I ran from the house only to run right out into a war waging outside. Marines ran around the island setting fire to the houses. The people of the island were fighting them, but they were losing. Everywhere I looked people were dying. I was frozen in place. A marine was running towards me, but someone slammed into him.

"Get out of here little Jay." I recognized the him as the man that ran the market on the East side of the island. I turned to run and fell. I picked myself up and took off. Some embers fell from a building and landed on me as I ran down the street. It burned my skin, but the burns healed just fine.

This wasn't the way to the safe point that Malice had told me to go. I knew that for a fact, but I was headed to my friend's place. I just had to at least save Gala. I rounded a corner.

"I WILL NEVER TELL YOU WHERE SHE IS!" Gala was picking herself up off the ground. Blood ran from her mouth. She glanced my way. I watched the marine raise his sword into the air. I stood there frozen in horror as I watched the marine bring his sword down. Gala squeezed her eyes closed and screamed. "RUN!" I stood there and watched the sword slice right through her. I turned and ran.

I started to hear the cries of those on the island. The one line that stuck out above all others and had me crying was this.

"We will never hand Jay over to you bastards." Why would they go through all of this?

I fell over the body of a woman lying in a pool of blood in the middle of the street. I took one look at her and recognized her. She had been at Gala's the day before. She was pregnant with her first child. I looked around at the burning town. Someone came crashing through one of the burning buildings. I walked over to where they had landed. It was Sear. She looked up at me.

"Jay?" Blood pooled around her. "Get out of here." She was suddenly very still. The light had left her eyes and she seemed to stare right through me.

"Sear?" I knelt down beside her. "Sear say something." I placed shaky fingers to her throat to feel for a pulse. "SEAR!" I got back to my feet. And ran around looking for Malice.

"MALICE!" She hadn't been in the house when I woke up. I ran almost all the way to the docs before I ever found her. "MAL!" A fist made out of lava fell from the sky and landed near me. Malice skidded to a halt in front of me.

"I thought I told you to go to that place and leave." I looked up at my sisters. The fiery outline of the moon and stars was something that I had never seen grace her body before. Sure I had seen the moons and stars grace her body before, but they always looked like black ink on her skin. Her pure white tail was singed in places. She was bleeding. A fist collided with her face. She was sent flying.

"So, you're the child that was promised to us. Wilshire Jay, I have come to take you home, but first, I'm going to take care of that wench you call a sister." I watched the man walk over to where my sister lay on the ground.

"YOU LEAVE MY SISTER ALONE!" I ran between the man and my sister. I span around and a line of fire flew towards him. He moved and was only grazed by the attack. I pulled his hand back and was about to punch me when my sister stood between us. He punched a barrier.

"I forbade you from ever using your powers. Look at your hands." I looked down at my hand to see that they were turning black and looked like ash.

"I was just trying to save you, Mal." Her fiery eyes were fixed on me and they held this cold look to them. I watched as a sword fell into her hand. It was made of bone and glistened in the light of the roaring fires.

"I don't need your saving." Her words hurt. It was a like a knife had pierced my heart. I looked up at her and met her gaze.

"I've located the girl. This is an order. Kill everyone and burn this island to the ground." My eye widened in horror. I watched as Malice didn't even flinch as she heard the order the man had just given.

"Your fight is with me Sakazuki." She turned to face the man. "Leave, Jay." I ran back across the island. I ran through the burning forest to the rocky shore on the other side of the island. A small boat was tied to a rock. I sat there on the rocky shore. Screams reached my ears. I cover them with my hands to try to block them out, but they still came in loud and clear. That's when I realized I wasn't actually hearing everyone screaming. It was them mentally screaming out. I was trying to block out everything. That's probably why I didn't hear the woman coming that was standing right behind me. The hand being placed to my back was what brought me out of my trance.

The smell of burning flesh filled my nose. My shirt burned. A jolt of electricity shot through me. My hands weren't black anymore. Then all of a sudden I was overwhelmed by so much pain that I screamed. It had been so long since I last felt pain that I forgot what it felt like. I passed out. I woke up in the boat. I slowly got up. The first thing I saw was the fire. As I lifted myself higher I saw a woman standing on the shoreline.

"Mal?" She was looking down at her right hand. She looked up in my direction. "MALICE!" She was completely black at that point. "No, no." She started to disappear like dust blowing on the wind. She crumbled and fell apart. "MALICE!" I slumped down into the boat. "Mal." Her name came out as a whimper. I felt so empty. There was no laughter in my head anymore. I sat there in the boat crying.

The boat drifted along in the current for a few days. Finally, the boat came to rest on the shore. I heard footsteps coming towards the boat. I didn't move. I didn't care to live anymore.

"HEY! THERE'S A BOAT OVER HERE!" More footsteps. "I wonder where it came from." The bot was pulled up further onto the shore.

"It doesn't have a flag." They were walking around the on the shore. "Do you think that they might have forgot to tie up the boat and it flowed down here on the current." There was a brief pause.

"I'm going to look inside the boat." I watched as someone climbed up the side of the boat. They turned and looked at me. "Oh my god. There's a kid in here." There were shocked murmurs amongst the people.

"Does she need a doctor." The person that was peering over the side climbed into the boat and started looking me over.

"I don't know. She looks ok, but we should probably take her to one anyway." I looked up at the person.

"Where am I?" I looked up at the person to find that it was a man. He looked down at me.

"You're in the White City. Welcome to Flevance." I looked right through the man. This was not a time to be happy not for me anyway. I went to stand and fell forward. The man caught me.

"Dr. Trafalgar, I was told to see him when I got here." The burn in the shape of a handprint was now visible to the man. I began to mumble incoherently.

"Hey! What's your name?" My thoughts cleared enough to give at least part of an answer to his question.

"Wilshire." My vision started to fade. The man picked me up.

"We have the hospital on the line. Should we ask for someone specific?" He carried me over to the side of the boat he had climbed up on.

"Ask for Dr. Trafalgar. Tell them that a Wilshire is here on the shore." There were some muffled voices coming from below. After a while someone called up.

"He wants to know if it's a woman by the name of Malice." The man gently carried me down the side of the. He was the one to answer the man on the other side of the line.

"I don't know if she's Malice or not, but I can tell you that she's a kid with a nasty burn in the shape of a hand print on her back." The man had answered. "We're going to bring her in to the hospital." That was the last thing that I heard and remember before waking up in the hospital.


	47. Chapter 47: Cat Ears And Tattoos

Chapter 47: Cat ears and Tattoos

"Now you know how I got to Flevance." I was sitting on the railing of the submarine facing out to sea. Law was leaning against the railing facing the door to the sub.

"So Admiral Sakazuki gave the order to kill everyone on that island and burn it to the ground." I held onto the railing and leaned back. I looked up at Law.

"He was. I often say that I lost everything that night, but my sister left me with a lot in reality. My fighting skills, my life, the base knowledge I needed to eventually be able to heal others, a limiter, and the ability to absorb the life force of the people and objects around me. She gave to me the one thing that kept her alive for as long as she had lived, and then she placed the limiter on me. The price she had pay for placing that limiter on me was her life." Law looked down at me. "She hid a journal tucked away in our underground library. The first few lines she wrote were a note to me. I was only able to figure that out after I found a book on how to translate the ancient language she wrote the journal in, but that's irrelevant. The journal explains how to transfer the lifesaving ability she gave me if I ever had a kid, a girl to be specific. It also describes how to place a limiter on a Wilshire. She left me that information should I ever want to have children. The problem is I don't care to have children. I don't know if Tau wants kids or not, but if she dies before I do, I'm content to let the Wilshire family end with me. No one should have to lose everything because of a power that they never asked to have." I pulled myself back up to sit properly on the railing again. Law leaned over and whispered into my ear.

"So, can you turn into a cat?" I burst out into a fit of laughter. Out of all the things he could have asked about at that point, that was probably not on the list of questions I expected.

"No, sadly I can't. Mal never taught me how to fully transform. The most I can do is transform my ears and grow a tail, but they are so sensitive that I don't." I was watching the sun start to make its decent towards the horizon.

"Jay, join my crew." I turned and looked Law in the eye. I wasn't quite sure what emotion I saw flit across them. I watched as he moved to stand behind me. I froze when he wrapped his arms around my waist.

"What do you think you're doing?" He rested his head on my shoulder. I relaxed some. "Maybe." Law's head left my shoulder. I looked back at him.

"I thought it would be harder to get even a maybe out of you." I turned around on the rail so that my back was now to the sun and the sea. Law looked down at me curiously.

"There are so many things that I have always wondered." I ran a finger over his cheek. "For instance, are you warm or cold." Law's eyes darted to a flicker of movement. He lifted one hand up to touch what he had seen move. He moved my hair out of the way to reveal cat ears. He grabbed onto one ear gently. "Law?" He leaned down and kissed the other ear. His lips were soft and warm. The warmth suddenly left my ear which twitched in discomfort. Law bit down on my neck. I jerked back. The grip he had on my ear became uncomfortable.

"This is to let everyone know that you belong to me." He whispered against my neck. I pushed Law away rather hard. He fell back and landed on the deck.

"Why the hell would I want to walk around with a bruise on my neck. They mean nothing Law. They fade. Rather quickly I might add." Law watched as the bruise he had left on my neck faded away. "I visited a tattoo parlor when I got here. My first tattoo is of my crew roster. It's right here." I pointed to the outer thigh of my right leg. "My second," I hopped down off the railing and walked over to Law. I picked up his hand and placed it over a spot right above my left hip bone. "It's right here." He pulled his hand away and pulled up the hem of my shirt. Slowly his jolly roger came into view. He smirked.

"I don't remember ever giving you permission to have my jolly roger tattooed on your body." I gave him a playful grin.

"I didn't think I ever needed it. Though the tattoo artist thought I was a little insane." Law traced his finger over the lines of the Tattoo.

"I think this will do for now." I moved away and went to stand behind Law. I knelt down. Law did not feel comfortable, and I could tell by the way he seemed to fidget with every move that I made.

"Would you two get a room? Seriously, I'm starting to get sick to my stomach." I looked back over my shoulder. I saw Sif standing there doing the fake gagging thing. I laughed.

"I don't need one thank you though." I bit down on Law's neck. He sat there almost frozen, but I knew that he was seething by the tone in his voice.

"Jay." I released my bite and ran my tongue over the bite marks. He shrugged out of the loose hold I had on him. He placed his hand over his neck and turned to glare at me.

"Hey Sif, what do you think about not being the only woman on this sub anymore." I stood up and turned to see her face light up.

"Oh thank god. I won't be the only one on the receiving end of all of their flirtatious antics. You guys find her attractive enough to leave me alone some." Sif turned and looked at some of the guys. One of the men shivered at a memory.

"Damn scary woman. Scarier than Captain. Sorry Sif, she's on the hell fucking no list." Sif looked at some of the other guys with pleading eyes.

"She took a bullet to the head while we were watching and got back up." Shachi looked over at Penguin then Sif.

"No thank you." Penguin replied. "She's more of the one you rely on to slaughter a city if that's what you needed to get to say get Captain back from a situation that you can't possibly win." Penguin looked at Sif. "Look she's about as cruel as they come when she is fighting to protect something precious to her. Namely Captain." Shachi cleared his throat.

"Mostly Captain." Ire walked by the two and added in his own comment.

"Only Captain. She'll get upset if any of us are hurt, but she'll commit genocide I believe to protect Captain." Sif turned and watched Ire walk away. She turned to me.

"Honey did you ever think that you might love Captain." I turned and looked back at Law. He was still glaring at me. I looked back at Sif.

"Absolutely not. No way in hell." She looked at me a little confused. She looked behind me at Law.

"Totally in love with Captain. You feel safe around him, and you will seek his comfort in certain situation." Law cleared his throat.

"Taking shelter in my head for instance." He placed a hand on my head. "Unfortunately, I do not feel the same way." I smiled.

"Says the man who let me stay in their head. You even let down your guard. Maybe next time I'll take a stroll right on through that head of yours." I stretched my hands up into the air. "I have a few days to kill. I'll be down in the training room if anyone wants to test their strength. Ire where did you put my guitar case." From somewhere on the deck I heard him call out the answer.

"In Captain's room." I turned to look at Law. He did not look exactly pleased with the news.

"I will only be in there for a moment. After that, your room is all yours." I started to walk towards the door.

"My sub is not a place to store your belongings. If you go off on your own, then I will dispose of your belongings." I stopped. I turned to look at him.

"I will be leaving this submarine to go to Marineford. You can shred every article of clothing that I have for all I care, but if anything happens to the two books, box of pictures, or the guitar, I will break every bone in your body and everyone else's body. If they are still alive after that, I will subject them to the torture that I suffered at the hands of my own mother. Do I make myself clear?" Law narrowed his eyes at me.

"Jay, I recommend that you not threaten my crew. You are not officially a member of my crew yet." With a crazed gleam in my eye I responded.

"I do not make threats. I make promises." I turned back around and disappeared inside of the sub.

I had changed clothes and grabbed some stuff from my guitar case. I carried it down to the training room which was empty. I sat the stuff along the wall of the training room on a table that was bolted down. I looked around the room. It was a decent set up, but the training dummies where nothing like what Malice had me training with. They would have to do though. I made a selection between the different things I had brought down. I placed it inside the little box like thing and hit a button. Music started to play from the speakers. I went to the middle of the room and stretched. There was no reason to cause more damage than I was already going to cause to my own body.


	48. Chapter 48: Left As A Corpse

Chapter 48: Left as A Corpse

I spent the whole night training. I was laying on the floor with my chest heaving with each breath I took. The music had stopped long ago, but still I had continued with the fluid motions of each move that I made. I had been alone all night, so I was rather surprised when I heard someone entering the room.

"You killed all the training dummies." I heard someone sigh. I sat up and turned slightly so that I could see the man that had walked in. "Ire said you had a box of pictures that you brought with you." His voice sounded so familiar. It was as if I should have known him, but I couldn't place him. "I was wondering if you had a picture of Inari." That's when I made the connection.

 _"_ _Hey! Captain, I think I fell in love with someone." I looked up to the woman standing next to me as I sat on the railing looking out to sea at the setting sun._

 _"_ _Who captured your heart Inari. Don't tell me it was one of these idiots on this ship." She simply laughed at my statement._

 _"_ _No, I think I fell in love with…"_

"Felix, that's your name. Inari told me about you." He looked at the ground. "I think I have a picture of her in my box, but it's in Law's room." Felix let a flash of hope enter his eye. "Come on. I'll get it for you." I got up from the floor.

When I entered Law's room, I was a little surprised to find my stuff was sitting next to his desk. My guitar case was slightly open, and the pictures that had been kept safely in the box were scattered across the top of his desk. I picked up the pictures and placed them all back in the box. I was rather pissed when I found that one picture in particular was missing. I glared over at the bed where Law still lay asleep.

I crawled onto the bed taking care to not wake the man who's head I currently wanted to rip off. He shifted some in his sleep. I was straddling him and leaned over so that my face was inches from his. One of his eyes cracked open slightly.

"Where's the picture of my sister?" Law was wide awake now. "I don't want to forcefully gain the location of the picture from you, so just tell me where it is." Law went to push me off of him, but I quickly grabbed his hands and pinned them beside his head.

"You're pushing your luck with me, Jay. Now get off." His words were hissed out in anger. My eyes took on a dull red glow.

"It is you who is pushing your luck with me, Law. Where's the picture of my sister?" Law did not answer. I clicked my tongue. "You know this could have been done the easy way." I pressed my forehead to his. I always liked the comparison of jumping off a cliff when referring to diving into one's mind.

Inside of Law's mind I searched for the information that I wanted, but I was not exactly let in easily. I had to fight my way inside. I stumbled across some of law's more recent memories, but his mind was set up a little different from others. Instead of things being organized chronologically, it was organized by category. The more he wished to keep the information hidden and protected the closer it was to the center.

With each level that I came to I had to fight a version of Law. I found it strange that the further I went the younger that version of him became. Normally the younger version was the first version that I faced when entering someone's mind, but Law was not normal. I searched every single level and only had the center left. I was not surprised when out stepped a ten-year-old Law.

"You just left me there. Under that bridge that night, you just left." I stood there in front of this kid. I did not reach out to him, and I didn't think it would do any good if I did reach out to him.

"Yeah I left you there under that bridge. Me running around the city gave them something else to shoot at. Vampire wings are just as delicate as a bird's wing, and they take a long time to heal." Law's eyes were staring a hole straight through me.

"Why are you talking about your wings? I've seen them deflect bullets." I looked at the kid rather sympathetically.

"I was shot down. I had to get out the same way you did. The back side of my wings for some reason can deflect most bullets, but the underside cannot. I also thought that I could no longer feel anything at that point. Being shot in the wing hurt worse than anything I had ever felt before, and my landing only made it worse." I took a step towards him at that point. My vampire wings sprouted from my back. "You can't tell me that you never wondered where these scars came from on my wing." There was a scar that ran vertically down the entire wing. "Law, I didn't simply fly away that night to some safe place. I crash landed right into the middle of the fray. I was efficient at taking on a small group of people back then. Up that number to ten, and then add in the few more that trickled in after I crashed into the ground. I was a cornered cat so to speak. Though I didn't come out of the corner fighting. I came out dead." I took another step towards him. He pulled out a dagger and lunged at me.

"You should have stayed." I stayed still and did not move. "You're not strong enough to beat me." I let him stab me. I wrapped my arms around him.

"I don't need physical strength to win against you. I don't even need to outwit you. I'm sorry. I should have stayed, but if I did, then you might not have met Cora-san. In the end, I think I made the right decision even though I know that it hurt you." He struggled to get away. "Law, they're almost all gone. There's only about one hundred left, and nearly all of them are gathering at Marineford. I can say that it's about time too." He froze. "I'm getting so tired of living this life." He started crying.

"You can't give up on living. You have to keep on living. I have something to live for." I placed a hand on his head.

"When I finish killing everyone that were there on my home island and in Flevance, I will move on to kill my grandfather. After that, my reason for living is gone." I bent down and whispered into his ear. "Also, I won." I let go of the child version of Law.

"Wait was that all a lie?" I walked past him. I looked back over my shoulder. "Jay, answer me was it all a lie?" I stood there for a moment before answering.

"No, it wasn't a lie. When I am done, I do not plan on continuing this life." I watched the look of horror that crossed his face. I started to walk forward again. I left the child version of Law behind. I immediately resumed my search. I was interrupted by a voice right in my ear.

"Maybe I can help you find what you're looking for." I jumped and span around. I breathed out a sigh of relief. It was just Law.

"No, I think I've got the system of categorization that your head uses figured out." Law ran his index finger over my jaw before curling it under my chin.

"I'm afraid, that this is as far as you go." I looked Law in the eye. He leaned down and pressed his lips to mine. "I'm surprised you haven't noticed." Law licked my neck. "You really are disconnected from your body." He smirked.

"No I'm not truly disconnected. If I break concentration now I will die. I'll worry about what you've done later." I pushed him away. "Right now I want to know what you did with the picture of my sister." His smirk grew. He stepped close to me again and whispered in my ear.

"Check the nightstand drawer. And you stink. Take a shower when you get back inside your own head." I laughed. I turned to leave. "Wait! When your done killing everyone, I want you to continue living." I looked back over my shoulder.

"Why? Give me a good reason as to why, and I might oblige your request." He walked over and wrapped his arms around me.

"I want my men to have someone to lead them should anything ever happen to me." I placed a hand over his.

"I'm no longer fit to be a captain. I don't even think that I was ever really a pirate. I'm just a woman hell bent on revenge that sought out some sense of normalcy." Law held me tighter.

"Then continue living for me." I tilted my head back. "Jay, please." I let out a sigh.

"You're so damn different in your head. It's like you pull away a mask. Though the fact that your memories that have anything pertaining to me are stored here says that you were lying to me out there on the deck of your submarine. The feeling is at least somewhat mutual." He chuckled.

"Aren't you the little analyst." I pouted. I was not little, short, or anything of the sort.

"I'm not short. I'm average. And I don't really consider myself an analyst. It's just that you're a very guarded person, and all of this just fits. That and you had absolutely no memory of me anywhere else. I looked at every memory outside of this area." I felt Law shift. "And I have to say your either really damn good or there was a lot of faking going on in those memories." He growled.

"Care to find out." I smiled at his rather irritated response. It was more like a dare than a question.

"Not right now." His arms fell from around me. He stared at me quizzically. "You don't want another man to touch me. You said so yourself. I'll eventually want to have sex, so you'll just have to wait. Right now I just really want to kill someone, and there are so many that deserve to die so close. I can almost taste their blood." A shiver ran down my spine.

"Jay, I'm afraid my crew are right when they say you're more sadistic than I am. Though I must say. Get out of my head already." I waved a goodbye


	49. Chapter 49: Misunderstood

Chapter 49: Misunderstood

"Jay, are you awake yet." I groaned as I reached up and massaged my head. "Jay, you tread a very thin line with me." I sat up.

"Hush. I need a moment to make sure everything is working properly." I was still breathing and I didn't feel light headed, so that was all in order. I wiggled my fingers and toes. I let out a sigh.

"Is this why you don't use this ability in a fight." I nodded in response. I crawled over to the side of the bed where Law had been sleeping. I reached over and pulled open the drawer to his night stand. Sitting right on top was the picture. I snatched it up. I climbed off of the bed and walked over to place the picture safely inside the box. I dug through the box and pulled out a picture that I had a duplicate of.

"I need to go find Felix." Law looked over at me. "He wanted a picture of Inari." I closed up the box and looked the picture over.

"Felix came in while you were casually strolling through my head. He assumed you were asleep. He said he could wait until you woke up." I placed the picture on Law's desk and walked over to the bathroom. I went inside and kicked the door shut.

I was looking in the mirror as I pulled off my clothes. I went to pull off my top. That's when I saw the bite mark that hadn't healed yet and the small trail of blood. I leaned all the way over the counter to get a closer look in the mirror. I pulled at a scab and it started to bleed again.

"LAW!" I pulled the bathroom door open. Poor Penguin. Poor, poor Penguin. He was unfortunately about to say something to Law when I opened the bathroom door to find him standing there. He turned and looked at me. A blush spread across his face. "Get out." It was a low growl. Penguin just stood there stunned. I walked over and grabbed Penguin by the back of his boiler suit at the collar. I dragged him over to the bedroom door and pulled it open. Standing out in the hallway was Shachi and Ire. I threw Penguin out. They turned their heads away as their cheeks turned pink. "You three say any damn thing and you'll never be able to get a good night's sleep ever again." They all gulped.

"Nice tattoos." I looked up to see Ire had took another look. I let out a sigh. Men, most were all the same. I watched as his face turned to some emotion that was a mix of disgust and confusion.

"That should stop you from ever thinking I look attractive. These are all of my scars." Ire cringed slightly. "Now stay the hell out." I turned and walked back into the room slamming the door behind me. "Law, what the hell is this?" He smirked.

"It is exactly what it looks like a bite mark." I ran a hand over my face and shook my head. "There is nothing special about it." I walked closer to him.

"You broke through the damn skin you fucking idiot." He just shrugged. "You have no idea what that means do you?" He just looked at me with a blank expression. "Out of all the things in the world I do not want nor need, a mate is one of them, and yet there you fucking sit. There's a reason why I allowed your parents to use my blood on Lami. She was female. If a vampire drinks someone of the opposite sex's blood and does not kill them, then that someone could become the vampire's mate at any point in the future if they consume the vampire's blood. That is only so long as the vampire doesn't already have a mate." I pulled at my hair. "Stay the hell away from me. I don't want to have to end another life before it even gets a chance to thrive ever again." Law frowned at my last statement. I walked back into the bathroom. I shut the door and leaned back against it. I slid down to the floor. "Grandfather will not be happy about this. I may need to rethink my plans a little." I chewed on the inside of my jaw.

The bathroom door was pushed open and I was slid across the bathroom floor. Law stepped in and shut the door behind him. I looked up at him as he stood there looking down at me. He knelt down and reached out to grab my hand.

"Where did you get all of these scars?" He grabbed my hand and looked it over. "A lot of them are on the joint itself." I pulled my hand away.

"My mother cut me into pieces starting when I was five. It ended when I was six. Malice killed her." Law looked down at me with a scrutinizing eye. "All for information I couldn't give her. Still it is a rather effective way to torture a vampire. I've used it once or twice. It's the only thing that she left me with that was useful." Law looked over each scar.

"I am not pleased that my men saw you like this." I looked down. I was wearing my underwear. I watched as he ran a finger delicately over some of the scars. I grabbed his hand.

"I said to stay away from me Law." He looked me in the eye. "That means get the fuck out." He narrowed his eyes at me.

"This is my bathroom. I come and go as I please." I gave him a playful smile. I reached up and ran a finger over his jaw.

"You're not a corpse, but I can control you the same way that I control my own body." He reached up to pull my hand away, but his hand stopped halfway up to my hand. "I know that the feeling is unpleasant. It was for me too at first." Law was resisting the control that I had over his body. "If I lock the door, you'll just get in using your devil fruit powers, so I think I'll take them away for now." He glared down at me.

"You wouldn't dare." I would dare. Law was just forgetting that I was perfectly fine with doing exactly as I said I would.

"It was you who said we weren't kids anymore. This is me agreeing with you. I've been meaning to tell you this for a long time. You are a jealous, possessive, egotistical asshole that needs a serious reality check on where you stand in the hierarchy around you. Over confidence gets you killed. Careless fucking mistakes that you make due to your over confidence costs the lives of those that you deem precious." I looked down at my twitching fingers. "Level two. Did you know that it was rather hard to learn to restrict a person's devil fruit abilities without killing them? I lost count of how many I killed to perfect the technique, but it was nowhere near the number that died for me to learn how to heal others. It's hard to remove a part of your soul once you inject it into someone else's body." I looked up at Law. "You won't be without your powers long. I just don't want you in here with me." I watched as his body moved on its own and he was forced from the bathroom. I closed the door behind him and locked it.

"Jay, open the door. Jay." He pounded on the door. I scooted back to lean against the door again. I tilted my head back and sang a few notes. The pounding on the door stopped, but I knew that Law hadn't left from the other side of the door. Then I started to sing.

Wish I'd died instead of lived  
A zombie hides my face  
Shell forgotten  
with its memories  
Diaries left  
with cryptic entries

I shifted around to face the door. I continued to sing.

And you don't need to bother;  
I don't need to be  
I'll keep slipping farther  
But once I hold on,  
I won't let go 'til it bleeds

I reached up and placed a hand on the door.

You don't need to bother;  
I don't need to be  
I'll keep slipping farther  
But once I hold on:  
I'll never live down my deceit

I pulled my hand away from the door and got up from the floor. I walked over to the tub and turned on the water. I adjusted the temperature to something that I guessed would have been comfortable. I pulled off the rest of my clothes. I then turned on the shower and climbed in. I looked around and grabbed whatever was available to wash my hair with. I felt like I was back at that house again in the North Blue. I let Law do most of the shopping back then, and he was the one in charge of buying the soaps and shampoos. He said I could use what he bought or go back into town to buy my own.

After all of the sweat and dirt was washed from my body. I turned off the shower. I stepped out to find a very irritated Law leaning against the counter. I watched as Law pushed himself off from the counter. He took the one or two steps it took to stand over me. He was seething with anger. I looked over at the door. I turned to look back at Law.

"Old habits die hard I see. You still have no problem smelling like a man after you walk out of the shower." I noticed the restrained anger in his voice, but I shrugged.

"At least I smell like a clean man. There are a large number of pirates gathering as well. I wonder why." Law narrowed his eyes at me.

"The marines plan to execute Portgas D. Ace." I tilted my head at the news. The marines were a daring bunch.

"Portgas D. Ace, originally from East Blue, appeared around three years ago. Two years ago he was the captain of the Spade pirates. Currently, he is Whitebeard's second division commander. I met him once, or it would be more correct to say that I had to pull Iseris off of him. She had this thing about people touching her food, and Ace is a gluten for food. He walked by and took the meat right off her plate. She was a calm, cool, relaxed woman that meticulously calculated every move she made unless you touched her food or attacked one of her nakama. At that point she threw all caution to the wind and would attack blindly. Ace was happy to have the attention of a woman, but I assure you that you definitely didn't want Iseris's attention." I looked away from Law. "As a child does not ask to be born into this world, it should not be judged for the sins committed by its parents no matter the sins they committed. Their reasons are wrong." I leaned forward and wrapped my arms around Law. I felt Law stiffen up when I did. "Law, I miss them. I miss the parties that they had. I miss Iseris muttering every curse word in the book and some not in the book the next morning. I miss their stupid games. I miss the bickering that always seemed erupt when the twins couldn't decide on which route was better, and I miss them choosing any route other than the one that I chose when they asked my opinion. I miss having to save Gene and Styles every time we set foot on an island because they couldn't resist stealing things. The thing that I miss the most is probably seeing them smile and hearing them laugh. I feel like I'm nine years old again. My mind that was filled with so much noise suddenly went quiet a year and a half ago. It has remained that way ever sense. This time there was no plan for what would happen if I were to lose everything. There was no Flevance waiting for me. There was no one to fill the void." Law placed a calming hand on my head.

"I have always been here you know. Also if you wish to continue this conversation, put some clothes on." I glanced over at the mirror. Well this would make for a scene that would be greatly misunderstood.

* * *

Song used in this chapter:

Title: Bother

Artist: Stone Sour


	50. Chapter 50: It's Been A While

Chapter 50: It's Been A While

I pulled on a simple sports bra, some underwear and some shorts. Law watched as I moved around his room getting dressed. I caught him licking his lips once or twice when he thought I wasn't looking. I let out a sigh.

"Law, you are terrible at hiding what you are feeling at the moment." His grey eyes suddenly focused on me with a burning intensity. "I can understand. There's a battle going on in your head right now. There's this voice that saying to hell with it all and just go for it essentially. Every time I hear practically the same voice in my head, I picture myself stabbing it over and over again until it stops screaming. It works for a little while. Come down to the training room with me. I want to test your skills." Law pushed off of the wall that he was leaned against.

"It has been a long time since we sparred with each other, but we will have to work on you ordering me around." I laughed.

"Old habits die hard. Oh and Law you may have always been here, but your mind is so guarded that I can't hear it. You might as well not have been there at all except when I used your head for shelter." I walked over to the bedroom door.

"Also are you going to restore my devil fruit powers?" Law watched as I walked past him to the bedroom door.

"No. You're a pirate. You'll use them even if you swear you won't." He shook his head and wore a faint smile on his face as he followed me. "I can't promise that I won't be using my powers because if I don't use them I will die." He reached around me and twisted the doorknob. He pushed the door open.

We walked down to the training room in silence. As I got closer to the training room. I heard some music coming from inside. I stopped dead in my tracks. I had forgotten to take my stuff back to Law's room. I started walking again. I pushed the door open further and walked in.

"Oh hey! Jay, what are these round disc like things?" Shachi and Penguin were sitting there going through my music. Penguin was the one asking and waving me over. They had some of the disc laying on the floor with the surface that was supposed to be protected on the floor.

"If there is so much as a single scratch on those discs, I'm going to kill you." The two gulped as I loomed over them. I picked up one of the discs. There luckily wasn't a single scratch on the disc. "Get out." They placed the discs they had just taken out back in their cases and left. "Now I have to put these back in the correct cases." I picked up the discs and placed them in the open empty cases. "I'll fix them later. Right now we were going to spar." I looked back over my shoulder to see Law standing there waiting on me. I hit a button and the song that was playing stopped. The next song started as I walked over to face Law. I came to a stop a few feet across from Law.

And it's been awhile

Since I could hold my head up high

And it's been awhile

Since I first saw you

And it's been awhile

Since I could stand on my own two feet again

And it's been awhile

Since I could call you

I stood there without taking a stance. I raised my head until I met Law's gaze. He launched himself at me. I leaned a little to the left and tilted my head to avoid his fist. I reached up and lightly brushed a finger along his arm.

"Your thoughts and emotions are in the way. Quiet your mind and kill your emotions." I kicked Law in the side. He flew for a little bit and rolled to a stop on the floor. Law pushed himself up off the floor. He held his side and looked up at me. "That's more like it." I smiled at the fiery look in his eyes.

And everything I can't remember

As fucked up as it all may seem

The consequences that I've rendered

I've stretched myself beyond my means

He got back to his feet and launched himself at me again. Quicker than I believed he was capable of, Law kicked me in the upper arm. I slid across the floor. When I came to a stop, Law was already there. My feet were kicked out from under me. I felt myself falling, but the fall sped up. I was slammed into the ground.

"What was it that you said about my emotions being in the way." His hands wrapped around my throat. I gasped for air.

And it's been awhile

Since I can say that I wasn't addicted

And it's been awhile

Since I can say I love myself as well

And it's been awhile

Since I've gone and fucked things up just like I always do

And it's been awhile

But all that shit seems to disappear when I'm with you

A wicked grin spread across my face. I reached up and ran a hand up under Law's hat. I grabbed a hand full of his hair and pulled. Law's face scrunched up in pain as I pulled harder and harder on his hair. His hands squeezed harder around my neck, but I just pulled harder on his hair. His hands left my neck, and I let go of his hair. I pushed on Law's chest so hard that he was thrown off of me. Law was on the ground coughing. I got up and walked over to him. I knelt down and pulled his hat from head.

"Give it back." Law growled out. I placed his hat on my head. I leaned down and pressed my lips to his. Law's fingers trailed their way down my sides.

And everything I can't remember

As fucked up as it all may seem

The consequences that I've rendered

I've gone and fucked things up again

I suddenly jerked away. Law looked up at me questioningly. I pulled my hand back brought it down. It stopped an inch above Law's head.

"You just died." Law's breathing steadied. He reached up for his hat, but I moved out of the way. There was some snickering from the doorway. I looked up to find Sif standing there in the doorway. "Care to join. I assure you that I can captivate women just as well as men before I kill them." She shook her head, but she walked into the room anyway. She walked over and turned down the volume to the music.

"No I'm quite alright. Though I must say that you look good in Captain's hat." Law sat up next to me. He reached over again to take his hat back again. I moved out of his reach. "Though I don't think he's too happy that you have his hat. You should probably give it back." I looked over at Law. He definitely didn't look happy.

"You look better without the hat. I think I'll keep it for a while." I stood and started walking towards the door. I stopped and looked back at Law. "Law, you can use your powers again." He smirked.

* * *

Song used in this chapter:

Title: It's Been a While

Artist: Staind


	51. Chapter 51: Marineford

Chapter 51: Marineford

I was sitting on a rocky ledge looking out to sea. I was waiting for the right moment to make my presence known to all of those on the little island. The time was ticking away as I listened to what was being announced by Sengoku. I stood up on the ledge and took flight. It was time to make a move. I flew into the thick fog that had quickly formed. I flew across in front of a large number of ships. I let my wing dip down and skim the surface of the water. Alarms started to blare on the island. There were calls of hold your fire from the ships as I passed in front of them. The water in the center of the bay of the island started to ripple. I watched as a large ship sprang up out of the water. Two more ships then sprang up out of the water. They had a shiny film that coated them. It popped and disappeared. I flew over to one of the ships and landed on it. I folded in my wings.

"I never thought I'd see you here. The last I heard, your crew had all been found dead." I glanced over my shoulder at the man with blonde hair that was talking to me.

"Marco the Phoenix. First division commander of the Whitebeard Pirates I don't wish to talk about the fate that befell my crew. There are one hundred marines out there that have committed a grave sin. There's also a chance that I might get to see someone that I haven't seen in fourteen years. Those are the two reasons I'm here. If it helps you in the end, great. If not, then I'm sorry I couldn't be of more help to someone that is being executed for something they had no choice in." There were screams from the marines that could see me.

"It's the Angel of Death. She disappeared about a year and a half ago when her crew were all found slain." Some of the marines were whispering amongst themselves. I watched as slowly everyone jumped off of the ship. The battle had begun. I watched as admiral Kizaru got up from his chair. He disappeared and reappeared in a flash of light. Marco took off and met Kizaru's attack head on.

I was all alone on the deck of the ship now. I hummed as I watched the battle unfolding before me. A wicked grin spread across my face as I zeroed in on a marine that was on my list. He was actually running away from the battle. I flew across the battle field at lightning fast speed. I grabbed onto a sword that was falling from above me and swung it around to chop off the head of the marine. It fell and rolled across the ground. The marine's head came to a stop at someone's feet. I looked up to find a laughing Doflamingo.

"I remember you. You're that girl." He watched as I turned to disappear into the battle around me.

"Now is neither the time nor the place." I disappeared into the battle around me. One after another marines fell as I went past them. I hummed as I walked across the battle field. My eyes locked onto the movement of the last admiral still seated in their chair. Volcanic rock fell all around the battlefield. "SAKAZUKI!" I cut the marine in half that was standing in front of me. I avoided the rocks that fell. I found myself standing in front of this young marine with pink hair. I considered him for a moment before I gave my judgement. "Innocent." I moved on.

I giant green man with horns joined the battle. I watched as he made his way across the battle field. I watched as a cluster of bubbles in the shape of a paw print floated out across the battlefield. It contacted the green giant man, and there was an explosion of some sort. I jammed my sword into the ice, and I crouched down and held onto the ice that made up the ground of the battlefield. His hat flew from his head and landed near me. I watched as he was hit my one attack after another. An actual tear ran down my cheek. I walked over and picked up the man's hat off the ground. I turned around to see him falling. I flew over and placed the hat on his head.

"You did well." I landed in front Moria. "You're a piss poor excuse for a vampire." I leapt into the air and kicked Moria in that weird elongated neck that he had. Yellow eyes fixated on me. "Return." I held out my hand. Into it fell my sword of bone. "Kill. Do not bind." I let go of the sword and it flew across the battlefield to kill the remaining marines that I had on my list except Sakazuki. I hear a sword being drawn. Out of the corner of my eye I saw Mihawk pulling his sword. In one swift movement he'd swung his sword. I turned and faced the attack head on. "Lunar shield." I held out a hand. The attack hit something invisible and split around it.

Mihawk's sword was behind his back again. The attack had passed. I looked up to the platform that Ace sat on top of. I watched as a marine walked up the steps and came to sit next to him. I heard some screaming from above me. I looked up into the sky to see something was falling. I narrowed my eyes as I focused in on the people that were also falling. I shrugged my shoulders. My target now was Sakazuki. I flew up to the top of the platform and landed. I gave a nod of acknowledgement to Sengoku. He simply stood there with this shocked look on his face.

"Now, where are you Sakazuki.?" I turned around and scanned the crowd. "I've already gotten rid of the men that carried out the order. All that's left is the man who gave it." I was scanning the battlefield.

"Hey! I remember you. You had that crazy woman as your crew's doctor. How are your crew?" I looked back over my shoulder at Ace. I returned to scanning the battlefield as I answered Ace.

"They're all dead. My grandfather killed them all a year and a half ago." I spotted the particular marine I was looking for. "Stay alive Ace." I walked up to the edge of the platform. I stepped off the platform and fell. I landed lightly on the ground below. I refocused the momentum and launched myself forward. I came to a stop standing in front of Sakazuki.

"It has been a long time since I last saw you. Thanks to that damn traitor, you got away that night." I bared my teeth at the man. "That's a rather distinct difference between you and her. She always wore her human guise." I growled at the man.

"My sister was no traitor. She was just using you people." Sakazuki drew his fist back and let it fly. A fist of magma slammed into me. I was sent flying back out on the ice again. A boy with a straw hat ran past me. Strings fluttered through the air and burned around me. "Never in a million years will you ever be able to control me with your frail strings." I gave up my position on the battlefield and fell back. I stopped when I stood next to Whitebeard. I looked up at the platform I had stood on earlier. They were preparing to execute Ace. A man walked up with a sword in hand and a tattoo on his forehead that looked like a spider. Suddenly he attacked Whitebeard. Marco returned and pinned the man. My attention was focused on the battlefield until I took a peek into the man's head. "You cannot trust the words of Sakazuki. You cannot trust the words of a man who gave the order to slaughter thousands of innocent people and then burn down the entire island. Remember that for the future." I walked forward and listened to Whitebeard as he spoke. He ran off of his ship.

The marines disappeared from the ice. Suddenly volcanic rocks shot into the air. They came back down hitting the ice. The ice melted rapidly. I watched as they fell into the boiling sea water. I chewed on my lower lip. At this rate they would all die.

"Level four. Lunar Shield. Everyone get on. They climbed up on the barrier." We had Pacifistas blocking one side. A Wall blocked all the other sides, and from above we had fists of lava raining down. Whitebeard threw a punch that only dented the wall. There was an announcement from the marines. They were going to immediately execute Ace. There was cannon fire as they surged forward to take the only route to get to ace that they had available to them. Luffy was thrown into the sea through a hole in the ice. After being down for so long the green giant man got back up. Luffy was brought back up by a blue fishman. "Everyone get off my barrier and onto the ice." I walked from the flames of Whitebeards ship that became a casualty of the falling volcanic rocks.

"I've only ever seen one other like you. She sails with Shanks." Whitebeard commented on my current appearance. "The only difference she has moons along with the stars that look like tattoos." My clothes were completely gone. I was only wearing my armor.

"That would be my niece, and we are nothing alike." I walked past Whitebeard so that he could see my back. Even through the blood armor the scar in the shape of a handprint could be seen. He took in the scar with scrutiny.

 _"_ _You have an actual kid on your crew now." A feisty kid walked onto the deck of Whitebeard's ship even though the men on Shank's ship had protested against it._

 _"_ _Yeah! You wouldn't believe this, but you remember that pirate crew of feline demons from years ago? Well they disbanded, but the former captain, Wilshire Malice, paid me a visit one day out of the blue. She left me with her kid. She said something about protecting her kid sister from becoming a weapon of the government. I haven't told her yet, but I read in the paper that her entire home island was burned to the ground." A very irritated young girl stood beside Shanks._

 _"_ _So, when are you going to take me home to my mom?" Shanks looked over at the girl who stood there with her arms crossed. "I want to see my aunt to and make sure she's ok." Shanks let out a sigh._

 _"_ _Your mom still hasn't called yet." The girl looked up at him with a knowing stare. She let out a heavy sigh._

 _"_ _She never will."_

"You two are more alike than you think young Wilshire." A crazed grin spread across my face. I spread my wings and took to the sky. I landed on the wall to watch what was happening on the other side. I spotted Sakazuki walking towards Luffy. I leapt off of the wall.

"SAKAZUKI!" I landed in the middle of the marines standing around Sakazuki. He went to punch me again. "Solar Flare." A sudden burst of light and heat shot from my hand. It met his fist. The marines around us scattered with screams of pain.

"That burns you little brat." Sakazuki went to punch me again. I moved to the side to avoid the hit. Some of my armor cracked and chipped. I let out a snarl. Sakazuki was suddenly lost among the crowd of marines that he slipped into.

"DAMN IT!" I took my frustration out on the marines around me. "You're all in the damn way." Sakazuki clashed with Whitebeard some distance away from me. Marco landed on the ground next to me. "Are you alright Marco?" His attention shifted slightly from the platform above us to me. His eyes widened in slight shock.

"Since when do you have tattoos, and your hair is turning white?" I turned my attention back to the path I had been carving. I tilted my head in slight confusion. Then realization hit me.

"The guardian that guides the souls of the dead has white hair. I am that guardian, and that guardian is me. At the same time, I am not that guardian, and that guardian is not me." I clicked my tongue. "I've been so careful in this battle. I can't afford to get too terribly injured. It would be a shame if the crew I plan on traveling with met the same fate as my crew. This time around if it comes down to it, I plan on dying to protect those that I consider precious to me." I looked across the battlefield. "Marco, go to your captain. He needs your assistance" Sakazuki was just going to have to wait at the moment. They were going to attempt to execute Ace again. Suddenly a vast number of marines fell all around as a wave of something that felt familiar but had a slight difference washed over me. It was almost like the command of a vampire. "I didn't even have to lift a finger. I guess I can sit here and rest for a moment." I sat on the ground and watched as Luffy rescued his brother. A genuine smile spread across my face.

I thought that at least something good was going to come out of this war, but nothing good ever comes out of wars in the end. Sure, there is a victor, but the amount of suffering that each side suffers is not really worth the effort. I watched in horror as Ace died. I could hear a voice calling out to me.

"Jay! Jay, promise me that you'll save my little brother." Strange for someone that I barely know to ask that of me, but I can't help but make promises with the dead it seems. I had been helping to clear a path of escape. I stopped and turned abruptly. I ran back to protect Luffy. Marco was the first to stand between Sakazuki and Luffy. I was the second to stand between Lufy and Sakazuki, but Whitebeard appeared behind the man and attacked first. I stood clear of his attack. They were so close to getting away after so many others had stood in Sakazuki's way until Jinbe was hit by Sakazuki's fist. Crocodile stepped in to take on Sakazuki. I ran past the man to follow the direction that he had thrown Jinbe and Luffy. I watched as a very unlucky Buggy caught the two of them. He was flying around frantically. I called up to him.

"Go this way." He looked down at me and only became more frantic. "Just trust me. Go this way." He followed me. "Hurry the hell up Law." I watched as Law's sub sprang up from the water. "Take them in that direction. Hurry!" Thankfully Law came out on the deck and demanded that buggy take Luffy to him. Some of the marine's ships were firing at Law's submarine. I took to the air. "Return!" As I flew through the air towards the cannon balls my sword flew into my hands. I sliced a cannon ball in two that would have hit the sub. A bright light from behind me got my attention. I flew over to block the attack that Kizaru had aimed at Law. I landed on the deck of the submarine and hid Law behind my wing. There was a scream from somewhere and the light disappeared. I relaxed a little. An old yet familiar scent drift on the wind. "Tau." A woman landed lightly on the railing of the submarine.

"It's been a long time since they printed anything new about you in the newspaper my dear aunt. I was beginning to think that you had died." She took in the defensive stance that I was in and the people behind me. She hopped off the railing walked over to Law. She was walking around him with a scrutinizing eye. "You better take good care of Jay or so help me I will reign fire down upon you, cut off one of your limbs, and use the bones from that limb to stab you." I let out a soft warning growl.

"Be careful my little Tau." My body stiffened as once more the bright light returned only to fade away once more.

"You can relax some. The cavalry has arrived. Jay, I must ask. Do you often run around like this?" Tau pointed at me.

"Clothes don't survive very long around fire." She laughed. "I'm still coated in my armor though it is beginning to thin and crack." Tau walked around to stand in front of me. She wore a sad smile on her face.

"You don't have to tell me. I already know that no one made it out of there except for you. Mom made the right decision. She never wanted it to have to end that way though. I wish to know who is responsible for destroying my home." I shook my head.

"No Tau. I will not have you bloodying your hands in the same manner as I have. I'm actually surprised that my hands are not stained a permanent red." She glared at me. "This world only needs one of me." Tau considered my words for a moment before she nodded in understanding.

"Come along, Jay." I looked back at Law. "We're leaving." I could hear Bepo calling from behind him to hurry up.

"I can't go with you just yet. I'm not done here." A hat flew down, and Law caught it. "Tau, you need to go back to your crew." I climbed up onto the railing and jumped off. My wings carried me up into the sky. I watched as Tau went back to her crew. Law disappeared inside his submarine that disappeared beneath the surface of the water. Ice spread out across the surface. "Level five limiter release. Life force consumption one hundred percent from select individuals." There was a shout from below.

"JAY, NO! DON'T USE THOSE POWERS!" Admiral Kizaru appeared in the air. The bright light was back.

"Solar shield." Kizaru's attack was blocked at first. "You're not going to destroy that submarine." The shield started to crack. I grit my teeth together. It shattered. I was falling through the air. My armor was gone. My wings were full of holes.

"JAY!" Tau was running to where I was going to land. She ran into someone. "Shanks, move out of the way." He held onto her. I would have to thank him one day. My hair turned completely white and my vampire wings were replaced with black feathered wings. I finally got enough lift out of my wings to keep from falling into the water. I flew away from the island.


	52. Chapter 52: Sentenced To Death

Chapter 52: Sentenced to Death

I flew into a thick fog. It finally cleared as my flight faltered. I started descending towards the water. I just had to hang on a little longer. Just a little longer. Then I could rest.

"Hey! What's that?" There was a large ship in front of me with the strangely dressed men on it. I narrowed my eyes in confusion. I looked down beside it and saw the much smaller submarine. The unfortunate thing was that I was going too fast.

"It looks like a bird." I was trying to figure out how I was going to land when one of my wings dipped down. I was too close to the submarine to make any corrections. My wing clipped the railing. I cartwheeled across the deck of the sub and slammed into the outer hull. My breathing was ragged. I went to move and searing pain shot through my now broken wings. I ground my teeth together to keep from screaming. I tried to move again.

"AAAAGH!" I lay there and stared coughing. Blood splattered onto the deck. My vision was blurring. Someone walked over to stand over me.

"I remember you. You were the one that tried to block Kizaru's attack. You don't look too good. You can get treatment from the women on my ship." I tried to focus on the woman to glare at her.

"Hell no. I'm not leaving this submarine." Hancock tilted her head as she looked me over. My wings disappeared. The feathers that were left blew across the deck.

"I will not have you anywhere near my Luffy." I started to laugh, but it turned into another coughing fit. The coughing subsided again.

"I don't frankly give a damn what you or anybody else wants at the moment." I slowly pushed myself up off the deck. Some of the guys came over to help me up. "DON'T TOUCH ME!" They backed away. "Limiter restore." With the limiter restored, I wouldn't risk harming anyone because I no longer had a need to consume anyone's life force. I slowly got to my feet and made my way over to the open door. Jinbe was standing in the doorway. I slipped past him into the sub. I was walking down one of the halls with my shoulder leaned against the wall for support.

"Walking Corpse?" I fell forward. I landed face first on the ground. I heard the man that had addressed me as Walking Corpse let out a heavy sigh. I knew it was Ire. He was the only one that called me that. "What did you get yourself into this time?" He rolled me over and picked me up. He started to carry me away.

"Ire, there are some old clothes of mine waiting for her on my bed. Please dress her in those." I felt Ire's body relax. "After that take her to the infirmary and give her some blood." He continued walking again and called back.

"Aye, aye Captain." The sound of Ire's feet hitting the floor faded away into the darkness that I fell into.

I groaned when I finally started to regain consciousness. Familiar voices drifted to my ears. I opened my eyes to the blinding lights of the infirmary. I slowly sat up on the exam table. The voices were making a lot of noise.

"Hey will you guys keep it down. We're here to record this for Captain." There was a bunch of laughing. "Inari, help me out here would you." I could hear a loud sigh.

"You guys cut it out. Eaves is right. Pull yourselves together. Go one Eaves." Inari's voice was soft at the end. "Captain, please tell Felix that I truly am sorry." There was a moments pause. I had never heard this disk before.

"Captain, we would just like to thank you. You gave each and every one of us a place to call home even when we didn't deserve it. Hell I know that you gave some of us a second chance at life that we definitely didn't deserve." Music started playing. Then Eaves started singing.

You're not alone  
Together we stand  
I'll be by your side, you know I'll take your hand  
When it gets cold  
And it feels like the end  
There's no place to go  
You know I won't give in  
No I won't give in

The instruments kept playing the same few scores, but they slowly faded to the background as someone began to speak over them.

"Jay, you know I really worry about you. You're reckless, and it's really hard to take care of everyone else on top of you. I mean how many times can one lose the same finger." She paused. "Thank you for taking me in. You could have left my sorry ass on that bench where you found me. I had grown bored of this world, and there you were. I wish that I could have studied your anatomy a bit further though." I laughed at her last few words. The instruments faded back to the foreground.

Keep holding on  
'Cause I know you'll make it through, you'll make it through  
Just stay strong  
'Cause you know I'm here for you, I'm here for you  
There's nothing you could say  
Nothing you could do  
There's no other way when it comes to the truth  
So keep holding on  
'Cause I know you'll make it through, you'll make it through

I pulled the IV from my arm and got up from the exam table. I walked in the direction that the music was coming from. I came to a stop behind Law. I reached out and pressed the stop button. Law looked back over his shoulder.

"I think it's best to let the dead rest." I removed the disc and placed it into the open case that was sitting in front of Law.

"Don't you want to hear what the rest of them had to say?" I shook my head. I rested my weight on Law. "Too soon to be out of bed?" I stood up straight.

"No, I was just thinking is all. How long was I out?" Law glanced at me before he gave me an answer.

"You were out for a few days." I stood there for a moment. I had this strange ominous feeling that just wouldn't go away. It had set in even in my unconscious state. I was contemplating whether or not I should tell Law. "Something's bothering you. I can see it in your eyes." There was a sudden knock at the door.

"Captain, there's a strange man out on the deck. He's requesting to see Jay." A wave of pure fear washed over me. I turned to the man standing in the doorway. It was Felix.

"Felix, describe the man to me." He thought for a moment on how to describe the strange man to me.

"He's tall and has long dark hair. He had glowing red eyes. Oh and he referred to you as his granddaughter." No, it was too soon for any of Law's crew or Law himself to face that man. I walked over to Felix.

"Is there anyone out on the deck with him?" Felix gave me a confused look. I reached up and grabbed him by the collar. "Is anyone out on the deck?" He nodded.

"Shachi and Penguin are out there along with a couple of others." I threw Felix aside. I heard the chair Law had been sitting in screech across the floor.

"You left them out there with that man. He's the one that killed my crew." I saw Law reach over and grab his sword that rested against the wall next to the desk he had been sitting at. "Law, I need you to stay here." Law shot me a deadly glare.

"Those are my men out there on the deck." I lowered my head and bit down on my lower lip. I knew that. I knew that, but I couldn't risk losing him.

"I know. A year and a half ago it was my crew on the deck of my ship. For a year and a half my mind has been so quiet that the silence has become maddening. As insane as you are, the only thing that has kept me grounded throughout all of these years is the fact that you've stayed alive. If you go out there, my grandfather will not hesitate to kill you, and I'm not sure that I could even stop him." I walked over to Law and buried my head into his chest. "Law, I'm going to get them inside, and then I want this submarine submerged as deep as it can go." Law stepped back from me.

"Jay, I want you to win this time." Law leaned down and pressed his lips to mine. "Tell my men to get in here." He whispered against my lips. I pushed Law away.

"No promises on the winning, but I will try." I turned and walked from the room. I wiped the back of my hand over my mouth. I started to sing.

"Maybe there's a God above  
But all I've ever learned from love  
Was how to shoot somebody who outdrew ya  
And it's not a cry that you hear at night  
It's not somebody who's seen the light  
It's a cold and it's a broken Hallelujah"

I hummed a few more Hallelujahs before I started singing again, but this time I was singing a different song.

"All around me are familiar faces  
Worn out places  
Worn out faces  
Bright and early for their daily races  
Going nowhere  
Going nowhere

I passed by some of Law's crew in the halls as I walked towards the exit singing. They watched me as I went.

And their tears are filling up their glasses  
No expression  
No expression  
Hide my head I want to drown my sorrow  
No tomorrow  
No tomorrow

I started walking up the stairs that led up to the next level of the submarine where the exit was located. I was surprised to see Ire standing at the top of the stairs.

And I find it kind of funny  
I find it kind of sad  
The dreams in which I'm dying are the best I've ever had

I reached the top of stairs at this point. Ire watched me with a shocked expression as I walked past him without even acknowledging his existence.

I find it hard to tell you  
'Cause I find it hard to take  
When people run in circles it's a very very  
Mad world"

I suddenly disappeared. My haunting voice no longer filled the halls of the submarine. I stood outside on the deck of the submarine. Lightening lit up the sky. I kept a watchful eye on the man standing out on the deck with me. Law's men had run inside and the sub was starting to sink below the rolling sea.

"I'm very disappointed in you." Water washed over the deck of the submarine. In the blink of an eye, I found my grandfather's hand had pierced through my chest. It was wrapped around my heart. I wrapped my hands around his arm to try to keep him from causing any more damage. He pulled a knife from his side and lodged it into my spine. He pulled the knife out. "I don't know what's keeping you from falling right now, and I frankly don't care. For your betrayal, the sentence is death." He then lodged the knife into the base of my skull. My hands slipped from his arm and fell limp to my sides. My heart was ripped from my chest as the sub sank completely below the surface. The barrier that I had created to stand on disappeared. I sank into the water.

* * *

Songs used in this chapter:

Title: Keep Holding On

Artist: Avril Lavigne

Title: Hallelujah

Artist: KATE VOEGELE

Title: Mad World

Artist: Jasmine Thompson


	53. Chapter 53: My Name Is Jay

Chapter 53: My Name Is Jay

"This is subject number 666-13. She was sent to me by Joker about a year ago. He wanted me to find a way to make her more docile. Unfortunately, she's immune to all forms of medication and has become even more violent since her arrival here. She has a high regeneration rate, and she consumes a large amount of blood. She refuses to consume anything else. I was thinking that maybe you could do something with her." I could feel eyes focused on me. My anger was starting to boil over. "666-13, I would like to introduce you to someone new." The voice of that damn man coming through the intercom grated on my nerves. I turned to the window with glowing red eyes. I ran up to it and added to the other numerous scratches that I had left in the glass previously.

"I'm going into the room with her." That irritating man turned and looked at the man that was walking away from him with this confused look. I was still snarling at the glass and trying to break through it to get to the man on the other side when the door opened. I turned and attacked the person that walked through the door. There was a cut on his cheek that he ran his thumb over. I looked up into these grey eyes. They pierced right through me. Then my vision faded as it seemed to do often. "I knew you were still alive." I snarled at the man. The man didn't move, so I left him alone. I walked over to the little bed in the corner. My leg brushed the bed. I reached out with a hand until it met the mattress. I crawled onto the mattress and huddled back in the corner. I started to sing.

Yo ho, haul together  
Hoist the colours high  
Heave ho, thieves and beggars  
Never shall we die

I looked up from the floor for the second verse that I was going to sing. My voice was almost haunting in the small room.

The bell has been raised  
from its water grave  
Hear its sepulchral tone?  
A call to all  
pay heed the squall  
and turn yourself toward home

I hear the door to the room open and the footsteps of the man with the grey eyes as he left the room that I occupied. I sat there in silence as time passed. It was getting close to my feeding time when I was removed from my room. I didn't want to leave the space that I had familiarized myself with. They had to drag me out. I was placed in a new room that was considerably darker. From the smell of the room it already had an occupant. Though that occupant was absent at the moment. I paced the room to familiarize myself with it as much as possible before its occupant came back.

I was becoming panicked when someone finally entered the room. My head shot in the direction of the sound of the opening door. I bared my fangs at the person that entered the room. I let out a low growl to warn them to keep their distance. They either did not understand my warning or they did not heed it. Whoever it was that had entered the room had walked over to me. Arms wrapped around me. For a brief moment, I could see again. I looked up into those grey eyes from earlier. I could have stared into them longer, but my vision faded again

"I can only show you the time that I spent with you. You'll have to fill in the gaps by yourself." I started to struggle to get away. That wasn't working, so I did the next best thing that came to mind. I would drain this man of all his blood to ensure that he never touched me again. I reached up and pulled the man down closer to me. My fangs brushed over his neck, but the strange thing was that he didn't resist. Most people fought tooth and nail to get away from me only to die anyway. This was a nice change. I realized I had paused in my actions to focus on my thoughts. My fangs pierced his neck. He hissed a little in pain. Some was screaming for me to stop. It sounded distinctly feminine.

"STOP!" The voice was in my head. I pulled away from the man's neck. My hands went to my head, and I screamed. Hands snaked their way into my hair and my head was pulled back. My vision was back. I narrowed my eyes when I realized how close the man's face was to mine. His lips were pressed to mine. A growl escaped my throat, and he pulled away. I reached up and plucked the hat off of his head. I placed it on my head and took to pacing the room. I was sorting through the memories that I had gained from his blood. I felt so energized which was strange. After every feeding since I could remember, I would feel the same. There was never any gain from the blood. Hours passed as I sorted through the memories.

I abruptly stopped and walked over to the bed in the room. The man had gone to bed a long time ago. I stood there and watched him for a moment. He looked so peaceful. If the information I had gained was correct, then this man's name was…

"Law." I whispered. There was no movement. I poked him. He rolled over. "Law." I called his name louder this time, but he still didn't move. I glared at him. I ripped the warm blankets off him. His eyes shot open.

"What?" He sat up and looked over at me. In my hands were the warm blankets that he had been covered up in. "Give me the blankets." I held them further away.

"Bathroom." Law looked at me for a moment before he let out a sigh. I put the blankets back on the bed after Law got up. He walked over to the door and opened it. He stepped out into the hallway.

"It's that way. Turn right down the first hallway you come to. It's the third door on the left." I poked my head out into the dark hallway. I looked up at Law. He sighed. "Come on." I followed Law down the hallway. "It's right here." Law pointed to a door that looked like every other door. Great that was very memorable. I walked inside. "Need me to go in with you." I slammed the door shut in his face.

When I came back out, Law was still there. I was walking beside him back to his room when I saw some people standing outside of a room. I recognized them by scent and voice. I had grown to hate those men.

"There you are. It's time for the routine experimentation." I stopped dead in my tracks. I stared the men down.

"I don't think so." I ran over towards the men. I smashed one man's head into the wall until I crushed it. I ripped out another's throat. I snapped the neck of another man. Only one man remained. I kicked his feet out from underneath him. A knife fell into my hand. I stabbed it into the man's forehead. "Consider it fucking canceled." I wiped my hand off on their clothes. Law cleared his throat.

"What am I supposed to tell Ceasar?" I looked at the dead men laying around me and shrugged. I didn't know nor care at the moment.

"I don't know nor do I care." Law clicked his tongue. "Bed. Sleep. I know it's been at least a week since I last slept." Law opened the door to his room. I walked in and crawled right into the bed. I was already asleep when Law got back in the bed. He pulled his hat off my head and placed it on the night stand next to the bed. He kissed my temple before he pulled the blankets up over the both of us.

When I finally woke up, I was curled up under the covers alone. I peeked out from under the covers and looked around. Law wasn't in the room. I frowned at the empty room. I got out of the bed and walked over to the door. I opened the door and walked out into the hallway. Standing there was Ceasar Clown.

"You killed four of my men, and you've failed to report for the experiments." I stared at the man with a blank face. "Do you have anything to say for yourself 666-13?" I tilted my head at what he called me.

"My name is Jay, Wilshire Jay. Tell the piece of shit that sent me here that he can go fuck himself. Now get out of my way before I light your ass on fire." I stood there and waited for the man to move. He kept standing there. "Get the hell out of the way." This look of anger crossed his face.

"Is it too much for you to say please." The air around us started to heat up. Caesar flinched. I was about to set him on fire.

"Jay." I turned to see Law walking down the hall. "What do you think you're doing?" I looked at the man standing in front of me.

"Teaching the trash where they stand and passing on a message to a piece of shit is what I believe I was doing." Caesar let out a growl of frustration. "I feel like punching him in the face." I drew back my fist and punched Caesar in the face.

"OW! THAT HURT!" I felt better at least. Damned gas freak pissed me off to no end. I turned to see law standing there with his arms crossed over his chest with a displeased look on his face.

"Pass on the damn message." I looked back at Caesar holding his nose. I faced forward again. "If I ever see the damn color pink again it'll be too soon and I'll shred whatever the damn unlucky object might be. I hate that man." I looked in both directions down the hallway. "I want to go outside. It's snowing out there. I wish to see it." Law let out a sigh.

"Come on let's see if we can find you a coat at least." A smile graced my face. It felt strange because it was a genuine smile. It was not one of malice or of insanity either. I couldn't remember the last time a genuine smile graced my lips. There wasn't a lot that I could remember. I was hoping that being outside would help me remember.

* * *

Song used in this chapter:

Title: Hoist the Colors

Artist: Hans Zimmer


	54. Chapter 54: Let Me Help You

Chapter 54: Let Me Help You

I was sitting on the edge of a cliff. I was looking out at the white landscape around me. It was so nostalgic. I wanted to remember why though. A tear ran down my cheek. A thumb whipped the tear away.

"You can't stay out here much longer. You'll get frostbite." I let out a small laugh. It didn't matter if I got frostbite.

"Law, what can you tell me about my home? I can't remember where it is." Law sat down next to me. He pulled me into his lap.

"I can't tell you much about what the island where you were born looked like before it was burned to the ground. I can tell you that the southern part of the island is a graveyard, and to the north is where you made the base for your crew. You called that island home for the first nine years of your life. Then for a few months you called Flevance your home. Then for a while I don't know where you called home. You owned a house for about four years. I lived there with you for about three years. Then you traveled around acquiring a crew. Where ever they where is where you called home, but your grandfather killed them all. You hid away for a long time before you took to traveling with a band as the lead singer until we crossed paths again on Sabaody archipelago. You had my jolly roger tattooed on you. I think you intended to stay with me after Marineford, but almost as soon as you were healed enough, your grandfather showed up again. You really should be dead." Law wrapped his arms around me. "It's time to go." I let out a whine. "It's time to go." I pouted about not being able to stay, but I got over it. I stood up and brushed the snow off of me. I turned and looked out at the landscape. I thought I caught a glimpse of a town.

 _"_ _I know that it hurts."_ I could remember someone telling me that, but I couldn't remember who. I shook my head.

"It doesn't hurt at all." I waited for Law to get up off the ground and dust the snow off. He looked over at me when I spoke. "It's just a memory of a voice that I can't remember the owner of." Law hummed in response. A blue film surrounded us. "Law, do I have any family members left out there?" We were a considerable distance away from the cliffs edge that we had been sitting on now.

"All you have left is a niece that's traveling with Shanks." I hummed. "I don't know exactly what happened to your mother and father, but you said that your sister was the closest thing to a mother that you ever had. The scar you have on your back in the shape of a hand is from your sister. She did it to save you." I mouthed an oh and looked up at the sky. I watched the snowflakes falling around me.

"Law, is snow cold." I turned and looked at him. He was staring at me with this look in his eyes that I couldn't quite place. "Law, I don't know what that look in your eyes means, but it is unsettling. It's familiar, but slightly different. Still it's unsettling." The look suddenly disappeared.

"I'm sorry." I closed the distance between us. I reached up and plucked the hat from his head. I jumped away from Law and placed the hat on my head. "Jay, give me my hat back." I stuck my tongue out at him. I turned and ran back to the laboratory.

Inside the laboratory, I pulled off the coat he had made me wear and dropped it on the floor. I made my way through the different hallways on my own. I passed a hallway with a woman standing with her back turned to me. She had green hair, wings for arms, and the feet of a bird. She turned and glanced over her shoulder before she quickly whipped around.

"There you are. The Young Master is very displeased with you." I stared her down with cold uncaring eyes. "He wishes to speak with you." I turned around and started to walk away. I cared not that the man she was referring to was displeased.

"I do not wish to speak with him. From the few memories that I have regained, I already have a mate, so in that regards he is useless to me. Also, I am no one's tool. As far as I am concerned he can just go ahead and die already to save me the trouble of having to kill him later" Monet watched me with growing anger.

"You will not speak of the Young Master in such a manner." She lashed out at me with her feet. She was trying to sink her claws into me. I grabbed her by the legs and swung her into the wall. I walked over and stood over her.

"If you feel so strongly about him, why don't you just go fuck him yourself. Oh, and a bit of information for you, your aerial combat skills need a lot of work." I drew back a hand and plunged it through the wall beside her head. I pulled my hand back out to reveal that it was healing. I touched my hand to the woman's cheek and left a bloody mark. "I could kill you so easily, but a quick death would bore me." I heard footsteps approaching. I looked around until my eyes fell upon Law walking towards me with his sword resting on his shoulder.

"Go to sleep you crazy bitch." The woman wrapped herself around me. I stood there and blinked at her in confusion. It didn't take long for me to understand what she was doing with a quick scan of her mind. She was actively thinking about what she was doing, so it was like she was shouting it in her head. When she figured out that I wasn't going to sleep, she let go of me.

I looked up into the eyes of the woman. She turned to see Law approaching. She had created this snowy little area around us, but when the snow would even get near me it would melt. She returned her full attention to me.

"Monet step away from her." I abruptly turned away from the woman that Law had called Monet. I continued walking down the hallway that I had been walking down prior to encountering Monet. Law tried following after me.

"Why is she wearing your hat on her head?" Law turned to face Monet for a brief moment. "She belongs to the Young Master." I stopped abruptly in my tracks. Wings sprouted from my back. For the first time since I had awoken from the dead I took flight. I struck Monet in the side of the head with a kick. Instead of going through her body, she was sent rolling down the hallway. She came to a stop a considerable distance away from me and did not move. She simply lay there and groaned.

"I belong to no one." I started to walk towards Monet. Law reached out and grabbed me by the arm. "That's over half of the problem with this world. There are people that believe that they can own anything including other people. I do not follow those that are beneath me. I told that pink damn feather coat wearing bastard that about fifteen years ago. He needs to get it through his thick ass head already." Law pulled me closer to him and held me firmly to keep me from breaking free and attacking Monet again.

"You need to calm down." I turned to face Law with a snarl. "You're worse than Ire on a bad day." Law was pinching the bridge of his nose. "You should probably work on that because that's not a good thing." I broke free from Law's hold and started to walk away.

I was wandering around. Law wasn't following me, so I guessed that he had stayed back to help Monet. I happened upon a room that caught my interest. I peeked inside and found Caesar talking to someone over the den den mushi. I stood there and listened for a moment and cringed when I heard the person on the other side ask Caesar if I had been located yet. I must have made a noise because at that very moment the man looked over at me.

"Actually, she's right here." That son of a bitch, I was going to kill him. The corner of my mouth twitched up. "Hey! Don't look at me like that." I watched as his gas coat thing that he was wearing caught fire.

"You're on fire. It's quite fitting for you since trash is burned all the time." I turned and looked at the snail sitting there on the table.

"Did you set Caesar on fire my dear pet?" I glared at the snail. "I see that you haven't changed at all. That is rather unfortunate. I hear that you have this message for me. Care to give me that message my pet." I got closer to the snail.

"You're a very lucky snail." There was a humming sound from the man speaking through the den den mushi. It was almost as if he was confused by my statement. "As for my message, let's start with you referring to me as your anything. I do not belong to you. The next thing I will not follow you. You are not my captain." There was a noise from the man on the other end. It sounded almost like a growl.

"So this is how you are going to repay me for everything that I have done for you." I started to laugh. Oh, I hadn't even gotten to my repayment for everything that he put me through.

"No this isn't your repayment. I have always been this way. I have been saying these things since day one, but you just wouldn't shut the fuck up and listen. If you don't like what I'm saying, then tough shit. This is the real message." My voice changed somehow. It was almost otherworldly and almost completely void of emotion. "You see in this world there are those you never want to cross. I happen to be one of them. Death is a cruel individual that cannot be bought or paid off, and since death and I are one in the same, then you can guess what can be said about me. Your list of sins is long, and the resting place of your soul has been decided. You shall never know of Heaven for you have been sentenced to an eternity in Hell." The other end was rather quiet, but I knew the man was still there. After a long moment of silence, he finally said something.

"How do you plan on bestowing such a sentence upon me? I mean you are a shadow of your former self." I wore this sweet expression on my face as I answered the man.

"I'm going to kill you of course. It's the most logical thing to do." I hung up on the man. I turned and looked around the room to find that Caesar was trying to put out the fire. I let out a loud sigh. He finally got the fire put out just before Law walked into the room.

"What am I supposed to do with this?" Caesar was showing Law the hole burned in his coat. I was hoping that he would have burst into flames and burned to death, but I wasn't that lucky. Law was massaging his temples.

"Jay, this is not the first time that you've caused trouble today. I need to know if you plan on causing even more trouble." I gave a mischievous grin. "Jay, I am going to ask you nicely only once to stop causing trouble." I nodded in response.

"But there's no guarantee that I will stay out of trouble. Though I want to give this reminder to everyone. No one nor nothing on this island can kill me. You cannot keep me locked away anymore either." I paused and thought for a moment. "Is there a guitar here anywhere on the island?" I looked at the two men in the room.

"Would a guitar keep you from setting me on fire because if it will then there is one around here somewhere that I can have brought to you." I looked at Law intently.

"Your guitar is safe, but it's not here with me." A smile spread across my face. I didn't understand why that made me happy, but it did.

"A guitar would reduce the chances of me setting you on fire considerably." Law walked over and pulled his hat from my head. He leaned over and whispered in my ear.

"Meet me in my room in about six hours. I should be done for the night by then." His lips brushed my ear. I reached up and pushed him away.

"Looks like you just got rejected. Ever think that she might be interested in someone else." I scoffed at Caesar's comment.

"Look there is an order to how fuckable each of you on this island are. Here's the order from least to most: Caesar, all the damn people in those annoying yellow suits and that group of pirates are tied with those two brothers, then you have Monet, and the most fuckable is Law." I pointed at Law and he nearly choked. "I've always wondered if the breasts on those women that have those huge breasts would make a good pillow. I tried to cut off a girl's breast one time when that bastard allowed me to roam around to test out my little theory, but she freaked out. The fastest man I have ever seen is the bastard himself when I tried to cut his dick off. Though I must say that I plan on graduating to chopping off his other head." Both Law and Caesar had this horrified look on their faces. "What? He tried to rape me, so I tried to cut his dick off. Seemed like it was adequate punishment. Though it was the last straw in my violent behavior towards him. After that he shipped me off to this desolate island with very little vampiric sustenance if you know what I mean." I heard Law growl. "Relax he got as far as the thought and a fingertip brushing over the skin of my arm before I destroyed the room in my attempts to chop off his dick." I sat down comfortably on the couch in the room. "Let the guitar hunt begin because I want to light something on fire again." Caesar let out a squeak.

I laid my head back and looked up at the ceiling. I sorted through the memories that I had regained once again. I wiped at a tear that ran down my cheek. I frowned at the memory of a man calling me a walking corpse. I wondered why he would call me that. I looked around for Law, but he had already left the room. Caesar had left the room also. I decided to focus back on the ceiling again. That's when this woman's face appeared and white hair hung down into my face.

"Let me help you out with those memories." She placed her hands on either side of my head. She opened her mouth and breathed out a word that I didn't understand. Memories flooded my mind and played like a movie reel.

"Aaaaaagh" I fell off the couch holding my head. I got to my hands and knees. I was looking down at a pair of boots. I looked up to find spotted jeans. My head was killing me if that was even possible, and the bright light in the room was only making it worse.

"I thought I told you to meet me in my room. I believe I said in six hours, but ten hours have passed." I reached up and grabbed onto the man's spotted pant leg. "Come on get up." He reached down and lifted me to my feet. I leaned on Law when he let go of me and started to slide back down to the floor. Law clicked his tongue. He lifted me up into his arms and carried me to his room.


	55. Ch 55: More Than I'll Ever Comprehend

Chapter 55: More Than I'll Ever Comprehend

I had dosed off during the time that it took for Law to walk to his room. I woke up in a bed with a tattooed arm that belonged to Law wrapped around my waist. My hair fluttered lightly due to the breaths that Law exhaled. I rolled over to face Law. My movement woke him. He cracked an eye open to look at me. I reached down to Law's hand that now rested on my side. I grabbed onto his wrist and pulled his hand up until his fingers brushed the fine hairs of the cat ears that I had transformed my human ears into. He gently rubbed my ear with his thumb. I let out a purr. He gave a gentle tug to my ear. I rolled onto my back. Law leaned over and whispered against my other ear.

"Jay, change your ears back." He placed a light kiss to the ear he was whispering against. My breath caught in my throat. "Jay?" He lifted himself up and propped himself up on his elbows over me. He studied my face. "Jay, we can't." I lifted myself up off the mattress. I was stopped by Law grabbing onto my hair. He buried his head into my shoulder.

"Please." My plea was almost a whimper. Law moved and nipped my ear. "Nya" Law let out a soft chuckle.

"You're more feline than you give yourself credit for." Law pressed his lips to mine in a hungry kiss that I returned. He pulled away to catch his breath. "How long have we been toing this damn line?" I looked up into Law's grey eyes.

"I'd say that it probably started eleven years ago. It was a few months before you left. That was the first time that we kissed and also when we started toing that line." Law hummed in thought as he tried to place the memory. He smiled down at me.

"Getting your memories back I see." He ran a hand over my stomach under the shirt that I was wearing. "I wish that you could feel every caress that I plan to grace you with. I wonder." He pressed knee between my legs. He ground his knee into my crotch. His hand covered my mouth so that my cry came out muffled. "So, you haven't changed at all in that aspect. I remember the first time I did that to you. I was rather surprised you let me go that far that night." I reached up and grabbed a handful of his hair.

"Law, shut the hell up." His eyes widened in shock as I pressed my lips to his. I squirmed under Law as he bit my neck. He ran his tongue up my neck and over my ear. His hands ran over the skin just hidden by the shirt that I was wearing. Ever so slowly the shirt rose higher. Then it stopped.

"Jay." He buried his head in my shoulder. "I'm sorry, but I just can't right now." I nuzzled his side burns and wrapped my arms around him.

"It's fine." I looked over at the clock on the nightstand. "The sun is up already." Law let out a sigh. He made a move to get up, but I held him in place. "Stay just a little longer." Law relaxed, and we remained in bed together for a few more minutes before Law got up and started gathering clothes.

"You need to take a shower. I found these for you yesterday." Law laid out some clothes on the bed for me. He grabbed a small bag and slung it over his shoulder. "Are you coming with me, or would you rather stay here?" I scrambled to my feet. I grabbed the clothes meant for me off the bed and followed Law out of the room. Sitting outside of the door was an acoustic guitar. I picked it up and carried it with me.

I stood in the bathroom and waited for Law to finish taking his shower. I grew bored rather quickly right after he stepped into the shower. I was trying to think of something to sing as I tuned the guitar. I sat the guitar down and leaned it against the wall that I was leaning against. I walked over to the shower and pulled off the clothes I was wearing. I stepped into the shower.

"Having some trouble?" Law's head whipped around. I watched as the water ran down his back. He motioned for me to come closer. I took the couple steps and came to a stop behind Law. He reached back and grabbed one of my hands. I just stood there as Law guided my hand down his stomach and kept travelling down.

"My dear Jay, you caused this, so tell me what you plan on doing about it." I gulped and rested my forehead to Laws back as he ran my fingers along his shaft. I grazed the skin of his back with my teeth. He turned around. I squeezed my eyes shut and took in a shaky breath as I gathered the courage that I needed. "Jay, look at me." I opened my eyes to find that I was looking into his grey eyes. He curled his index finger under my chin and placed his thumb on my chin. He turned my head and examined me. "Jay, care to tell me what's wrong with you. I wouldn't put it past you to step into a shower to kill someone, but you've made it very clear on several occasions, that I have ignored, that you don't want me in the bathroom with you while you take a shower." I pulled his hand from my chin.

"It's been nearly two years, and it's all your fault too. You're the one that bit down so hard on my neck that you broke the skin. It's just getting very hard to resist is all." Law breathed out a sigh.

"Does that explain why I have not been able to satisfy myself since I got here?" I ran my fingers through my hair in frustration.

"I don't understand everything, but I do know that the longer you wait the worse the urge. This is why I didn't want a mate." Law gently freed my hair from my hands.

"I will never regret what I did. Jay, come on let's shower and get back to the room." I focused back on Law. "We really should wait, but whatever the outcome is, I don't want you to make any hasty decisions. By the way, that's a nice tail that you've got there." Law reached out and grabbed my tail. "I thought you would never show your tail to me." I pulled my tail from his grasp with a growl. I let go of my tail.

"I assure you that it was a lapse in judgment." I looked down when I felt fingers touching me. I found my tail wrapped around Law's hand. "You fucking traitor." Law placed a gently kiss to my lips before turning back around to continue his shower.

The walk back to Law's room seemed to take forever. I was trying to figure out what was going to happen once the door closed. I had willed away my cat ears and tail. I was still irritated that my tail would betray me in such a manner. We finally made it to the room, and Law opened the door and stepped inside.

"Are you coming in or are you going to stand there." I shook my head to clear it and entered the room. I placed the guitar against the wall across from the bed. "Jay, come here." I walked over to stand in front of Law. Law was sitting on the edge of the bed. "There's something that I've always wanted to know. Why do you have the urge to protect me woven into the very fabric of your being?" I straddled Law's lap and made myself comfortable.

"I have lived many lives Law, and you have been there in every single one of them. The reason why the urge to protect you is woven into the very fabric of my being stems from my very first life. In my first life, I fell in love with you." His entire body stiffened. He started to say something. I placed a finger to his lips and shook my head. "My love for you is not the reason. I never once voiced the fact that I loved you to anyone, not even you during my first life. You were my mate in my first life as well, and we even had kids." Law looked at me shocked. "My grandfather killed everyone and made me watch. It was right before he chopped my head off that I vowed to protect not only you but any children that I had no matter the cost. That is why it is woven into the very fabric of my being." I pulled my finger away.

"Do you love me now in this life?" I traced a finger along his jaw line. He grabbed my hand and pulled it away. "Jay, answer me honestly." I leaned forward and kissed Law. I kissed along his Jaw. "Jay." I stopped to whisper into his ear.

"Law, I love you more than I will ever be able to comprehend." I pulled back away from Law. I couldn't quite read the look on his face. "Law?" I waited for him to say something or make a move. A den den mushi started ringing. I got up and answered the call. "Hello?" There was a short pause.

"Jay, there's someone here to see you. Could you please go out there to speak to the man so that he'll leave?" That was legitimate fear. I hung up the den den mushi. I started to pull off my shirt.

"There are people on this island that can handle it." I looked back over my shoulder. I pulled the shirt off and tossed it on the floor. Law got to watch as my blood hardened into my armor. "Jay, listen to me." My hair turned white.

"Those people that you speak of are currently all taking a very painful rest. You're not on your sub, so there's no ocean for you to hide in this time." The look of shock on his face was priceless. It was probably the first emotion he had shown in a long time.

"Jay, don't go out there." I pulled off my pants and tossed them on the floor. I turned to walk out of the room. Law reached out and grabbed me by the arm. "I can't lose you again." I pulled my arm free.

"Law, I have to go out there. If I don't, he'll just come inside." I was walking towards the door. I stopped at the door.

Don't be afraid  
I've taken my beating  
I've shared what I've made  
I'm strong on the surface  
Not all the way through  
I've never been perfect  
But neither have you

So if you're asking me  
I want you to know

 _[Chorus]_  
When my time comes  
Forget the wrong that I've done  
Help me leave behind some  
Reasons to be missed  
Don't resent me  
And when you're feeling empty  
Keep me in your memory  
Leave out all the rest  
Leave out all the rest

I opened the door and stepped out into the hallway. I closed the door behind me and walked in silence to the battle that awaited me. I stopped and stood at the door as I waited for it to open. The door cracked open and I stepped outside.

"It's so nice to see you back from the dead." My grandfather, if there was ever a man to hate it was him. "You are perfection my dear granddaughter." With cold dead eyes, I launched my attack.

* * *

Songs used in this chapter:

Title: Leave Out All the Rest

Artist: Linkin Park


	56. Chapter 56: Farewell Grandfather

Chapter 56: Farewell Grandfather

"Level five limiter release. Life force consumption one hundred percent from the selected individual." I leapt back to dodge an attack from my grandfather. "Lunar shield." My grandfather shattered the barrier with a single kick. "Tch. Damn it." I grit my teeth together.

I spread my wings and took to the air. My grandfather did the same. I swung my hand and watched as the snow was scorched, but I had missed my grandfather. He flew at me. I turned to dodge him, but he hit my armor. It cracked and some pieces chipped off.

"Having some trouble my dear?" I grabbed a knife that fell into my hand and stabbed my grandfather in the shoulder. He winced and grabbed for the knife.

"Return." There was a deep frown on my grandfather's face when he grabbed air. "Solar flare." My grandfather plummeted to the ground with one of his wings scorched and unusable.

"That actually fucking hurts." My grandfather's wing healed almost instantly. I dove at my grandfather. I had planned on stabbing him in the abdomen, but he caught my hand and threw me against the outer wall of the laboratory. I slid down the wall to land in the soft snow. My grandfather walked over to me. "I think I'll take care of the root of your problem. I assume that he's inside somewhere." I looked up at my grandfather. "Thanks for the conformation." He grabbed my head and slammed it into the outside of the building creating a dent. My vision went black and I passed out.

My eyes opened. I looked around at the red that discolored the white snow. My hands came up to hold my head. I slowly got to my feet. I was stumbling over to the door when I remembered why I was outside in the first place.

"I need permission to use the damn scythe, DEATH!" The woman with the white hair appeared next to me. She tilted her head at me. She held out the scythe in her hand. I took it. "I have to save Law." I walked into the building. I used a barrier to search for Law. When I found him, I took off running as fast as I could.

I walked into the room to find Law laying on the floor. Kikoku was slid across the floor and out of Law's reach. I walked closer and slid the blade of the scythe in front of my grandfather. I pulled the scythe back to slice my grandfather in half. He bent backwards to avoid the attack. Law was laying on his side watching me.

"That almost cut me in half." I took one hand off the scythe to bury my claws into my grandfather's ribcage. "Agh!" I slammed him to the ground.

"Lif! Bani!" I dropped the scythe for a moment to grab the two swords that fell into my hands. I stabbed them into my grandfather's arms through the bones. "Kikoku!" Law's sword flew across the room and into my hand. I swung the sword and chopped off my grandfather's leg that was poised for an attack. I stabbed Kikoku through the bone in my grandfather's other leg.

"You bitch!" I picked the scythe back up in one hand. I drew my hand back and plunged it into my grandfather's body. I pulled out this black mass from his body. "No!" I used the scythe to sever it from his body.

"I will take that. You should know that no one can escape death not even you." I handed the scythe back to the woman with the white hair.

"Jay?" I looked over to find that Law was slowly pushing himself up off the ground. "Why are there two of you?" I ignored his question.

"Come grab your sword and get out of here." He narrowed his eyes at me, but he did as I said. He pulled Kikoku free and left. I placed my hand on my grandfather's head. "Hypernova." I stood and jumped away from my grandfather. The explosion was more powerful than the supernova that I had used back on Sabaody Archipelago. I walked out of the room that we had been in. "Limiter Restore. Life force consumption zero percent." My feet moved faster until I found myself running. I saw a black coat and a white hat in the distance. "LAW!" The man turned around. I ran right into his arms. He wrapped an arm around me.

"Jay, you need some clothes." He took his coat off and pulled it around me. "The look on your face when you walked into that room scared me." He zipped up his coat so that I was completely covered. I looked down at myself with a frown.

"If I had wanted a floor-length dress I would have asked for one." Law chuckled at my comment. "Is this payback for me making you wear that coat all those years ago?" He shook his head in response.

"This is me not wanting to share." I tilted my head to the side confused. "Come one. Let's go get some clothes." When he noticed that I was struggling to walk in his coat, he picked me up and carried me. I reached up and touched the earrings in his left ear ear. "Sometimes I wonder if you really are a vampire because you have the tendencies of a cat." I pulled myself up and kissed his cheek. He gave me a stern look.

"Did the look on my face really scare you?" I looked Law in the eye. He waited until we were inside his room to answer me.

"Yes. I have never seen you regard anyone with such hatred and intent to kill. I mean I haven't seen you stare down Sakazuki, and that brings me to something else I want to talk to you about. If you manage to kill Sakazuki, do you still wish for this life that you currently live to come to an end." Law sat me down on the bed.

"I'm no longer certain if that is what I want. Time's ticking away for me though with each new injury. It was the same with my nerves. A vampire can only heal so many times before they simply no longer can, and then they bleed to death essentially." I looked up from the ground to meet Law's steady gaze. "I'm ok with dying that way though. I'm actually ok with any way that I die." Law frowned.

"Well I'm not." He placed his hands on either side of me and brought his face down to be level with mine. "You are not allowed to die unless I give you permission. Do you understand?" I smirked at Law.

"Law, I'm not saying this to piss you off or anything of that nature, but Death does not wait for permission to be granted before she claims someone's soul. I would know since I am Death." I started to giggle when I thought of what the world government called Law. "You're my surgeon according to the world government." I smiled at Law. He did not seem amused. I leaned forward and placed light kisses along Law's jaw.

The den den mushi on the nightstand started to ring again. I turned my glare upon the snail. It kept ringing. The person on the other side was persistent. I reached over and picked up the receiver. There was a long pause.

"What do you think you're doing my pet?" I ground my teeth together. I finally looked at the snail closely. It had a pink swirl on it shell.

"It's got a pink fucking swirl pattern on it. I'll take care of that in a minute. If you call me again, I promise that I will make an extra special trip to fucking strangle you with your own intestines. Do I make myself clear?" I didn't wait for an answer before I hung up. The den den mushi rang again. I answered it again. A scowl graced its face. "I just thought of something better. I'm going to castrate you first and serve your testicles back to you as the main course." I hung up again. I regarded the snail seriously. "You poor unfortunate creature." The snail retreated into its shell. Law picked up the snail before I could get my hands on it. He carried it over to the door and sat it outside the room.

"Run away while you can." I stared at Law a little mystified by his actions. Law stepped back into the room and closed the door. "Jay, I'm not sure I am comfortable with you being that close to that man." I tried to guess where Law was going with this.

"I find no problem in it. I have castrated many men back in the early days of my killing spree as they called it. I assure you each of them deserved to die that way. I have done many cruel things to many different men and women alike over the years. I never stuck merely to my list of people that I needed to kill. That man I always met in town when we lived together was the person who procured the assassination jobs that I went on. That's what all those folders and files were for. I was proficient at killing, and so I made a short career out of it from which I earned a large amount of money." Law was studying me. "You asked me once what I saw when I was looking at my hand. I see hands that have been used to murder so many different people that they have been permanently stained the color of blood." I watched as Law sat on the bed next to me. He snaked an arm around my waist.

"I don't think you understand what I meant. You're my woman. If it's a two-way street, then you are my mate. I don't want you near any other men. My crew are different. They know their place. That man will try to claim what is not his by any means necessary." I turned to face Law. I pushed the earlier call from my mind as I nipped Law's neck. "I think that I rather like you in my coat." I grinned.

"Do you remember what's underneath?" I watched as the smirk started to form on Law's face. He definitely remembered what was underneath. I reached up and started to pull the zipper down. Law grabbed my hand to stop me. I watched Law's pulse fluttering just beneath the skin of his neck. It was almost intoxicating. Law pulled me forward. "What…" Law bit down on my neck. I tried to push him away, but I froze as I realized he had broken the skin. He pulled the collar of his coat down away from my neck. He pulled the zipper down further on his coat. Suddenly my mind was filled with so many thoughts that weren't mine at all. I pulled Law's hat off and tossed it. I curled my fingers in Law's hair. "Law?" He slowly pulled away from my neck. I focused in on the red tint on Law's lips.

Law pulled the zipper of his coat down further to my waist. He slipped his hand inside. I couldn't feel or see what his hand was doing, but according to the strange thoughts in my head, his hand was placed firmly on my hip.

"You can go back to not being in my head. It's creepy hearing what you're thinking in my head." Law tilted his head to the side and looked at me. Another thought of his entered my head. "Oh my. Just stop it already." I watched as this devious look flashed in his eyes. "You wouldn't dare." The smirk he wore on his face said otherwise. Law reached up with his other hand and tangled his fingers in my hair. Law tugged on my hair until I fell back onto the bed.


	57. Chapter 57: Hunger Pains

Chapter 57: Hunger Pains

I woke up alone in Law's bed wrapped up in the covers. I lay there not wanting to move when I heard this strange sound coming from my stomach. I looked down curiously at my stomach. The feeling I had was also strange. I knew what it was. My stomach was trying to tell me that I needed to eat, but that was a strange sensation for me. I sat up suddenly in the bed. A little over a month had passed since my grandfather had come here. The covers slid down my body to reveal my bare skin. I had been having sex with Law about the same length of time. I threw the covers off of me. I was starting to connect the dots. I got out of bed and searched the room for clothes to wear. I found a shirt that belonged to Law and pulled it over my head. I found some pants that were meant for me folded up in a pile. I grabbed a pair and pulled them on. I left the room. I went to the kitchen first. I was searching through the fridge for something to eat. A tattooed hand reached in past my head and sat something in the fridge. I jumped and hit my head on a shelf in the fridge. My stomach growled again.

"Be patient damn it." I found a stack of steaks hidden on the bottom shelf. I grabbed the one sitting on top. I focused on the sound of footsteps heading in the direction of the door. "Where the hell do you think you're going?" I searched the cabinets for the plates.

"I'm going back to my research." I opened up the fifth cabinet and pulled a plate from the shelf. I sat the steak on the plate. I turned around to give Law a glare. I licked my fingers off from where I had touched the steak.

"We need to talk about my sudden need to eat when I have never been hungry a day in my life." Law turned and looked at me. "I'm all ears for an explanation." I said as I pulled a steak knife from a drawer.

"I could run some tests." I shook my head. I didn't need any tests. "Then what would you like for me to do?" I was cutting the steak into bite sized pieces.

"I want you to explain to me what part of I didn't want kids you didn't understand." He dropped the coffee cup he had in his hand. It shattered on the floor. I picked up a piece of the steak and placed it in my mouth. I chewed and swallowed. "I don't need tests to know what is going on within my body." Law walked over and pulled me into his arms. I grumbled and twisted around. I reached out and grabbed another piece of steak off the plate. I placed that piece in my mouth.

"Do I need to worry about you terminating your own pregnancy?" I leaned my head back and let out a sigh.

"No, you don't need to worry." Law kissed my temple. He held me tighter and pulled me away from the plate sitting on the counter. "Law you're getting between me and that plate of steak on the counter." He pulled me further away from the counter.

"You'll live if I hold you like this for a moment." My stomach growled in protest. "You're wearing my shirt." I shrugged.

"It was the first shirt I found." He let me go and I moved back over to the counter and picked up my plate and carried it over to Law. "Here you get to hold this." He looked at me as I handed him the plate. He took it. I cleaned up his broken coffee cup and spilled coffee. I pulled a coffee cup from a cabinet I had opened in my search for the plates. "I will never be able to figure out how you can drink coffee with nothing in it." Law let out a chuckle. "I'll trade you." I walked over and held out the coffee cup to Law. He handed me the plate and took the coffee cup.

"So why the sudden urge to eat." I looked over at Law as I walked beside him down the hallway. I was chewing on a piece of steak. I looked over at Law.

"I need to constantly produce blood. It's inefficient to try to gain the blood from others. I believe that as time goes on I will need to eat more and more." I picked up the last piece of steak off the plate and ate it. "Now what do I do with this plate?" I was looking down at the plate when we walked into a room. I looked up to find Caesar and Monet in the room. I sat the plate down on a table.

"Law, there are some marines snooping around the island. I would like for you to meet them at the front door." I turned to look at Law. I then turned to look at Caesar.

"You are not to go out there." I turned my attention to Monet. "It has been ordered, and take that shirt off. It is not fitting for you to wear the clothing of a man other than the one who you belong to." I gave Monet a fanged snarl.

"I've told you once before, Monet. Why don't you go fuck him yourself?" Both Law and Caesar watched the exchange between Monet and I. I walked over and picked up a hair tie off the table where Monet sat. "I need to borrow this." I pulled my hair back and tied it up with the hair tie.

"You're not going out there." I turned to face Law with a fanged smile plastered on my face. "Jay, you are forbidden to go outside." A dark aura emanated from me.

"This is a line straight from your book Law but with a small twist. Don't fucking tell me what I can and cannot do. Now that I've gotten that out of the way, stop me if you can." I turned and walked out of the room. I turned and disappeared down another hallway. I stopped off at Law's room and changed clothes. I left the room in a pair of shorts that I had fashioned out of a pair of pants and halter top that covered half of my stomach. The scar on my back and my two tattoos were perfectly visible. I snuck out of a side exit. I flew up and sat on the ice above the front door.

I heard the door open below me. Marines were gathered around the door, but not a single one of them had looked up. They were all terrified of Law. I heard the screams of children coming from inside. I narrowed my eyes at the sound. The marines were shouting something about the Straw Hats. I placed my hand on a snail that sat beside me and picked it up. I picked up the receiver.

"Remember that disc I brought to you guys?" There was the sound of movement on the other end. "I need you to hit play for me and place the snail next to the microphone." Music started to play through speakers around the island.

I'm walking down the line  
That divides me somewhere in my mind  
On the border line  
Of the edge and where I walk alone

Read between the lines  
Of what's fucked up and everything's alright  
Check my vital signs  
To know I'm still alive and I walk alone

I walk alone  
I walk alone  
I walk alone  
I walk a...

My shadow's the only one that walks beside me  
My shallow heart's the only thing that's beating  
Sometimes I wish someone out there will find me  
'Til then I walk alone

A blue dome appeared to surround the marines that were looking around to try and find where my voice was coming from and their ship. Their ship was beginning to float up into the air. I smiled. Law cut their ship in half.

"That's my cue." I sat the snail down on the ice and stood up." I watched as the marines who were previously focused on what Law was doing turned to look up at me.

"Who the hell is that?" One of the marines turned and looked around at his comrades for an answer. Smoker was the one to give the answer.

"That's the captain of the now deceased Reaper Pirates. She was promised to the world government as a weapon by her mother, but she has escaped every marine that has ever happened upon her including Fleet Admiral Sakazuki on two separate occasions. Unlike Trafalgar Law, she will rip your limbs off, so avoid her at any and all costs is that understood?" I leapt down into the middle of the marines. "She is the…" I finished the line for Smoker.

"Angel of Death at your service." I stood up from the crouched position I was in from my landing. "You all are lucky that I only have two people on my kill list, but I can make some exceptions if you piss me off." The marines around me scattered. Pieces of the ship, ice, and other objects fell all around me. One of the marines ran at me with his sword in hand.

"Jay!" I did not move as the marine swung his sword at me. It shattered when it got close. I grabbed the marine by the head and threw him into the metal outer wall of the laboratory. I walked over and stood over the marine that was slumped over in the snow against the outside of the laboratory.

"You should have just run away. It was the only smart thing you could have done." I clicked my tongue in annoyance. I walked over the stand off to Law's side and slightly behind him. The female marine's eyes widened when I stopped and faced them.

"Smoker-san, look at the tattoo on her left side just above her hipbone. It's his jolly roger." I sat down in the snow. "You didn't kill him did you?" I tilted my head at the woman's question. I looked back at the man slumped over in the snow. Oh that's probably who she was talking about.

"No, I didn't kill him. Though he'll probably die out here from exposure in his current state if he doesn't wake up soon, but that's not my problem." The female marine launched an attack. Her sword broke and she was cut in two by Law. "You should have known better than that." I looked around at the marines. "You people bore me." A small smirk graced Law's face. I laid back in the snow and looked up at the sky. I was paying no mind to the destruction going on around me until I was nearly punched in the head by one of Smoker's fists. It suddenly got quiet. "You know that wasn't a very nice thing to do." I appeared in front on Smoker and grabbed a hold of his jitte. I pulled it free of his hand and touched the tip to his chest. "I was enjoying the snow fall you asshole. Enjoy the fated outcome of this battle." I tossed the jitte into the air. I walked away to a more secluded spot away from the battle. I had just settled down when someone ran past shouting. I glared at everyone that appeared. "I give up." I got up and went inside. I stood just inside the doorway and waited for Law to come in.

"Do you normally space out on the battlefield like that." I glared at him. I sniffed the air, and I could have sworn that I smelled a bunch of kids.

"I was enjoying the damn snow falling out there. It reminded me of the last day I spent with my sister. They're too noisy." Law chuckled.

"Says you who had about the noisiest people you could find for a crew." I let out a sigh. "Also where is your coat?" I looked down at myself.

"I don't need one. Don't you have something to do?" Law looked down at the heart in his hand. "I could take care of it for you if you want." Law held the heart away from me.

"I know better than to hand you a heart. You'll drain it of its blood and eat it." I let out a slightly maniacal laugh. He was correct. I would do exactly that. "I want you to go to the back and tell the Straw Hats that I will be there momentarily to speak with them. Also, put on a coat and shoes." I scoffed.

"I don't need them." Law walked off without paying attention to my last statement. "Damn it. Now I have to go deal with them." I walked through the laboratory in no particular hurry to get to my destination, but when I did get there, I found that they were under attack. I let out a sigh. "What do the two of you think you are doing?" One of them turned and looked at me.

"This does not concern you." These two giant creatures where covered in fur and just over all looked strange to me. "Go back inside the laboratory. You'll die of exposure out here in your current attire." Geeze even these two were lecturing me on my choice of clothing. They grabbed one of the Straw Hats and carried them off. I went inside the little hide out. "Should I chase after them?" I sensed someone very familiar to me making their way in the general direction that they had taken their hostage off to. "Nah, everything will be just fine." The members of the straw hats still in the hide out took on a defensive stance.

"Who are you? What business do you have with us?" I waved a hand at them as if that would dismiss their concerns. I looked over at the kids that I had smelled earlier. I took a step towards them. "Don't come near these kids." I stopped and looked around at everyone.

"I know who she is." It was the woman that was there. "Wilshire Jay from the North Blue. Former captain of the now deceased Reaper Pirates. Presumed dead prior to our arrival at Sabaody two years ago. She was there at Marineford, but she was presumed dead afterwards. The infamous Angel of Death." The woman was very knowledgeable. "The question remains as to why you're here though." I studied the woman and everyone that was present. I let out a sigh.

"I'll give you the short version of my life story." I sat down in the snow. "The marines destroyed my home island. My sister sacrificed herself to save me. I drifted in a boat to a city where I met Law. That city was then destroyed. I killed a lot of people out of revenge by the time I was twelve. I became an assassin to make money, and then I became a pirate by chance. I had a crew of over thirty, and my grandfather killed them. I retrieved their bodies and went into hiding. I returned to the world as a lead singer in this traveling band that just so happened to stop on Sabaody. I went to Marineford to finish killing everyone that was responsible for my home island and the destruction of that city. I got all of them except for Sakazuki. Law took Luffy and treated his wounds. I stayed behind to make sure they got away safely. I was then shot down by Kizaru. I made it back to Law's ship, and that is where I passed out. When I woke up again, my grandfather had found Law's ship. I acted as the decoy so that Law and his crew could escape. I should have died, but I didn't. I lost all of my memories. Doflamingo took the credit for rescuing me, and he wanted me to be his woman. He even tried to rape me. I tried to chop off his dick. I was sent here so that experiments could be run on me to figure out a way to make me more docile. Then Law showed up on this island. I started to regain my memories thanks to him, so I stayed here instead of leaving. Now I am so pissed that I could level this damn laboratory, but if I do that, then Law would be mad at me." Robin laughed. "Don't laugh at me." I crossed my arms over my chest and pouted.

"You are in love with Law. I can see it in your eyes each time you mention him." I tried to deny it, but the woman was rather persistent. "Admit it already." I turned away from her. I saw Law coming back with Luffy and the member of the Straw Hat crew that had been kidnapped. I got up and walked out of their hide out. I kept walking past Law and he watched me for a moment.

"I'll be back when all of the screaming is done." I waved as I kept walking. All of the yelling stopped, so I started walking back. When I got there, I saw Chopper tied to Law's hat. I tried so hard not to laugh, but I soon found myself on the ground laughing. "Law, the look on your face right now is priceless. I wish you could see it." Law looked over at me. Chopper was removed from his head and tied to Kikoku.

"Jay, come with me. I want you to go gather our belongings from the room." I nodded and got to my feet.

"Jay." I turned around to see Luffy waving at me. "Take care of Law. I wouldn't want anything to happen to my new friend." A genuine smile spread across my face. I gave Luffy a thumbs up.

* * *

Song used in this chapter

Title: Boulevard of Broken Dreams

Artist: Green Day


	58. Chapter 58: My Surgeon

Chapter 58: My Surgeon

"My crew was never that crazy. They at least had common sense for the most part." Law looked over at me as we walked down the hallway.

"What was your crew like?" I looked at the little reindeer in the sack tied to Law's sword. I smiled fondly at a memory.

"They were an amazing group of people to be around. They kept me the most sane out of anyone. Sorry Law. Though you keep me just on the other side of the line. Which, in my case, is good enough. It keeps the world safe." Law and I split off from each other without so much as a word to one another.

I entered Law's room and started packing up all our belongings. I was packing the last thing up when I sensed that something was wrong. I grabbed the bags and ran from the room at top speed. I was turning corners and making my way towards Law's location. I turned a corner and dropped the bags when I saw Law laying on the ground. I ran up behind Monet and slammed her head into the wall before she could register what was going on.

"How vulgar of you to be walking around in such clothing." I looked up at the man standing in the hallway with us. "You should change into something more appropriate for the young master." My fingers twitched.

"Go fuck him yourselves." There was a cry of pain from Law. "I see. If you squeeze his heart again, I will immediately bring absolutely everything to an end for every single last one of you." I walked over to one of the bags and pulled out a long coat. I pulled the coat on. Monet was back up. The man instructed her to pick up Kikoku. "Kikoku!" The sword flew into my hand.

"I cannot allow you to carry that sword." I tilted my head at what the man was saying. I looked at the sword in my hand. I picked up the bags. "Hand the sword over to Monet." The man walked over dragging Law behind him.

"This sword was mine long before I gave it to Law, so I will not be handing it over to anyone other than those whom I trust with it. My arsenal of weapons is mine and can only be used by those I deem fit. Monet is not fit to hold this sword. Do I make myself clear, Vergo?" I thought I heard a growl from the green haired woman.

"Monet, do not touch her." I slung the bags over my shoulder and let the sheath of Kikoku rest on my shoulder. "And it's Vergo-san to you as well." I started walking down the hallway. I took up a spot slightly off to the side and behind Vergo to keep an eye on his hand that held Law's heart.

"You have not earned my respect, and you never will. You're not even fit to be called food by my standards." I saw his hand twitch. "Careful, wouldn't want the world as you know it to come crashing down around you." His hand relaxed. My sharp eyes landed on Monet as she was about to whisper something in Vergo's ear. "Careful what you say my dear Monet." She froze where she stood and forgot to take the next step to continue forward.

I watched her for a moment longer before my gaze fell back to the heart in Vergo's hand. Hearts had always fascinated me, but the heart in Vergo's hand captivated me so much more. Before long we had walked into a room and Law was placed inside a cage that already contained Luffy, Robin, Franky, Smoker, and the female marine from earlier, Tashigi.

"I can take those bags from you." I looked over at Vergo's outstretched hand. My eyes narrowed. "You shouldn't be carrying them anyway." I let out a low warning growl.

"You can pry them from my cold dead fingers if you can kill me first that is, but we both know who that would piss off even if you tried. Still I think that a trip through Hell would be easier than trying to kill me." Vergo frowned. I sat down on the couch that was facing away from the cage.

"Did your wings ever heal?" I smiled a wicked grin. My wings had healed nicely. "Did you regain any of your memories?" I ignored Vergo's questions at that point. I turned around and looked over the back of the couch to watch those that were in the cage. In my hand, I held Kikoku with a firm grip. Vergo reached out to take hold of Kikoku. In one fluent movement, I pulled Kikoku from its sheath and pointed the tip of the sword at Vergo's throat.

"Law may be more suited to use Kikoku based upon his height and long limbs, but this sword was solely mine to use for a long time. Its rank is three in my arsenal. If you are within reach of this sword you are too close to me. Do I make myself clear?" Vergo held up his hands and took a step back. Monet left the room, and a few moments later Vergo left. I sheathed Kikoku and returned my attention to Law. "Law, I can only keep this up for so long before I finally snap. I hope you understand." My nails dug into the fabric of the couch ripping it. Luffy woke up after only a few more seconds. Vergo and Monet walked into the room a few seconds after that. Vergo came to a stop behind me.

"Monet, has told me some very disturbing things. You have betrayed the young master." I shrugged off the coat that I had been wearing.

"I don't see how I betrayed him when I had never sworn loyalty to him in the first place. The very day I was brought before him I spat in his face." I spread my wings. "I may not have had any memories at the time, but I knew where my loyalties truly did lie. They sure as hell didn't lie with that piece of shit." I turned to face Vergo the very moment he threw his punch. I dodged by flying into the air where I was met by Monet. "You have failed to improve in the slightest, Monet." I grabbed her by the hair and threw her across the room. "Kikoku bring me the bags." The sword looped its way through the straps and flew towards the hand that I held out. "Law." I bit my lower lip as I took one last look at the cage Law was in. I flew over to the door, opened it, and left the room.

I ran through the halls of the laboratory. I was far away from that room when I stopped. I placed a hand over my stomach. I leaned back against the wall behind me and slid down it to the floor. I didn't know what to do at the moment. I was still trying to formulate a plan. Then I thought of the main control room, so I got up and went there. I shoved the door open harshly. The men inside jumped. I could see on a screen that the cage Law was in was now outside.

"Caesar, you fucking bastard." All the people in the room were looking at me. "Help me. Cut that son of a bitch's broadcast off and play this instead." They just stood there. "NOW!" My eyes took on a red tint. They started to move. I pulled a disc from my bag and placed it in a contraption and hit a button. Caesar's voice was cut off. I spoke into a den den mushi receiver. "You see this is my great big fuck you to all involved with what's going on here right now. All of you watching across the new world, I hope you continue watching. To all the vampires watching, say hello to your queen." The music started playing.

"Keep holding on  
When my brain's tickin' like a bomb  
Guess the black thoughts have come Again to get me  
Sweet bitter words  
Unlike nothing I have heard  
Sing along mocking bird  
You don't affect me

Kikoku disappeared and I smiled. Law was going to be just fine. I looked at the men in the room and a wicked grin spread across my face.

That's right  
Deliverance of my heart  
Please strike  
Be deliberate

I almost felt sorry for Law because he was having to put up with those that were in the cage with him. Some men ran into the room. They were trying to take control back of the broadcast. They froze where they stood when they entered. I let out a crazed short chuckle as I licked a heart that I held in my hand.

 _[Chorus]_  
Wait  
I'm coming undone  
Irate  
I'm coming undone  
Too late  
I'm coming undone  
One looks so strong  
So delicate  
Wait  
I'm starting to suffocate  
And soon I anticipate  
I'm coming undone  
One looks so strong  
So delicate

I slammed the heart down crushing it. I brought my hand up and licked my fingers of the blood. I walked over to the device I had placed the disc in. I removed the disc and walked over to the bags. I placed the disc back inside my bag. I picked them up and carried them over to the door. They parted to let me pass through.

"How very nice of all of you." I walked down the halls until I turned a corner. I looked down the hall to see Law walking ahead of me. "Finally, I found him." I spread my wings and took to the air. I landed behind Law as he stood in front of a door. He pulled a lever and a loud alarm sounded. The door slowly opened and Law walked inside the room.

"I know you're there, Jay." I smiled. I pushed off and took to the air. I hid the bags and myself by coating myself in a barrier. Law looked over in the direction that I had flown in. He couldn't see or sense me. "I guess that will work just fine." I waited. Vergo entered the room. I listened to what he was saying. I had to fight every urge to protect Law each time Vergo landed a hit on him. I landed on the railing next to Law after he attacked Vergo. Vergo was squeezing Law's heart.

"I believe I warned you about squeezing his heart." Vergo looked over to me. "You see I have always been quite fond of that heart you hold in that hand of yours. It would be a shame for everything in this world if something were to happen to that heart." Vergo tilted his head. "You see the person it belongs to is the only one left in this world that keeps me slightly sane, and right now my sanity is slipping." He looked down at my hand that still had blood on it from earlier. He slowly released the pressure on Law's heart.

"Jay. Leave." I looked down at Law with a crazed gleam in my eyes. "No." I hopped down off of the railing. My wings disappeared.

"I would like to know if I could use the scythe." A woman with white hair appeared next to me. She held out the scythe to me. "No ill effects, right?" The woman shook her head. I took the scythe in my hand. "You see Vergo, there is a special place in Hell for you, and I'm going to personally lead you to it." I swung the scythe and narrowly missed Vergo. Smoker walked into the room.

"This is my fight. You should stay out of it Angel of Death." I prepared to swing the scythe again despite what Smoker had just said to me. "I said this is my fight." I glanced in Smokers direction. I let the scythe fall to rest on the ground.

"By all means kill yourself, Smoker. It won't bother me one way or another." He looked over at me a little shocked at my words, but he launched himself into the fight anyway. I watched the fight. Smoker lost. "It's still too soon for you to face someone like him, Smoker." I let the scythe rest against the railing. "Level eight." There were only stars that had appeared, but instead of tattoo looking marks on my body they were each scorched patches of flesh in the shape of stars. "Solar flare." A large fireball was formed in my hand, and I threw it at Vergo. Vergo dropped Smoker who fell to the floor. I looked back at Law who was Laying on the floor.

"You should never turn your back on me." I reached up without looking and grabbed the piece of bamboo covered in armament haki that Vergo was using as a weapon. I snapped it using my thumb to press on it.

"You know I'm one hell of a guard dog if you ever need someone to watch your heart, Law." I thought I saw the corner of Law's mouth start to form a smile. I watched Law get to his feet. Smoker's hand was handing Law his heart. "Though I'd rather have your heart beating in your chest." Law placed his heart back in his chest. "I believe I had told you to not squeeze his heart anymore. I count a total of four squeezes by you and one punch by Caesar." I let go of the bamboo stick and reached up to Vergo's face. I dug my nails into his cheek. He let out a hiss. "You see humans and even vampires are inferior to me in every way." His skin around my nails was scorched.

"Jay, stand aside." I pulled away and jumped back away from Vergo. "I know your listening Joker!" I watched as Vergo and Law prepared to face each other. I watched the snail that was covered in pink feathers fall on top of Vergo's coat. I walked over to the snail and knelt down right as Law swung his sword. I listened as Law spoke to Joker. Law was done talking.

"You're still there aren't you, Jay?" I tilted my head at the snail. The offensive creature through which Doflamingo spoke was grating on my nerves by simply existing. "Jay, you will pay dearly for your betrayal." I stared at the snail with a blank face.

"I was never yours to begin with, and you knew it." I stood and followed Law and Smoker as they left the room. "There was only one man that I ever deemed worthy of being my mate, and it was never you." Smoker reached out and grabbed my shoulder as I walked past him.

"Who in this world did you deem worthy of being your mate?" I looked past Smoker to Law. I smiled before I my gaze fell upon Smoker.

"Only my surgeon would ever be worthy." His face contorted as he processed the information that I had just given him.

"Wait! Who the hell is your surgeon?" It was a painfully obvious answer. If he couldn't figure it out, then I wasn't going to tell him. Realization lit up his face. "You can't be serious. You mean that you and Law." I gave Smoker a fanged smile in response.

* * *

Song used in this chapter:

Title: Coming Undone

Artist: Korn


	59. Chapter 59: Like Sisters

Chapter 59: Like Sisters

"Could you two pull this cart a little faster." Law and Smoker looked back at me. I was sitting on the edge of the cart watching the two of them pull the cart. "I told you that I could pull the cart. The two of you refused to let me. Come on. I'm bored." They stopped and dropped the ropes that they were using to pull the cart.

"You get down here and pull the cart then, Jay." I hopped down and landed next to Law. I grabbed onto the collar of Law's coat and pulled him down.

"Hold onto your hat." I waited for the two of them to climb up on the cart. I picked up the ropes and started pulling the cart. It was actually rather light. Not far down the hallway I found myself sitting on the cart again pouting. "I was having more fun pulling the cart." I looked down at the two men.

"No offence, but I would rather stay alive if you don't mind." I glared at Smoker. "I'd heard that you were insane, but I have to say that you are even crazier than I would have believed possible." I tilted my head to the side as I looked at Smoker.

"There is a reason for the way that I am, and I would say that it all started with my mother. She never possessed an ounce of Love for any of her children, and she sold me to the world government in the place of my sister. Her actions brought so much pain, destruction, and death. I have killed many marines in the name of revenge. Though I must say that the first person that I ever killed was actually my father. He had a poor regenerative rate, so when I squeezed his heart in my hands until it burst, he wound up bleeding to death before a new heart could form." Smoker looked up at me carefully.

"Why would you do such a thing to your own father?" I looked at Smoker with a straight face as I answered his question.

"I'm a vampire. Hearts fascinate me so. If a heart is placed in my hands it must be drained of its blood and eaten. It's in my nature." I looked over at Law. "Though your heart is an exception, Law." Law looked over his shoulder at me with a disgruntled look. We were nearing the door, and I could sense that people were gathering around it.

"Straw hat-ya!" I hopped down off the cart. Luffy called out to Law and Smoker waving to them. I looked around.

"Where's Caesar?" He wasn't among the group. "He's not here. That's too bad. I was planning on setting him on fire. I guess it will have to wait." I walked around and looked at everyone that was gathered. "There are some people missing." I looked over at Law. "I'm going to get the cart moving when everyone is on board." Luffy walked over to stand in front of me.

"Law, has a few scratches and bruises, but you don't have any. You also left us in that cage. Care to explain." I thought on what I should say for a moment.

"For starters, I'm pregnant." Everyone in the little room grew quiet. Luffy tilted his head. "Also I long ago stopped killing all those that threatened Law. I believe that is part of the reason why he left when he did." Luffy placed a finger on his chin in thought.

"Does that mean you and Law are having a kid?" I nodded slowly. "Can I name your kid." I looked at Luffy with a look of disbelief.

"No!" Luffy began to protest. "Hell no!" I looked up at the door that was starting to close. I walked around Luffy, but he wrapped a rubber arm around my waist.

"You can't go out there." I looked back over my shoulder at Luffy. I snarled at him. "Ow! That burns." I turned my attention back to the door.

"Don't touch me." I walked closer to the closing door. Everyone had climbed into the cart except for the straw hat pirates that were present. I heard footsteps coming from down the hallway that the door was closing off. "Level four." My wings appeared. I flew up and wedged myself between the two door panels that were coming together to keep them open. I looked out into the hallway and saw a group of people running towards the door. Behind them was this purple gas. It was catching up to them. "MOVE IT JUST A LITTLE FASTER!" Some of them looked back and screamed. They started to run faster. "Lunar Shield." The gas hit a barrier that it could not pass through.

They made it through the door. I pushed off the door panels with my wings. I flipped in the air and landed gracefully on my feet. The doors closed a second later. I stood and straightened up from the landing. Some people came down the stairs and everyone not in the cart started to climb in. When the last person was in the cart a wicked grin spread across my face.

"We're all ready, Jay." I looked up at Law. My wings disappeared. I walked over to the cart and placed both hands on it. I pushed the cart, and at first it slowly started to move. Then it started to move faster. "This is fast enough. You don't need to scare everyone." I jumped up to sit on the edge of the cart.

"Yo-ho-ho-ho. I know you. You were the lead singer in a band two years ago." I looked over to the skeleton man. I tilted my head at the sight of him. He was a curious one. "Would you mind singing us a song to keep the minds of the kids off of what's going on?" I looked at all of the kids and smiled a soft smile.

"Do you have anything that you would like to hear?" I looked around at everyone. Nami had a finger placed upon her chin in thought. Her face lit up when she thought of a song.

"How about you sing them the song that you sang first at the auction house on Sabaody Archipelago. I'm sure they would all enjoy that one." I nodded. That song would be nice for the kids to hear. It was a little sad though.

I remember tears streaming down your face  
When I said, "I'll never let you go"  
When all those shadows almost killed your light  
I remember you said, "Don't leave me here alone"  
But all that's dead and gone and passed tonight

Just close your eyes  
The sun is going down  
You'll be alright  
No one can hurt you now  
Come morning light  
You and I'll be safe and sound

Don't you dare look out your window darling  
Everything's on fire  
The war outside our door keeps raging on  
Hold onto this lullaby  
Even when the music's gone  
Gone

Just close your eyes  
The sun is going down  
You'll be alright  
No one can hurt you now  
Come morning light  
You and I'll be safe and sound

Oooh, Oooh, Oooh, Oooh  
La La (La La)  
La La (La La)  
Oooh, Oooh, Oooh, Oooh  
La La (La La)

Just close your eyes  
You'll be alright  
Come morning light,  
You and I'll be safe and sound...

Oooh, oooh, oooh, oooh oh oh

"You have a lovely voice, yo-ho-ho-ho. You should sing more often." I shook my head. I looked over at a young girl that was passed out. Chopper was tending to her. I jumped down into the cart. "Oh, this is Mocha. She's sick." I walked over to her. I placed a hand on her. I pulled my hand away.

"I can't heal her. I can't use either method that I know to heal others." Chopper looked over at me. I ran my fingers through my hair. I looked over at Law. "As soon as Caesar is no longer needed for your plans, I am going to kill him ever so painfully slow." Law fixed his grey eyes on me. "No one deserves to be slowly tortured to death." The memory of a long ago dulled blade cutting through my flesh entered my mind. I pulled on my hair.

"Jay, keep it together." Law had placed his hat on my head. My fingers grabbed onto the hat and pulled it down further onto my head. "You can't save everyone. It's just not possible." I took a shaky breath.

"I know, and it's not my place to save everyone. My place is to ferry the souls of the dead to their final resting place, but still. She doesn't deserve to die." Law wrapped his arms around me. He bent down and placed a quick kiss on my cheek. I wished that I was able to feel at that moment.

"Now calm down. You have to stay sane. There are too many people here that don't deserve to die just yet." I turned around and looked at Law. "You're not wearing a coat." I tilted my head. "Where's your coat?" I thought for a moment.

"It's probably where I dropped it when I took it off still." Law let out a sigh. "Look so long as there are people around I can regulate my body temperature if I actively command it to happen. You have nothing to worry about." I pressed my forehead to Law's chest.

"You two can be lovey dovey when we're not here to witness it please." I looked over at Smoker. "I mean it's shocking enough to know that you two are even a thing not to mention scary." I reached up and ruffled Law's hair.

"Law's just a harmless little kitten compared to me though." He glared down at me. I pulled my hand away. "It's true though. I've got you beat in nearly every aspect. I'm just not willing to break you in order for you to follow my vampiric commands." Law pulled his hat from my head and placed it back on his own. I pouted a little bit before I smiled. I sat down in the cart and listened to the people around me talking. There was suddenly this bright light.

The cart came to a stop. I stood up and walked over to the side of the cart and hopped up on it. I looked around at everyone that was present. My eyes rest upon Caesar for a brief moment before they darted over to the woman that called out Law's name and the man that was with her. She focused on me.

"Jay! What are you doing with them?" I hopped down to the ground. I walked over to the woman. I stopped a few feet away from her. I looked up at her.

"I belong with Law, and I always have." I looked back over my shoulder at Law. I turned my attention back to the woman when she started to speak again.

"No, you belong to the Young Master. You cannot tell me that you actually wish to be with another man." I stared down the woman before me. I was getting rather tired of everyone thinking that I belonged to that pink feather coat wearing piece of shit.

"Listen, do you honestly think that a vampire would be with anyone other than their mate?" The woman tilted her head to the side as if she didn't quite understand my question. "I could never be with that piece of shit. I already have a mate, and good luck trying to kill him because you'll have to go through me first." Her mouth formed into a straight line, and she looked rather displeased.

"How could you take a mate when you belonged to the Young Master?" I drew my lips back to give her a fanged snarl.

"I already had a mate prior to being brought to that island that you currently call home. I had a mate prior to Marineford. Do you wish to know what would happen to your "Young Master" if he were successful?" She gulped. "Get too close to me and I may disembowel you. Catch my drift?" She nodded.

"I was afraid of this. We didn't want to have to use this method, but we have someone that is very close to you." I thought for a moment on who they could possibly have. I reached out and grabbed the woman by the throat. I slammed her to the ground.

"If you or anyone else harms so much as a single hair on Tau's head, I promise that I will slowly and methodically round all of you up and torture you all slowly and painfully until each of you die the most agonizing death possible. Do I make myself perfectly clear, Baby 5?" She was struggling to remove my hand from her throat. I removed my hand, and she coughed.

"Jay!" I froze at the sound of Law calling my name. "Jay, I need you to turn around and look at me. Baby 5 is not responsible for any of this." I took in a deep breath and turned to walk away before I did something that I would regret later. While my back was turned, they grabbed Caesar and started to make their escape. I made no attempt at retrieving the man. I walked past the cart to the ice blocks that were behind it. I punched one, and it shattered into several small pieces.

"Law, what's wrong with Jay?" I moved on to another block of ice and kicked it. It shattered as well. A tear ran down my cheek.

"Malice, I'm sorry. I'm so sorry. You did everything to protect your kids, and now I'm the reason that the only one still alive is in danger." My knees buckled and I collapsed into a heap onto the ground.

"Jay?" Law came over and picked me up off the ground. He carried me over to where everyone had gathered. "You're getting cold." I hummed in response. Someone brought a coat over for me. I was reluctant to put the coat on, but Law managed to get me to wear the coat. Luffy came over to talk to me while Law was helping remove the poison from the kids' bodies.

"Jay, who's Tau?" I looked up at Luffy with a blank expression on my face. "Is Tau someone important to you?" A faint smile formed on my face.

"Wilshire Tau is my niece, but to me she's more like a sister because we were so close in age. Malice, my sister and her mother, went so far as to hide Tau in Shanks' crew just to make sure she would be safe." Luffy looked shocked at the news. "Malice said that she would bring Tau home after she took care of the marines that were coming to my home island. Tau up until recently was still with Shanks' crew." Luffy sat down in front of me.

"Why was Tau still with Shanks?" I looked up at Luffy when he asked the question. I bit into my lower lip.

"fifteen years ago, my sister died to save me and prolong my life, and my home island was burned to the ground. I was only nine years old. The city that Law lived in was close to my home island and the ocean currents carried the small boat that my sister had placed me in to the shores of that city. I stayed there a few months, but when I left that city I went on a killing spree. Tau didn't need to see me the way that I was back then, so I never went looking for her. I got to see her at Marineford. She looked like she was doing so well." My smile faded. "On the rare chance that we had any spare time, we would go down to a river near my sister's house. That is where we could actually be kids. A lot of the time we would just sit by the river and sing songs together. It wasn't much, but the house was very lonely when Malice took Tau away." I frowned. "For fifteen years, she's been safe. She should have never been caught. I don't understand how she was captured." Luffy leaned back away from me as a dark aura emanated from me. I looked at him with an evil gleam in my eyes. "If anyone hurts her, I will kill them without hesitation. I do not care who they are." The reindeer came running out screaming at Luffy to stop someone. The aura dissipated. "The poor thing must have walked in on Law while he was removing the poison from the kids." I shook my head. In all the excitement Kinemon, whom had been turned into some sort of statue, was knocked over.

* * *

Song used in this chapter:

Title: Safe and Sound

Artist: Taylor Swift


	60. Chapter 60: Banquet Concert

Chapter 60: Banquet Concert

"Food!" Everone gathered around the pot of food that Sanji had prepared. They lined up. Law came back and said something to Luffy. Luffy suddenly placed his foot on a crate and called out to everyone.

"Guys!" He stood up straight and addressed everyone. "Somebody's coming after us, so you gotta hurry!" He threw a fist into the air. "It's a banquet!" Everyone cheered. I sat there in shock. The reindeer came over and apologized to Law and offered him a bowl of soup. Law took the soup and went over to sit on a crate beside Smoker. I got up and walked over to brook.

"Hey! Do you think you could put together a make shift band out of the people here?" Brook looked around at everyone. He nodded. "Come find me as soon as you find enough people." I walked over to Franky. "Franky, I wish to sing for the banquet." Sanji came over.

"Jay-chuwan, would you like a bowl of soup?" I stepped away from Sanji, and he looked over at me with hearts in his eyes. I let out a sigh.

"No, I do not want any soup. I'm not hungry at the moment." I looked back over at Franky. "As I was saying, I know Brook has the instruments and other equipment, but do you have speakers on your ship." Franky gave me a thumbs up. I smiled at him.

"Yo-ho-ho-ho, I believe I have found men that are capable enough." I looked the men over, and asked them questions.

"They will do, but you don't really need to know how to play per say. I will be controlling you, so you have no need to worry." I looked over at brook. "Do you have a guitar for me?" He nodded. We had everything pulled out in a few moments.

"Law, what does your woman think she's doing?" Law looked up at me. I waved at him and smiled.

"I would say that she's going to sing." Smoker looked over at Law. "It's her way of coping with things. If she stops singing, I guess I should start worrying about her." I picked up a microphone. I started to sing, and my voice carried out over the noise of everyone. Brook started playing on the piano.

My lover's got humour  
He's the giggle at a funeral  
Knows everybody's disapproval  
I should've worshipped him sooner

Law almost choked on his soup. I had to keep myself from laughing.

If the heavens ever did speak  
He's the last true mouthpiece  
Every Sunday's getting more bleak  
A fresh poison each week

"We were born sick," you heard them say it

Brook continued to play on the piano, and the mood of the song had an almost somber feel to it. Other sounds were added in by others that were part of the makeshift band.

My church offers no absolutes  
He tells me, "Worship in the bedroom."  
The only heaven I'll be sent to  
Is when I'm alone with you

The others dropped off leaving Brook on the piano.

I was born sick  
But I love it  
Command me to be well  
Aaay. Amen. Amen. Amen.

The beat of the song suddenly picked up for the chorus.

 _[Chorus 2x:]_  
Take me to church  
I'll worship like a dog at the shrine of your lies  
I'll tell you my sins and you can sharpen your knife  
Offer me that deathless death  
Good God, let me give you my life

If I'm a pagan of the good times  
My lover's the sunlight  
To keep the God on my side  
He demands a sacrifice

Drain the whole sea  
Get something shiny  
Something meaty for the main course  
That's a fine-looking high horse  
What you got in the stable?  
We've a lot of starving faithful

That looks tasty  
That looks plenty  
This is hungry work

 _[Chorus 2x:]_  
Take me to church  
I'll worship like a dog at the shrine of your lies  
I'll tell you my sins so you can sharpen your knife  
Offer me my deathless death  
Good God, let me give you my life

The beat of the song became somber once again.

No Masters or Kings  
When the Ritual begins  
There is no sweeter innocence than our gentle sin

In the madness and soil of that sad earthly scene  
Only then I am human  
Only then I am clean  
Ooh oh. Amen. Amen. Amen.

The beat picked up once more for the chorus.

 _[Chorus 2x:]_  
Take me to church  
I'll worship like a dog at the shrine of your lies  
I'll tell you my sins and you can sharpen your knife  
Offer me that deathless death  
Good God, let me give you my life

The song came to an end and there were shouts for more. I looked back at everyone. They gave me a thumbs up. I was surprised that they didn't feel the least bit creeped out by the fact that I was the one controlling them.

Brook was still on the piano for the first few seconds of the song. Then there was a pause. He picked up his guitar and joined me and the rest of the band as we were playing. The beat of the song had changed after the pause as well. I started to sing and the beat was toned down.

I cut you into pieces  
Searching for your imperfections  
I had plans to make you whole  
But all my threads couldn't stop the bleeding  
There's nothing left, but I'm not leaving  
When all I know is you

I let a tear roll down my cheek as the memory of the night that Claire had died played through my mind. The beat of the song picked back up.

I've been looking for a way  
To bring you back to life  
And if I could find a way,  
Then I would bring you back tonight  
I'd make you look, I'd make you lie  
I'd take the coldness from your eyes  
But you told me, if you love me  
Let it die

Everyone was kind of standing there staring up at me astonished by what I was singing. The beat of the song slowed again after the chorus was finished.

Your eyes stare right through me  
Ignoring my failed attempts to  
Breathe back life into your veins  
But I can't start your cold heart beating  
You're so far gone, but I'm not leaving  
When all I know is you

The eyes of several people I had tried to save over the years played through my mind. They were all cold and dead looking.

I've been looking for a way  
To bring you back to life  
And if I could find a way,  
Then I would bring you back tonight  
I'd make you look, I'd make you lie  
I'd take the coldness from your eyes  
But you told me, if you love me  
Let it die

The beat of the song continued as it had for the chorus.

And you left me more dead  
Than you'll ever know  
When you left me alone

The beat of the song slowed for the first two lines of the chorus before it picked back up for the rest of the chorus.

I've been looking for a way  
To bring you back to life  
And if I could find a way,  
Then I would bring you back tonight  
I'd make you look, I'd make you lie  
I'd take the coldness from your eyes  
But you told me, if you love me  
Let it die

 _[3x]_  
Let it die

The music faded out. I looked out at everyone. Law got up from where he was sitting on the crate next to Smoker and started to walk towards me.

"One last song before we have to get this show on the road." There was some protest. "Hey, I'm the one singing up here, so I decide when I'm done. I can stop now." Everyone shut up. "That's more like it." Brook went back over to the piano. He played for nearly thirty seconds before the drums and other instruments joined in and I started singing.

 _[Chorus]_  
I can't believe  
That when I breathe  
There's something good inside of me  
Just one good thing inside of me  
So close to me  
That memory  
Of that one good thing inside of me  
Just one good thing inside of me

The drums and Brook kept playing after the chorus, but all the other instruments dropped off. I started singing the first verse.

 _[Verse 1]_  
If I went out the back door nobody would stop me  
But where would I go?  
Cause I ain't ever had a real home  
So what do I know?  
So I could keep running, hide until they find me  
But what would that do?  
If they could only know what I knew  
What would it prove?  
I should've seen the writing on the wall  
Instead I'm left to fall  
Cause the longer I'm away  
The more we stay the same  
Looking back where I thought I knew it all  
Instead I'm left to fall  
Did I throw it all away?

The other instruments joined back in for the chorus again, and I continued to sing. Law had stopped walking towards me. He was watching me from where I stood on the deck of the sunny while everyone around him was having a good time.

 _[Chorus]_  
I can't believe  
That when I breathe  
There's something good inside of me  
Just one good thing inside of me  
So close to me  
That memory  
Of that one good thing inside of me  
Just one good thing inside of me

Brook and the drums stayed on after the chorus again while the other instruments dropped off. I started to sing verse two.

 _[Verse 2]_  
Don't you know, little boy, they'll lay you to waste man  
Little do they know every song is a life span  
Never taken one, but I'm taking my last chance  
To hold all we know and let go with both hands  
Oh don't you know that clouds are made from concrete?  
Right through the stone can you hear my heart beat?  
Beats through my bones like the memory left me  
Not for a second or a minute when I dream  
I wanna go home like the home that I keep  
You can dig six or sixty six feet  
We can live forever still your misery missed me  
Hold this song together with a bottle of whiskey  
Look into the mirror at the lines that time drew  
Seen em painted white and the eyes that shined through  
My heart beats heavy in an open chest  
And I wanna say goodbye, but there's nobody left

The other instruments joined back in for the chorus again, and I kept singing. Everyone in the crowd seemed to be clapping and singing along.

 _[Chorus]_  
I can't believe  
That when I breathe  
There's something good inside of me  
Just one good thing inside of me  
So close to me  
That memory  
Of that one good thing inside of me  
Just one good thing inside of me

The other instruments dropped back off once again to leave the drums and brook playing. I looked at Law as I sang the third verse.

 _[Verse 3]_  
I broke it all and I'm put to the test  
Put your hand to mine and feel this emptiness  
There's no beat in my chest, 'cause there's nothing left  
No it ain't goodbye, it's a last caress  
What's another dream, you can hardly sleep  
Can you believe bad things only happen to me?  
God knows one day you will finally see  
That scars will heal but were meant to bleed  
Do you realize I would lie for you?  
Please have my last breath, I would die for you  
I know I'm no good but my heart beats true  
You know I'm gonna fight, though I might be scared to lose  
You took me in and I fucked it up again  
An empty promise, no I won't pretend  
'Cause in the end we need someone to solve em  
Nobody can fix me if I'm part of the problem

The other instruments joined back in for the final chorus.

 _[Chorus]_  
I can't believe  
That when I breathe  
There's something good inside of me  
Just one good thing inside of me  
So close to me  
That memory  
Of that one good thing inside of me  
Just one good thing inside of me, yeah

I stopped singing and all the other instruments dropped off at the end of the chorus which left Brook to play the last note of the song. Everyone cheered when we had finished the song. The cheers finally calmed down after a few moments. I looked around at everyone.

"Ok! It's time to pack it up and get out of here." I turned around and looked out across the ocean. The kids were loaded up first and set sail with some of the marines and Tashigi. Smoker and the rest of the marines were going to stay on the island. The Straw hats finished saying their last goodbyes to the kids.

Law started to head towards the Straw Hat's ship along with the rest of the crew. I had stayed on the ship. Law was making himself comfortable out on the deck. I looked up the main mast of their ship. My wings appeared. I spread them and took off into the sky. I landed at the top of the main mast. Once we were far enough away from the island I took off my coat and let it fall to the deck below

"Hey Law, will Jay be alright?" Law looked over at Luffy. He honestly had no answer to the question that Luffy had asked him. His eyes followed the main mast of the ship all the way up until they rested upon my form sitting at the top.

"All I can do is hope."

* * *

Songs used in this chapter:

Title: Take Me To Church

Artist: Hozier

Title: Let It Die

Artist: Star Set

Title: Believe

Artist: Hollywood Undead


	61. Chapter 61: Sleepless Night

Chapter 61: Sleepless Night

 _"_ _Jay!" I looked up into the face of a girl that was only a year older than me. "Can you still spend the rest of the day with me?" I smiled at the girl._

 _"_ _Of course I can. Tau, are we going to our usual place." She nodded. The river was calming. It took my mind off of the things that I did not want to remember. I didn't like having to learn all the fighting moves that Malice had been teaching me. I didn't want to fight anyway. "Tau, does my sister have you training as well." She nodded._

I looked out at the now darkening sky from where I sat on top of the main mast of the Straw Hats's ship. It had been a long day, and I had learned some rather disturbing news about my niece.

 _"_ _I don't want to learn how to fight. Why do we have to learn how to fight anyway?" I kicked a rock into the river. It hit the water with a splash._

 _"_ _Mom says that it's so we can defend ourselves." I scoffed at Tau's response._

Most of the times that I had used the skills that my sister had taught me it was purely a fight that I had instigated. Very rarely was it to ever defend myself from anyone. I looked down at my hands. They appeared to be tainted in red.

"Hey! Are you coming down for dinner?" Sanji was calling up to me. I took a few more moments with my thoughts before I stood.

 _"_ _I'm goin to lay down my sword and Shield,_

 _Down by the riverside_

 _Study war no more"_

The memory faded. I let myself fall backwards. I flipped over in the air and landed delicately on my feet. His eyes fell upon the scar in the shape of a hand print on my back.

"Who would do such a thing to a beautiful lady?" I looked back over my shoulder at the blonde-haired man. I started to walk away.

"My sister to save and prolong my life. I only eat raw meat." I started walking up the steps to the kitchen. I walked through the door to the kitchen. The chatter stopped immediately. I looked around at everyone. I stood there and waited.

"I'll show you to the meat." Sanji walked into the kitchen behind me. He walked around me and lead the way to the fridge with the meat. "We have to keep it locked because of Luffy." I smiled at a memory.

 _"_ _Captain, we caught these two trying to break into the fridge again." I looked at the two men before me. Gene and Styles, it seems that they would never change._

"I once had such a problem. Except I had two of them." Sanji opened the fridge for me. I looked at all of the meat in the fridge. "Is there a small steak in there?" Sanji nodded and pulled out a small steak for me. "Thank you." I took the steak and took a bite out of it.

"Jay, we need to talk." I took another bite of the steak and looked over at Law. "Please follow me outside." I let out a sigh.

"Law, if you want to talk about me carrying on to the next destination after Dressrosa, then the answer I will have to give you is over my dead body. I don't trust any of you with Tau's safety. She's my niece." I walked outside and found a spot on the grass on the deck to make myself comfortable There I finished my steak. Law followed me outside. He sat down next to me. I got up and scooted away from him.

"Is this how it's going to be between us." I laid down in the grass and rolled onto my side to face away from Law. "If you sleep over there, you're going to start having nightmares again." I waved my hand as if I was dismissing him. "Suit yourself then." I waited for him to leave.

"You should go finish eating." I rolled over to face Law. He was smiling at me, but that smile did not reach his eyes. I searched them, and found well disguised worry. "There's no need for you to worry." I got up and moved back over next to Law. I laid my head in his lap. My eyes fluttered closed.

Suddenly there was a lot of commotion. I cracked an eye back open. I sat up and looked around. Usopp and Chopper were yelling at Law. Zoro and Kinemon were fighting with each other. I didn't bother trying to find out what anyone else was doing.

"I'm going to drown all of you in the ocean if you don't shut up." Everyone except for Zoro and Kinemon stopped. I got up and walked over to the two of them. "You can settle whatever the hell your fighting about tomorrow afternoon after I've been awake for a while." Kinemon continued his attack. My ancient sword fell into my hand. I placed the tip of the blade to Kinemon's throat. "You can settle it later." His eyes fell upon my sword.

"You're one too." Zoro backed away. "Where do you think you're going? You both have to face the same punishment. Fight me fair and square."

"Bind him, but do not harm him." I let go of my sword. It snagged his clothing and pinned him to the deck of the ship. "You think I stole that moody ass sword. I've never been to Wano. The first Wilshire, a human, was the descendent of this swords creator." Kinemon was looking up at me from where he was pinned to the deck of the ship.

"You're a Wilshire? Prove it! The last human descendent of this sword creator ran away with a feline demon." I looked around. I pulled my hair back. My ears morphed into cat ears, and I sprouted a cat's tail. My pupils turned to slits.

"Proof enough for you or shall I show you the powers that the Wilshire women are cursed with." He shook his head. I pulled my sword from the deck. "You are free to leave." The sword disappeared. "Get out of my sight." I looked over at Law who appeared to be asleep because he hadn't moved. I walked back over to him. When I got closer I saw that he had earplugs in his ears. I pulled them out. "You asshole." He jumped. "I'll be taking these." I placed one in my ear.

"Jay, I had those in my ears for a reason." I placed the other one in my other ear. I formed a fist with my hand and then stuck up my middle finger.

"Good damn night." I laid down again with my head in Law's lap. My eyes closed again. Law shifted a little under me which brought me out of my deep sleep. Something was draped over me. I forgot to get rid of my cat ears. Law's lips brushed over them, and they twitched. I fell back into a deep sleep.

I suddenly sat up wide awake. Law's coat fell down my body. I sat there shaking. I looked around for Law. I couldn't sense him on the ship. I extended my search further and further until I could sense him. I stood up and stretched. My wings appeared. I stretched them.

"Jay, Law said to stay here." Nami was the one calling out to me, but I couldn't hear her. I walked right past her. I broke out into a run and hopped up onto the railing. I pushed off of the railing into the air. My wings carried me into the sky. I found that Law was actually inside of this building that was built on a small island. I saw a hole and landed inside right when the lights were flicked off. Lights focusing on one man flicked on.

"What an absolutely horrendous human being." Everyone turned and looked at me. I stepped out of the shadows. "My sleep was interrupted for this." I walked over to Law. "If I may borrow Kikoku for a brief moment." I reached up and started pulling his sword from its sheath.

"I think I'll make you into one of my pets." He formed this goop with his hands and threw it at me. I stepped out of the way. "Attack her my pets." The animals in the room started to move towards me to attack.

"Corpse reanimation." They all stopped in their tracks. The man launched an attack himself. I moved out of the way and stood behind the man after his attack. "Your powers are child's play compared to mine." I raised Kikoku into the air with a single hand and brought it down in one swift move to slice across his back. "I pity a creature such as yourself. Not fit to be human, and not born a vampire. Yet you wish to control people as if they were beneath you. Release them." He span around with his arm held out to attack me.

His arm met a barrier, and it broke. I watched as he held onto his arm and sat there on the floor. I gave him another moment to release them. I grabbed onto his hair and pulled him backwards to lay with his back on the ground. I lodged Kikoku into the floor. I grabbed onto his head and started pressing it to the floor harder and harder. He started screaming out in pain. With his unbroken arm he was trying to pull my hand off of his head.

"Please let me go. I'll give you anything you want. Just let go of me." He looked up into my cold eyes. He froze when his eyes met mine.

"Nothing satisfies me but your soul." I crushed his head into the floor. He lay there limp on the floor. The strange collars that everyone had been wearing disappeared. I pulled Kikoku free with my non-bloodied hand. I carried the sword back over to Law and its sheath. I handed Kikoku over to him. "Caesar, next time don't get yourself kidnapped. If I have to give up anymore sleep over some shit that happens and you're involved, I swear that I will kill you." I wiped my bloody hand on him.

"Are you crazy? How am I supposed to get this off of me?" I shrugged my shoulders and walked away. "You crazy woman! Hey, since when did you have those ears and that tail?" I looked back over my shoulder.

"Birth." My wings appeared. I took off running and spread them. I leapt out the hole. I landed on the grassy deck of the straw hats' ship. I walked over to the first person that I could find. "Where did Law store our bags?" Robin turned around.

"Jay, your bag is in here." She pointed to a door. "This is the girls room." I nodded and went inside. Robin followed me. "Jay, why do you have blood on you?" I looked down at the blood spatter.

"I killed the man responsible for all of the commotion. He caused my sleep to be interrupted, and now I desperately need a bath. Could you show me to a shower or bath tub?" Robin nodded. I pulled my bag open and grabbed a change of clothes. I looked around. "Where's Law's bag. All of the soap and shampoo is inside of his bag." Robin looked over at me.

"We have soap and shampoo if you don't have any of your own." I let out a sigh. I guess I would have to use what they had. "You're not putting up much of a fight about using what we already have on hand." I grabbed my clothes and walked out of the room.

"A long time ago, Law and I used to live together. He did most of the shopping while I was the one bringing in most of the money. I used what he bought because he told me if I wanted to use something other than what he bought I would have to go buy it myself. I've been using whatever was already there ever since. Though I don't mind smelling like Law." Robin laughed.

"Here's the bathhouse." Robin opened the door to reveal a large room filled with steam. I had gotten rid of my tail and ears on the flight back, so I couldn't actually feel the temperature of the room. I knew that it must have been warm. "Soaps and shampoos are over here. Towels and other things are over there. Enjoy, Jay!" Robin closed the door behind her as she left.

I was sitting in the bath when someone opened the door. I looked over to find Law walking in. He sat his sword down and leaned it against the wall. I watched as he pulled his hat off to reveal his messy hair. I smiled at him. He pulled off his shirt.

"Are you going to continue staring at me while I take off my clothes, Jay?" He turned around to see a smirk on my face.

"I don't know. Are you going to continue the show, Law?" I saw the corner of his lips twist up in a smirk. His pants started to slide down. "Law?" He met my gaze. "Why do you think Tau was captured by that man?" I looked Law in the eyes. "You don't think that her life force is running out do you?" Law walked over and sat down in the bath water next to me.

"Jay, for the time being, I believe that it's best if you don't worry about Tau. You'll find out when we get to Dressrosa." Law wrapped an arm around my waist and pulled me into his lap. I hadn't noticed the soap and shampoo he had sat on the side of the bath. "You haven't even washed your hair yet." Law reached over the side of the tub and picked up a bucket. He dipped the bucket into the bath water. He pulled the bucket up. "Close your eyes." I closed my eyes. He poured the water in the bucket over my head. He then poured some shampoo on my head and began to wash my hair. I reached up and grabbed his hands. "Jay?" I pulled his hands from my hair.

"Why? Why did you pick me of all people?" He returned his hands to my head and continued to wash my hair. "There are women out there a whole lot saner than I am. I'm damaged beyond repair." Law turned my head so that I was facing him, but I wouldn't look at him.

"Jay, do you honestly think that there is someone out there that is even half the woman that you are? Close your eyes." He rinsed the suds from my hair. "Jay, you're strong. Sure you're fragile, but who isn't. We all have something that to us is a weakness. You have a domineering nature that is unmatched by anyone. You're cruel, but at the same time you're so kind to those that you allow to get close. You've lost so much, and yet you're still here. If I went through all the things that you went through, I'm not sure I would have survived." Law placed light kisses along my cheeks and jaw. He then pressed his lips to mine. I put my hands on Law's chest and pushed myself away from him.

"Law, do you honestly think I'm the right one for you." Law picked me up all of a sudden and sat me on the edge of the bath. "Law?" I watched as he leaned in and placed a kiss to my stomach.

"I haven't examined you yet." I frowned at him. "If I didn't think you were the one for me you wouldn't be pregnant right now." I heard a noise coming from where the door was.

"I'll be right back." I pulled my feet out of the water and placed them on the floor. I stood up and walked over to the door. I opened the door and found that Sanji was out in the hallway. Blood was running from his nose. "Seriously. That's such a waste of precious food." I let out a sigh. "Law, I think this idiot is going to bleed to death. Not that I really give a damn." I heard someone stomping down the hall in our direction.

"Sanji, I swear if you're spying on the bath again, I'm going to kill you." Nami rounded the corner to find me poking Sanji. I looked over at Nami. "So he was spying on you in the bath. Serves him right if he dies." I stood up and turned around to go back inside the bathhouse. "Jay, I didn't see Law out on the deck. Do you know where he is?" I looked from Nami to the inside of the bathhouse. Her face turned red. "You mean to tell me he's been in there with you this whole time. I'll kill him." She started to storm into the bathroom

"Nami, wait! It's fine that he's in there with me." She looked back at me with a confused look. "He's the father of the child that I'm carrying." Her face turned a slight pink color. Then this devious smile spread across her face.

"You, me, Robin baby shower." I backed away. "Come on you probably don't have anything." I looked around the hall for a way to escape. I inched towards the bathhouse door. I ran inside.

"Law." I jumped into the water and hid behind him. He turned and looked behind him. "Don't look back here. She'll know where I'm hiding." He let out a sigh.

"Did you finally find someone that you couldn't handle?" I glared up at him. "Then you just don't know how to handle someone like her yet." Nami walked into the bathhouse. She walked right up to the tub.

"You didn't hide yourself very well. Jay, you're living out of a bag. You can't tell me that you don't need things." I frowned up at her. She leaned on the side of the tub.

"I can get anything that I need on my own. I don't even have to pay for it." Nami looked down at me with this serious look on her face.

"You must teach me that skill." I frowned up at her. "Let me guess it's not something that you can teach is it. That figures. Guess I'll have to continue using my own negotiation techniques." A sly smile spread across her face. "You still need some girl time." I grabbed the bucket floating around in the water that Law had used for my hair. I scooped up some water and threw it at Nami. She stormed out of the bathhouse. "You ungrateful wench." I threw the bucket after her.

"Stay the hell away from me." I looked over at Law. I held out my hand to him. "Soap please." He handed me the soap.

"You didn't have to be that way you know." I glared at Law. I grabbed the washcloth and started to lather it up. I handed the soap back to Law and started to wash my body. I finished and rinsed off.

"The sun has already risen. So much for getting some more sleep." I stood up and got out of the bath.

"We'll be arriving in Dressrosa today. What do you plan on doing when you get there?" I pulled the towel that I had been using to dry my hair from my head. I let it fall to the floor.

"If you need me, I will be there, but my main focus is finding Tau. If she has been harmed, then may Hell be far more merciful than I will be." I started to hum as I got dressed.

"Jay, what are you humming?" I turned to face Law. I then started to sing the words that went along with the tune that I was humming.

I cannot stop this sickness taking over  
It takes control and drags me into nowhere  
I need your help, I can't fight this forever  
I know you're watching,  
I can feel you out there

I pulled my shirt and pants on. I turned to face Law. He was drying off. I grabbed his hat and placed it on my head. His back was turned to me.

"Save me if I become my demons." He turned around to look at me. He frowned when he saw his hat on my still damp head.

* * *

Song used in this chapter:

Title: Down By The Riverside

Artist: Peter, Paul, and Mary

Title: My Demons

Artist: Starset


	62. Chapter 62: Sing Me A Song

Update: 7/23/18

* * *

Chapter 62: Sing Me A Song

I was sitting in the kitchen alone when the Straw Hats started to make their way inside. Nami, took one look in my direction before she turned away from me with her nose stuck up in the air. Sanji followed her inside.

"Jay, do you want the same raw meat for lunch?" I nodded. "I'm making sandwiches for everyone else." I looked over at Sanji.

"Could you make onigiri for Law? He doesn't like bread." Sanji looked over at me with this strange look on his face. "I know it's a little strange, but it's part of him." At that moment, Law walked into the kitchen. He looked between me and Sanji. "Nami." She refused to look at me. "I'm sorry for earlier." She looked over at me a little astonished that I was apologizing. Sanji brought over a raw steak for me to eat. I took it and left the kitchen to eat in peace.

I was sitting on the railing of the ship when someone came over to stand next to me. I saw the orange hair before I saw anything else. I was licking my fingers clean when she started to speak.

"Law shared the plan with us. He wants you to go on to the next island with the half of us that's going to Zou." I looked over at Nami. "You're not going to go with us are you?" I shook my head.

"I have to save Tau." I was silent for a moment. "Nami, I really am sorry for what I did earlier." I looked over at her to find that she was looking at me with this understanding expression. She grabbed onto my arm.

"Come on you need a hair brush and a disguise." She pulled me off of the railing and started dragging me towards the girls quarters. "We can't have your hair starting to look like Law's." I glared at her. I rather liked Law's messy hair.

"I've got the disguise covered. Just give me a brush and clothes that you don't mind being destroyed." Nami stopped and looked at me curiously. We walked inside and closed the door. Nami started going through her clothes which I must say that she had a lot of clothes.

"Will you be using your wings?" She looked back over her shoulder at me. I nodded. "Hmm, then you need something that leaves your upper back exposed." She sighed. "That only leaves things that I don't want destroyed. Though, I do have this that I think would suit you more than it would me." She handed me a black top. "I also believe that these pants will fit you." She tossed me a pair of jeans. "Oh and here's a hairbrush." She handed me a hairbrush. I started to brush through my hair. I tugged harshly at the tangles in my hair. I had finally finished taming my hair and sat the brush down. "Jay, your hair it's…" I finished her sentence for her.

"Turning white. I know." I took off the clothes that I had been wearing. I started to change into the clothes she had given me. When I was dressed, I looked at myself in a mirror that they had in the room. The black top had zipped up in the front and was styled like a halter top. Of course my scar was completely visible. "A little revealing, but I think that it'll do. Thank you Nami." She smiled at me. I turned and walked over to the door. I left the room and returned to the railing I had been sitting on earlier.

 _"Jay, haha, the fish are nibbling at our toes." I looked into the water. Tau was looking at me through teary eyes where she was laughing. "Can't you feel it. Doesn't it tickle?" I sat there staring into the water._

 _"Tau, I can't feel anything at all." She looked so heart broken when I told her that._

"Where did you acquire such clothing?" I was pulled from my thoughts of my brief time spent with Tau when I was a child. I brought a hand up to my head. "Jay?" My eyes that had been closed snapped open. I looked over at Law.

"I'm fine. I was just thinking." I turned around on the railing and scooted over on the railing so that I was sitting in front of Law. "I'm taller than you are." I was smiling. Law stood up straight. "Ass." My smile never faded.

"Would you like to take a nap before we get to Dressrosa?" I leaned forward and rested my forehead on Law's shoulder. "I take that as a yes. You've grown rather used to sleeping on a regular basis haven't you?" I nodded. Luffy came running by making all kinds of noise. I grumbled. "Someplace quiet would probably be better." Law pulled me off the railing and carried me away in his arms. Before we even got to that quiet place, I was asleep.

My eyes shot open. I sat up and looked around to find that I was alone. I got to my feet and left the room that Law had taken me to. The closer I got to walking out on the deck the worse the sense of dread that I was feeling became. Nami was out on the deck and looked over at me when I stepped out onto the deck.

"Jay?" I looked around the deck, but I couldn't find Law anywhere. "They've already left. We're already on our way to the next island." I ran over to the railing. My wings appeared as I ran. I hopped up onto the railing and leapt off into the air.

I did not stop flying until I reached a window to the room in the palace where I could sense not only Law but Tau as well. I placed my feet on the window ledge. I pulled my hand back in a fist. I punched a hole in the glass. I pulled the window open and stepped into the room.

"I know Jay. She'll never submit to trash like you." Doflamingo was about to slap Tau when I grabbed onto his wrist. He frowned, and Tau looked up at me. I looked at her blackened ash like skin.

"I thought my warning was pretty clear. Harm her and I will systematically kill everyone as slowly and painfully as I possibly can." I watched as the black ash like area spread even more.

"You'll have to make a choice. Both are barely alive, so which one is going to die right now?" I let go of his wrist. I let out a bout of slightly maniacal laughter.

"It's not a choice of who is going to die. It's a choice of how much of the world I destroy in my bout of insanity afterwards. Small areas on this island, or the whole damn thing. A small portion of the people will die, or the entire world's population will perish. My sanity is frail to the point that it might as well be nonexistent." Tau was staring at me shocked by my words. The door burst open. Men rushed in.

"Defend the young mas…" The man speaking froze in his tracks. "Agh." He fell to the floor dead. Blood ran from his mouth. The men behind him rushed in anyway.

"It burns!" A few of the men screamed as they fell to the floor. I watched as a few more fell to the floor. Their flesh was scorched, and the stench of their burnt flesh filled the air in the room. I turned my attention to Tau.

"Jay, you shouldn't be here." Tears rolled down her cheeks. "You're not supposed to be here." I reached up and wiped the tears from her cheeks.

"Jay, are you going to continue letting the prisoner talk to you? Are you going to continue touching that woman?" I span around and gave Doflamingo the most threatening glare I could manage.

"This is me requesting that you release the current heir to my throne." Doflamingo contemplated what I was saying to him. Then he laughed. "Strange I don't find this to be a laughing matter." I could tell that he was getting irritated with me.

"You have no throne to speak of, so you don't get to make demands." It was my turn to laugh. I walked over to the seat that Law was currently sitting in passed out.

"Strange. I distinctly remember killing my grandfather. That left the throne of the vampiric kingdom sitting empty. Seeing as there isn't a single vampire or other being alive that can appose me, I believe that the throne rightfully belongs to me, and there is also the fact that in vampire society you gain the position of the individual that you kill should they out rank you." I leaned against the seat. Doflamingo frowned. "You actually seem to have several things of mine currently in your possession. My sword, my heir, and my mate are all currently in this room." It fell silent as a man wearing a marine's jacket draped over his shoulders stepped into the room. He seemed to ignore me as he conversed with Doflamingo. Tau moved to sit next to where I stood on the floor. She leaned over and rested her head on my leg. I watched her for a moment. She seemed so frail compared to the woman that I had seen at Marineford.

"I did not miss your presence Angel of Death." I fixed my gaze upon the marine's back as he was leaving the room. "Nor did I miss the presence of the woman sitting next to you. The two remnants of a world long since passed." He continued walking.

"Jay, you should take Law and run." My hand rested upon Tau's head. "You can come back for me later. He needs your help now." I heard Law moving behind me.

"Jay, why are you here? I left you on that ship for a reason." I looked back over my shoulder at Law.

"Are you allied with the Straw Hat pirates?" I glanced over at Doflamingo, but I did not answer. Law did not provide an answer to his question either. Baby 5 hit Law over the head and told him to answer Doflamingo. The next thing I know she was crying, so I guess that Law glared at her. Tau shifted next to me.

"Corpse reanimation. I'm sorry, Jay." She stood up and started to make her way over towards Doflamingo and his men. "Lunar shield." My body started to move at her whim. I pulled Law up from the seat that he was in and threw him over my shoulder. I ran over to a window and jumped through it. Outside the room I found Luffy, a woman, and a toy soldier. The woman had dark hair with a red rose pinned in it. She wore a pinkish colored cloak over her dress that was white with purple spots. My body stopped moving. I was now back in control of my body.

"That idiot." I dropped Law on the ground. "You better stay alive! Do you hear me Tau? If you die, I'll bring you back just so I can kick your fucking ass." I looked down at Law. He was glaring up at me. "I'm sorry." I knelt down and pressed a hand to Law's chest.

"Jay, you can't heal me." I pulled my hand away. He was right. I couldn't heal him, but I could at least try to break the chain attached to the cuffs. I held out my hand for my ancient sword. "Jay what do think you're doing?" My sword fell into my hand.

"I'm going to try to cut through the chain. I suggest you place the chain on the ground so that I don't hurt you." Law let the chain lay on the ground. I took the sword in both hands and raised it over my head. I brought my sword down and made contact with the chain. Slowly I pulled my sword away. I glared at the unbroken chain. "I'm not risking burning your wrists just to break the chain." I looked Law in the eye. "If those cuffs were attached to my own wrists, then sure I'd melt them even if that meant causing damage to myself, but you don't have my healing abilities." I attached my sword to my hip. I leaned forward and kissed Law.

"Mistress?" Someone approached me from behind. I stood up. "I heard that you had betrayed the young master. I didn't want to believe it, but I can't forget what I just saw." A wicked smile spread across my face.

"Kikoku!" The sword flew through the window into my hand. "Who ever said I was loyal to that man?" I pulled Kikoku from its sheath. I span around. The tip of the sword sliced through the man's chest. I slung the blood from the blade and sheathed the sword.

"Jay, I got the key!" I looked up to see Luffy waving from inside the window. I focused in on the key that he had in his hand. Luffy froze and turned to look behind him. Doflamingo was saying something inside.

"Birdcage." That word was loud and clear. The last time I had seen the birdcage was also the last time I had seen Law cry. I frowned at the memory.

We were suddenly all grabbed by a large stone hand and transported out of the castle. We were dropped to the ground below. I watched as strings shot into the air. I felt a strange sense of claustrophobia was over me. I could hear the people in the streets screaming, but I was trapped in my own little world. I collapsed to the ground.

"I don't like being held prisoner." The palace suddenly started to move away from us. "Tau!" I stared after the castle. My nails dug into the stone leaving deep gouges. A string flew down and burned as it got close to us. There was a broadcast going on that ranked the main group of individuals that were opposing Doflamingo.

"I'll give 800 million berry to the person who is able to catch this woman. At eight stars, I give you Wilshire Jay. She is known as the Angel of Death." My picture appeared on the screen. In the picture, I was facing the camera with red glowing eyes and a sadistic smile spread across my face. My hair was pure white.

"Let them come after me." I stood up. "Luffy, carry Law." Law looked over at me. "Don't look at me like that. I can't fight properly if I'm carrying you." We set off headed towards the castle. We were handling the people that stood in our way, but our advances were halted when the marine admiral showed his face. Luffy dropped Law and launched an attack. He was thrown back, and Zoro stepped in. The ground started to shake and a giant monster appeared. It had such a high pitched voice that Luffy was laughing at it. Luffy picked Law up and started to run. The chain connecting Law's cuffs caught on some dabris in the street. Luffy dropped Law and fell backwards. Luffy shot out from under the giant fist that was falling towards us taking Law with him. I wound up buried under some debris when the fist collided with the ground. I sensed Zoro outside. I tried to get out, but I found that my foot was caught and one of my hands was crushed. "Zoro!" The man walked over and cut through some of the debris. "My hand is crushed and unusable, so if you could cut it off." He looked at me kind of strange. "I'd cut the damn thing off myself, but it's a little difficult." He still looked rather reluctant. "It'll fucking grow back just cut it off already." He sliced through my arm.

I pulled my arm away from the debris that had crushed my hand and watched as everything started to regrow from the point where my hand had been severed. I bent down and started to remove the objects that were holding my foot. Zoro started walking away calling out for Luffy and Law. Luffy called back. I finally broke free from the debris and walked over to see Luffy fall ontop of Law. Law was yelling at Luffy. Suddenly some blonde-haired man showed up. He tried to attack Law, and I watched through narrowed eyes. The blonde-haired man pulled out Law's hat and offered to place it on his head for him. I approached the man. Law yelled at the man.

"Try to harm him again and I'll turn you into the most grotesque creature to walk the planet. You'll be dead of course." He cringed away from me and threw Law's hat on the ground. I picked up his hat and dusted it off. I placed it upon my head.

"Wilshire Jay?" The blonde-haired man gulped. "The twice assumed dead Angel of Death. The strongest and most feared of the worst generation. What the hell are you doing here?" I looked Law over and ignored him. "Well isn't that just perfect. The angel and the surgeon are together." He shook his head.

"We're further away from that bastard and Tau." The blonde-haired man cringed again. I guess Tau had made a name for herself. "She's getting weaker. The longer we sit here the weaker she's going to get." Luffy picked Law up and we started to make our way towards the castle again. We were stopped again by a massive group of people. "Stay out of my way." They were pushed back and pressed up against what remained of the buildings. Someone was calling out for Luffy to wait. I couldn't see them through the dust that had yet to settle. Luffy took off in another direction, and I followed him. Suddenly a man landed in front of us and we stopped yet again. Next a giant appeared. Then a guy wearing a crown. I stopped caring at that point because more and more people kept showing up. All the people that had showed up took on the citizens that wanted to collect the money that had been placed on our heads as a prize. A bull a appeared, and Luffy suddenly jumped up onto its back. I followed him, and we took off. The group of people started following us. Two of them hopped onto the back of the bull with us. "Get off!" The two let go and fell off. We ran into the giant thing that had thrown the punch that had caused all of the current destruction. Two people stepped forward to stop the current punch that was aimed at us. They destroyed his arm. We carried on as the group following us took care of everyone that stood in our path. I was focused on the strings that constructed the bird cage. They were moving.

"Corazon." My attention fell upon Law. We suddenly went into a tunnel. We were suddenly in water and the tunnel ended in a dead end. Someone was walking down the tunnel behind us.

"There is no short cut." I hopped down off of the bull's back and landed in the water. "Jay, you are a disappointment to me." He shot strings at the bull and it fell over on its side.

"Level eight. Solar flare." The tunnel suddenly got uncomfortably hot for everyone except for me. The string Doflamingo caught fire and burned. "Luffy make a hole." I pulled the bull from the water over to dry land. Two people came running down the tunnel. "Take care of this guy for us." Luffy made a large hole in the ceiling.

I spread my wings and leapt into the air. I flew up to the top of the hole. Luffy shot out of the hole carrying Law. We ran into the man that used to be the toy soldier that was outside the window when I jumped out with Law. Luffy, that man, and Law then caught a ride on the back of the horse of the blonde-haired man from before. I flew above them until we came to a stop because of a group of men that stood in our way. They were taken care of and we escaped to move up to level three. Once we got there we were met by a group of large toy soldiers that were moving towards us. Luffy, the blonde-haired man and the other guy were managing to hold their own against the giant toy soldiers, but they just kept getting back up.

"Horse!" One of the toy soldiers had taken the horses head in his mouth. The blonde -haired man rushed over to the horse's side. I walked over and placed a hand on the horse.

"He's going to be alright with some rest." The toy soldiers got back up again, but Luffy took care of them. Suddenly some green haired man and Robin fell from the sky. A man appeared that worked for Doflamingo.

"Mistress, it is such a disappointment that you would choose these people over the young master." I stepped forward.

"You're in the damn way. Why is everyone getting in the damn way?" I fixed my attention on the man standing before me. "Lunar shield. Shoot explosives at us all you want." I turned away from the man.

"You guys go on ahead to the fourth level." I watched Robin as she spoke. I looked up to the top of the cliff. The green haired man made a staircase. Luffy picked up Law and started to carry him up the staircase. I flew up ahead of them and landed on the fourth level.

"Jay!" I turned to look over and see Tau. "Jay, look away." I did not look away as I watched strings pierce through her flesh. I ran over to her side as she fell to the ground. I pressed my hands over the wounds. "Jay, will you sing that song we used to sing." I nodded.


	63. Chapter 63: Never Again

Chapter 63: Never Again

I'm gonna lay down my sword and shield,  
Down by the riverside  
Down by the riverside  
Down by the riverside  
I'm gonna lay down my sword and shield,  
Down by the riverside  
Study war no more

Tau tried to sing along periodically with me, and I had to stop occasionally to get her to stop singing and to calm myself down. Tau coughed up blood. Law walked up behind me and placed a hand on my shoulder. Tau's eyes glanced up at him, and she mouthed something to him.

I ain't gonna study war no more  
Ain't gonna study war no more  
Ain't gonna study war no more  
I ain't gonna study war no more  
Ain't gonna study war no more  
Ain't gonna study war no more

I continued to sing for Tau as her breathing became more ragged. Law had left. I watched her struggling and tried my hardest not to burst into tears.

"Don't… lose…" She coughed. "Yourself my little niece." She wore a smile upon her face. Her eyes closed.

I'm gonna walk with that prince of peace

She took in a breath, and then she ceased to breathe. I pulled my hands away and looked at the blood that covered them. I took to the air and flew up to where Doflamingo was. Law and Luffy were already there. I landed in front of them and walked over to Doflamingo. Strings burned all around me. I place a hand to his cheek.

"This blood is Tau's. I don't know if I should adhere to her last request or just send you all to Hell in the manner that I see fit." I pulled my hand away to reveal the bloody handprint I left behind on his face.

"Hey! You shouldn't be so close to Doffy." My eyes shot up to meet the gaze of the man with snot dripping from his nose. "I have found you repulsive since the first time I saw you." I licked my lips. "I do believe that it is your time to die." My hands fell to my sides.

"Jay!" I looked back over my shoulder at Law. Luffy was running at him prepared for an attack. He switched places with Doflamingo. "You cannot lose it here." Law attacked the snot nosed man. I leaned forward.

"Little late for that don't you think." I gave a fanged smile. "I'm feeling rather thirsty, but you are the only one fit to be called food. However, since you are my mate and you didn't kill Tau, you are off the menu." I pulled my sword from my side and sliced through the string replica of Doflamingo that Law had been fighting. "Hmm it would seem that I killed the wrong one." The snot nosed man tried to put himself back together only to fall apart once more. Law continued his attack on the man. He was about to deliver the final blow when Doflamingo stepped in and attacked Law. While Doflamingo was busy saying something about his family I brought one of his so called family members up encased in a barrier.

"Young master!" They called out to him." Doflamingo looked up to find that I had brought up one of his top executives. He watched me carefully as I walked forward. "What is this? Answer me you traitorous wench." I stopped and calmly looked back over my shoulder.

"Level five limiter release. Life force consumption rate one hundred percent from the selected individuals." The man inside the barrier and everyone else present watched as I disappeared before their very eyes.

"Yo ho, all hands  
Hoist the colors high  
Heave ho, thieves and beggars"

"I want you to sing the next line for me." The older woman standing before me gulped as she stared at me reluctant to sing the next line. "I said to sing it." I snapped one of her fingers.

"Never shall we die!" The woman screamed out rather than sang. I ripped and twisted her head until I heard her neck snap.

"You always did have tacky taste when it came to art." I straightened myself up and turned to walk away. "Everyone is moving so slow compared to me." I looked over to find that the people around me seemed to be standing still. "She was the last one. I guess I should go back now." I started heading towards the fight between Luffy, Law, and Doflamingo. "I left that snot nosed man and that other guy up there. I guess they think they will be getting out of this alive." I passed by a window and looked at my reflection. I paused briefly. "That's one hell of a scary look I have going on right now." My white hair was stained red from blood and clumped together with dry blood. I was covered from head to toe in blood. With the red glowing eyes, I made the perfect image of a vampire. I continued on and laughed maniacally.

Now some have died  
and some are alive  
and others sail on sea  
with the keys to the cage  
and the Devil to pay  
we lay to Fiddler's Green.

I sat on the wall looking out over the city with my back to Doflamingo and Law who was squirming on the ground in pain as I sang the first and second line. By the third line I had stood up and turned around to face them. With the fourth line, I had stepped down off the wall and was walking over to stand beside Law. I was knelt down next to Law with the fifth line and standing again facing Doflamingo by the last line.

"You see I don't appreciate what you have done to anyone that you have ever crossed paths with. Limiter restore. I don't need to be a Wilshire to teach you this lesson. I just need to be a vampire. You see this is what I learned about my grandfather. He pulled all of the strings in this world, and he was the one responsible for the creation of the celestial dragons. I want you to bow to me." Doflamingo ground his teeth together as he fought against the command I had given him. "I said **BOW TO ME!** " The power of the command was amplified and directed directly at Doflamingo. His body began to move. I smiled a wicked grin when he actually bowed his head to me. "That's more like it. Now if you live through this and ever see Law again I want you to show him the exact same courtesy." My nails grew to an unnatural length and became as sharp as daggers. I stabbed them between his ribs and began slicing. I pulled my nails out and sliced through his abdomen. Fresh blood splattered onto my already blood covered form. My nails returned to normal.

"DOFFY!" I turned around to go tend to Law's wounds. I grabbed Law's severed arm and carried it over to set it next to him. I searched through Law's pockets until I found some bandages that I could use as a tourniquet. "I won't let you get away with attacking Doffy." I turned around to find snot being shot in my direction.

"Level Four. Solar shield." The snot hit a barrier and exploded on contact. I turned back around and began tying the bandages around the portion of Law's arm that was still attached to his body. I tied the bandages tight to stop the bleeding. I ignored Law's pained cries. "That should help. I'm not going to dull the pain that you are feeling." I stood up. "Sorry that I can't heal you. I've already regrown a limb of my own today, so I can't really spare anymore blood." I turned around to find a different man lying in the place that Doflamingo should have been.

The click of the hammer of a gun being pulled back caught my attention. I looked up to see that Doflamingo was standing there pointing a gun at Law. I narrowed my eyes at him.

"You are quite the dangerous woman. Who would have thought that you could have caused so much destruction? Doesn't matter now though. You're about to lose everything." My eyes locked onto the gun. I moved to stand between the gun and Law.

"Move it Law." I launched myself at Doflamingo. I reached out to rake my nails across Doflamingo's stomach. I missed because he jumped back out of the way. I then tried to kick his legs out from underneath him, but he leapt into the air. "Come forth my arsenal." Knives, daggers, swords, and few other weapons appeared in the air around me. I launched a few of the daggers at Doflamingo. He managed to dodge all but one of the daggers. It grazed his shoulder.

"Do you have any idea what you've just done?" I reached over and grabbed a sword. I looked up at Doflamingo with the crazed grin on my face. I jumped up and landed on an invisible platform. I raised the sword above my head and brought it down to slice Doflamingo with the blade. The blade met his strings and was stopped.

"Did you honestly think that would work?" I removed some of the pressure that I was exerting on the sword. Then I put even more force upon the sword until it shattered. I then reached back for another weapon. In my hand was a gun.

"No, I did not. I'm crazy not stupid." I pulled the hammer back on the gun and fired at Doflamingo. The sound of the gunfire was drowned out by the explosion that occurred on the ground below. Dust filled the air, and I lost sight of Doflamingo. The dust settled so that I was able to see Doflamingo and Law were fighting again. The snot nosed man threw some of his snot at Law and it exploded. "Law!" I jumped down and ran over to Law. Then I heard gun shots. "LAW!" I fell to my knees at his side.

"This is what you get for betraying me." I sat there. I was deaf to the world around me. I placed a hand over my stomach as it let out a rather noisy growl that broke through the silence.

"I know little one, but you will have to wait." I stood up and walked over to stand in front of Doflamingo. "Leave it to you activate the most volatile weapon this world has ever known." Luffy shot up from the level below and started attacking Doflamingo. He stopped when he spotted me and then Law. Luffy started attacking out of anger when he couldn't get Law to wake up. He was about to launch another attack when he paused. "Come and play my lovely servants. Corpse reanimation." The people that I had slain were now floating in the air. They started to move on their own. "Attack your former leader." The dead bodies responded to my given command.

"Have you no respect for the dead?" I looked up to see that Luffy was once again attacking. Luffy was suddenly replaced by Law.

"I am death. I have the utmost respect for the dead. The question is do you have any respect for the living, and the answer is no." Law's attack plan worked well. Doflamingo was down after Law's attack combined with Luffy's kick. After one more attack both Law and Doflamingo were down, but then Doflamingo was back up again. Luffy and Doflamingo clashed sending a lot of the dead that I was controlling flying away, but that was only a minor setback.

"Doffy's madness will destroy everything." I glanced over at the snot nosed man. If we were to be getting into a battle of madness, then I should be the key player instead of Doflamingo. I turned to join in on the fight.

"Jay!" I turned my attention to Law. He was the only thing holding me back when it came to insanity. "You can't." I walked over to Law. I sat down and tilted my head as I looked at Law. I did not make a move to block the snot that was shot at us. I leaned over and brushed my fingertips over Law's cheek. Law taunted the snot nosed man who came over. I sat up straight and leaned back to look up at the man the exact moment that Law used his severed arm to attack.

"Die you disgusting trash." The man set fire to the snot that was laying all around us now. I was the last to fly out of the flames. "Lunar shield." The shield was a second too late in forming. Most of the bullet strings. Thankfully the blonde-haired man from earlier that day was there to stop Doflamingo's attack. I flew over to where I had left Tau's body. I lifted her body using a barrier and carried her until I spotted Robin. There was a group with her.

"Jay!" Robin waved me over. Law was pleading to stay. Robin came to a stop as she looked over at the body I carried on the barrier. "That must be Tau. Wilshire Tau the Stellar Warrior." I let Tau's body rest upon the ground once more. I sat down upon the cliff side and looked out over the city.

"The cage is shrinking by the minute. His aim is to kill everyone here. I'm sorry." Everyone had gone down the stairs that someone from below had created. An even louder growl emanated from my stomach. I stood up. "I cannot let something like that happen again. Never again." I turned and looked at Law with tears in my eyes. "NEVER AGAIN!" A barrier formed against the birdcage.

"JAY!"

* * *

Songs used in this chapter:

Title: Down By The Riverside

Artist: Peter, Paul, and Mary

Title: Hoist The Colours

Artist: Hans Zimmer


	64. Chapter 64: Funeral

Chapter 64: Funeral

My eyes fluttered open. I sat up abruptly which was a mistake. My stomach growled to let me know it was in need of food. I was looking around the room when some raw meat appeared in front of me.

"This is for you vampire queen." I took the meat and started to eat. "You can slow down. The food isn't going anywhere." I swallowed what I had in my mouth.

"Thank you for the food." I looked over and found Law asleep. "Tau. Where's Tau's body?" I stood up abruptly. I ran out of the house that we were in. I found a body carefully wrapped up outside. "Tau. It's time for you to go home." I walked back inside and over to Law. I pressed a gentle kiss to his cheek. "I will be back soon." I stood back up and left the house. I picked up the blanket that Tau was laying on. I found some rope and tied it so that it would be easier to carry Tau the long distance to Shanks. I carried Tau away and spread my wings.

I landed on a small island in the middle of a storm. I carried Tau's body in my arms up to a cave that I could sense a number of people had taken shelter in. They were all on edge as I got closer to the cave. There were creatures from the surrounding forest that stepped forward to watch me as I passed them by without so much as a single glance. Some of them had this sad look in their eye as they watched me.

"At least you can be with Malice now my little Tau." I looked up at the mouth of the cave as I got close enough to see inside.

"Halt. Stay right there." I turned to glare at the man that had approached me from the side. "You're carrying a body. Shanks." The man took off running into the cave. I followed behind him at a much slower pace. Eventually I entered a large cavern where the crew that I was looking for had taken shelter.

As I entered the cavern the members of Shanks' crew split apart to create a path for me that led directly to Shanks. As they parted and I came into Shanks' view I could see his eyes widen. When I was in full view, the sake bottle that he held in his right hand fell to the floor in what appeared to be slow motion and shattered.

"I did it." I fell to my knees. "Tau, you're home." I placed Tau on the ground before I fell over. My vision was blurry and I was about to pass out when I heard Shanks speak.

"Thank you for bringing her home. Call back the search party." The world around me went black. When I opened my eyes again, I found that I was covered by a blanket. "What you did was admirable, but it was incredibly stupid in your condition." I looked to my right to see Shanks sitting next to me. My stomach let out a loud growl.

"Do you have any raw meat?" Shanks regarded me with scrutiny at my request for raw meat. "It's what I require. It's what any pregnant vampire requires." Shanks smacked me in the back of the head.

"For a moment, I thought that you might not have known that you were pregnant. I was shocked when our doctor informed me that you were." He smacked me in the back of the head again. "That's for making such a stupid decision when you knew of your current condition." Someone brought over some raw meat. I took the meat and immediately started to devour the meat.

"I was the only one that could have gotten her here so quickly." I took another bite of the raw meat and chewed. "How long was I out?" I looked up at Shanks.

"It's been about two days. Though I think you woke up just in time for the funeral. You'll have to thank whoever prepared her body. They did an excellent job. It's the finest I have ever seen actually." I smiled.

"That was probably Law." I started to stand. "After the funeral, I should be on my way." I finished off the meat. "Thank you for the food." I stretched to rid my bones of their stiffness.

"I request that you sing for her." I walked outside onto the deck of their ship. "We regularly frequent this island." I was a little confused as to when I had gotten on their ship, but Shanks did say that I had been out for two days.

We walked down the gang plank onto the island. Shanks led the way, and I followed him. I froze when I walked up to his crew who were quiet. It was strange to see them in such a way almost unnatural. Shanks motioned for me to make my way up to the awaiting microphone. I walked up and stood there at the microphone.

How can I say this without breaking  
How can I say this without taking over  
How can I put it down into words  
When it's almost too much for my soul alone

I loved and I loved and I lost you  
I loved and I loved and I lost you  
I loved and I loved and I lost you  
And it hurts like hell  
Yeah it hurts like hell

I stood there for a moment before I sang anything else. I looked out over the crowd. I took in a shaky breath as I continued.

I hear the sound, echoes beneath  
Angels and skylines meet  
And I'm straining to reach  
The light on the surface, light on the other side

I feel the pages turning  
I see the candle burning down  
Before my eyes, before my wild eyes  
I feel you holding me, tighter I cannot see  
When will we finally

Breathe, breathe, breathe  
Breathe, breathe, breathe

I stopped for a moment and bit back the tears that had started to form.

Always in a rush  
Never stay on the phone long enough  
Why am I so self important  
Said I'd see you soon  
That was, oh, maybe a year ago  
Didn't know time was of the essence

So many questions  
I'm talking to myself  
I know that you can't hear me anymore,  
Not anymore  
So much to tell you,  
And most of all goodbye  
But I know that you can't hear me anymore

It's so loud inside my head with words that I should've said  
As I drown in my regrets,  
I can't take back the words I never said  
I never said  
I can't take back the words I never said

Always talking shit  
Took your advice and did the opposite,  
Just being young and stupid  
And I  
I haven't been all that you could've hoped for  
But if you held on a little longer,  
You'd of had more reasons to be proud  
And I

So many questions  
But I'm talking to myself  
I know that you can't hear me anymore,  
Not anymore  
So much to tell you,  
And most of all, goodbye  
But I know that can't hear me anymore

It's so loud inside my head with words that I should've said  
As I drown in my regrets,  
I can't take back the words

The longer I stand here, the louder the silence  
I know that you're gone, but sometimes I swear that I hear  
your voice when the wind blows,  
So I talk to the shadows,  
Hoping you might be listening 'cause I want you to know

It's so loud inside my head with words that I should've said  
As I drown in my regrets,  
I can't take back the words I never said  
I never said  
I can't take back the words I never said  
I never said  
I can't take back the words I never said

I fell to my knees on the stage. I couldn't stay there. I couldn't be in that place. I got to my feet and ran back the way that I had come from. My wings appeared as I passed by Shanks. I came into a clearing and jumped into the air. My wings carried me up into the sky. I circled around the island once before I took off in the direction that I could sense Law to be in.

I made a shaky landing on an elephant's back. I took a quick look around. I couldn't see anyone, so I went in the direction where I could hear the most noise. When I arrived, I found the Straw Hats, but Law wasn't with them.

"JAY!" Nami called out to me, but I turned around and went to search elsewhere. "Jay, it's not safe out there alone." I looked back over my shoulder. I watched the fear enter Nami's eyes and I glared at her.

"Is she a friend of yours?" I heard an unfamiliar voice asking the Straw Hats. It must have come from one of the locals that were with them.

"I guess you could say that she is a friend, but it would be more accurate to say that she is Trafalgar Law's woman." I disappeared into the trees. "You don't need to worry about her though. She won't hurt anyone unless they attack her first." I slammed the head of someone that had attacked me into the ground. I checked to make sure that they were still breathing.

"Can't have you dying on me. It would upset Bepo greatly." I focused on the path before me as I continued on into the jungle. I pushed past some bushes and found a group of people sitting around a fire.

"Walking Corpse?" My eyes focused on someone sitting around the fire. "Well I'll be damned. I thought you were dead for sure this time." The man stood up and walked up to me. He pulled me into a tight hug.

"I don't die that easy, Ire. Now if you would let me go before I decide to tear your arms off." He quickly let me go. I walked around the fire and took in all of the new faces. I also took note of the ones that were missing. "Where's Sif?" No one wanted to answer. "I see." I came to a stop in front of a woman that was too close to Law for my comfort, and by too close I mean that she was hanging all over him. "At least Sif knew her place." I locked eyes with the woman.

"What are you looking at?" I licked my lips as my stomach growled. I leaned slightly forward. I smiled a wicked grin.

"You look an awful lot like food to me." I stood up straight and laughed as she cringed. "What was it that I once said to the crew?" I thought for a moment. "Oh yeah. You have no reason to fear me for my protection of Law extends upon each and every single one of you. However, there is an exception for women. Should you try to take what is mine in any way, I will be forced to kill you. Don't take it the wrong way though because it's purely an instinctual thing. Now I suggest that you remove yourself." She did stop hanging all over Law, but she did not move.

"Why the hell should I listen to you?" I grabbed the woman by the throat and picked her up from where she was sitting. I then slammed her onto the ground.

"I'm tired, and you don't want to piss me off when I'm tired." I let the woman go. I then sat next to Law.

"Dude, pay up." I looked over to see Shachi prodding Penguin. Those two would never change. "Come on." I leaned over until my head was resting on Law's leg. I could barely keep my eyes open.

"Sorry Ikkaku, but you never had a chance." A hand was placed upon my head. My eyes briefly fluttered open. "She is my mate after all." I shifted in my half-awake state until I found a comfortable position. Then I was fast asleep. "Jay, it's time to get up." I shifted. "Come on we're leaving." I sat up and wiped the sleep from my eyes.

"I'm hungry." Everyone turned and looked at me. "What?" They all looked away. "Someone's cooking food on the island, and somebody needs to make sure that my meat is raw." The crew all but scattered except for Law and Bepo.

"Jay, are you pregnant?" I looked over at Bepo. "I mean it's just that you smell so different from what I remember." I tilted my head. The crew had come out from where ever they had scattered to.

"Yes, I'm pregnant, and I'm hungry." I stood up and my stomach growled to confirm my statement. Most of the crew cheered.

"So, who's the unlucky bastard." Ire stood in front of me. "Come on tell me. You can tell me anything." I coughed and looked past him.

"What was that Ire-ya?" Ire swallowed thickly and slowly turned around to face his captain. "I didn't quite hear your question there. Care to repeat it." He shook his head.

"Captain, I was just asking Jay who the father was." I stretched until my back gave a satisfying pop before I gave an answer.

"He's a surgeon, a pirate, and a captain. He's also rather pissed at the moment." Ire let out a small squeak before his head was separated from his body.

"Captain, come on it was just a saying. There was no need to cut my head off." We were walking down the path that I had traveled down to get to the crew. I giggled as I watched Ire's headless body walking along. "This isn't funny, Jay." I skipped along the path ahead of Law before I turned around.

"But I find this extremely funny." I waited for Law to catch up. My stomach complained of its hunger once again. "Be patient. I'll feed you soon." Law tossed Ire's head over his shoulder when he caught up to me.

"You my dear Jay are mine when we get back on the sub." Law whispered into my ear. He placed a quick kiss to my lips before he continued walking down the path. Some buildings came into view.

"Jay, Law, over here." Luffy called out to the both of us. "Tora-guy is that your crew?" I tilted my head at the funny name he had used when he referred to Law. I looked from Luffy to the crew behind me. Then I looked up at the highest thing I could find to perch on. I contemplated on what would be the best decision. My stomach growled.

"Food." I sat there on the ground. Law carried on to go talk with the Straw Hats. "Bepo!" The bear came over. "I want food. Preferably a big juicy steak, but anything will do at the moment." The bear looked around before he wondered off.

"They said they would bring you something to eat in a moment." I sat there and waited. Bepo sat beside me. "Jay, how long have you been pregnant?" I looked over at Bepo.

"A little over a month." I watched a smile form on the bears face. Someone came over carrying a plate of raw meat. "Thank you." I took the plate and started to eat the meat. Suddenly I heard the shout of party.

"Jay, sing for us." Some people turned and looked at me. I looked over at Bepo. He nodded and stood up.

"Brook I'll need a band. Bepo's going to go retrieve my guitar." A few moments later and I was standing on a stage tuning my guitar. I looked around at everyone that Brook had gathered. They gave me a thumbs up.

* * *

Songs used in this chapter:

Title: Hurts Like Hell

Artist: Fleurie

Title: Breathe

Artist: Fleurie

Title: Words

Artist: Skylar Grey


	65. Chapter 65: Feline Demon

Chapter 65: Feline Demon

I stepped up to the microphone. I had the crowd waiting impatiently as I prepared myself. My eyes had been closed. They suddenly shot open.

"These holy hands." I held up my hands as I spoke. "They make me a sinner." I locked onto Law out in the crowd. I took in a breath and started to play.

There's a memory of how we used to be  
That I can see through the flames  
I am hypnotized as I fantasize  
Forgetting lies and pain  
But I can't go back

I looked away from Law as I started to sing the first verse of the song. I pulled the microphone from the stand and hopped down off of the stage. I went out into the crowd.

The ashes call my name

I looked up to the sky from the middle of the crowd as I sang the only line in the verse. There was a brief instrumental before the chorus.

Pouring the fuel, fanning the flames  
Breaking the habit and melting the chains  
Embracing the fear, chasing the fight  
The glow of the fire will light up the night  
The bridges are burning, the heat's on my face  
Making the past an unreachable place  
Pouring the fuel, fanning the flames  
I know, this is the point of no return

I made my way back up to the stage during the chorus as I shot bursts of flames into the air. I jumped up onto the stage at the end of the chorus. I walked over to one side of the stage.

It's uncontrollable  
Such a beautiful desire  
There's something sinister about the way it hurts  
When I watch it burn  
(Higher and higher)  
Because I can't go back

I started to sing the next verse in the chorus. I walked over to the other side of the stage and continued singing. I walked back over to the microphone stand and placed the microphone back in the stand. I held my hand out in front of me and watched as fire circled around it. The fire disappeared. A tear ran down my face.

The ashes call my name

I collected myself enough to continue singing the song. I sang the single line of the verse. Then I went into the chorus.

Pouring the fuel, fanning the flames  
Breaking the habit and melting the chains  
Embracing the fear, chasing the fight  
The glow of the fire will light up the night  
The bridges are burning, the heat's on my face  
Making the past an unreachable place  
Pouring the fuel, fanning the flames  
I know, this is the point of no return

I won't turn around  
I won't turn around  
I won't turn around

Pouring the fuel, fanning the flames  
Breaking the habit and melting the chains  
Embracing the fear, chasing the fight  
The glow of the fire will light up the night  
The bridges are burning, the heat's on my face  
Making the past an unreachable place  
Pouring the fuel, fanning the flames  
I know, this is the point of no return

This is the point of no return  
This is the point of no return

I was barely able to finish the song. Brook noticed. He told everyone to go take a break. He walked over to me.

"Jay, are you alright?" I didn't turn around to look at him. "Jay, you don't have to sing. I can handle it." I shook my head.

"Tau." I started to fall. "I couldn't save her." Brook caught me. He lifted me up and carried me off of the stage.

"You should rest more." Brook carried me over to Law and handed me off. "No more performances until you're given the all clear from Law." I curled up into Law's chest.

"Jay are you feeling sick." I shook my head. He wrapped an arm lazily around me. "Would you like to go somewhere quiet?" I nodded. Law picked me up and carried me away to the edge of the tree line away from most of the noise.

"Have Bepo collect my guitar for me." Law could hear the fatigue in my voice. He let out a sigh. "I guess this means no more major fights for me doesn't it. I don't really mind though." Law shifted as he moved to look at me.

"You mean to tell me that the woman who is more sadistic than I am no longer wishes to participate in any major fights. You really must be sick." I let out a chuckle. I looked up at Law.

"Law, I'm not sick. I'm pregnant, and I can't do all the things that I used to right now. I'm positive that I will be able to once more after I have the baby." I yawned. "But for now, I'll have to put most of my murderous tendencies on hold." I made myself comfortable and placed a kiss to Law's neck.

"You're cute when you are trying to go to sleep." Law looked down to see that I was already asleep. At some point during the night I awoke. I heard the strum of a guitar and looked around. I carefully got up from Law's lap and made my way in the direction that I heard the guitar noise coming from.

"What do you think you are doing with my guitar?" A group of kids were plucking at the strings. "Why is my guitar even still out here?" I looked around to find Bepo completely passed out. I let out a sigh. "Would you like for me to play you a song?" The children nodded. I picked up the guitar and sat on the ground. I started to play after the children had gathered around in a circle to listen. Someone started playing the drums set up behind me. The microphone was lowered for me to sing into.

Another head hangs lowly  
Child is slowly taken  
And the violence caused such silence  
Who are we mistaken

The first verse of the song was sang in a somber tone of voice.

But you see it's not me  
It's not my family  
In your head, in your  
Head they are fighting  
With their tanks and their bombs  
And their bombs and their guns  
In your head,  
In your head they are cryin'

I picked up the tone of my voice as I sang the second verse of the song

In your head, in your head  
Zombie, zombie, zombie  
Hey, hey  
What's in your head, in your head  
Zombie, zombie, zombie  
Hey, hey, hey, oh  
Dou, dou, dou, dou  
Dou, dou, dou, dou  
Dou, dou, dou, dou  
Dou, dou, dou, dou

The beat of the song picked up for the chorus that I sang. After the chorus, it slowed back down.

Another mother's breakin'  
Heart is taking over  
When the violence causes silence  
We must be mistaken

The tone of my voice was somber once again for this verse.

It's the same old theme since nineteen-sixteen  
In your head,  
In your head they're still fightin'  
With their tanks and their bombs  
And their bombs and their guns  
In your head, in your head they are dyin'

The tone in my voice picked up for this verse.

In your head, in your head  
Zombie, zombie, zombie  
Hey, hey  
What's in your head, in your head  
Zombie, zombie, zombie  
Hey, hey, hey  
Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh  
Hey, oh, ya, ya-a

After I sang the final chorus I stood up on the stage to play the instrumental that was at the end of the song. At some point, someone had taken the stage to play the base guitar. When I was done the base and drums continued on for a few more notes. The kids along with everyone that had woken up cheered when we were done. The sun was starting to rise into the sky. I looked over to see Law standing at the edge of the tree line.

"Look she has a tail and ears." I started to pack up my guitar into its case. I felt a tug on my tail. "It's real." I turned around and hissed at the child that had tugged on my tail.

"A feline demon." There was a shout from someone in the crowd and everyone sprang up from their sleep. I took a defensive stance. I didn't want to hurt anyone here, but I would if I had to. I scanned the crowd looking for any of Law's crew or the Straw Hats. "Attack!" I watched as those that were awake launched themselves towards the stage.

Luffy and several of Law's crew jumped up onto the stage to stand between the oncoming attack and me. The kid that had pulled my tail looked at me with fear in his eyes. I flattened my ears against my head and looked at the ground.

"Move aside. We cannot let a feline demon wonder our island even if she is with you our saviors." Of all of the mistakes I have made, letting my human guise fall was probably the worst mistake I could have made. "Bepo, stand aside." I looked up to see the orange jumpsuit that Bepo wore.

"I will not hand Jay over to anyone. She is my friend." There was a pause before Bepo spoke again. "She's my nakama." I saw several of Law's crew that were circled around me looking over their shoulders and smiling at me.

I held my hand out to the child that was still staring at me in fear. He backed away from me. I smiled at the boy and looked up to the sky.

"This is Bepo's home. I would never let anything happen to it or its people while I am alive." The boy smiled at me. "Never fear me." The boy nodded. "Jean!" I hopped up onto Shachi's shoulders with my guitar case in hand. The tall man turned around. "Hold still." He froze in place. I leapt from Shachi's shoulders over to Jean. I then leapt off of Jean and into the air. I circled around the area as I climbed higher into the sky. I then flew away in search of the sub. I figured I would be safer there than out in the open.

I landed at the edge of the island and looked down into the water below. I had found the sub, but getting to it was another story. I sat there and waited for someone to arrive, but after a couple of hours passed no one came. I scanned the ocean for anything of interest. I found nothing. I laid back with a heavy sigh. Another few hours passed. I was jolted awake by an explosion. I jumped up and took off into the air.

I flew over the clearing where the minks had made their homes in the trees. I was circling around when I heard another explosion. Some of the houses started to fall out of the trees. Everyone scrambled to get away from the falling buildings. I flew lower.

"MOMMY!" I turned and dove towards the scream of the child. I reached out to grab the child when I was finally close enough. They scooted back away from me.

"JAY!" I turned towards the falling houses to find that the debris was about to fall on both me and the child. I landed roughly on the ground and grabbed the child. I threw the child clear of the falling debris.

"Lunar shield." I was buried under the debris. I waited for someone to dig me out. I was about read to free myself when I heard Law's voice. A hole appeared that was large enough for me to squeeze through, so I crawled through the hole.

"Jay." The first thing I say when I crawled out of the debris was the spots on Law's pants. I looked up and smiled. "You're on restriction." I immediately frowned.

"But Law." Law knelt down and glared at me. "I saved the kid." I tried to reason with Law. I knew that would get me nowhere, but it was worth a try.

"It still doesn't change anything. Jay, what you did was commendable, but it was just too dangerous for my liking." I sat there and pouted.

"Would you rather I had burned everything instead?" Law didn't give me an answer. I looked around me. "Shit I left my guitar." Law stood up.

"The answer is no." I stared up at Law. I stood up off of the ground and dusted myself off. "Jay, don't think of going anywhere." I narrowed my eyes.

"Try to stop me." Law reached out to grab hold of me. I grabbed his arm and squeezed until I saw the pain on his face. I let go of his arm. My hand shot up underneath his hat to grab onto his hair. I pulled and used his hair to throw him to the ground.

"Captain." Bepo called out and started to run over to stop the fight. He was stopped in his tracks by a single look from me. I sat on Law's chest and pulled my hand back. I was aiming for his head. "JAY, STOP!" I missed Law's head and struck the ground instead. I pulled back my mangled hand and stood up. I started walking away. "Captain, are you ok." I could feel Law's eyes staring at my back.

I took my time walking over to the place where I had left my guitar. I reached down to grab my guitar case when I spotted this small boat sailing away. I focused on the boat. There was only one person on board the ship. A bow and arrow fell into my hand. I was about to release the arrow when I heard people walking towards me. I let the arrow fly. The life force of the individual on board the boat faded away. The people headed in my direction came out of the trees. Everyone stopped and stared at me.

"Jay, what were you doing just now?" Penguin was the first one to ask the question. I pointed to the small boat out in the water. "I can't see what you're pointing at." I let out a sigh.

"Human eyes are really bad. It's clearly a small boat with a now dead individual on board that was trying to escape from here." I dismissed my bow.

"Jay." I glanced over at Law when he called my name. I walked over to him. "We really need to talk. Once we're on the sub and settled meet me in the infirmary." I was not happy with what I had done earlier. Law walked past me. I watched him walking away.

"Don't worry." I looked up at Ire. "Law might be mad at you, but he would never do anything to intentionally hurt you. You're too precious to him." I looked back over at Law. He was having a conversation with Bepo. Bepo was looking rather down, and he seemed to be apologizing a lot.

"How are we supposed to get the sub up without it?" I walked over to the two of them. "Bepo, don't worry. I'll figure it out." I turned towards the ocean and took a running leap off the back of the elephant. "JAY!"

* * *

Songs used in this chapter:

Title: Point of No Return

Artist: Starset

Title: Zombie

Artist: The Cranberries


	66. Chapter 66: Out In The Open

Chapter 66: Out In The Open

"What you did was foolish. Though I guess I should thank you for helping us regain the sub." I sat on the metal table in the infirmary. "Though I would like to know how you knew the controls." I felt Law's scrutinizing gaze fall upon me.

"I learned it from my past lives. I can also tell that you've never pushed this sub to its full potential." I met Law's gaze. "Not even at marineford was it pushed to its full potential. Though I must say that at the time it was the best you could do. If you had sacrificed power from the other systems, then there would be no Luffy. That would mean your plans would have went out the window." I looked around the room.

"Jay I need to examine you." I let out a sigh. "Jay this is necessary." It was not necessary in my case to have the exam. I reached out and grabbed Law's hand. I shared with him the information that I was constantly processing on the life growing inside of me.

"If something ever goes wrong, I will tell you, but everything is normal at the moment." Law let out a sigh.

"Jay, we're going to make a stop at an island before we continue on to Wano. I want you to stay hidden once we get there. Do I make myself clear?" I nodded.

"I understand, but there is no guarantee that I will stay hidden. I can try, but I can't stay in one place for very long unless it's a training room. I can live in there and not leave for days on end." The look that Law gave me was one of worry.

"Jay, this is Kaido that we're talking about. If you think he's just going to let you wonder around Wano without any consequences, then you are completely wrong." I looked away when someone walked into the room.

"Have you two finally made up?" The man walking into the infirmary was someone that I didn't recognize. "I don't know her very well Captain, but if I could voice my opinion on her it wouldn't be a nice one." I hopped off the metal exam table and walked up to the man.

"You know my opinion of myself isn't all that high either." I stopped in front of the man. "You see I'm a murderer out of both revenge and necessity. Vampires have to feed. The first time I killed someone was when I was four years old. My father's heart. I squeezed it in my hands until it burst. He had a very poor regenerative rate for a first generation. In that regards he might as well have been human." The man looked rather disgusted.

"So, was the second person you killed your mother?" I couldn't tell if that was sarcasm or a legitimate question.

"No, that would have been my sister who killed her. My mother was about to sever my head with a dull knife when my sister walked in and crushed her head against the wall." He looked me over to see if I was serious.

"Your life sucked, so what? It doesn't give you a reason to act the way you do." Sucked was an understatement.

"You know nothing. You have no right to judge me." I was so close to ripping the man's head from his shoulders.

"Then why don't you explain it to everyone then. Tell us all everything that caused you to be the way that you are." He wanted to know everything. I could tell him and watch him squirm, but Law responded to him at that point.

"Watch what you say to someone that is nearly two years your senior as a crew member. There was a time when she was several years my senior in experience of being a captain. She doesn't owe any of you an explanation for why she is the way she is. Just like I don't owe any of you an explanation for why I am the way I am either." I turned to face Law.

"He is right about one thing though. Everyone has a right to know about me. The things I'm capable of are one of the things that I should at least let the ones that don't know in on." I thought for a moment. "Some of them already know what I am capable of, but nobody except for you have actually seen what I am capable of. The second time that I killed some was when I was nine years old." I paused. "Law I ask your permission to use the communication system. I also wish to know if they know about your past." Law took a moment to regard my requests.

"You may use the communication system, but they only know of my time when I was a pirate. They do not know of anything that happened prior." I nodded in understanding.

"I will not reveal that information unless you wish for me to reveal it." I started to head towards the door. "I will begin telling them." I looked over at the man that I didn't know. I then continued to walk towards the door.

I walked into the control room and found Bepo and Jean. I walked over to Bepo who was at the control panel. He looked over at me, but he didn't speak to me right away. He was busy with the controls. Finally, he spoke to me.

"Jay, do you need something?" He spared only a quick glance in my direction as he was pressing different buttons on the control board.

"I need to use the communication system. I need to broadcast to every area on the sub." Bepo gave me his full attention.

"Jay, what is so important that you need the communication system in order to broadcast to the entire sub." I looked at Bepo.

"I need to tell them everything Bepo. I need to tell them everything about my past." Bepo gave me a worried look. "Some may not want me here after I reveal everything, but that is not for them to decide. That is a decision left up to Law, but Bepo you have to know that I would never intentionally hurt anyone here." Bepo nodded in understanding. He knew that I would never harm anyone on purpose. Bepo quickly got everything ready.

"Jay, everything is ready for you to use." I walked over to the equipment and looked over to Bepo. "Just speak here. It'll broadcast everywhere." I nodded.

"Everyone I have some things that I need to tell you." I paused for a brief moment. "Some of you only know me from my wanted posters and what you have read in the papers, but there's more to me just going around and killing marines. I was born in the North Blue on the island Niflhel. It is an island that no longer exists on maps because it is no longer inhabited and it existence was erased from records." I swallowed as I continued to tell my story to everyone. "My father was a vampire, and my mother was a feline demon and a Wilshire. You all know what a vampire is, and I call myself a vampire because those are the traits that manifested the most within me. However, I am only a quarter vampire. I am half feline demon. Feline demons were feared creatures, but since most of them lived on the island Niflhel, they have all died except for the few that made their homes elsewhere. I am also a member of the Wilshire family which was one of the oldest and wealthiest families on the island of Niflhel. The Wilshire family was once a vast family, but it has been slowly dying out. Currently I am the only surviving member." I took a shaky breath.

"The first Wilshire had been granted a gift of powers to protect the island of Niflhel and its people. That gift was passed down to each female child that was born, and it was those gifted powers that had slowly killed us off one by one. My mother had been born without those powers, and she made a deal with the government to give them her daughter that was born with the powers that she lacked. My eldest half-sister was born without those powers as well. I never got to meet her. She died long before I was born. My sister, Malice was born with those powers, but at the age of six she ran away from home. She was taken in by group of teenagers that kept her hidden from my mother. Then I was born." There was a pause.

"The moment that my mother was certain that I had been born with the powers of a Wilshire, she sold me to the world government. When I was four years old, my mother left for a year to go meet with the world government to finalize the arrangements of the sale. While she was gone, my sister came over to find my father trying to rape me. She pulled his still beating heart from his chest and placed it in my hands. She told me to make the decision of what I should do with his heart. I squeezed his heart in my hands until it burst. When my mother came back to find that my father was dead, she wanted to know where my sister was. I didn't know where my sister lived, so I couldn't tell my mother what she wanted to hear. My mother started torturing me when I was five all the way up until I was six years old. She started with the tips of all of my fingers and cut them off at the joint. She gradually worked her way up my arm. She did the same thing with my toes and working her way up my legs. She sliced between each rib. She did this so many times that my nerves would no longer heal. I could barely regulate my own breathing and heart rate. I was reduced to drinking my own blood off the floor just to survive, and for a vampire drinking their own blood doesn't work well if at all. Though somehow, I survived that year being tortured, but only barely. My mother having tortured me for a whole year decided that she was done torturing me and was going to cut my head off when my sister walked in and smashed her head into the wall killing her. My mother had already started to cut through my neck, so that is where the scar on the left side of my neck came from." I paused. A voice came back.

"That doesn't explain everything, so please keep going." That voice it was the man from the infirmary. He sounded like he was beginning to understand why I was the way that I was, but he could also tell that there was more to the story that I was telling them.

"For three years, I lived with my sister and my youngest niece. My oldest nieces were grown and living somewhere else on their own. They were twins. The one in the middle was living with her father. My youngest niece was more like a sister because we were only a year apart in age. All of my sister's children had been born with the powers of a Wilshire. Stella and Luna were the twins. Malice said that the powers had been split between the two of them. Tenshi was her middle child. She told me that Tenshi was very smart even for a child. Tenshi had absolute control over her powers and used them in a perfect balance. Tau was her youngest. She was not really special. She was actually rather normal, and she never wanted to have to fight. She wanted nothing more than to live a peaceful life. We would often sit by a river and sing this song after a day of training. The song was not fighting or learning war anymore. At that time, I never would have dreamed that my life would have turned out this way." I paused for a moment.

"I trained during those three years with my sister's guidance. I was also taught the history of the Wilshire family. I learned where my family came from and how we came to possess the powers that I have. It was during that time that I learned that my powers stemmed from the first Wilshire's wish to protect the people of the island Niflhel. You see I draw my powers from a star and the moon. There is however a tradeoff for the use of these powers. You see to use that power we trade part of our life force. I can burn people alive just by thinking about it. I heat the air around them or their skin itself. I don't have to touch them or look at them either. Solar flare is where I shoot a flame from my hands or feet. Supernova is an explosive attack that is similar to a star when it goes supernova. Hypernova is another explosive attack similar to supernova, but it is many times stronger. If I didn't have a limiter and wished to destroy this world, hypernova could easily destroy this world many times over. Each one of the attacks are versatile, but I also have shields. There is the lunar shield which is where I form a barrier. Then there is the solar shield. Like the lunar shield, it is a barrier, but it is different because the solar shield has a layer of fire that covers it. The perfect sword and shield with the ultimate flaw is a Wilshire. We are all destined to die. That is why I never wished to have a child. I never wanted them to have to suffer the fate of a Wilshire." I placed a hand over my stomach.

"During those three years, I met so many people on the island. That island finally felt like a home to me, and I wanted to protect the island and all of its people. I could hear so many different random voices in my head that were the simple thoughts of the people that lived on the island. To me each of those voices were precious. They were all my friends. However, my closest friend was a girl named Gala. I would stop by her family's clinic so that she could wrap my hands every morning when I went to train. I was happy. Then my sister, Malice, she went to the world government and pretended to be on their side. She returned home one day and took my niece, Tau. I was left in the care of my sister's closest friend, Folaire Sear. Three days before my life was turned upside down forever, Malice returned home without Tau. That's when I learned what a Wilshire is. A Wilshire is supposed to be the protector of that island and its people. Some protector I was though. Malice focused on protecting me, and all I wanted to do was protect Malice." I took a shaky breath before I continued.

"Three days after Malice returned, the first snow fall of the year fell upon the island. I remember thinking about how beautiful the island would be covered in snow when I woke up the next morning. The marines started their attack that night. They killed everyone on the island and burned it to the ground in their attempts to capture me. I watched Gala die. Gala was my best friend. I went to see her every morning on my way to my training to have her wrap my hands. She was killed right in front of me screaming for me to run. I watched Sear die. My sister sacrificed herself to preserve and prolong my life. I watched her turn to ash and disappear right before my very eyes. All the voices that I had become so familiar with were gone. In one night I was left with no one." My voice grew quiet.

"That night started my journey that was several bitterly cold days long. I washed up on the shores of the city known as Flevance where my sister had told me to seek out a specific doctor upon my arrival." I paused again. "I stayed there until they decided to cleanse the city by murdering all of its citizens and burning it to the ground. While I was there, I befriended the doctors two kids. When I couldn't save their daughter, I focused all of my attention on trying to save their son. I was shot down out of the sky, and I actually died that night. I was carried out among the corpses. I've died several times since then in fact. A few months later I was well into my killing spree. One by one I was hunting down the marines that had destroyed my home island, and one day that caused me to cross paths with Law and the group of pirates that he was with. The captain wanted me to join them, but I was having none of that." I paused and waited for a response from anyone on the crew.

"How old were you at that point?" I gave my response without much hesitation.

"I was still nine at the time. I didn't see Law for another three years after that, but during those three years, I became an assassin and purchased a house. During my time as an assassin I killed men, women, and children indiscriminately. There was one contract that I couldn't bring myself to fulfill, and it was that contract that had me crossing paths with Law once more. I was supposed to kill someone that had given Law a reason to live once again, and I just couldn't bring myself to do that. That night I could have done so many things to prevent what happened, but it wasn't my place to do such a thing. I did take Law with me though when I left. We lived together for close to three years before Law decided that it was time to go. With a simple I'm leaving and no explanation as to why he walked out the door. I would not see Law again until six years later in a bar." I looked over at Bepo who had cleared his throat.

"I remember those couple of days quite well. I'm glad you were with us afterwards." I smiled at Bepo.

"I'll get to that in due time Bepo, but the six years in between are important. A few days after Law left I packed my bags. I took clothes, all the money that I had from working as an assassin, and a single picture that I should still have till this very day if Law hasn't destroyed it." I let out a soft giggle.

"What picture would that be my dear Jay?" I smiled when I heard Law ask the question. I was about to reply when I heard someone else ask. It was better to say two someone's because both Shachi and Penguin at the same time asked the question.

"What was the picture?" I glared at the communication system as if my glare could reach the two that had spoken in unison.

"One damn person at a time please or so help me I'll singe your eyebrows off just to have something to laugh at while I'm trapped under the surface in this damn submarine." I took a moment to calm myself. "The picture is of a very grumpy boy in a girl's coat, and don't you people even dare think of stealing it. I'll hunt you down. Back to me packing my things. I went into town after I had packed my bags and purchased two cans of gas which I poured throughout the house. I poured a trail leading away from the house and held my hand out to the trail until it caught fire. I walked away from the burning house and never even once looked back. During those six years, I became a pirate and gathered a crew that most of you knew. The first person to join me was Claire better known as Cat Eyes." I heard a collective gasp.

"Do you mean to tell me that the woman that died on the stage was Cat Eyes? There's no way that woman was Cat Eyes. Cat Eyes was said to have been a vicious and cruel woman. She was known well for her cat like eyes and manner of killing men." I sighed at Ire's long comment.

"Claire once lived on Niflhel when she was a young kid, but her family moved away before I was six years old. She was two or three years older than me, and when I met her I was fifteen. Her mother had died when she was young, and she had been sold into slavery by her father to pay off his debts that he had racked up by gambling. I'm not sure how long she had been a slave when I met her, but she had cried out to me for help. I didn't even realize it until someone stuck a flier in my face and said that they had been looking for her because she had run away. When I found, her she was trying to kill herself because she had been beaten and raped several times. Because of that she had this great distrust and dislike of men. That is why she killed men the way she did. Though she may have kept her distance from the men of the crew because of that experience, I watched her save them on several different occasions." I paused for a moment to let the story sink in.

"I'm sorry. I didn't know that she had been through such a thing." I shook my head.

"It's fine. You know now. The next two to join me were Gene and Styles. Gene better known as the Jewel Thief and Styles better known as the Boat Thief. Don't let their names fool you either because they would steal anything even if it was nailed down. They tried to steal the boat that Claire and I were using at the time and they got caught in the act. I made them work around the boat while we traveled to the next island, and they simply never left." I thought back to what Law had said when I told him about Gene and Styles and how they had come to join my crew.

"After those two Cris joined my crew. He is better known as the White Wolf. He was a former marine, and he could of course transform into a white wolf. He used to often talk about how low he had fallen when he drank, and then he would ask why the hell someone like me who clearly hated marines for a good reason would take him in. You see I don't hate marines in general. It was only a few out of the masses that I hated. Now there is only one left that I truly hate, and Cris was a good guy when he wasn't drinking. He was rather happy and upbeat when sober." I paused.

"The next one was Inari better known as the Ice Queen. She acquired that name because she lived so far north that the ice never melted. At least it never melted until I melted it. She was rather pissed that I melted a part of her house, but I think she eventually forgave me. She thought of the crew as her family since she had none of her own to speak of and had been shunned by her village because she had killed someone of rather high standing."

"The next person to join me was Jane better known as the Blue-Eyed Slayer. She was normal in every aspect of her appearance except for her unnaturally blue eyes. The stories say that they glowed when she was trying to kill someone, but if they did I never saw it. Jane was calm. She was methodical. She was scary in the fact that she made my skin crawl at times with a single look, but she was always right behind me in a fight."

"Next was Eaves. I don't think that she ever earned an epithet. She was about thirteen when I found her. She was living out on the streets and starving in the freezing cold. When I brought her inside to eat with my crew, the owner of the establishment tried to throw her out. I gave her a home. I taught her how to fight and survive. I just prolonged the inevitable for her in the end."

"Next were the twins Eli and Cole. They were better known as the storm twins. They were my navigators, and how I met them was rather funny. I walked into a bar with a smile on my face and a rather ragged and mad looking crew. They knew exactly which route we had taken, and asked if our navigator was either stupid or just plain crazy. They looked right at me and said that their captain was insane and in great need of a navigator for everyone's sake. Don't get me wrong my navigational skills are second to none. I can locate anyone I choose or anywhere I choose, but that doesn't mean it is the safest route to take by sea. By air it's perfectly fine. They used me to make their decisions when they couldn't decide. If I chose a specific route they would cross it off and pick another route. It was a rather effective method."

"Next I had an entire band minus it's lead singer join my crew. Two guitar players, Arlen and Cleo, a drummer, Gayle, and a woman named Jeni that was excellent on the keyboard or mixing board. They taught different members of the crew how to play different instruments. I had to teach each of them how to fight, but if you underestimated them because you just thought they were the band that was your problem. Each of them could hold their own rather well."

"Next was a woman named Trinity. She went from being a housewife to overnight becoming a criminal. She had lost her husband to a group of criminals that had paid the marines where she lived to look the other way. When she started to kill the criminals, a price was placed on her head instead. When we paid a visit to a bar where she lived, she walked right up to me and begged me to kill the men that had killed her husband. I actually refused until they kidnapped Eaves. I was about to kill the man in charge when Trinity ran in and killed him first. She met us at the docks when we went to leave."

"The last to join my crew during those six years was Safira. She was better known as the demon child. Safira was born a pirate to an abusive father and caring mother. Her father killed her mother, and so she killed her father. She was only twelve when she did that, and she ran for six years killing anyone that crossed her path until she was captured by the world government and sentenced to death. I destroyed the marine base where she was being held. I found her huddled in the corner of her cell. She interested me, so I saved her. She immediately fell back into her old habits. She tried to kill members of my crew and myself. That came to an end rather quickly when she figured out that I could have killed her at any time, but I chose not to do so."

"The first time I saw Law in six years was actually kind of strange for me. I was actually wondering who the hell the submarine belonged to when I saw it, and who in their right mind would paint it a bright yellow. I got my answer when I saw Law sitting in the bar that my crew had decided to go into. I surveyed the bar. Law and you guys that were with him at the time weren't the only people in the bar. I noticed a couple of vampires in the bar. One was a woman, and another was a man. When it was time to call it a night, the woman had decided that Gene was going to be her dinner that night. I wound up killing both of the vampires that night."

"The next night my crew put on a performance. I was actually interrupted by the marines. I lost Claire that night. She was the first crew member that I lost, but she would not be the last. I destroyed the marine base on that island that night and killed all of the marines there. Unfortunately for me, there was another vampire on the island. That vampire ripped a hole in my abdomen with his nails. I ran and thought I had lost him, so I flew away from the island. I was trying to get as far away as possible. There was nothing but ocean around me for miles, so when I spotted something floating in the water I landed on it only to find it was this submarine. Sure I killed the vampire, but I was then left with no way of getting back to my crew because I couldn't travel that far. Law agreed to take me part of the way in exchange for the story of how I met each of my crew members."

"Not even a day into the journey, my soul slipped from my body and entered the realm of the dead. You see I have lived millions of lives, and I will live millions more until I have lived out all of the possible lives that I could live. All of these lives are lived in parallel planes of this one, and my only constant in each life is Law. He was there in my first life, and I am sure that he will be there in my last life. Now this is something that is important for everyone to know and understand. I am known as the Angel of Death, and that is not a name that was just given to me. I am literally the Angel of Death. Once I live my final life I will become Death. At the same time, Death is already me, so when you die, I will be the one to greet you."

"When I was finally back in the world of the living, I found that Law had been taken hostage and some of his crew had been killed. You see Penguin explained me very well once. I am about as cruel as they come when I want to protect something precious to me. Law is the most precious thing currently in the world to me, and never let him fool you. Every single one of you are precious to Law, and as I have said before, my protection of Law extends to each f you. For me to wake up and find that not only was Law taken hostage but two of his crew had been killed, to say that I was pissed beyond pissed was an understatement. I wanted to rip the people that had done that apart. I cut off heads, fingers and other body parts. I crushed heads. I cut off fingers. I severed heads. I even burned people alive. There were vampires working for the people that had done this. They even took Ire hostage. I cut one Vampire's head into two pieces. Another I used my inherited powers on. You see as a Wilshire I was born with these powers. I am a weapon, and I am a shield. I crushed the second vampire using my powers. I used those same powers to kill everyone else there, but I didn't come out unscathed. One of the other vampires managed to take a chunk out of my chest. Law wound up taking care of me and taking me all the way to Niflhel to meet up with my crew."

"I saw Law and you guys sporadically for about a year after that until I decided to enter the grand line. I gained a few more crew members during that time. The last person to join my crew was a doctor name Iseris. You see I was good at healing wounds, and I had a basic knowledge of medicine that I had learned from Law during my time spent living with him. But let's face it I am not a doctor. I'm not good at treating a cold. Hell I've never even had a cold, so I took in Iseris. She was happy as long as I provided her with people to conduct her experiments on. If you can imagine Law as a female, now add in Iseris' weird little quirks about food and personal belongings. That was Iseris."

"Jay, you say was when referring to your crew as if they are no longer in this world." I smiled sadly. That was the man from earlier that had confronted me.

"That's because they aren't. A few days before they all died we were attacked by a group of vampires. I was sliced nearly in half, and no one could spare any blood to help me heal because they had lost enough of their own. I had hardly healed any when my grandfather attacked us. Iseris tried to trap me in my room, but I managed to get free. I made it out onto the deck, and the first person that I saw die was Iseris. Then Inari died. I tried to fight, but I couldn't manage to do anything. I lost every single one of them in one night. My grandfather set my ship on fire and left me there to die."

"For the first time in my life, I had completely lost my will to live. The captain of the people that picked me up was a vampire. He beat me, and he raped me. When he was killed, I actually didn't feel anything. There was nothing. The people that killed him also killed every member of his crew, and they took me. I'm not sure which group of pirates were attacking the island that we were on, but the person that was holding onto the chain that was attached to me was killed in the cross fire. It took me a long time to realize that I was free, but when I did, I ran. Thankfully you guys were there waiting for me."

"After that I disappeared for a year and a half only to resurface as the lead singer of a band. I crossed paths with you guys again on Sabaody. Then I went to Marineford. War is the best cover for someone who wants revenge. I took care of everyone at Marineford except for my grandfather and Sakazuki. I returned to the sub after I left Marineford, but I was injured. I was out for a few days after that. As soon as I woke up, I was greeted with the news that my grandfather was out on the deck. To ensure that everyone on the sub would survive, I sacrificed myself. I shouldn't be here, but I am. I am well aware that I should have died that day."

"When I woke up again, I had no memories. I couldn't even remember my own name, and the person that took me in was none other than Doflamingo. I was uncontrollable and violent towards him to the point that he had me sent away to be experimented on in the hopes that I would become more docile, but that never happened. I didn't become more docile. I became even more violent. The people in that lab feared me because I had killed some of them. I was there for nearly a year before Law showed up. It was shortly after that when my memories returned and I killed my grandfather. I'm sure that you've all heard the story from that point on. Luffy has a way of not being able to keep his mouth shut."

"Now you know why I am the way that I am. People are molded by their experiences, and I have experienced the good and the bad that this life has to offer more than once. I've had people I cared for ripped away more than once." I let out a heavy sigh and yawned.

"Jay, it's time to go to bed. I'll meet you in the room in a few moments. It has been a rather long day for all of us." I looked over to Bepo. He smiled and put everything back to the way that it was before. I turned and started to walk out of the room. I exited the room.

"I never would have thought that your life had actually been that bad." I turned to see Zoro standing there leaning up against the wall. I narrowed my eyes at the man. "Relax. I've looked everywhere, and I still can't find that training room that everyone says exists on this submarine." I motioned for him to follow me. "What is it like being with Law?" I glanced back at Zoro.

"It's calming." He stared at me strangely. "Where are the two samurai that were supposed to be with you?" He shrugged his shoulders. "Well there's not much harm that they can cause." I continued walking forward.

"Jay was it. Why are you fighting in the war against Kaido?" I stopped dead in my tracks. I turned around and faced Zoro.

"I will only intervene if someone I deem to be precious is threatened. If everything goes well, I will not have to lift a single finger. That is the best outcome for me in my current state." Zoro regarded me carefully.

"I forgot. You are pregnant." I turned back around and continued walking. I turned and started to walk down a flight of stairs.

"Jay, are you aware that there is green haired man following you?" I looked up from the stairs to find Shachi pointing at Zoro behind me. I met Shachi at the bottom of the stairs.

"Shachi, could you show Zoro to the training room?" Shachi looked at me rather closely. I glared at him when I thought he was too close for comfort.

"Jay, are you feeling alright. You look like you're very tired." I turned and started to walk towards the other set of stairs. "But Captain's room is closer to these stairs over here." I did not comment on Shachi's remark nor did I turn around to go the opposite direction. "Come on. The training room is this way." Shachi started to walk in the opposite direction.

I walked into the bathroom on that level. No one was in there. That was a good thing. I ran over to the stall and barely made it to the toilet before I threw up. I was in there for a long time leaned up against the wall of the bathroom stall. Someone walked into the bathroom and opened to door to the stall.

"Shit. Jay, you scared me." I looked over at the woman that was standing there holding the door open. "I know that we got off to a bad start…" Her sentence trailed off. "Are you ok?" She looked over at the toilet and scrunched up her face in disgust. "I'm just going to go get Captain and find another bathroom." The woman left the room. After sitting there in silence for a long period of time, I heard the door open again.

"Ikkaku said that I could find you here." I looked up at Law. I pushed myself away from the wall I was leaning against and crawled over to Law. I grabbed onto his pant leg to steady myself.

"I hate you." I let go of his pant leg as I felt the bile rising up once again. Law took a step back away from me right as I puked all over the floor. "Hate you." Law looked rather disgusted. I slowly got to my feet and walked over to the sink. I turned on the water and stuck my head under the faucet. I had my eyes closed at first. Then I opened them to stare at this disgusting mass of hair that had collected at the drain. "Now that's just fucking disgusting." I pulled my head out from under the faucet and turned the water off.

"As if you puking all over the floor wasn't." I didn't even dare turn and look in the direction of the puke that was still on the floor for fear that I would get sick again.

"Speak to my stomach about that. I had no control over it. This is something that can be helped. I don't even want to touch it for fear that it'll start moving." Law chuckled. "I'm not cleaning that up. I don't think there's anything left in my stomach, but I don't want to find out either." Law carefully stepped around the obscene puddle of puke on the floor and walked over to me.

"Can you walk, or should I carry you.?" I heard the unpleasantness in his voice at the mention of carrying me. He probably didn't even want to touch me at the moment.

"I think I can walk, but I need a bath and to brush my teeth." He hummed in agreement. He walked over and opened the bathroom door. I slowly walked over to the door. My legs shook with each step. Law let out a sigh.

"Come on." He bent down and picked me up. He carried me down the hall back in the direction I had come from towards the set of stairs that Shachi had been talking about.

"I still hate you."


	67. Chapter 67: A Danger To All

Chapter 67: A Danger To All

"It's been a few days since you last got sick. Are you feeling better." I glared at Law. "Jay I'm sorry that medicine doesn't work for you, but you can't say that I didn't try." I grabbed the trashcan I had been carrying around and hopped off of the exam table I had been sitting on. I walked out of the infirmary.

"I see you're carrying the puke can around with you again today." Penguin walked up to me and waved. I growled and threw the trashcan at him. The trashcan hit him in the face before falling to the floor. "Ow! That hurt." I turned and took in a deep breath and kept walking.

"Did you poke fun at her again Penguin?" I heard Penguin's nervous laugh from behind me as Law was walking up to him. "I thought that you would have learned your lesson the first time around, but I see that you didn't learn anything." I heard Penguin sigh as I turned the corner.

I walked down the flight of stairs that lead to the training room. I walked into the training room. I set my sights on the first training dummy that I saw upon entering. I launched myself at the training dummy. I twisted the makeshift head off and shredded the rest of the dummy with my nails.

"Hey! I was gonna kill that one." My eyes locked onto Zoro. The deadly gleam in them had Zoro freezing. "Had a bad day?" I turned and left the room. I started searching the halls for a fury white bear in an orange jumpsuit.

"Bepo?" I rounded a corner and almost ran into him. Bepo started apologizing. "Bepo!" I got the bear's attention. "Where is my guitar?" The bear looked down at me.

"Captain had me store it somewhere." He looked at me apologetically. "He doesn't want you playing the guitar right now." I screamed.

"I'm going to go insane trapped in here. I can't fly. We're running low on training dummies. I can't play the guitar. I've been puking my guts out." I looked over at the bear who was panting. "I understand you're sweltering in here." He took a step forward. "If you try that, I might seriously consider skinning you alive." Bepo cringed.

"We should be coming across the island that we're supposed to be stopping at to resupply before we head on to Wano pretty soon. You can stretch your legs there." I let a growl that had Bepo taking a step back. I turned and walked back the way that I came. "Jay, could you relay that to Captain for me?" I grumbled as a response.

I found myself walking back into the infirmary. I found that the door leading off to another room in the infirmary was cracked open. I walked over to the door and peaked inside. I saw Law sitting at a lab table. He had something in front of him that he was examining. I walked into the room to get a closer look. It was a piece of some organ. I reached out and touched it with the tip of my nail. I watched as it shriveled up and smoke rose from it. Law let out a sigh.

"What is it Jay? I was conducting an experiment." I looked around the room. I found that books were scattered about and open to certain pages. I didn't care what was on the pages or the experiment he had been conducting.

"Bepo wanted me to relay the message that we are close to the island." I let my gaze fall upon his hat. I leaned against the table that he was working at. I placed my hands on top of the table and began to tap my nail upon its surface.

"Jay, do you mind? That is rather distracting." I did not stop tapping my finger upon the table top. "Jay stop." I looked down at Law to find that he was rather agitated.

"No. I refuse to stop." My nail continued to tap the table top. "I like traveling on an actual ship. At least there is always fresh air and a sky above your head. This doesn't work very well for me." My nail suddenly stopped tapping the table top. I reached over and snatched his hat off of his head. I placed it upon my own head. I leaned over and ran my fingers through his messy black hair. I wrapped my fingers up in his hair and gave it a tug.

"Jay, are you sure that you wish to do that?" I stuck my tongue out at him. "You know, sometimes you act like a child." Law reached up and pulled his hat off of my head. He placed it on the table in front of him. "Jay, I want you to stay on the sub when we get to the island." I contemplated a compromise.

"I will stay as long as I get to go outside." Law regarded me for a moment. He was about to give me a response when I heard Bepo's voice.

"Captain, we have a problem. Visibility is zero, and the radar just went down. Should we surface to continue our approach to the island?" I found it odd that the radar would suddenly stop working all of a sudden. I let my senses expand beyond the surface of the water we were currently traveling in.

"Take us…" I placed my hand over Law's mouth. Law glared at me. I let out something that was in between a growl and a hiss to express my displeasure at what I had gathered about what would await us on the surface.

"Captain?" Bepo's pleading voice came again. The bear wished to know what to do. My eyes cut over to the tubes that Bepo's voice seemed to be coming from.

"No, Bepo. We will remain down here." I pulled my hand away from Law's mouth. "Going up will result in a blood bath. Not that I would complain, but I don't feel like fighting." I pushed myself away from the table to stand upright. "I will be there in a moment Bepo." I heard Law's chair move behind me.

"Jay, you are not the Captain here." I did not turn around to face Law. "Jay, you will follow my orders." I looked over my shoulder at Law.

"Bepo, hard to port, and then straighten her out." I heard a confused sound come from the bear. "There are rocks ahead." The sub suddenly lurched to the left. "You should probably have everyone hunker down. There are many obstacles ahead of us." Law narrowed his eyes at me. I walked out of the room. I quickly made my way through the infirmary and up to the control room. I entered the control room.

"Jay!" I ignored the bear's excited greeting when I entered the room. "We still can't see, and the radar is still down." I walked over to the controls. I grabbed the wheel and turned it to the right. The sub moved smoothly around some more rocks. "Jay, can you see what's out there?" I shook my head.

"I can't see it, but I can sense it." I tilted my head. "Empty the ballast tanks of some water. There's a rise in the sea floor up ahead." Bepo pressed some buttons and the sub started to rise some. "About how far out are we from the island?" Bepo turned and looked at me.

"We're about thirty minutes out from the island. Should I tell Captain?" I suddenly looked up. A look of horror spread across my face. "Jay?" There was a loud noise and sub lurched. I was thrown to the floor.

"The hull's been breached by shrapnel." Alarms were sounding. "We're taking on water." I pushed myself up off the floor and grabbed the wheel again.

"Jay, you're bleeding." I looked over at Bepo. Then I looked down at the blood dripping onto the control panel. Another explosion had the sub colliding with a pillar of rocks. "Captain!" A tattooed hand holding bandages appeared in front of me.

"The breached areas have been sealed off. There's only cosmetic damage from what we can tell from our collision with the rocks. Bepo, what the hell are you doing up there?" Bepo looked at me rather worried.

"Maybe we should just surface and see what's up there." I glared at Bepo.

"Bepo? Jean?" The room fell silent. "Who the hell's controlling the sub right now?" I swatted at the hands wrapping the bandages around my head.

"We have to turn around. They're following us." I looked over at Bepo. "Do you think you could turn us around without causing anymore explosions or hitting any rocks?" He looked rather nervous. "Here." I reached over and touched Bepo. "That's what it looks like out there." Bepo jerked away.

"Jay, you never told me what's up there on the surface." I let go of the wheel and turned around to face Law.

"Close to four hundred vampires that I don't feel like fighting." I looked back to see that Bepo had grabbed the wheel. "Are we turned around yet?" Bepo was fidgeting.

"Why are we turning around?" I focused back on Law. I gave him a fanged smile. "Jay, I'm not sure I like the look that you just gave me." I stepped away from the control panel.

"I'm going to blow all of their bombs." If only they knew that I wasn't necessarily going to wait for the sub to be completely clear.

Several moments later I was on the receiving end of glares. Ire walked into the room. I was lying on the floor where I had fallen during the explosions. The ringing in my ears was starting to die away. A smile spread across my face.

"Jay, you are never allowed to be at the controls again." Law was glaring at me from across the room. I was laying in the floor laughing. "Let me know the next time you have a suicidal idea." I sat up.

"I finally feel better though." I crawled towards Law. Ire was trying to wrap some bandages around his head. I laid my head in Law's lap and looked up at him. I reached up to place a hand on Law's cheek. He jerked away.

"Damn it! It's really damn hard to bandage someone when they keep moving." Ire grumbled. I tried to touch Law's goatee, and he jerked away again. "That's fucking it. Walking Corpse get your damn head out of his lap and stay five feet away from me and Law until I am done bandaging his head." I pouted. I sat up and glared at Ire. "If you don't move, I swear I will stab you." I stared at Ire in disbelief. I knew that he got mad pretty easily, but he had never threatened to actually cause me any harm.

I backed away and sat there waiting for Ire to finish bandaging Law's head. I sat there trying not to think about similar situations that I found myself in with my crew. I started chewing on my bottom lip. Suddenly I felt like I was about to puke again. I looked around the room frantically for a trashcan. I stood up and ran towards the door.

"No, no, no! Don't you even…" I made it two steps down the hall before I puked. "First the bathroom. Now the hall. Where the hell is your puke can?" I didn't even manage to glare at Felix as I leaned against the wall and slid down to the floor. "Oh my god. Captain!" I didn't hear anyone coming, and I didn't understand what all the fuss was about. I glanced over at the puke. I hadn't consumed any blood. "LAW!" My vision started to blur. I needed blood. Felix came over to check on me. I kicked Felix away from me.

 _"_ _Time's ticking away for me though with each new injury. It was the same with my nerves. A vampire can only heal so many times before they simply no longer can, and then they bleed to death essentially."_ I shook my head clear it of that memory. A tattooed hand crossed in front of me. I looked back to my right to see Law.

"Jay?" I turned to face Law. "You probably have stomach ulcers." I gave Law this strange look. "I would say that it's an easy fix, but you're a special case." I frowned.

"I need blood." Law started to say something. "I've done nothing but eat raw meat. I'm a vampire. Eating raw meat is only supposed to be a supplement when we don't have enough blood around at a given time or if we're pregnant." I knew where there was plenty of blood to spare. I looked up.

"Absolutely not. You are not to leave this sub." I looked at Law with tears starting to form in my eyes.

"Then I want you to tell me what my alternative is. Don't tell me you're going to send anyone out there to try to collect some of the vampires for me." I tried to stand up.

"You can't even stand. How do you expect to take on a vampire?" Law questioned me as Ire got closer to take a look at me. My eyes turned red and I ground my teeth together

"Get away from me." Ire caught the strain in my words. "Get away." I launched myself at Ire, but Law grabbed me and kept me from attacking Ire by pinning me to the wall.

"If I can go with you, you can leave the sub." Ire was staring at me with this rather startled look on his face. I looked at the ground.

"I'm sorry. I'm so sorry."

* * *

"It was at that point that I realized that I was a danger to everyone on that submarine. Sure, I got the blood that I needed from those vampires. They fixed the damage to the sub while we were stopped at the island. I sent Zoro and the two samurai into the town to have a vivre card made. I left a piece of it with Law and a note. I took my clothes and left without a trace." The woman sitting next to me stared at me quizzically.

"So, you don't know what happened with Kaido?" I shook my head. "How long were you gone." I tried sit up straighter.

"I didn't return until after you were a year old."


	68. Chapter 68: Cora

Chapter 68: Cora

I landed on the deck of Law's sub in the middle of a storm. Lightening flashed as two men turned and looked at me. The baby that I had in my arms was crying. One of them pushed the other towards the door. I fell to my knees.

"Captain, you're gonna wanna see this." They both walked up to me. "Jay?" I looked up at the red head. "Is that…"

"Blood." Blood was pooling around me. I looked down at the child in my arms. I stood up and walked towards the door. "Oh my god. Shachi, look at her back." Law stood in the doorway.

"Law, this is Cora. She eats normal food. You just have to mix in a drop or two of your blood. She gets sick if you use no blood or the blood of someone she isn't related to." I pushed Cora into his arms and turned around. The crying stopped. I smiled as I spread my wings.

"Where do you think you're going?" I started walking towards the railing. "Jay, you're already injured." I hopped up onto the railing. "You can't just randomly show up and expect me to take in our daughter whenever it's convenient for you." My ancient sword fell into my hand.

"This is not convenience. It was my last option." A large ship was now barely visible through the rain. "I didn't want to lead them here." Shachi and Penguin came up to the railing.

"Wilshire Jay, hand over the child." The two suddenly started to back away towards the door. I pointed my sword up at the man standing on the railing of the giant ship.

"You'll have to kill me first, Sakazuki." The man on the railing glared down at me. "Everyone on board this submarine is my family, and I won't let anyone hurt my family not even myself. Not anymore." The man stepped down off of the railing.

"Board the vessel!" Marines appeared on the railing and jumped down from the giant ship. One landed on the railing of the sub next to me. I immediately cut the marine in half. I jumped off the railing and flipped over in midair. Where I landed, I cut through the legs of the marine next to me. I stood up and cut through the marine's middle. I used my momentum to move forward and grab onto the head of the next marine. I moved behind that marine and watched as the sword that was aiming for me came through his back.

"Bepo, get Shachi and Penguin out of there." I searched around frantically for either Shachi or Penguin amongst the mass of marines that were now on the deck of the submarine. Lightening flashed across the sky. I spotted Penguin first.

"Solar flare!" The marines around me backed away. A path was opened up to Penguin. I ran towards him and sliced the head of the marine that was about to attack him from behind in half. Penguin turned to me ready to fight. "Get out of here." Penguin just stood there. The marines closed in on us. I grabbed Penguin and threw him towards the open door.

"JAY!" Penguin screamed and reach out towards me. I was swallowed up by the marines. A sword cut its way through one of my wings.

"AAAAAAAGH" My scream was deafening. The world around me seemed to fall quiet all except for the rain and the cries of a baby. The blade of a sword sliced its way across my vision. "AAAAA." The world went dark.

"Is this the infamous Angel of Death?" I was thrown into the railing of the sub. "Is that all you are?" A sword was thrust up into my chest cavity through my diaphragm. "You're weak. Pathetic even. To think that the government would ever want the likes of you as their precious weapon." I tried to breathe, but I found that I couldn't. I coughed up blood instead.

"Push them back." That was Ire's voice. I felt a tiny bit of hope flare up inside of me, but I was mostly worried about everyone else that called this submarine home. There was a cry of pain and a thud of a body hitting the deck. "Come on Walking Corpse. You're going to make it. Just hang in there." I coughed up more blood. I brought up a shaky hand and smiled.

"Trafalgar Law, hand me that child." I shoved Ire aside and sprang to my feet. I came to stand in front of Law. A fist of lava went through my chest.

"You have to live." I turned my head in the direction of the crying that came from the child that Law held in his arms.

 _"Jay, you must be able to fight even if you cannot see."_ I grabbed onto the hand sticking out of my chest. A knife appeared in my hand. I started to stab the hand sticking out of my chest. The hand was suddenly pulled away. _"You'll also need to be able to tell friend from foe when you cannot see."_ I turned and started attacking anyone that did not have a familiar scent. I grabbed onto a marine and sank my teeth into his neck.

"Jay, I've got your back." That voice belonged to Shachi, but it was strained. I let go of the marine I had in my grasp and span around Shachi to grab the arm of another marine. I twisted the marines arm until he dropped his sword. I elbowed him in the throat before I sliced his throat open with my nails.

"Pay attention." I turned and plunged my hand into the chest of another marine. I turned to face Shachi.

"You look like you've seen better days, but I'm sure I don't look much better. Not that you can see right now." I frowned at what Shachi was saying.

"Shachi, how badly are you injured?" I span around and kicked a marine's feet out from underneath him. I picked up a sword and stabbed him in the chest.

"I can keep fighting. Don't worry about me." Shachi's voice trailed off. I heard the thud of a body hitting the deck of the sub.

"Shachi?" There was no response. "Shachi answer me." There was still nothing. I focused in on the sound of a heart that was barely beating. I grabbed the person that the heart beat belonged to. "Shachi, stay with me." I started to drag Shachi back towards the door. Some marines blocked my path. I let go of Shachi "Get out of my way!" I launched myself at the marines. I smashed the heads of the two in the middle together. Then I grabbed onto the arm of another one and threw him into two more marines. I went back over and grabbed Shachi. "Ire, I need some help over here." I heard someone running over.

"Captain, it doesn't look good. Penguin, I could use your help." Someone else came over. I stood up with gritted teeth. My newly healed eyes snapped open. They were glowing red. I spotted a marine making a run for the door. In the blink of an eye I ran over and grabbed the marine by the head. I slammed his head into the outer hull of the submarine. Another marine was making his way to the door. I ran over to him with a knife in hand. I kicked his feet out from underneath him. I used the knife to stab the marine over and over again.

"Jay, he's already dead." Someone grabbed my wrist. I dropped the knife. I looked up to see that Law was the one holding my wrist. I reached up and started trying to free my wrist from Law's grasp.

"Let go of ME!" Law leaned down and kissed me. It was gentle and almost reassuring in a way. It had me sitting there frozen in place.

"Come one Shachi. You can't leave me hear alone after all these years." Slowly I turned my head to get a look at Shachi. Blood red tears streamed down my face.

"We've killed one of them. Everyone move forward." I stood up and turned to face the marines. "Break through their line of defense." I raised my hand and pointed it at the marines.

"Flytja vald! (remove control)" My wrist that was being held was released, and my hand fell to my side. "Máni skjald-borg. (moon shield wall)" The Heart Pirates out on the deck pressed their hands against the barrier that I had created. It separated us from the marines. I walked over to Shachi's still body. I knelt down next to him. "Lifa! (Live)" Shachi started to breathe again.

"Captain, we can't get through to attack the marines. There's a barrier in the way." Law just stood there with the Cora still held in his arms. I walked past Law. Everyone else out on the deck stepped aside for me. I stood before the barrier and reached through to the other side. I pulled the first marine through that my hand touched.

"Enough of this." I looked up to see Sakazuki was trying to attack from above. I grabbed onto the marine's head that I had pulled through the barrier. I raised my other hand into the air.

"Sól logi! (Sun flame)" Flames shot from my hand in the direction of Sakazuki. He dodged the attack, but he winced in pain as the flames shot past him. The marine that I held onto by the head turned to ash and disintegrated. I reached back through the barrier and grabbed another marine. I climbed up a barrier staircase with the marine I had just pulled through the barrier to replace the other marine that was now a pile of ash. I pressed my hand to Sakazuki who was still trying to attack. "Super nova." My voice was calm as I spoke the words. I started to fall back to the deck of the submarine. The marine I held in my hand turned to ash and disintegrated as well. The sky was lit up by a bright light. Then there was an explosion larger than the one that I had used on my grandfather as I landed delicately on my feet on the deck of the submarine. Something landed in the water a great distance away and the giant marine ship left to head in that direction. The marines that were on the deck of the submarine were left behind. The marines on the ship fished something out of the water. "Restore." I fell to the deck and just lay there staring up at the sky. The barrier had disappeared and the remaining marines were being captured by Law's crew.

"Take them down to the hold. I have a feeling that we're going to need them later." Someone walked up next to me and leaned over to block my view of the sky above. "Cora has been screaming for you for a while now." I looked into Law's eyes for a brief moment before looking away.

"I cannot touch her right now." I wouldn't look at either of them. I heard Law sigh. He started to walk away. I grabbed his pant leg. The hole in my chest was almost completely healed on the front side.

"Bepo!" The bear came over from somewhere on the deck of the submarine. I had lost track of him during the fight. "Could you please take Cora to my room and try to get her to sleep." Bepo took Cora from Law and went inside. Law bent down and picked me up.

"Why were you running from the marines instead of just fighting them? Why did you have our daughter out in this storm anyway? What if she gets sick?" I didn't look at Law as I gave an answer.

"Sakazuki took Cora while I was out hunting." Law had carried me inside. "They had already left the island when I returned home. They didn't really want her though. Cora was just an expendable pawn to them that they were willing to sacrifice, so I had to carefully plan out a way to get her back. It didn't really work out the way that I had planned as you can tell. Law, I'm sorry, but I did what I thought was best." Law shifted his hold on me.

"You brought Shachi back to life. Why? Also, what was the language you were speaking in?" I looked up at Law.

"Shachi, was the first one to come say anything to me when I crossed paths with you again after you left the house. I knew you were there, but I wasn't just going to waltz over and sit next to you or anything. I was more focused on keeping a watchful eye on my own crew that had left me sitting alone as they found other people more interesting to spend their night with. Also, it wasn't Shachi's time to die and I got to him before he crossed over to the realm of the dead. The language is the ancient language from Niflhel. I can speak it just fine. My sister often spoke in that language as well as my mother, but I was never taught to write or read it. Law, is Shachi going to be alright?" Law gave me a reassuring look.

"Ire has informed me that Shachi is going to be just fine." Law trusting Ire with the medical care of the others meant that he had come a long way from when I had first met him. "I'm a little more worried about your injuries to be honest. Jay, your internal organs were scorched earlier." I placed a kiss on Law's neck over his pulse.

"With enough blood I will survive. I haven't reached the end of my healing capabilities yet." I ran my tongue over the same spot where I had just kissed Law. "I won't be leaving again." I laid my head on Law's shoulder. My exhaustion had finally caught up to me.

"You're safe here with me." He carried me into the infirmary where the lights were much too bright for my sensitive eyes. "Ire, could you bring me some blood?" Ire looked up from the papers he was filling out. He looked over to Shachi. "Shachi will be fine. Penguin will let us know if anything happens." Ire got up and put the papers down on the table across from the one that Shachi was on.

"Law, do you remember the time when the innkeeper gave you the key to my room at the inn?" Law sat me down on an exam table.

"I do. I believe that is the closest I've actually come to dying. It's not every day that you open a door to have a sword flying at your head. I believe it was followed by four knives." He looked at me.

"Five knives and a very angry vampire. We both had a long talk with the innkeeper. His excuse was that the inn was full. I said I could make a room become available in a matter of moments." Law laughed.

"The innkeeper was horrified. We wound up sharing the room and fighting over the bed and then the covers. I wound up on the floor with you wrapped up in all the blankets at my side. I remember another time when I brought a woman up to my room and yours was next door. You were walking out. The look that you gave the woman was priceless." Ire walked over carrying a bag of blood.

"I remember that. She asked me what my problem was. I was going down stairs to meet up with some of my crew members because we were going to replace the daytime band. You two came back down later. I thought Inari was going to kill that poor woman." Law set up the bag of blood so that he could give it to me through an IV.

"I'm going to bring you some hot water and a wash cloth so that you can wash off some of this blood. I'm also going to bring you some blankets. Your body is already poor at regulating its temperature. With so little blood, it will be even worse." I watched Law as he walked out of the room. Ire had went back to the papers he held in his hands.

"Ire, how is Shachi doing?" Ire turned and looked at me. "Is he going to be alright?" I watched Penguin look between the two of us.

"I'm not sure. We'll have to wait until he wakes up to know the extent of the damage." I looked at the floor. "Jay, you did what you could at the time." I shook my head.

"I should have never came back here. I'm dangerous myself alone, but then I attract danger on top of that. I caused all of this. Everything and everyone that I've ever lost I'm the reason for all of it. If I had never been born they'd all be alive." Penguin walked over and wrapped his arms around me. He pulled me into a tight hug.

"Jay, we're pirates we live with these risks. It's our choice. Sometimes we pay for our choices, but that's not your fault. None of this is your fault." He pulled back from me. "You were trying to protect your daughter. I don't blame you for that. I blame those pieces of shits who thought it was ok to try taking her." Law walked back into the room.

"Penguin, I'm so sorry." My vision blurred. "Sorry." I started to fall over. Penguin caught me and kept me from falling off of the exam table.

"Shit! Captain, I think you need to see this." Law started to walk over. I sat up and tried to hide whatever it was that Penguin wanted Law to see.

"There's nothing to see." That was a lie because there was still a giant hole in my back and most of my internals hadn't healed. "I'm completely fine." I started to fall over once again. This time Law caught me.

"You're not healing Jay. At least not fast enough for my liking." Law laid me on my side on the exam table. "Penguin, bring me some cotton balls and alcohol. Ire, I need you to finish prepping the IV." Penguin brought over the cotton balls and alcohol, and Ire came over and finished prepping the bag of blood. Law cleaned the spot where the IV was supposed to go. Ire poked the needle into my skin. He pulled it out and tried again.

"Captain, I'm not getting any blood." Law walked over with a scalpel and cut me with it. I didn't bleed. "I've never seen something like that before." Law grabbed the bag of blood.

"I need a cup. Hurry!" Penguin brought a cup over and handed it to Law. Law used the scalpel to cut the bag open. He poured some of the blood into the cup. "Ire, help her sit up. Penguin, hold this." The bag of blood was almost thrown at Penguin. "Jay, I need you to drink this." I turned my head away. "Jay, if you don't drink this, you're going to die, and there won't be any coming back." I was still refusing to drink the blood in the cup. "If you die now, Cora is going to grow up without her mother and die at a young age." I looked at Law.

"Cora?" My voice was a whisper.

"Yes, Jay Cora. Remember Cora. She's our daughter. Do you want her to die young?" I sat there for a moment not saying anything.

"Has to live. She has to live." My eyes were darting around the room. Law grabbed me by the hair to get me to focus.

"Then drink the damn blood Jay, or I will force it down your throat." I still was refusing to drink the blood.

"How are you going to force her to drink the blood?" Law didn't say anything. "Should I grab a feeding tube?" Ire shifted his hold on me before he spoke again. "Captain, tell me what to do." I could see the anger in Law's eyes.

"Take her down to the hold. Place her in one of the cells with the marines." I was lifted up off of the exam table and carried from the room. I heard something hit the floor.

"Jay, you've manage to pull just about every emotion possible out of a man that I thought was incapable of feeling anything." I watched the ceiling go. My vision was blurry, so I couldn't really make out much detail. "Here we are. This is the hold." Ire started talking to someone that I guess was down there to keep an eye on the marines. "I need you to open one of the cells so that I can put Jay inside." There was a sound that sounded like keys hitting the ground. "Just do it. She refused the blood Captain tried to give her and she's dying." I was placed inside of one of the cells. Ire laid me down on the floor.

I looked around the cell and saw the two marines that were cowering against the back wall of the cell far away from me. I started to sit up.

"Come on. She's weak. You guys can take her." They started to gain some confidence. "That's the spirit." They started to approach me. I disappeared from where I was on the floor.

"Cora must live even if that means I have to kill every single person in these cells." The marine that I stood behind turned around. "I am far from weak. Vampires are most deadly when they have no blood in their system." I bit into the marine's neck.


	69. Chapter 69: Reached My Limits

Chapter 69: Reached My Limits

I woke up still sitting in the cell that I had been placed in with the marines. They all laid dead around the cell drained of blood. My eyes were still just as red as they had been before. I sat up off of the floor of the cell.

"Jay, are you feeling a little more compliant?" I turned and looked behind me. My back was to the cell door. I stood up and turned to face the cell door. I walked over to the cell door.

"I need a shower." I placed my hand on the back of the lock. The lock unlocked. I pushed the cell door open.

"Let us out too." A low growl escaped my throat. "Come on. We can pick the lock on these cells." I grabbed onto the bars of one of the nearest cell doors.

"These bars are the only things keeping me from you at the moment. That and the fact that you are all rather boring prey. None of you really interest me, but that doesn't mean I won't rip your throat out." I let go of the bars and stepped back.

"That's more like the Jay that I know. Cold, cruel, and threatening." I turned and looked at the man. Now that I focused on him, he sort of looked like.

"Law, where's Cora?" Law narrowed his eyes at me. "Also, where are we currently headed?" Law pushed himself off of the wall that he had been leaning against and started to walk towards the exit. I followed behind him.

"Cora is in my room. You can take a shower before going to the infirmary." There was a pause before he spoke again. "As for where we're going. It's the last known location of Black Beard. It's an island that's not all that big, but there's a large city there on one side of the island. The other side of the island is a known hangout for pirates. There's a bar there that he is said to frequent, and now that you are here I was thinking on using you as a decoy of sorts. Bars are always in need of entertainment especially in those parts because it's hard to come by people that are willing to perform there." I hummed for a moment.

"I'll agree to it if you provide me with the necessary funds for the things that we'll need. We'll need to visit the city first if we don't find the things we need on the islands along the way. We all need clothes without the jolly roger plastered all over them. I just need clothes in general. Packing clothes wasn't exactly high on my priority list when I left. Anyone with tattoos needs some makeup, and that includes you and me. Styling products for those going on stage with me are also needed." Law was looking at me. "Oh did I forget to mention that I'll need to pick up some instruments and stuff, so I'll need money to rent a boat to get them back to the sub if we pick them up from the city on the other side of the island." Law stopped dead in his tracks. "I can't use my guitar, so I'll have to buy another one. I will also need an acoustic guitar. Unless someone has a base guitar and a set of drums that are in working order laying around here, I will need to purchase those as well. I know it's not cheap, but …" Law nearly exploded in a rather calm way of exploding.

"Not cheap. Do you know how much all of that is going to cost? I thought back to when I dished out the money to buy the first set of instruments that my band used. I was calculating the cost of everything in my head when I came up with a total and gave Law an answer.

"50,000 berri for a decent set of drums. 20,500 per each electric guitar, the normal and the base, and the acoustic. That's 111,500 berri for the instruments alone. That doesn't include the amps and other things that we'll need for them." We had started walking again and were headed down a hallway towards the stairs. "I can't give you a quote on the clothes and stuff, but that's going to add up." Jean passed in front of us. "Rather Quickly I might add." Jean turned and looked over at us.

"Captain, Jay, I didn't know that you were down here. I was bringing this box down to storage. Bepo wanted to talk to you about stopping at some islands along the way so that we don't run low on supplies." Law nodded.

"I'll talk to Bepo in a little while. Right now, I'm taking care of Jay. She still needs blood to replace what she has lost." I waved at Jean.

A week later and I was sitting in the galley watching Cora playing with some toys that we had picked up at an island we had stopped at for supplies. She was sitting in a play pin. The island had been one that dealt in a lot of musical equipment, so the prices for the instruments were pretty cheap. I also had to teach the people how to play each of the songs, so that helped me talk Law into going ahead and buying the equipment that we needed. I had selected three people to go on stage with me. We were practicing, and people would often come by to listen to us practice. Law had pulled out my guitar from where ever he had been storing it, and I had purchased an amp for it. We had a very simple little set up. We had to learn roughly a song a week at this point to stay on schedule. Thankfully the people that I had selected had some musical skills already, so I didn't have to teach them the basics first. They picked up on most of the first song right off the bat as if they already knew it.

Three weeks later and I had finally taught them another song to go along with the other two they had learned during the first two weeks. I saw Ikkaku walking past the galley while we were taking a break. I called out to her and waved her inside. She came in and walked up to me.

"I want you to hear part of the song that once had all of the females in a bar that my crew had performed at in the past mad at me. It was actually a woman that Law had taken to bed and then brought back down later on that caused me to perform that song. My first mate at the time, Inari, was about to kill her." Ikkaku tilted her head slightly puzzled. "She said I couldn't sing." Ikkaku had this dumb founded look on her face.

"She must have had something wrong with her ears. I mean you and I got off to a rough start, but hell you can sing better than almost anyone I've ever heard." She shook her head. "Let me here part of this song you're talking about." She sat there waiting while I prepared the guys to start in the middle of the song. They started to play, and then I started to sing.

Miss Jackson  
Miss Jackson  
Miss Jackson  
Are you nasty?

Miss Jackson  
Miss Jackson  
Miss Jackson  
Are you nasty?

Miss Jackson  
Miss Jackson  
Miss Jackson  
Are you nasty?  
Are you nasty?  
I love her anyway

Ohhhh  
Where will you be waking up tomorrow morning?  
Ohhhh  
Out the back door  
Goddamn  
But I love her anyway

"This song had all of the women there mad at you. I assume that your crew weren't because they were all part of the entertainment from what I've heard. They got on stage with you and sang quite often." I laughed a little.

"It wasn't just the song. It was also what I was doing while singing the song. I was going around to the different women as I sang doing random things and calling them out for what they were just to piss them off really." Ikkaku laughed.

"That will do it nearly every time. Most women don't like it when they're called out. I would say that you're lucky they didn't jump you, but they're lucky that they didn't jump you. Do you plan on playing this?" I stood there smiling.

"Of course I do. Women especially in those parts are attracted to tall, dark, and creepy." Ikkaku laughed. Law had walked in at that point. "I don't share very well, but I do kill very well." Law cleared his throat.

"Tall, dark and creepy is standing right here." I looked up at Law. I looked back at Ikkaku who was smiling and waving goodbye. I smiled and turned back to the group.

"Let me see your hands and fingers all of you." They all showed me their hands. If their fingers were bleeding I healed them until they were calloused. "Lunch will be ready soon. Take a break." I walked over to the play pen across the galley where Cora was playing. "It's almost nap time for you, but first you need to eat lunch. Law would you take Cora while I go get her food ready?" Law walked over and picked Cora up out of the play pin. I walked through a door in the galley into the kitchen to find both Shachi and Penguin raiding the fridge while the cook was back in the pantry. I was glad that Shachi was better, but I was rather pissed when he turned around with a spoon in one of the bowls of food I had made for Cora. "What the hell do you two think you're doing with my daughter's food." Shachi looked down at the bowl in his hands. "Do you even know how long it took me to prepare all of that food." Penguin turned and looked over at the bowl in Shachi's hand.

"Dude I told you not to touch those bowls." Shachi looked at the bowl even harder in his hand. "Bro I love you, but I have to go before I get caught up in her wrath along with you." Penguin left Shachi standing there alone.

"Penguin?" Shachi started looking around for his best friend. "He really left me here to face you alone." Shachi looked at me with a nervous look on his face. "So, how have you been." I glared at Shachi.

"You're going to eat every last damn bit of that." Shachi looked down at the bowl in his hands again.

"I'm not feeling all that hungry anymore." He laughed nervously. I walked closer and reached out and grabbed a hold of Shachi. "Ok I'll eat it. I'll eat it." Shachi wound up sitting away from everyone else so that I could make sure he ate every last bite of the food while I fed Cora.

"I finished it." I looked at the empty bowl. "Can I go now." I waved him away. Law watched me curiously as I went right back to feeding Cora. She was being particularly stubborn about eating the mushed-up carrots.

"Come on. Carrots are yummy." She refused to eat it even after I tried mixing it with foods she liked to eat. I let out a sigh. "So, you don't like carrots. Well it was worth trying." I put the spoon full of carrots back on the plate and went back to giving her the other foods which she had no problem eating.

"Jay, I'll take that to the kitchen." I nodded. Law grabbed the plate and spoon, and he carried them to the kitchen. When he came back I was humming a tune with Cora asleep in my arms. I was about to doze off myself as well, but I was wide awake when Law cleared his throat. "I think Cora isn't the only one in need of a nap." I looked up at Law. "You haven't been sleeping much, and I would know. The bed is rather lonely most of the night, and you are gone when I wake up in the morning. That's saying something for you because you normally wake up well after I do." Law held out his hands to take Cora. I let him take her, but Cora held onto my shirt. She stirred in her sleep.

"Momma." I placed a gentle kiss to her forehead, but she still wouldn't let go.

"It's ok Cora. You're safe." She let go of me and snuggled into Law's arms.

"Daddy." I smiled. If someone had told me that Law would one day be standing in front of me holding a baby, I would have thought they were joking, but I think that I just witnessed the most beautiful thing in the world.

"Want to try for another one?" The moment was shattered. I glared at Law.

"No, I don't. One is enough thank you." I stood up from the table. "You ruined a rather precious moment just now." He looked at me rather stunned. I walked over to my guitar and picked it up. Law motioned for Bepo to come over.

"Watch Cora for us while she takes her nap." Law handed Cora over to Bepo. Bepo left the galley with Cora in his arms. I watched Law walking over. I packed my guitar up in its case. "I thought you were supposed to practice some more before calling it quits for the day." I looked past Law to the three people that were walking over.

"Spend another two hours practicing on your own." They all three looked at me rather curiously. I carried my guitar with me as I started to leave the galley. "Law." I looked back over my shoulder. He looked at me with a slight curious tilt to his head. "Would you carry my guitar for me?" He walked over and took my guitar from me.

"What's wrong?" I continued walking until we were in a hallway alone. "Jay, what's wrong with you?" I stopped walking and leaned against Law. He looked down at me. "Do you need blood or are you just tired? It's hard to tell because your eyes never went back to their original color." I frowned as I looked up into Law's eyes.

"I'm just tired is all. Do you not like my eyes as they are now?" His thumb brushed over my cheek. I pulled his hand away. "Tell me the truth." He let out a sigh.

"It's not that I don't like them. I just miss that crystal-clear blue that they used to be is all." I searched his eyes to make sure he was telling the truth. I found no hint of a lie in them.

"I don't know why they are like this." Law moved causing me to stumble. I let out a low growl in protest.

"Come on. You said you were just tired. We can both go take a nap together." I smiled and nodded in agreement. We walked through the halls of the sub until we reached his door. I walked right over to his bed and crawled in. I curled up and fell asleep almost instantly. At first I slept peacefully, but after a while my sleep was plagued by nightmares.

 _"_ _Run!" A marine sliced through Gala._ Gala would have never of died if it weren't for me. If I had never been born she would still be alive.

 _There was fire spreading all around me. Wondering around the streets brought me to see Sear die._

 _"_ _Get out of here." A shaky finger was pressed to her throat in a futile attempt to find any hint of life._ Sear's death was my fault. If I could have healed her, then she would be alive.

 _I went searching for my sister. Malice would know how to stop this. She could save everyone. She saved me. She would never die._

 _"_ _I don't need your saving." The dream world whirled around me. When it stopped, I was on a boat reaching out over the side and screaming out to the woman standing on the shore._

 _"_ _MALICE!" She started to disintegrate and blow away on the wind. "MALICE! MAL!" The world whirled again around me. I was reliving every tragedy._ Malice would still be alive if she had let me die instead of saving me. She could have kept living. Her death was my fault. It was all my fault.

 _"Breathe for me." A sense of dread washed over me._ Lami would be alive if I had learned how to heal or if I had gotten her out sooner. I let her die though. _Next was "Claire?" My voice was a whispered question. The next thing I knew ghostly images were departing from my burning ship. A sense of hopelessness and dread washed over me. I curled in upon myself trying to block out the memory of the month or so that followed the loss of my crew._ I let my crew die. I wasn't strong enough to save them. It was my fault for being so weak. _The only thing left was…_

 _"_ _You've done well since my passing, Jay." I looked up to the woman standing before me. It was Tau._ If she hadn't gone looking for me none of this would have ever happened. I'm the reason she died. _There was someone standing next to her. I looked over to see._

 _"_ _Malice?" The woman standing next to Tau stepped forward and nodded her head. "I'm sorry I let Tau die after everything you did to protect her." Malice walked forward to stand before me._

 _"_ _Jay, I do not blame you for what happened to Tau or any of my other children for that matter. Tau was going to die soon anyway. At least you had a body to bury unlike with most of the women in the Wilshire family." She looked down at me with a somber expression._

 _"_ _I'm just glad that someone was with me when I died. I always feared that I would die alone with no one by my side, but you were there to sing our song until I took my very last breath." I searched Tau's face. Her smile was genuine._

 _"_ _Jay." I looked back to Malice. "You chose a good man to love through all of your lives." I looked away. That wasn't entirely true. I knew of lives where Law was anything but loving and was often the cause of my death. "I know of those lives as well. There is no need to hide them from me." I faced Malice once more. "Jay, you've been avoiding sleep as often as you possibly can. That is why I am here speaking to you now. You need to hear me say this. I do not blame you for Tau's death. No one blames you for their deaths." I didn't understand how she could say that, but when she did, a sense of ease washed over me. Malice turned and started to walk away._

 _"_ _Mal, wait!" She looked back over her shoulder at me. "There are so many things I wish to tell you." She smiled._

 _"_ _All in due time my dear little sister." She started walking away again and disappeared._

I woke from my dream with a start. Law was lying next to me in the bed. I had nearly rolled off the bed in my sleep. I scooted over next to Law who rolled onto his side. He was facing me wide awake. He draped an arm over me.

"Jay, what was your dream about?" I nuzzled into Law's chest and let out a content sigh. "I haven't been able to sleep thanks to your thrashing around." I looked up at Law.

"It was about not blaming myself for everyone's death." He stared down at me questioningly, but I did not provide him with a further explanation. Law started to get up. "Law, stay with me." He paused for a brief moment.

"Jay, I'll be back later." He got up out of the bed and got dressed. I watched him walk over to the door and open it. Law walked through the door and closed it behind him. I was left alone in the dark. I sat up on the bed. The only light came from the porthole.

I waited for a moment before I crawled out of bed. I walked over to the door. I reached out and grabbed the doorknob. I noticed that my hand was shaking. I opened the door and stepped outside into the hallway. I closed the door behind me. I heard the high-pitched laughter of Cora coming from down the hall. I walked in that general direction.

"That's so cool." I heard someone whispering as if they didn't want anyone to hear what they were saying. "Hey do you think that Jay can do that with her powers as well?" A sense of dread washed over me.

"Do what with my powers exactly?" Everyone gathered around Cora turned and looked at me. They gulped and stepped aside. Cora was reaching up trying to grab at the flame that was circling around her. I stared in horror at what I was seeing.

Cora turned to me with a star outlined in one eye and a moon in the other. Everyone was watching me as I stared at my own daughter with fear in my eyes. I noticed Shachi's red hair. Where Shachi was, Penguin was bound to be as well. As if on cue, there he was making everyone leave. I reached out to pick Cora up, but my hand met a barrier. I saw the tips of her fingers starting to turn to blackened ash. Tears started to run down my cheeks.

"Jay, what's wrong?" I turned to Shachi. "Should Cora not be using her powers?" Cora turned to me. Her smile disappeared along with the flame and the barrier.

"Why? Why couldn't you have been born without this damn curse?" Penguin placed a hand on my back. "GET AWAY FROM ME!" I heard footsteps coming closer. Arms wrapped around me.

"Could the two of you take Cora?" Shachi picked Cora up. She struggled to get free and reached out towards me.

"MOMMY!" It was surprising how easily my life always seemed to fall apart. I broke free of the arms holding me and took Cora from Shachi.

"It's fine Cora. Everything's going to be ok." Law watched me carefully. I walked over to him. I handed Cora over to him. I fell to the floor coughing. Droplets of blood splattered to the floor in the hallway. "Law, I'm sorry. I still haven't completely healed." Law knelt down next to me.

"That would explain your eye color. Shachi, take Jay to the infirmary. I'll be down there in a moment. I have to go see Ikkaku for a moment." Shachi walked over and picked me up.

"Daddy, Mommy ok?" I watched Law stand and start walking away.

"Momma's going to be ok. I promise." I smiled as I watched Law walking away. I looked up at Shachi.

"You know I never thought that Captain would be the fatherly type, but I was wrong. He's turned out to be a great father." I smiled up at Shachi. We walked in silence down to the infirmary. "Ire, I brought Jay down here." Shachi called out to Ire who I guess was supposed to be in the infirmary. I heard something crash on the ground. Ire stepped out of the supply room rather frazzled. Shachi sat me on an exam table.

"What the hell are you doing down here walking corpse? You haven't been in any fights recently, so you should be fine. Unless…" He walked over and I could see surgical scissors were stuck in his boiler suit. He reached over and pulled them out. "You never completely healed, did you?" I shook my head. "Captain won't be happy with you." I shook my head.

"Listen, there's not much else that can be done for my internal injuries. They healed as best they could, but I'm at my limits. If I don't suffer too much more damage, I should live for years." Shachi sat next to me on the exam table.

"Does this have anything to do with bringing me back from the dead?" I looked over at Shachi. "If it does, then I want you to take the life you gave me back." I looked at the floor.

"Shachi, that's not the problem. A vampire is not immortal. My grandfather was, but I ripped the immortality out of him and handed it over to Death. Vampires can only heal so many times before they simply no longer can and bleed to death. My ability to heal myself is simply reaching its limit. I don't want you to tell Law." Shachi and Ire both stared at me.

* * *

"Does dad know now?" I looked over at the woman sitting next to me. I nodded in response to her question. "He must have been mad when he found out." I shook my head.

"I told him later that day. At first, he was calm, but he retreated into his infirmary. I began to worry when the hours passed by and I didn't hear from him. I went to check on him." I easily slipped back into the story that I was telling the woman.


	70. Chapter 70: Drown Him

Chapter 70: Drown Him

"Law, are you still in here?" I walked into the infirmary to find it in a state of disarray. Glass littered the floor where things had been knocked over. "Law?" I walked through one of the doors in the infirmary. It lead to Law's office where he often conducted experiments.

"Get out." I had never been one to follow orders, so I didn't leave. "Have you gone deaf or are you just ignoring my order?" I looked around the room.

"I'm ignoring it. Ire's going to be pissed when he sees the mess that you've made of the infirmary." I walked over to where Law sat in the floor leaning against the wall and pulled his hat from his head. "These diagrams are all quite detailed, but they won't help." I sat his hat on one of the diagrams.

"Give me my hat." I knelt down in front of Law. "I'm not in the damn mood." I let out a low growl. I reached out and tangled my fingers in his hair. I tugged on his hair.

"That's not what I want. Hell, I don't really know what I want, but I do know that I don't want to see you like this." I leaned forward and let my head rest against his shoulder. Law wrapped his arms around me, and we sat there like that for a moment before I broke the silence. "Law please." I shifted and placed a kiss to Law's neck. He shifted and tried to pull away.

"I told you I'm not in the…" I sank my fangs into his neck. "Ow! Jay, that hurt." I pulled away and ran my tongue over Law's neck where I had bit him. Law pressed me to the floor and pinned my hands beside my head. "Now you can't bite me again." I made an attempt to get up and bite him once more. Then I laughed.

"I didn't want to bite you again. Law, I'm sorry that I hid the fact that I had reached the limits of my healing abilities from you, and I'm flattered that you would try to figure out a way to try to fix me." I smiled up at Law. "Law." He leaned down and kissed me. His hands moved to tangle themselves in my hair. I kissed him back.

"Oh what the hell? I just cleaned this place up this morning." We both froze when we heard Ire's voice. I had left the door halfway open. Ire walked towards the door. "Captain, you in…" Ire pushed the door open. "Oh my. I need bleach." Ire slammed the door behind him. "Do that shit in your damn room." I laid there laughing. Someone else had walked into the infirmary.

"Hey Ire. I'm here to see Captain." They walked over to the door. Law and I hadn't moved from where we were in the floor.

"Wait don't go in there." The door swung open. There stood Ikkaku staring down at the two of us. She leaned against the door frame.

"What do we have here? You two have a room for that shit you know. The sub may be yours Captain, but that doesn't mean that everyone else wants to see you screwing your woman in different areas of the sub." Law looked up at Ikkaku. Then he looked down at me. He whispered into my ear.

"Do you wish to continue?" I pulled Law up by the hair and kissed him. The room around us was suddenly different. Law kissed down my jaw and nipped at my ear. "I love you Jay. I'm not ready to let you go just yet." I nipped at Law's earrings.

"I love you too Law, and I'm not going anywhere for a long time." Hours later I woke up laying underneath Law. I slid out from underneath him. He woke up.

"Where are you going Jay?" I was getting dressed. I walked back over to Law and kissed him gently. It was still very early.

"I'm going to go check on Cora. Go back to sleep." He mumbled an ok and rolled over. I went into the bathroom and brushed through my hair. I walked back out and glanced over Law's sleeping form. I hadn't exactly told the whole truth about where I was going. I knew that the sub would be on the surface with Bepo out on the deck enjoying the cool night air. I stopped off by the room that had been made for Cora. She was sound asleep. I turned and left her room. I started heading up the stairs towards the deck. I walked outside and went to stand next to Bepo. "Hey Bepo." The bear looked over at me.

"Hey Jay. How are you and Captain doing?" I looked up at the stars that still littered the sky. It wouldn't be long before they were replaced by the morning sunlight.

"We're doing fine. Cora is doing fine as well." Bepo nodded and followed my gaze up into the night sky. "Somewhere out there is a star that is connected to Cora. She draws part of her powers from that star. Mine is out there somewhere as well. I was hoping that she would have been born without those powers, but she was born into a world where she had people she wished to protect." Bepo's gaze fell upon me.

"Who would she want to protect?" I shrugged my shoulders. That was something that I couldn't answer.

"When she gets older, I'll be able to ask her." Bepo turned to go back inside. "Bepo, if Law asks you where I am, tell him I'm out here." He nodded his head. I sat out there alone for the longest time.

"I thought you went to check on Cora." I looked over to find Law sitting there in a tank top and jeans. Sometimes I wondered if he selected his clothing just to entice me, but he probably thought the same thing of me. "Bepo said you had been out here by yourself for a little while. Jay what's wrong?" I leaned over and let my head rest on Law's shoulder.

"I just wanted to watch the sunrise is all." Law looked out across the ocean at the rising sun. "It's one of the things that I miss. I would often enjoy the sunrise with Iseris before she would slip back inside of the ship to do whatever she liked doing to her test subjects." The wind blew the long strands of my hair out behind me. "Before she got up she would always thank me for another day aboard my ship." Law laughed.

"You've never once thanked me for spending time aboard my submarine." I looked up at him and shook my head.

"I'm not Iseris. Her personality was more in line with yours, and I'm not saying that because she was a doctor." I stood up and climbed up onto the railing. "There's a ship up ahead." Law stood up next to me.

"I don't see a ship." He was squinting his eyes against the bright light of the rising sun. I placed a hand on his shoulder.

"See it's right there." He pulled away from me. "Strange seeing what a vampire sees?" He pulled me off the railing.

"Come one we're going down below the surface. I don't want to take any chances." I looked at Law. I followed him inside the sub. "Bepo, there's a ship up ahead. Take us down." I heard the bear respond.

"Aye aye Captain." I wondered if I should tell him that it was just the Straw Hats up ahead, but I decided against it and went on my way.

"Jay we're about a day out from our destination. Do you think they're ready?" I gave Law a nod. I stood on my toes and gave Law a kiss. "What was that for?" I stared up at Law.

"It's a thank you for everything." Law looked down at me rather curiously, but I turned and walked in the opposite direction that Law was headed in. I walked into Cora's room. She was wide awake and staring at the door as if she were waiting for someone to walk in. "Come on Cora. Lets get you changed and feed you some breakfast before things become too lively." If I knew Law, we would slowly approach the ship which would give me just enough time to feed Cora and change her. I changed Cora and walked to the kitchen. I walked through the kitchen door and grabbed a bowl of the food I had pre-made for her from the fridge. I made her some watered-down juice. I placed some of the food on a plate and placed it in the microwave. A man stepped out of the pantry.

"Hey, no ones allowed in here. Oh Jay. Sorry I thought you were someone else. How are you doing little Cora?" Cora smiled and giggled as the cook tickled her.

"Better keep an eye on your food. Wouldn't want it to burn." He turned back to the food he had cooking on the stove. "Marty, would you mind pulling out some more mashed potatoes?" He looked at me for a moment as I pulled the plate from the microwave and tested the food to see how hot it was.

"What happened to the whole bowl of it that you had made just the other night." I glared out the serving window into the galley at a certain redhead that was making his way over to his usual spot.

"Shachi happened. I found both him and Penguin in the fridge yesterday at lunch. I made him eat the whole damn bowl of it." Marty laughed. He wiped a tear away that had tried to escape. He took in a deep calming breath.

"I don't think he'll ever try that again. Oh, I have some raw steak in the fridge if you want any." I thanked Marty for the offer. "I'll be sure to pull some more of those potatoes out for you. Now go feed that baby before she gets cranky." I looked back over to the window to find Law standing there. I carried the plate over to the window.

"Law, could I see a finger for a minute." He held out his hand to me. I went to prick the skin of his finger with one of my fangs. He abruptly pulled his hand back.

"Are you crazy? You just bit me last night. I'm not letting you bite me again anytime soon." I sat Cora down on the counter and retreated into the kitchen. I came back holding a knife. I held out my hand expecting Law to hand me his hand back.

"Woah now. The cutlery in my kitchen is used for food Jay." Marty took the knife away from me. "Captain, if the blood was for Jay she wouldn't be asking you for a single finger now would she. She would just climb over that counter there and sink her fangs into your neck again. The blood is for little Cora. Her food has to be laced with a drop of blood for it to agree with her stomach." Law regarded me for a moment.

"Marty, is telling the truth. It's for Cora." Law held his hand out to me again. I pricked his finger with one of my fangs and squeezed a drop of blood into Cora's food. I licked Law's finger to heal the wound. I mixed the blood into the food. Cora crawled her way over to Law who picked her up and walked over to the table that we usually sat at.

"Captain is turning out to be an excellent father for the most part. I'm not sure how he will cope when she gets older because then he'll have to start worrying about boys." I turned and looked at Marty as I picked up the plate from the counter. I grabbed the cup of juice off the counter next to the microwave and turned to leave the kitchen through the door leading into the galley.

"Don't ever mention that again. I'll be the first to know about it, and then you can say bye bye boy." Marty stared at me with a stunned look. "If by chance I'm not the first to know and its actually Law, pray that everything gets handed to me to deal with for the boy's sake." I exited the kitchen and walked across the galley to sit down next to Law. He held onto Cora while I fed her.

"We should be nearing that ship as we speak." I looked up at Law. "I'm waiting on word from Bepo on who they are." I kept my mouth shut on the information that I had.

"Captain, the wind has died down, so I can't see their flag at the moment. The ship seems somewhat familiar though. I think we should surface to get a better look at it." Law waited for a moment before he responded.

"We'll wait till we're finished feeding Cora, and then we'll go up." Bepo gave his response and then all was silent. Cora was taking a drink of her juice. "Jay I want you to stay inside with Cora." I scoffed and looked up at Law. "I'm serious. Stay inside with Cora. That is an order." I finished feeding Cora in silence. I waited for Cora to finish her drink before I collected everything and took it over the counter at the window and turned away to exit the galley. "Bepo, Cora is finished eating. Take us up. Jay, come get Cora." I kept walking. I was headed toward the exit. Law was following me. I stopped at the door that lead out onto the deck. "Jay, take Cora and get away from the door." I refused to take Cora.

"Keep holding her and be quiet. Also, stop giving me orders. It never worked before, and it isn't going to work now." The sub shook.

"Captain, it's safe to go out on the deck." Bepo's voice could be heard from one of the pipes. I walked forward and opened the door. I stepped out onto the deck of the sub. Law followed me out still holding onto Cora. I took in a deep breath and called out.

"NAMI!" A redheaded woman walked out onto the deck of the ship in front of us. She waved at me.

"JAY!" She called back. "LONG TIME NO SEE." I looked over to Law and gave him a smile. We travelled forward until we pulled up beside the ship. Luffy came running up to the railing of the ship.

"Hey Law." He was waving his arms around like an idiot. "Jay, it's good to see you." Cora laughed and everyone's attention was drawn to her. "You had your kid." Luffy leaned too far forward and fell of the railing. He face planted onto a barrier.

"I'm debating on whether I want to just let him fall into the ocean or put him back on his ship." Nami looked down at me with this serious look on her face.

"Drown him." I laughed at the serious tone that she had taken and the childish whine from Luffy. They hadn't changed at all since I had last seen them.

A few moments later we were all gathered out on the deck of the sub and catching up with each other. The atmosphere had been joyous until Luffy shattered it with a single question.

"Jay, are you sure that you are willing to go through with this?" I looked over at Luffy calmly. Everyone stared at us waiting for my response.

"I've been living on borrowed time for fifteen years now. I'm not saying that I'm ready to die just yet, but I'm not going to sit on the side lines either. I know the risks, and I know what happens to everyone I leave behind if I fail." Luffy was regarding me for a moment.

"It's not like we could stop you even if we wanted to. Plus, there's no one to take your place. Brook stands out too much." Luffy just laughed.

"Cora." She turned around and stared at me. She had chomped down on Zoro's finger. "People aren't food. Spit it out." She let go of his finger and pouted. "It's time for lunch." Sanji came running over.

"Anything I can fix the lovely young lady." I smiled and shook my head. "She has a special diet, doesn't she?" Sanji looked over at Cora who was trying to bite Zoro again.

"Yes, she has a special diet laced with blood. Mine or Law's blood to be specific. You can't just use anyone's blood either because then she gets sick. Plain food makes her sick, and she can't survive solely on blood because she's more than fifty percent human. Come on the galley's bigger than your kitchen, but good luck with Marty." I walked over and picked Cora up before she could bite Zoro again. "I've warned you Cora. Biting people hurts them." I bit down on one of her fingers. She screamed and pulled her finger away.

"Don't you think that was a little harsh?" Nami asked me. I looked at Cora who sniffled. I hadn't really hurt her.

"Jay, we're close to the island. After lunch, you should probably start getting ready all of you." I looked over my shoulder at Law.

"Nami would you mind helping some of the guys cover their tattoos?" She looked at everyone. "I might have my hands full with just Law's and mine. I mean don't get me wrong. I love your tattoos Law, but you have a lot of them to cover up. Will anyone else be joining us to take him down?" Law narrowed his eyes at me.

I carried Cora inside. Everyone slowly started to follow me. Luffy rushed past me. He said he could smell meat. I called out to him.

"Hey, you so much as touch the food in the kitchen and I'll cut your arms and legs off." He turned and looked back at me with a goofy grin on his face. "I'll be sure to cut them off with the bluntest object in my arsenal." Zoro caught the look in my eye.

"Luffy, you might want to listen to her. She'll do it and won't think twice about it." I sat Cora down and watched her take a few wobbly steps before she took off with a scream of delight down the hallway. Zoro turned suddenly and went down the wrong hallway.

"My one year old has a better sense of direction than you." I grabbed zoro and started dragging him behind me towards the galley.

The hours passed. Lunch was served and eaten. Everyone had gotten ready, and we had everything ready to go. Law reached over and grabbed his hat. I grabbed his hand and stopped him from putting it on his head.

"Leave it behind." Law looked strange without his tattoos. "They'll notice you if you wear your hat." I grabbed the guitars that I had purchased to use for the night and walked over to the door. Law opened the door and I walked out into the hallway. Bepo stood outside with Cora. "Be nice for Bepo." She rubbed her cheek against Bepo's fur. I placed a kiss on her cheek before I turned and walked down the hallway.

"Jay, come on. We're going to be late." I ran out onto the deck and down the gang plank. I turned around and smiled at everyone still on the deck.


	71. Chapter 71: Bar Performance

Chapter 71: Bar Performance

I was sitting there at the bar drinking when someone walked over. They ordered a drink and started talking to me. I ignored them for the most part. I picked up the bottle I was drinking from and finished it off. The person opened their mouth to say something else and I shoved the bottle in their mouth. They choked.

"I believe that was a very firm rejection Eustass-ya." Kid stared at me through narrowed eyes. "You'll never be able to match her nature." I got up from the stool and Law sat down.

"And you can you sadistic freak?" I started walking towards the stage. "I'll never understand what you see in him." I turned back around and disappeared to reappear standing on the bar counter with my nails so close to Kid's eyes that they were almost touching his eyes.

"That just goes to show how little you understand about me." I leapt off the counter and went back to walking towards the stage.

"She send chills down your spine?" Kid just stared at Law. "Good that's fear, and you'd be a fool if you didn't fear her." Kid sat down defeated.

"Does she ever scare you?" Law thought back to the incident with my grandfather. The truth was that he did have a healthy fear of me, but more than anything he feared for me.

"I'd be a fool if I said that she didn't. At times, she scares the Hell out of me. Though most of the time I find myself fearing for her. It's been nice talking to you Eustass-ya." I was walking across the stage.

There was a screen set up on the stage. On the screen snow was falling and a blood trail led to a large number of crosses that marked the numerous graves. I came to a stop in front of the microphone. I picked up the acoustic guitar sitting next to me.

"There is nothing like a trail of blood to find your way back home." I started playing the guitar, and on the screen as I was sitting with my back leaning against one of the crosses staring up at the sky. Tears started running down my face and I drew my legs up into the fetal position. Two different cities burning played on the screen when the music started to pick up, and then it settled on a burning ship. Then pictures of different people appeared on the screen. They were all smiling in the pictures.

You can't quit until you try

A little girl with missing fingers and covered in blood reached out to a woman who held a knife in her hand.

You can't live until you die

The little girl's hand fell to the floor and she stopped breathing before she gasped and started breathing again.

You can't learn to tell the truth  
Until you learn to lie

I was smiling as she greeted someone, but when I was alone I fell apart.

You can't breathe until you choke

I shoved my fingers down some marine's throat, and I laughed as I watched him choking.

You gotta laugh when you're the joke

A group of people were laughing at someone standing on the deck of a ship. Then she started laughing with them.

There's nothing like a funeral to make you feel alive

I was resting my head between my hands on another woman's abdomen who had her hand on my head. The hand slipped from my head and I looked up to find the other woman had stopped breathing.

Just open your eyes

I was grabbing onto the other woman's arm where she had just cut herself only to have her struggling to get away.

Just open your eyes

I was staring at the woman that was lying dead now in front of her.

And see that life is beautiful.

The other woman was then smiling and laughing with everyone on the deck of the ship.

Will you swear on your life,  
That no one will cry at my funeral?

I was standing amongst a group of crying people that stood clustered around a freshly covered grave. Then I was alone crying by that grave that was now surrounded by others. I wiped the tears from my eyes and turned to face another cluster of graves further away. I walked over and laid my hand on each of the crosses.

I know some things that you don't

I was watching the people running around the deck of the ship I was on from afar with someone standing next to me in a doctor's coat.

I've done things that you won't

I pulled my hand out of my lower abdomen, and in it I held something that I let fall to the floor.

There's nothing like a trail of blood to find your way back home

The woman that had been standing next to me in the doctor's coat before was following a trail of blood that led right to me.

I was waiting for my hearse

The woman in the doctor's coat was desperately working to stop the bleeding that seemed to never end.

What came next was so much worse

I stumbled out onto the deck to a scene that horrified me.

It took a funeral to make me feel alive

I was trying to attack the man that was attacking everyone on my ship. Blood splattered to the deck from my wounds.

Just open your eyes

The little girl that had been missing the fingers opened her eyes to see her sister standing over her.

Just open your eyes

She opened her eyes again when she was outside and rolled over in her sister's arms to look out over the island.

And see that life is beautiful.

The entire island was bathed in the light of the setting sun.

Will you swear on your life,  
That no one will cry at my funeral?

I was running through a forest and then jumping off of a cliff to land on a yellow sub. I then let myself fall backwards into the water below me.

The little girl was running through a burning city. Then that city faded into another. She attacked people every time they came in view. She was then surrounded by a bunch of people that attacked her. She fell to the ground and didn't get back up.

Alive...

I was singing to another woman that was lying on the ground in front of me. The other woman was trying to sing with me. Then the other woman stopped breathing.

Just open your eyes

I pulled my bloodied, shaking hands away from the other woman's body and looked at them.

Just open your eyes

I got up and flew away leaving the now dead woman lying on the ground where she had died.

And see that life is beautiful.

The little girl was playing with another by a river and they were singing a song together. They were both smiling as they sang.

Will you swear on your life,  
That no one will cry at my funeral?

I landed and approached a man in a pink feathered coat. I placed a bloody hand on his cheek and pulled it away leaving behind a bloody hand print.

Just open your eyes

I was sitting there going through pictures in a box and crying.

Just open your eyes

I was holding a baby that opened their eyes to look up at me, and I smiled this warm, loving smile at the baby.

And see that life is beautiful.

The baby took their first shaky steps towards me while I stood there waiting with a smile on my face.

Will you swear on your life,  
That no one will cry at my funeral?

I was reaching out to the baby that was being held by someone else with a fist made of lava through my chest and my recently slashed eyes.

I was once again leaning against one of the crosses. I got up and walked away. The scar on my back was clearly visible.

The song ended and everyone cheered. I looked over at the bar. Law was still sitting there, but Kid had left. A woman was now occupying the spot, and Law was trying his best to ignore the woman. I took the acoustic guitar and sat it down. The bartender walked over to Law.

"Your woman is amazing. Where did you find her?" Law just smirked. Law quickly frowned as the woman beside him began to grow even more clingy. He would just have to deal with her a little longer. We were setting up for the next song. The crowd got quiet, and we started playing.

Hangin' round downtown  
By myself  
And I had so much time  
To sit and think  
About myself  
And then there she was  
Like double cherry pie  
Yeah there she was  
Like disco superfly  
I smell sex and  
Candy here  
Who's that lounging  
In my chair  
Who's that casting  
Devious stares  
In my direction  
Mama this surely  
Is a dream

The woman was getting progressively clingier. At this point she was practically hanging off of Law. If I could have shot her I would have, but that would ruin what I had planned next.

Hangin' 'round downtown by myself  
And I had too  
Much caffeine  
And I was thinkin'  
'bout myself  
And then there she was  
In platform double suede  
Yeah there she was  
Like disco lemonade  
I smell sex and  
Candy here  
Who's that lounging  
In my chair  
Who's that casting  
Devious stares  
In my direction  
Mama this surely  
Is a dream  
Mama this surely  
Is a dream  
Yeah mama this must  
Be my dream

The song came to an end and I just smiled. The women in here would be pissed when I was done, but that was fine with me. I tapped the microphone to get everyone's attention.

"Listen up. I'm going to be out in the crowd during the next song. I will not repeat myself on this matter. You touch me and I'll rip your arms off and beat you with them." I walked over and hit play on a device hooked up to the sound system.

Climbing out the back door, didn't leave a mark  
No one knows it's you Miss Jackson  
Found another victim  
But no one's gonna find Miss Jackson, Jackson, Jackson

I hopped off the stage and walked over to the woman that was hanging off of Law. I placed a finger under her chin. She smacked my hand away. I smiled and walked off to a table where there were some girls flirting with some of the crew. I hopped up onto their table and span around.

I started jumping around to different tables. Some of the men had been brave enough to try reaching out to touch me, but I stepped on their hands. I stopped at Kid's table where he had a couple of girls clinging onto him and some were hanging around his men as well.

You put a sour little flavor in my mouth now  
You move in circles hoping no one's gonna find out  
But we're so lucky,  
Kiss the ring and let 'em bow down  
Looking for the time of your life (ain't always gonna find out)

I reached out and ran a finger across one of the girl's cheeks. She too smacked my hand away. I pointed to one of the girls hanging around Kid's men. Then I turned to the other girl clinging to Kid. I pulled her close to me. Then I let her go. I hopped around to another table.

A pretty picture but the scenery is so loud,  
A face like heaven catching lighting in your nightgown,  
But back away from the water, babe, you might drown-  
The party isn't over tonight (lighting in your nightgown)

I hopped around to the different tables and picked on the various girls. I made my way back to the table where the crew was sitting. A wicked grin spread across my face.

He-eyy  
Where will you be waking up tomorrow morning?  
He-eyy  
Out the back door  
Goddamn  
But I love her anyway  
I love her anyway  
I love her anyway  
Out the back door  
Goddamn  
But I love her anyway

I sat on one of the girl's lap. Then suddenly I sprang up and made my way back over to the bar where I jumped up onto the counter. The woman clinging onto Law looked at me alarmed. I leaned down and kissed her neck.

Miss Jackson  
Miss Jackson  
Miss Jackson  
Are you nasty?

I tugged on her hair roughly. She let go of Law who left her sitting there with me. The bartender was looking at me rather astonished. I guess he thought I wouldn't have the courage to do what I was doing. The woman pulled away from me and turned to look at me. I pointed at her.

Miss Jackson  
Miss Jackson  
Miss Jackson  
Are you nasty?

I moved back to the women hanging around the crew. They pulled away from me if I got close to them. I span around on top of the table.

Miss Jackson  
Miss Jackson  
Miss Jackson  
Are you nasty?  
Are you nasty?  
I love her anyway

I watched as some of the women started lining up in front of me. I danced around in front of them. I walked over and leaned over the back of the booth that Kid was sitting in.

Ohhhh  
Where will you be waking up tomorrow morning?  
Ohhhh  
Out the back door  
Goddamn  
But I love her anyway

One of the two women decided to start a fight with me. She was trying to stab me, but she kept missing. I leapt over the back of the booth and landed on the table. Then I ran back over to the woman that had went back to clinging onto Law.

Way down 'til the fire finally dies out  
You've got 'em wrapped around your finger  
Watch 'em fall down  
There's something beautiful and tragic in the fall out  
Let me say it one more time  
(Tragic in the fall out)

I just stood there singing. I dodged her foot when she tried to kick me. Then she tried to punch me. I caught her fist in my hand and squeezed. She fell off her stool with her face scrunched up in pain.

He-eyy  
Where will you be waking up tomorrow morning?  
He-eyy  
Out the back door, Goddamn  
But I love her anyway

I let go of her hand, and she stood up. I pushed her rather roughly. She stumbled backwards. I started walking back towards the stage.

I love her anyway  
I love her anyway  
Out the back door  
Goddamn  
But I love her anyway

I watched as most of the women left the bar. Each one of them cast me an evil glare. I just smiled from where I stood up on the stage. One woman that stood out from the crowd because she was anything but beautiful compared the other women stayed leaning up against a wall.

Miss Jackson  
Miss Jackson  
Miss Jackson  
Are you nasty?

Miss Jackson  
Miss Jackson  
Miss Jackson  
Are you nasty?

Miss Jackson  
Miss Jackson  
Miss Jackson  
Are you nasty?  
Are you nasty?  
I love her anyway

Ohhhh  
Where will you be waking up tomorrow morning?  
Ohhhh  
Out the back door  
Goddamn  
But I love her any...

Climbing out the back door, didn't leave a mark  
No one knows it's you Miss Jackson  
Found another victim  
But no one's gonna find Miss Jackson, Jackson, Jackson

I love her anyway

Miss Jackson  
Miss Jackson  
Miss Jackson  
Are you nasty?

Miss Jackson  
Miss Jackson  
Miss Jackson  
Are you nasty?

Miss Jackson  
Miss Jackson  
Miss Jackson  
Are you nasty?  
Are you nasty?  
I love her anyway

Ohhhh  
Where will you be waking up tomorrow morning?  
Ohhhh  
Out the back door  
Goddamn  
But I love her anyway

The song came to an end and the men and remaining women clapped. One of the guys pushed the stop button on the device. I watched as Law got ready to leave. Eventually the claps stopped. Another button was pressed and I started singing.

She may contain the urge to run away  
But hold her down with soggy clothes and breezeblocks  
Cetirizine your fever's gripped me again  
Never kisses—all you ever send are full stops, la, la, la

Do you know where the wild things go?  
They go along to take your honey, la, la, la  
Break down, now weep,  
Build up breakfast, now let's eat  
My love, my love, love, love, la, la, la

Muscle to muscle and toe to toe  
The fear has gripped me but here I go  
My heart sinks as I jump up  
Your hand grips hand as my eyes shut

Do you know where the wild things go?  
They go along to take your honey, la, la, la  
Break down, now sleep  
Build up breakfast, now let's eat  
My love my love, love, love

She bruises, coughs, she splutters pistol shots  
Hold her down with soggy clothes and breezeblocks  
She's morphine, queen of my vaccine  
My love, my love, love, love, la, la, la

Muscle to muscle and toe to toe  
The fear has gripped me but here I go  
My heart sinks as I jump up  
Your hand grips hand as my eyes shut

She may contain the urge to run away  
But hold her down with soggy clothes and breezeblocks  
Germolene, disinfect the scene  
My love, my love, love, love  
But please don't go, I love you so, my lovely

Please don't go, please don't go  
I love you so, I love you so  
Please don't go, please don't go  
I love you so, I love you so  
Please break my heart, hey

Please don't go, please don't go  
I love you so, I love you so  
Please don't go, please don't go  
I love you so, I love you so  
Please break my heart

Please don't go, I'll eat you whole  
I love you so, I love you so, I love you so  
Please don't go I'll eat you whole  
I love you so, I love you so, I love you so, I love you so

I'll eat you whole  
I love you so, I love you so  
I'll eat you whole  
I love you so, I love you so

I'll eat you whole  
I love you so, I love you so  
Please don't go, I'll eat you whole  
I love you so, I love you so, I love you so  
Please don't go, I'll eat you whole  
I love you so, I love you so, I love you so

The song ended. The stop button was pushed again. Law had left and taken the crew with him that had been sitting out in the crowd. Kid had stayed. At the time, I would have no clue how grateful I was that he had, and he had no clue how much of a pain in the ass I could be. The music started playing, and a scene started playing on the screen that was still up behind us.

There was a woman on the screen that was teaching a young girl how to fight. They would laugh together when she would mess up. A girl a little older could be seen teaching the little girl how to read and write. The woman tucked the little girl into bed.

There is whiskey in the water  
And there is death upon the vine  
There is fear in the eyes of your father  
And there is "Yours" and there is "Mine"  
There is a desert veiled in pavement  
And there's a city of seven hills  
And all our debris flows to the ocean  
To meet again, I hope it will

The woman was seen downstairs drinking and already drunk after only a short amount of time. She was crying and threw the glass she had been drinking from at the wall across the room from her. The scene changed to a man staring at the little girl when she was younger as she held his heart in her hands. Then the little girl and the woman were standing back to back. The woman walked away and disappeared. A vast number of people all female stretched out behind the little girl. The city that the little girl lived in was shown bathed in the light of the setting sun. The woman appeared again limping towards the little girl who sat on the rocky shore of the island. The woman had this somber look upon her face as she approached the little girl.

How could something so fair  
Be so cruel  
When this black sun revolved  
Around you

The woman was sitting at a desk reading a book. She balled up her fist and threw the book against the wall. She sat there and started to cry. The book landed on the floor in front of the little girl who stared at the strange language it was written in. The woman looked over to find the little girl staring at the strange words.

There is an answer in a question  
And there is hope within despair  
And there is beauty in a failure  
And there are depths beyond compare  
There is a role of a lifetime  
And there's a song yet to be sung  
And there's a dumpster in the driveway  
Of all the plans that came undone

The woman was staring at her right hand as she stood alone on the shore. The woman was then somewhere away from the shore line as she watched the little girl running towards the battle she was in. The woman protected the little girl from an attack. The woman was back on the shore again. A tear ran down her cheek as she smiled. The little girl was reaching out over the side of the boat she was drifting away in and screaming. The woman watched as her fingers started to turn to dust and blow away. The little girl's hand fell to her side in defeat. She fell to her knees.

"You left me here alone." The little girl's broken voice could be heard.

How could something so fair  
Be so cruel  
When this black sun revolved  
Around you  
How could something so fair  
Be so cruel  
When this black sun revolved  
Around you

The woman was watching the little girl as she slept. The images from the book flashed on the screen. The woman ran into a dungeon like room and smashed another woman's head against the wall. She knelt down and picked up the little girl off the floor. The woman was pressing her hand to the back of the little girl who sat on the rocky shore line. Smoke rose from her back, and she screamed in agony. More of the woman started turning to dust and blowing away. The woman closed her eyes.

The little girl was seen growing older. Each time she was seen she was killing someone. She wore a sadistic smile. The little girl was now a woman and walking through a crowd of several different people that greeted her as she passed. When she passed, they disappeared.

There is whiskey in the water  
And there is death upon the vine  
And there is grace within forgiveness  
But it's so hard for me to find

The screen went blank as I sang the second to last verse.

How could something so fair  
Be so cruel  
When this black sun revolved  
Around you  
How could something so fair  
Be so cruel  
When this black sun revolved  
Around you

The scene on the screen came back to reveal me reading over a journal that held the same diagrams and words as the book from long ago. I got up and walked over to the baby in the crib and watched her sleep. I thought of my sister and a tear ran down my cheek. I reached into the crib and ran a finger over the baby's cheek.

"I'll have to leave you all alone one day." I spoke in the scene on the screen. The song came to an end. There was an explosion from somewhere near the docks, and people started running around outside.

"MARINES!" Someone outside had screamed. I dropped the microphone. There was this horrible screech. Everyone in the bar covered their ears and stared at me.

"No. CORA!" I ran off the stage and through the crowd to the exit. When I got there, there was another explosion that took out the bar. I could hear this ringing in my ears that wouldn't go away. I opened my eyes to see that Kid was walking away with a few scratches. "Cora." I got to my feet. Blood splattered to the ground. I pulled large splinters of wood from my abdomen. Kid suddenly stopped and turned around to see me staggering forward. My vision blurred, and I fell to the ground. Kid came back and collected me.


	72. Chapter 72: A Reason to Live

Chapter 72: A Reason To Live

"You can't tell me what to do. They took Cora from me." Kid ignored me. He wasn't listening to me. It was as if he didn't really care.

"What difference does it make if they took one of the Heart Pirates. That's good news to me." He turned and looked at me after he said that. I raked my nails over his cheek.

"She's not just some random member of the damn crew. Cora is my daughter, and if you are going to stand in my way, then I will kill you." Kid cussed and hissed as he pulled his fingers away from the scratches to reveal blood.

"And what the hell good are you to her in your condition? What could you possibly do to save her? We've given you all the blood that we can spare, and you still have not healed Jay. If things go on much longer, you'll die from blood loss. That's why it's best to just rest while we try to get into contact with Law." I fell to my knees. "You see. You can't even stand up." I watched as Kid walked away.

I scooted over to the corner of the room and leaned back. I grit my teeth together. Kid was right. In my current condition, I was useless. I didn't think I would even be capable of saving Cora. I cried for hours alone in that room. When someone walked in, I wiped the tears from my eyes. I looked up to see Killer standing in front of me.

"What do you eat?" I stared at killer with this blank look in my eyes. "Jay, we need to know what to fix you." It clicked in my brain that killer was talking about food.

"Cora eats food laced with mine or Law's." Killer sighed in frustration. Apparently, he wasn't talking about what Cora ate, so he must have asked what I ate.

"Jay, what do you eat, not Cora?" I looked at him with a look of understanding and nodded my head.

"Raw meat is my supplement. Blood is my food." Killer nodded in understanding. I watched as Killer walked away. Killer stopped at the door.

"I'll bring you some food in a few minutes Until then, please just wait here." He continued to walk out the door. I sat there for a few minutes staring at the door. Then I got up and walked over to the door.

I walked through Kid's ship until I found myself out on the deck. I looked back behind me and saw the trail of blood. At least they would be able to find me when they came looking. I wanted to fly away, but I just didn't have the strength. I sat down just outside the door. I dozed off while I was sitting there. I was waking up when I realized that someone was sitting beside me. My eyes shot open.

"You twitch an awful lot in your sleep. I don't know if this is good or bad, but your wounds stopped bleeding." I looked down at my blood-stained clothes. I started crying. "I don't know how to deal with crying women. Once you're back on Law's sub he'll know what to do." I suddenly felt so cold inside.

"There's no fixing me. I'm dying very slowly. I just want to live long enough for Cora to at least grow up. I don't think that she'll need a limiter, but she'll need the ability that my sister gifted to me." I heard a loud crash that sounded like someone had hit a symbol on a drum set.

"This must be the famous Angel of Death. It is a pleasure to meet you." The strange man that had appeared on the deck of Kid's ship took a step towards me. "Did you finally come to your senses and leave Law's side? Kid always said you'd make an excellent weapon" I snapped.

I jumped up onto my feet. I ran towards the strange man. He barely had time to flinch before I jumped at him and slammed into him. Blood splattered the deck and the strange man. He crashed into the railing. I heard a hum of concentration coming from someone. I turned to see a man with a deck of cards. I calmly walked over and pulled a card off the top. I turned it over to see a depiction of Death.

"Overly dramatized and the wrong gender, but it's still a representation of me. I know that the three of you are after Shanks. I must warn you. If you disturb my niece's grave, may Hell show you all more mercy than I will. I may be dying, but I am still capable of killing all of you." I took in a deep breath and handed the card back. "Now, I'm going after my child, and anyone that stands in my way will lay dead at my feet." Everyone just watched as I walked up towards the ship's wheel.

"You will not alter our course." I stared up at Killer. I took another step forward. "Go back down the stairs." I launched myself forward. I leapt into the air and landed behind killer. I kicked him, and he went flying to land on the deck below.

"The chance of defeating her is zero percent. Seems you brought the wildest of cards onto your ship." I walked over to the ship's wheel and pulled it to change the ships direction. "Hmm. If I recall I believe that there are very large sea kings in this direction." The man with the cards and the strange man all left Kid's ship for their own while the still could. A couple of hours passed.

"I can't believe I'm going along with this. You're a bigger pain in the ass than your worth. I don't know how the hell Law puts up with you." I sat on the railing overlooking the deck below.

"You're drifting off course." I reached over and pulled the wheel to correct the course. "You know Law and I used to live together. I would go out to do a job and always come back with some sort of injury. I came back from one job when I was about fifteen. I guess he'd had enough. He had already packed a bag. He walked up to me and said he was leaving. Then he just walked out the door. I can't blame him though. The doctor of my crew once asked me how many damn times I could lose the same finger. She was the first one to die after I stumbled out onto the deck of my ship. My grandfather killed my crew as a final warning. I will never forget the feeling of being completely broken with no will to live, but as long as Cora lives, I have a reason to live." I got real quiet.

"Captain, I think there's something in the water." I stood on the railing and jumped down onto the deck below. I walked over to the railing, and a huge sea king exploded out of the water. It made a dive for the ship and hit a barrier. I looked over at the man standing at the railing.

"GET BACK!" Another sea king slammed into the barrier causing it to shatter. I watched as the sea king swallowed the man. I turned back and stared the first sea king in the eye. Its gaze shifted to someone else. "You're in my way." I snarled at the sea king.

"Jay, get out of the way." I turned slightly and looked back over my shoulder to see Killer charging towards me and the sea king. I grinned showing off my fangs in the process.

"KIKOKU!" The sword flew into my hand. I used the sword to slice down the belly of the sea king. Then I turned and blocked Killer's attack. Droplets of blood fell to the deck.

"Captain, it's Law." There was a brief pause between what was spoken next. "Marines ahead." I glanced over at the marine battleship. It wasn't moving. It was as if it were waiting for us to arrive. Killer had backed off.

We moved closer to the battleship. At first it didn't seem like there was anyone on the ship. Then I heard Cora's shrill scream. Sakazuki walked up to the railing and simply dropped her over the side. I dropped Kikoku and ran towards the bow of Kid's ship. I jumped up onto the railing. My wings appeared. I jumped off of the railing, and my wounds opened up completely. I ignored the large amount of blood that I was losing. My arms wrapped around Cora, and we crashed into the water. I sank with Cora in my arms. My vision blurred before it went black.

I woke up to see a hand reaching out to Cora. I reached over and grabbed that hand. It wasn't Cora's time yet. I squinted my eyes and focused more on the hand. Death was tattooed across the digits.

"Jay." His voice was shaky. "She's not breathing." I let go of Law and let my fingers brush over Cora's cheek.

"Cora." My voice was hoarse. I pushed myself up into a sitting position. I brushed my fingers over Cora's lips and watched as water rose up from her mouth. She coughed and started to breathe. I tried to stand up, but I was held in place. "Let go of me." They didn't let go. I looked around. Killer was sitting nearby and soaking wet. The marines hadn't left, but they weren't attacking us either.

"You're not going anywhere. You've lost too much blood as it is. You can't afford to lose anymore." I ground my teeth together. "Jay, we won't let you die. Let's face it. Law has stepped up to the role of being a father, but none of us are equipped to raise Cora without you." I looked back at the man holding me in place. He was the same one that didn't trust me after I had returned with Law. "I know that what he has done is unforgivable and that I want to rip his head off for it just like you do, but I also know that if I were to try, just like you I would die." I let out a frustrated scream.

"Sword of Odin." My ancient sword appeared before me. I placed a hand on the blade. "Kill do not bind." My hand fell from the blade.

"Captain, incoming." I looked up into the sky and saw the fists of lava falling towards us. Everyone looked up in a panic.

"Let go or you're going to get burned." The man keeping me from getting up let go of me. "Level eight. Lunar shield." Everyone watched as the lava fists hit the barrier and ran down into the water below. "Killer go back to your ship." Killer stared at me. "Leave now." He stood up and climbed up onto the railing. "Walk across. You cannot swim in the boiling water below." He walked across on a barrier. Kid's ship turned around and started to sail away.

"Law, keep her alive. She at least deserves to see her daughter grow up before she dies." I stared at Kid through narrowed eyes. "Jay, once a pirate always a pirate." I gave a fanged smile.

"Solar shield." A barrier split the marine battleship in half. There were screams from the marines still alive on the ship. The heart pirates had cleared off of the deck and were heading down into the sub. Bepo carried Cora inside. I got to my feet and stumbled towards the door.

"I've got you Jay." Law's arm wrapped around me and steadied me on my feet. "I'm not exactly happy that you were on Kid's ship for so long, but I am glad that you are still alive." My vision blurred. It became harder for me to continue forward. Law picked me up and carried me the rest of the way. "Jay, everything is going to be alright now. Just stay awake." My eyes started to close. "Jay?" Law's voice seemed so distant to me. He carried me inside and took me straight to the infirmary. I passed out along the way.

I woke up staring at the ceiling with bright lights blinding me. I did not dare move to get up. I turned my head to look around the room. Ire was writing something down with his back turned towards me. Law wasn't in the room at the moment.

"Ire." The sound of the pen Ire was writing with stopped. His chair slid across the floor. "Ire, I need to talk to Law." Ire walked over to me and checked over me.

"Your wounds have healed enough that it should be alright for you to move. Captain is out on the deck with Cora. She's recovered nicely. She inherited some of your healing abilities it would seem. You should go to talk to him." Ire helped me sit up. "Come on. Off you go. Go talk to Captain." I stood on my feet and walked towards the door.

I walked out onto the deck of the submarine. The light of the sun was blinding. Shachi and Penguin stopped chasing Cora around the deck and looked over at me. I walked over and stood in front of Law. Law was using Bepo for a pillow to lay on while Bepo slept. Law cracked an eye open to look up at me.

"This life is too dangerous for Cora at the moment. It's time to face the facts. Cora is more human than I ever will be. She's physically weaker. Her life force is smaller. Her regenerative rate is drastically reduced from what mine once was." Law gave me his full attention.

"What do you suppose we do then? Cora has a dependency on our blood." I ground my teeth together and looked away.

"I know that, but that dependency will fade over time. Eventually she won't need our blood anymore. That should happen by the time she's five. When she is no longer dependent upon our blood, I believe that it would be best if we hid her away on an island until she is at least old enough to hold her own in even the simplest of fights." Law stared up at me as he considered what I was saying carefully. "While she must remain here, we should avoid any major battles with anyone." Coran ran into the back of my leg.

"Mommy! You're up!" Cora's giggles had me smiling. I placed a hand on Cora's head. She took off running again.

I sat down next to Law to watch Cora playing with Shachi and Penguin. Law pulled me close, and let my head rest upon his shoulder. Slowly I started to doze off. I smiled as I heard Cora giggle and let out a content sigh. For the time being everything was perfect. I drifted off to sleep.


	73. Ch 73: Goodbye is Always the Hardest

Chapter 73: Goodbye is always the hardest

"Come on Mom. It's time to get up." I groaned and rolled over. There was a deep chuckle from the man lying next to me. The little girl trying to wake me up was getting more persistent with each passing moment.

"I think you've lost this one Jay." I sighed and sat up. Law was right. I had lost the fight to remain asleep the moment Cora had jumped up onto the bed. Law had as well, but he didn't seem to mind all that much.

"Yay! You're up. I can't wait to go explore the city today." I was not looking forward to the day ahead of us. Cora had grown over the past three and a half years. Cora ran from the room. Law got out of the bed.

"It's not too late to change your mind." I watched Law as he walked around the room grabbing his clothes for the day. I shook my head.

"No, Cora is just too young for this life. I still believe that this is the best solution even though it's going to hurt." I got out of bed and got dressed for the day. I followed Law to the galley. It was unusually quiet except for the giggles that escaped Cora. I stood there unsure of whether or not I should enter the galley.

I walked into the galley and everyone stared at me as I walked over to sit at the table with Bepo and Law. I wasn't sure if they were glaring at me for what I was about to do or if they were looking at me with understanding. Breakfast was quiet as if everyone were mourning a loss of some sort. When breakfast came to an end, Cora came running over ready to go. I turned and looked at Law.

"You'll take care of things, right?" Law nodded in response to my question. I got up from the table and left with Cora. We spent the entire day exploring the city.

"Mommy, can we go in here?" Cora was pointing to a store that she wanted to go into. "I'll need some money to buy something with." I stared at her questioningly, but I handed her some money and let her go into the store. I started to follow her when she turned around and told me to wait by the door. A few minutes later she was walking out of the store with a bag in her hand. I stared at the bag. "BEPO!" She called out to the bear as he walked past carrying a couple of bags in his hands. She ran over and handed him the bag and said something to him. He gave a nod and walked off headed towards the sub. I walked over to join Cora.

"Do you want to go see the cabins that we'll be staying in for the next few nights." Cora nodded. "How about we get lunch before we head there?" Cora's stomach let out a loud growl and she laughed.

We ate lunch at a restaurant where we ran into Kid. I glanced over at him right at the same time he spit out his drink. I narrowed my eyes as he stood up from the table.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING HERE? THIS WAS SUPPOSED TO BE A PEACEFUL ISLAND." Damn he could be rather loud at times.

"I'm having lunch with my daughter." He looked at the girl standing next to me. "I would appreciate it if you kept your mouth shut because this island was peaceful until you opened it." Kid started to climb over the table. I sent him a piercing glare. He stopped, and I turned away.

"Something's not right." Kid commented as he watched me and Cora take our seats. "The kid seems over joyed, but Jay has this somber look about her." Kid's gaze left me as I ordered the food. We ate in peace.

When we were done eating lunch, we went to go see the cabin. Cora ran off to go explore inside the cabin. I sat underneath a tree outside and waited. The day was starting to come to an end when Law appeared with Bepo and two others walking behind him.

"I ran into Kid in town." Law tilted his head. "He didn't follow us." Bepo and the other two were each carrying bags with them. "Bepo, I thought you would rather stay on the sub." Bepo walked over to me.

"Jay, it would be my honor to help protect Cora while you and Captain are away." I watched the smile spread across his face. The other two were Felix and the guy that had deliberately came out and said that he didn't like me.

"Where is Cora?" I looked over at the cabin. "Have you told her yet?" I shook my head. I stood up and walked over to the cabin door. I opened the cabin door and walked inside to look for Cora. I found her asleep on one of the beds.

"Cora." I shook her awake. She sat up and rubbed at her eyes and yawned. "Come outside for a moment." Cora got up and followed me outside.

"Bepo!" Cora waved at the bear. "Why don't you and dad have any bags?" I knelt down in front of Cora. I let a finger trail its way down her cheek.

"Cora, your dad and I are going to go away for a while. You are going to stay here while we're gone where it's safe." Cora backed away from me. She looked over at Law as if to confirm what I was saying was true.

"You can't go with us this time. You'll be staying here." Cora looked over at Bepo. "You'll have three protectors to protect you while we're gone." Cora was taking another step back. Her breathing went from calm to panicked.

"Why? I don't want to stay here. I want to go with you." My jaw clenched. I wanted Cora to come with us, but she couldn't because it was just too dangerous for her to continue the journey with us any further.

"I would rather you hate me forever for leaving you here than risk losing you forever because you went with us." Cora was staring at me. "Cora?" Tears started to form in her eyes.

"You promise that you're coming back?" I nodded. "I need to hear it from both of you." She looked over at Law.

"I promise that I'm coming back for you Cora." I looked over to my left as Law came to stand next to me.

"Cora, I promise that we will be coming back for you. Before you know it we'll be back for you." Cora smiled. She walked up to Law and tugged on his pant leg.

"You're too tall dad." Law knelt down, and Cora hugged him. I watched the two of them. She let him go. "Where are you going that is causing you to leave me behind?" I looked at Cora somberly.

"A battlefield is no place for a child. I would know because I saw my fair share as a child, but our circumstances are different. I was a trained. I was older. I had already stained my hands a permanent red with blood." Cora stared at me and tilted her head. "You're still too young to learn the skills that Malice taught me, and remember, you're not to use your powers no matter what circumstances you may find yourself in." Cora smiled.

"I understand mom. Stop worrying." I pulled Cora into a hug. "Mom, too tight. Can't breathe." I let go of Cora.

"I will always worry about you Cora. It's part of the job description of being your mom." The sun was starting to set.

"We should probably start heading back to the sub." Law stood and walked over to the three that would stay with Cora while we were gone. He was talking with them while I said goodbye to Cora. "Cora." He called her over. I watched her walk away.

As we left, I waved goodbye to everyone. I turned around and caught up to fall in step beside Law. Law kept glancing over at me. I hadn't spoken in a while. I looked up into the sky and let out a sigh.

"You might as well show yourself Kid. You can't hide from me even if you tried, but with all the noise you're making I doubt that you are trying to hide at all." There was a choking sound. Kid stepped out of the bushes that lined the path.

"You don't have your kid with you anymore. Are you just going to leave her behind?" I looked straight ahead of me. "That's just cold." I let out a laugh. Then I turned and fixed my burning gaze upon him. He fell to his knees as gasped for breath. He coughed trying to take in a breath. Kid let out a strangled scream.

"That is my warning. Get any closer to Cora and I will kill you without hesitation. I won't even set foot back on this island to do it either, so leave while you still can. I turned to face forward on the path headed in the direction of the sub. I started walking forward again without even glancing back at Kid.

"Don't you think that was a rather harsh warning?" I glanced over at Law. The look in my eye said everything that he needed to know. We walked on in silence until we walked onto the deck of the sub.

"Welcome back Captain, Walking Corpse." I glanced over at Ire. "Did Cora take it well?" I nodded.

"She took it rather well. The shock hasn't really set in for her yet." Ire looked at me quizzically as he was preparing to say something.

"I would say that it hasn't set in for you yet either." He turned to Law. "Captain keep an extremely close eye on her." Ire walked inside. I tilted my head to the side and looked at the door where Ire had disappeared.

"Jay, I want you to check to make sure everyone is on the sub." I did a quick mental sweep of everyone.

"Shachi and Penguin aren't here." Law sighed. "Should we go look for them?" He turned back towards the dock. I stood at the top of the gang plank and watched Law as he reached the bottom and turned around to look up at me.

"Find them Jay." I took in a deep calming breath and let my senses travel through the city in search of Shachi and Penguin. My head snapped in the direction that I sensed them in, and my eyes narrowed to slits. Law started walking in that direction. I ran down the gang plank and right past Law. "JAY!" I was too far gone already.

I ran through crowds of people in the street shoving them violently aside. I decided that running through the streets was taking too long, so I jumped up onto the roof of a building. I ran across the roof tops until I looked over and saw Killer about to attack the two unconscious heart pirates. I leapt off of the roof top to land in front of Killer. I grabbed one of Killer's arms and threw him into the nearest building.

"The wild card has returned." I turned to see a man sitting on a crate pulling cards from a deck of cards. The edges of Law's blue dome engulfed us. A piece of rubble from the building was replaced with Law. He stood with the tip of his sword pressed to Killer's throat. "I may have miscalculated the outcome of these events slightly." I licked my lips in anticipation of killing one of the men responsible for this.

"You planned on killing two of my friends. As annoying as they are, I cannot allow such a thing to happen to them." The man pulled another card from the deck and dropped it. "Death does not call for the two of them just yet Basil Hawkins." The man's eyes locked onto mine.

"There is no need for us to fight. You win." I didn't care for his words. There was punishment that needed to be dealt out to the man.

"I wonder what happens to people if I remove the physical restrictions on my body. Not that I need to. I'm not going to kill you Hawkins. I'm just going to burn all of your little strawmen." His eyes widened as little straw men started to pop out of his body and burn.

"Jay, that's enough. They're ok." I looked back to see that Shachi and Penguin were starting to sit up. The last straw man fell to the ground. I turned around to look the two of them over. They looked like they were going to pull through. "I don't think we will have to worry about them trying to attack us anytime soon." I looked over at Killer. He was in pieces. Shachi go to his feet and helped Penguin up.

"Jay, what did you do to the blonde-haired guy with the cards?" Shachi was looking over at Basil Hawkins. "He looks like he just got a glimpse of Death." I laughed because he practically had seen a glimpse of Death.

"I burned all of his little straw men." I pointed to the numerous straw man dolls blackened from being burned laying on the ground. "The last I checked on your bounty was about five years ago, Basil Hawkins. It was 320,000,000 back then. I should probably look at the next paper that we get to see what everyone's current bounty is." I started walking away. Shachi and Penguin followed after me.

"Jay, when did your bounty reach 100,000,000 beri?" I looked back at Penguin. "It took Captain a long time to reach even that, but that was probably because he took his time." I stopped and turned around.

"Would you believe that I was fifteen? Kill the right people and you can receive a high bounty. My bounty was 500,000,000 million by the time I reached Sabaody. It jumped after Marineford to 600,000,000 beri. The last I checked it was sitting at 700,000,000. It's quite the impressive climb from the 5,000,000 beri bounty that I started with. I've killed all the right people along the way, and I don't send beating hearts. I send the severed heads occasionally. Sakazuki is the last one. My illusive kill." Kid walked up at that point.

"Why the hell have you been after the fleet admiral all this time? This isn't just about your daughter. There's something else going on. It's deeper." I eyed Kid for a moment.

"I'm government property. My mother sold me to the world government. They sent Sakazuki to retrieve their property. That's all I am to the world government, property. To them I should have no emotions. I would have made the perfect weapon for them for all of a month had I never gone outside. Between the ages of six and nine, I discovered that there was an entire island full of people that were willing to sacrifice everything to protect me, and sacrifice everything they did. They all died because Sakazuki ordered that everyone be killed and the entire island be burned to the ground. All to retrieve government property. In one night, Sakazuki took everything from me with a single order. I will kill him even if it's the last thing I do." I scanned the street until my gaze rested upon Law. "Come on. If we stay any longer, she'll come looking for us." I started walking back to the sub.

"Jay, how did your bounty get so high so fast?" I glanced back at Shachi. I was actually glad that they were asking me questions. It kept me focused on anything other than Cora and the fact that I was leaving her behind.

"It wasn't really a rapid climb per say. I was nine when I got my first bounty. It took me six years to get to 100,000,000. That means that on average my bounty went up by roughly 15,833,333 beri every year until I was fifteen. It took eight years to go from 100,000,000 to 500,000,000 Beri. The yearly change was roughly 66,666,666 beri. After Marineford there was a 100,000,000 beri jump. It didn't move for two years because I was basically a lab rat." Shachi and Penguin looked at me weird. "Did you know that they were trying to make me a more docile person." I laughed.

"Can we get the name of whoever was trying to make you more docile because they suck at being a scientist." I suddenly stopped laughing.

"I just remembered that I never got to burn him alive. Oh well." Shachi and Penguin gulped as they stared at my back. "Hey! How about a race? First one back to the sub wins." Shachi and Penguin high fived and agreed. "Ready? Go!" They took off running.

"Aren't you going to race them back to the sub?" I smiled. I pointed to one of the first stars that appeared in the darkening sky.

"That was Malice's star. That one was Tau's" I pointed to a star that was much dimmer than the first. My hand fell to my side.

"Room!" I glanced over at Law. He wrapped an arm around my waist. "Shambles!" We landed on the deck of the sub. Shachi and Penguin were running up the dock towards the gang plank. They ran up onto the deck.

"That's cheating. You two cheated." Shachi was complaining. "I demand a rematch." I smiled at his attempts to have the outcome changed.

"You two do know that if I wanted to win that I wouldn't need Law's help, and he also couldn't stop me from winning either. Let's get going." I pulled away from Law and walked inside of the submarine.

Shachi and Penguin followed me inside. Law was the last one inside. Shachi and Penguin turned to head towards the galley where they knew that food was being served. I glanced in their direction before I turned to walk in the opposite direction towards the stairs. I almost ran into Ire as he was walking towards the galley.

"I see that you brought dumb and dumber back." There was a shout from the both of them from down the hall. "Captain." Ire gave a quick wave and continued in the direction of the galley. I glanced back over my shoulder to see Law leaning against the wall.

"Jay, I want you to join me in the galley for dinner." I turned around to face Law. "Please." I reached out to hug Law, but he pushed off of the wall and started walking towards the galley. I ran the short distance between us and wrapped my arms around him from behind.

"They'll see right through you Law." He stiffened. "you've gotten rusty at hiding your emotions." He chuckled.

"And you haven't?" He turned around to see the emotionless mask that I wore. "Apparently, you haven't." I took a step back from Law.

"I never stopped wearing a mask. I forgot how to smile a long time ago. Most all of my expressions are forced. Even with my own crew I wore a mask. I have only ever let a few people come close to knowing the real me. You are the only one that is still alive. Claire, Iseris, and Tau are all dead now. I wouldn't even let my sister see the real me when I was a child." Law regarded me carefully.

"You're an even more guarded person than I am, but why did you hide things about yourself from your sister." I looked at the floor.

"Me and Tau both hid things from Malice. You see Mal went to great lengths to train all of her children. Tau didn't start her training until she was nine. I started mine when I was six. I never told Mal that I hated training. Tau hated it too. I never wanted to learn how to fight. All I ever wanted was a peaceful life where nothing ever happened and I outlived everyone until life got so miserable that I cut my own head off. That isn't even the entire truth either. When my mom grew tired of torturing me and was going to kill me, I wanted to die right then. I never wanted to burden Mal with my wish to die." I looked up at Law. "Come on before they eat all the food." I stepped around Law. He grabbed onto my wrist.

"So, what aren't you telling me?" I turned and pulled my wrist free. With a frown on my face I gave an answer.

"Some things, the cruelest of thoughts and things that I've done, I will take with me to the grave." There was a sudden commotion from the galley. "Though I am quite the contradiction. I have a domineering nature that is second to none, yet when it comes to my will to live, it's shaky at the best of times. Now do you think you can handle whatever is going on inside the galley?" Law clicked his tongue in annoyance. We walked into the galley to find that there was a fight going on.

Ire was sitting there eating in the middle of everything. Someone stepped in his plate. He calmly placed his fork down on the table and stood up. There was a brief pause in the fight as everyone turned to look at Ire. Most people would have mistaken Ire for the calmest person in the world until they really got to know him. He had the shortest fuse of anyone I had ever met. Ire pulled the guy off the table and shoved his face into the plate. He picked up his fork and held it to the guy's eye.

"Somebody give me a good damn reason not to stab him right now." Things had gone far enough. I walked over to Ire.

"I don't want to have to be the one to force his body to regenerate his eye, so I suggest you put the damn fork down and calmly step away." Everyone was taking a step back. Ire turned on me. I grabbed his arm and threw him into the wall across the room. "That was the wrong thing to do. Care to try that again." Ire pushed himself away from the wall and ran towards me. I let out a sigh. "Corpse Reanimation." Ire froze in mid step and fell to the ground. Some of the crew started to laugh behind me. I turned around, and they stopped. They started to get down off the tables and clean up.

"Jay, are you going to take Captain's place?" I looked over at Shachi.

"Yeah! You're already a lot scarier than Captain." I glanced over at Penguin. Some of the people had stopped to listen for my answer.

"I'll never be a captain ever again." Shachi and Penguin looked at each other.

"But why not? You had a crew once before, and they were powerful. Everyone knew of them and feared them." I ground my teeth together.

"Because I watched my crew die, and I couldn't do anything to save them. That's why I never want to be a captain ever again." I walked over to Ire. "Have you calmed down now?" Ire grumbled and glared at me as best he could. "What was that?" He took in a breath.

"I'll fucking kill you." I tilted my head to the side and let a wicked grin spread across my face.

"Oh really? I'd like to see you try. I've toyed with many a man who said those exact same words as they begged for me to go ahead and put an end to their lives. You can join them if you wish." Ire laughed.

"I wonder if you've really done some of the things you claim to have done." I grabbed his hand and snapped one of his fingers. Ire screamed out in pain. Suddenly he stopped screaming and stared at his still broken.

"That's what I feel all the time. There is no such thing as hot or cold. No sensation of touch, and normally there is no pain. My wings still have some sensation even though it is minimal." Ire stared at me with wide eyes. "This is what more pain than you can mentally comprehend feels like." Ire opened his mouth to scream, but there was no sound. He had passed out. I sighed and healed his finger.

"Jay, I'm not sure I'm comfortable with what you just did to Ire." I yawned. Law had yet to get his food.

"Ire, his name suits him well. He's generally calm, but he has a short fuse. When he finally gets mad, it's like a switch is flipped and he goes homicidal. You're his opposite. It's a good thing that you two are on the opposite ends of the spectrum. It's good for me as well, but when it comes to me and Ire, I one up him in every single way except medical expertise. I can heal nearly any wound, but I'm not so good with medicines. That's your field. Now you should get your food before someone else decides to do something very stupid." Law narrowed his eyes at me, but he turned and walked towards the kitchen window.

"Here you go Captain. Here's your plate of food. Had to fight a lot of people to make sure you had a plate of food." Marty waved for me to come over. "You're looking a little pale today. I want you to eat this." I stared at the raw meat on the plate that Marty had set out for me. I took the plate and walked over to the table that we normally sat at.

"You do look a little pale. I think it might be time for some more blood for you." I was picking at the meat on the plate. "Just eat it Jay." I didn't want to eat the steak. I didn't want to eat anything. I hadn't had an appetite since I had given birth to Cora. I only ate things because I wanted Cora to try them.

"Cora." Her name was nothing more than a whisper. Law leaned over and I jumped when he whispered in my ear.

"Don't lose it in here Jay. Hold yourself together a little longer." I looked down at the roll sitting on Law's plate. Cora had always liked the cook's rolls. I reached over and grabbed the roll and took a bite of it. "Are you taking after your daughter now and stealing food from my plate." I spat the bite of the roll out. Law laughed. "So, you don't like bread either." I turned and looked at Law. I shoved the roll in his mouth.

"It's like sand paper to me." Law spat the roll out. "How the hell could Cora eat this stuff?" I stared at the role.

"Do I hear someone complaining about the food?" Marty walked out into the galley and over to where Law and I sat. I looked up at him.

"Is there possibly a way that you can make these with blood in them?" He looked at me horrified. "I guess not. I'll never understand what Cora liked about these then." I poke the roll with a finger.

"Look you don't have to eat it. Neither of you do, but don't play with it." I looked at the roll sadly.

"I just wanted to know why Cora liked the rolls so much. That's the only reason I tried eating it." I sighed. Law had finished eating, and Marty took his plate. I hadn't touched the meat on the plate in front of me.

"Are you going to eat that?" I shook my head. Marty sighed and took the plate. "Best put it back in the fridge so it doesn't spoil." He picked up the roll off the table as he took the plates back to the kitchen. "Jay, we are going back for little Cora, eventually aren't we?" I smiled and nodded. "Good! I don't think I could live with myself if she thought that we had abandoned her there on that island." Marty continued on into the kitchen with the plates.

I stood up from my seat next to Law and started to walk towards the door. Law got up and followed me to the door. We walked in silence to the room together. Law opened the door to the room and led the way inside. He turned on the light and my eyes wondered around the room. They stopped on a small box sitting on the night stand on the side of the bed that I normally slept on. I walked over and picked the box up. It was wrapped neatly in wrapping paper. I looked at the tag that read "happy birthday Mommy!"

Law watched as I carefully removed the wrapping paper from the box. I placed the wrapping paper on the night stand as I looked the box over carefully. I slowly opened the box to reveal a locket with the word Mom engraved on it. I pulled the locket from the box and opened it. Inside there was a picture of Cora on one side and Law on the other. I closed the locket and held it close to my chest as I fell to the floor. Law walked over and sat down behind me. He wrapped his arms around me and pulled me back so that my back was pressed against his chest. I cried myself to sleep that night and many nights that followed. Saying goodbye to Cora was the hardest thing I had ever done. It had hurt me worse than when Malice and everyone on the island of Niflhel had died or even when my crew had all been killed.


	74. Chapter 74: War

Chapter 74: War

It took an entire year after we had left Cora on that island to prepare for the war that we were fighting against Black Beard. I was currently sitting upon a pile of bodies singing a song as I listened to the footsteps of someone walking towards me. A couple members of the Heart Pirates were there with me as well. They were sitting in front of me taking a much need break.

"You know. I wondered who I might find at the end of this hallway in this grand room. Seems you've done quite the number on our men. Looks like we'll have to recruit some new people." I turned around to see a woman standing behind me.

"Nice to see that you finally made it here Crescent Moon Hunter." I stood up on the pile of dead bodies and hopped down to the ground.

"DAMN IT! This is where we're supposed to come to rest. Now there's a fight going on here too." I looked back over my shoulder. "Shachi, remind me to never take your advice again." There was the sound of something being smashed behind the men that had just wondered into the room where I was.

"Please stay and rest a while. I will take care of the trash for you." A man ran into a barrier that I created. He slid down to the ground and shook his head. He started to bang his hands on the barrier. Then suddenly he stopped. "Oops I forgot to tell him that the barrier was a little touchy. Oh well." The woman that I had called Crescent Moon Hunter regarded me with caution as she approached me.

"I'm going to take the head of the Angel of Death." I stepped out of the way and watched her crash to the floor. "How the hell did you move so fast?" I walked up to her and looked her in the eye. "They never said you were a vampire, but you don't have any weapons." I smiled.

I pulled my hand back and brought it forward to crash into the ground. She had just barely dodged the attack that would have crushed her skull. I licked my lips. She just might turn out to be a great opponent after all.

"You're a little difficult. I wonder what would happen if I took out one of your friends over here first instead of you." I stood up straight as I watched the woman walk towards the group that were resting.

 _"_ _Mal can you show me a way to protect others in a fight?" The woman in the room with me positioned herself some distance away from a training dummy._

 _"_ _You run towards the threat like this." She ran towards the training dummy and stopped at a certain distance away. "Once you are this close you'll need to make a decision of how to attack. If the person is taller than you, attack them low by taking out the knees. Then you grab onto either their hair or clothing to pull them to the ground. Try it on me since I'm taller than you." I tried it out on the woman and got her to the ground. "Good! Once you have your opponent on the ground you strike. If your intent is to kill them, then you stab them in the heart. If you want to incapacitate them, knock them out by whatever means you choose." I nodded as I let the woman get back to her feet._

I ran towards the woman and jumped behind her. I kicked her in the back of the knee causing her to stumble. I then grabbed her by the hair and pulled her to the ground. I was about to plunge my hand into the woman's chest when I realized that she had stabbed me in the shoulder with a small knife.

"You're not supposed to get injured remember." I looked over at a man who was walking out of a room to the side. He was pulling off some gloves and throwing them to the ground. "I wondered why you stopped singing, so I came out here to check on you. Now stop fucking playing around and kill that bitch already." The man stood there and watched as I sighed.

"I'm sorry that I was toying with you. I just wanted to have a little fun before I killed you because killing all those others in the pile was so boring and I didn't know when someone else would come in here for me to fight. Corpse reanimation." She suddenly started struggling for breath. "Is it scary, watching your world go dark?" The woman stopped twitching.

"Here. I'll bandage you because we know that you can't bandage yourself to save your life." I laughed. He was right. That was a skill I had never managed to learn through all of these years.

"Ire, I want to go home." Ire looked at me carefully. "We've been here long enough in my opinion. I think that it's time to go home." Ire finished wrapping my shoulder.

"We've only been here maybe a week." I looked Ire in the eyes.

"Yeah and look at what it's cost us already." My eyes shifted to the coffins lined up against the wall. "I couldn't even save them." Ire dabbed at the tears that were staining my cheeks.

"They sure are some tough opponents." I looked over at the man that had just walked into the room. His red hair was a dead giveaway.

"Shanks, I thought you'd still be out there fighting. You're not hurt are you." Shanks laughed and sat down.

"I just came in to see how you were doing. I see that even you got hurt. Let me guess. She was being careless." Ire gave a quick nod before he went back to the room he had come out of moments ago, and closed the door. "I heard that you left your daughter and some members of the Heart Pirates on an island somewhere here in the New World. That was probably a wise decision for you to make." My hand moved to my chest where my fingers brushed over the locket that was hidden under my shirt.

"I had to say goodbye to her. That was the hardest thing that I have ever had to do in my entire life, and it still hurts me to even think about it." Shanks stood up and walked over.

"This world is full of many cruel things and decisions. We just have to learn to live with them. You know that already though. You and Law both do." I turned to stare at Shanks. "Tau, she knew that you would be going to Flevance, so when she found out what had happened there, she thought that she had lost you forever. She was so relieved when you turned up in the papers not too long after that. That's where you met Law isn't it?" Shachi got up and walked over.

"Please be quiet about that. Captain doesn't wish for us to know. I only know because Jay told me and Penguin the story a long time ago. We've been keeping it a secret ever since." Shanks gave Shachi a nod of understanding.

"So, what's your daughter like?" I looked away from Shanks. I didn't know if I was even comfortable answering that question at the moment. I opened my mouth and started to say something when someone came running into the room.

"Seriously! This is where you've been. While I've been running around trying to find you, you've been in here shooting the breeze with this woman." That struck a nerve. "You can flirt when we are not in the middle of damn war." That struck another nerve.

"You may want to be rather careful with the next few words that come out of your mouth. I'm not supposed to kill our allies, but I may make an exception to the rule just for you. I'm not just some woman. I'm the one that's guarding the tired and injured while they rest or recuperate. I'm also the damn woman that is keeping anyone on the outside from interfering in this war, so show me a little fucking appreciation would you. And by the way, if Shanks was actually trying to flirt with me, I would have known, and you wouldn't have a captain anymore." Shanks gulped and took that as his que to leave.

"You said that you wanted to go home. What's the real reason because I know it's not the dead?" I glanced at Shachi. I tried to find the words for what I was feeling.

"I feel unsettled or uneasy. It's like there's a storm coming and I can sense it. I know that we're going to win here, but I just wish I could figure out what's bothering me." Shachi sighed.

"JAY!" I turned to one of the hallways that led to this large room. "JAY! IRE!" I could hear people running towards the room down the hallway.

"KEEP 'LL HOLD THEM BACK!" They finally came into view. My jaw clenched together and I ground my teeth.

"CAPTAIN!" I was already running over to meet the people that were carrying Law in on a stretcher. Some people were running behind them and being chased by someone else. The ones being chased entered the room while the person that was chasing them met a barrier. Shachi was running over and Ire who had come running out of the room he was in was running up behind him.

"Put him down right here." They looked at me strangely. "I said to put him down right here." They placed Law on the ground in front of me. I knelt down next to him. "You tell me not to get hurt and here you are coming in nearly dead." Law's eyes opened and he looked over at me. The person that had been chasing them banged their hands against the barrier. I growled. I placed a hand over the large wound in Law's torso. "You've lost a lot of blood. Ire." I didn't even have to look up at the man for him to take of back in the direction of the room he had come out of. He came rushing back with bag of blood for Law and began prepping it. My eyes were darting back and forth rapidly as I analyzed the progress of the healing wound. "I've healed your organs and stopped the bleeding. Ire, flush the wound and close it up." I licked the blood from my hand as I stood and turned towards the man banging his hands against the barrier. I fixed my eyes upon the man as I licked the blood from the last finger.

"Quit hiding behind this barrier and fight me." I looked over at the group that had been chased by the man. They glanced over at me as I started walking towards the man.

"Stay inside and rest. I'll take care of him." I stopped and shot the man a deadly glare. "You picked the wrong person to try to kill." He tilted his head to the side and looked at me.

"The opportunity presented itself, so I just took it." I laughed and took in a calming breath. The man took a step back.

"I'm going to kill you." My hair turned white, and my eyes took on this dead look. "Level five limiter release." The barrier started to push the man backwards. He was thrown outside. I came running out after him. I jumped up and went to strike the man in the face with a kick, but he blocked it with his arms. I pushed off and landed on the ground where I grabbed hold of a staff that had started to appear. I swung the staff, and it turned out to be a scythe. The man barely dodged the scythe's blade.

"Hey! Watch where you're aiming." I glanced over to see Zoro of all people. I used the momentum of the scythe to attack again. "Are you trying to kill me?" I had missed the man again.

"Shut the hell up and get out of my way." I held the scythe at me side as I ran towards the man that I was trying to kill.

"Hey! Jay!" Luffy was waving at me like an idiot. I just ignored him to focus on my target. I touched the man's arm.

"Hyper nova!" A huge explosion shook the battlefield. My scythe cut through the smoke that blanketed the area. It sliced through something. A sword cut through the air, but it stopped short of cutting me.

"Useless piece of shit!" I turned and raked my nails across the man's face. I looked at the blood that covered my nails and started to laugh. "You crazy bitch! I'll kill you!" I used the scythe to cut through the man's wrist. His hand along with the sword he had been trying to use to kill me fell to the ground.

"This doesn't belong to you." I picked up the sword. "I'll have to find your sheath later." I turned at the same time that the man I had thought to have been dead due to the use of hyper nova stood up. His torso had been slashed. A hand slammed my head into the ground. I used the sword I had in my hand to stab the man in the heart. His charred body fell to the side, and I got up off the ground. "I said that I was going to kill you." I looked up to the man that had the cuts on his face where I had scratched him. A sword sliced through his neck. He looked at me confused before his head fell to the ground.

"Jay, you're supposed to be inside." I looked up into the eyes of the Shanks. Someone was running up behind me shouting something. I took the scythe and sliced through his body diagonally. "Go back inside." I pulled the sword I had used from the chest of the man lying dead on the ground.

"I need to find the sheath to this sword." Shanks looked at me through narrowed eyes. "Don't give me that look. Battlefields are a secondary home to me." His look softened.

"You shouldn't be here at all. You should be with your daughter." I tilted my head to the side and sighed.

"You're right, but I am here. I am growing tired of this place." I gripped the handle of the sword in my hand tighter. "I want to go HOME!" Shanks stared at me shocked. The battle had come to a halt.

"You are what's keeping me from winning this damn war." I turned to face the man that stood behind me with an evil gleam in my eyes. He seemed to freeze when my gaze fell upon him.

"If I kill you right now where you stand, this damn war will come to an end, and I can go home." I gave a fanged smile. "Then again. Why just stop at you? Why not kill all of your men in one go?" He gulped. Then he put on a straight face.

"What make you think that you can take out all of my men in one go?" I took a step forward.

"Before my limiter was put in place I could destroy this world many times over, so what's all your men compared to this world? The answer is your men are minuscule in comparison." I took in breath. "Corpse reanimation. You see Blackbeard I can reanimate a corpse, or I can make a corpse." All around us his men started to collapse. He was making strange hand motions with a look of frustration on his face. "What's the matter? Can't use your devil fruit abilities?" The smile on my face grew. "Now that's just too bad isn't it." I started to laugh.

"I can just take your abilities away from you then." I looked at him like he was stupid. He couldn't take my abilities.

"I was born this way you dumb ass. My vampiric abilities are genetic. I don't know which deity decided to grant me the position of being Death, but that can't be taken away either. It's written in my very soul. The powers of the sun and moon are a curse that is only passed down to the female members of my family, so try as you might, you won't get a damn thing from me." I turned to walk away. "Have fun with no one to protect you." I wondered around until I found the sheath to the sword in my hand. I sheathed the sword and tied it to my back. I looked at the scythe still in my hand. "You may return now." The scythe disappeared. I walked back to the building that I was in charge of protecting.

I walked into the room with the pile of bodies in the center. I looked around until I found Law laying on the floor with a blanket covering him. I walked over to him and placed the sword on the ground between us. Law opened his eyes and looked up at me. He regarded me for a moment before he spoke.

"Sachi said that you wanted to go home." I glanced away. It was true that I wanted to go home, but how did I explain this anxiety that I felt. It was gnawing at me. "You did something drastic, didn't you?" I softly laughed.

"I might have controlled the breathing of Blackbeard's men with corpse reanimation to kill all of them and took away Blackbeard's devil fruit abilities. Something's not right. That's why I want to go back." Law looked a little concerned.

"Bepo hasn't called though." That didn't ease my anxieties. That actually made them worse. "You don't think anything happened to them, do you?" I looked Law in the eye.

"I don't know Law. They're either fine, or something has happened. If something happened, they've either been captured or they're dead. I hope that everything is fine and that this nagging feeling that I have is just nothing." Law tried to sit up, but I stopped him by placing a hand on his shoulder. He relaxed and laid back down on the floor.

"Jay, will the barriers stay up if you go to sleep." I shrugged. "You need to sleep. It's been at least a week since you last slept." Law reached up and brushed a finger over my cheek. "You may be a vampire, but your body still requires the same basics as a human's." I didn't respond. I knew that Law was right. I needed to sleep, and I needed to sleep soon.

"I'll be fine for a little while longer." I stood up and walked back over to the pile of dead bodies. I climbed to the top and sat down. Then I started to sing again.

"I knock the ice from my bones

Try not to feel the cold

Caught in the thought of that time

When everything was fine, everything was mine

Everything was fine, everything was mine

All the king's horses and all the king's men

Couldn't put me back together again

All the king's horses and all the king's men

Couldn't put me back together again

Run with my hands on my eyes

Blind, but I'm still alive

Free to go back on my own

But is it still a home when you're all alone

Is it still a home when you're all alone

All the king's horses and all the king's men

Couldn't put me back together again

All the king's horses and all the king's men

Couldn't put me back together again

All the king's horses and all the king's men

Couldn't put me back together again

All the king's horses and all the king's men

Couldn't put me back together again"

Nami walked over to the pile of dead bodies and looked up at me. She had been with the group that had been chased in here with Law. I glanced down at her when I stopped singing. She looked concerned. I started to fall asleep. I shook my head to stay awake.

"Sanji, carry Jay back over to Law and get the two of them a blanket." Sanji climbed up the pile of dead bodies and picked me up right when I fell asleep.

My dreams were plagued by fire burning all around me while I slept. It seemed like no matter where I turned I was met by a wall of flames. Everyone watched me twitching in my sleep. Law would occasionally reach over and try to sooth me. I jolted awake and sat up panting.

Law was sitting against the wall a few feet away. He had a fresh bandage over his wound. I crawled over and sat next to him. I leaned over and kissed Law on the cheek. Law didn't even look over at me. I looked around at everyone that had gathered around in the room. It was full of pirates, and no one was celebrating which I thought was strange.

"Bepo called while you were asleep, and he hasn't called back. The marines were attacking the island we left Cora on." I stood up and started to walking towards an exit. "That was two days ago." I looked at everyone. They were all still healing from their wounds. They wouldn't have done any good even if they had started for the island when they got the call. I turned back to Law.

"You should start heading there. I'll go on ahead."


	75. Chapter 75: Story Time is Over

Chapter 75: Story time is over

I got to the island about a day before everyone else. When I landed, I saw nothing but a completely burned landscape. The similarity to Niflhel after I had returned to it for the first time was eerily similar to what I was currently seeing. The docks where all gone except for the scorched posts that had burned to just above the water. The buildings of the city where either piles of ash or stone that had crumbled. Anything made of stone that was still standing would blow over when the next storm came through because it had been scorched to the point that it was brittle. There was nothing left for as far as I could see except scorched soil and rock. Then I spotted a pirate ship tied to a rock.

I cautiously approached the ship to get a better look. I was hiding behind a rock when a gleam of sunlight reflecting off of metal caught my eye. I moved out of the way as the blades scraped against the rock I had been hiding behind. I jumped up onto another rock and peered down at the man that had tried to attack me. I was surprised when I saw that it was Killer. For a brief moment, I was curious as to why the Kid Pirates were here. Killer looked up at me.

"Jay, I thought you were a marine. You should come down here and say goodbye to the guy that we found. He's not going to make it." I jumped down off the rock.

"Take me to him." Killer led the way onto their ship and to the man that he was talking about. Killer knocked on a door.

"He has a visitor." The door was opened and I walked into the room to find a man that was severely burned from head to toe.

"I was hoping that Captain would be the one behind the door." I looked the man over. "I guess you'll just have to do." We never did get along, but that didn't matter to me.

"Are you in pain?" The man glared at me. "Here, I will ease the pain for you." He winced as my hand touched his burned skin. Then he looked up at me. The pained look left his eyes.

"Tell Captain that I tried. I've never thought to highly of you, but I guess that I can say you are my nakama in the end. Thank you for taking the pain away." I smiled as he closed his eyes. "I guess this is goodbye." I looked up at the ceiling.

"Not for you and me. I'll see you soon on the other side of the river. Do not fear the river's depths or you'll be dragged down into them and never be able to cross into the realm of the dead." He laughed, and then his breathing gradually became more faint until it stopped all together. "Welcome to my world Uni" I walked out of the room. Killer had left and Kid was standing outside the room in his place. "I need a couple of blankets or sheets." Kid stared at me. "I'll also need a shovel and pickaxe. Oh, and something to tie my hair up with. Do you think you could help me with these things?" Kid placed a hand on my shoulder before he turned and left. I walked back out onto the deck of Kid's ship.

"You know for someone who's had their daughter taken, you seem pretty calm." I was looking out to sea. "Here take these. They'll protect your hands." I turned to see Kid holding out a pair of gloves to me. He was holding a couple of shovels and pickaxes in his other hand. Killer walked over carrying some sheets.

"You don't have to help me. I've had lots of practice digging graves in my life." I took the gloves and pulled them on. "As for going after Cora, it can wait. The marines won't kill her. She can eat food without it being laced with blood now, so they'll view her as a replacement for me. The problem with that is that using her powers will eventually kill her. I just have to find her before then." I took the sheet from Killer. "Come on if you're coming with me." Kid followed me over to the gang plank and onto the shore of the island.

"I brought some rope to tie your hair up with. Will that work?" I nodded. It would work just fine. "Jay, who exactly did you leave behind with Cora?" I looked over at Kid when he asked the question.

"You do know that I'm the main offensive and defensive force on the crew depending upon what's needed more. I don't know how Law will take the news though. He was rather close to Bepo." Kid looked at me funny. "The bear." He mouthed an oh and continued to walk along beside me. "At least Felix will get to be with Inari again." Kid turned and looked at me. "Uni was the one that died on your ship. I don't blame you guys for his death either. He was fried even on the inside. He never liked me as a crew member, but he finally recognized me as one of his nakama right before he died. I liked Felix because he always made Inari smile which was rare. Inari was my first mate after Claire died. Bepo, Felix, and Uni were the only ones that we left here with Cora." Kid was quiet for a while.

"You don't seem all that affected by their deaths." I turned and looked over at Kid. "I just thought that you'd at least cry or something." I looked away.

"Inside it really hurts to know that they are dead, but I've learned to wear a mask after all of these years. I'll only take it off when I'm alone or with Law, so you will never get to see what lies behind the mask." I didn't say much of anything else as we walked across the island.

I spotted orange fabric stuck on a rock. It was scorched along the edges. I walked a little further forward and found Bepo's bones laying on the ground. They were blackened from the fire. I grabbed a rock that was laying loose on the ground and took one of the sheets that I had been carrying and unfolded it. I laid one corner of the sheet on the ground and placed the rock on it. Then I then grabbed another rock and pulled the sheet over the bones. I did this for the other corners of the sheet.

"Now I just have to find Felix." Kid pointed in a direction to the right. "How did you move Uni by the way." Kid grimaced.

"I've never seen a man in so much pain before, and I can't say that I ever want to again." I watched Kid carefully as he led the way off in the direction he had pointed. "I believe that this is Felix." He hadn't been completely burned. I thought I had seen enough of that to not be affected by it anymore, but I turned and walked a few feet away to throw up. I wiped my mouth and took the remaining sheet to cover what remained of Felix's body just as I had with Bepo.

"Is there a cliff overlooking the ocean nearby?" Kid shrugged. I sighed. "Stay here. I'll be right back." I spread my wings and took a running leap to get air born. I climbed higher into the sky and circled around the island looking for a place to bury the three that we had lost. I spotted a place and flew back over to where I had left Kid. I landed next to him. "There's one over there." He handed me a shovel and pickaxe.

We walked over to the place I had spotted. There we started to dig the graves. I had been humming as we dug the graves. Kid took a few breaks before he finally told me to take a break. I looked up at him.

"Your shoulder's bleeding." I had completely forgotten about the wound I had received a few days ago. It wasn't bleeding too bad, so I just shrugged off his comment about it. "Come on out of that hole and take a break. You've been working for hours straight." I leaned the pick axe against the wall of the hole I had created. Kid helped me out of the hole. "What is the song that you keep humming?" I sat down next to Kid and started to sing.

You can run on for a long time  
Run on for a long time  
Run on for a long time  
Sooner or later God'll cut you down  
Sooner or later God'll cut you down

Go tell that long tongue liar  
Go and tell that midnight rider  
Tell the rambler, the gambler, the back biter  
Tell 'em that God's gonna cut 'em down  
Tell 'em that God's gonna cut 'em down

Well my goodness gracious let me tell you the news  
My head's been wet with the midnight dew  
I've been down on bended knee talkin' to the man from Galilee  
He spoke to me in the voice so sweet  
I thought I heard the shuffle of the angel's feet  
He called my name and my heart stood still  
When he said, "Jay go do My will!"

Go tell that long tongue liar  
Go and tell that midnight rider  
Tell the rambler, the gambler, the back biter  
Tell 'em that God's gonna cut 'em down  
Tell 'em that God's gonna cut 'em down

You can run on for a long time  
Run on for a long time  
Run on for a long time  
Sooner or later God'll cut you down  
Sooner or later God'll cut you down

Well you may throw your rock and hide your hand  
Workin' in the dark against your fellow man  
But as sure as God made black and white  
What's done in the dark will be brought to the light

You can run on for a long time  
Run on for a long time  
Run on for a long time  
Sooner or later God'll cut you down  
Sooner or later God'll cut you down

Go tell that long tongue liar  
Go and tell that midnight rider  
Tell the rambler, the gambler, the back biter  
Tell 'em that God's gonna cut you down  
Tell 'em that God's gonna cut you down  
Tell 'em that God's gonna cut you down

"That only one of the songs that I've been humming. I've been humming two songs this entire time." Kid glanced over at me.

"I've noticed that you have lots of scars. Where did they all come from?" I stood up and started to head back to the hole I had been digging.

I stopped when I heard what sounded like someone calling my name from some distance away. I turned and climbed on top of a rock nearby to survey the island. I saw the yellow submarine docked close to where the docks used to be. A blue film surrounded me. Law appeared next to me.

"Where's Cora?" I looked away from Law. "What about Bepo, Felix, and Uni?" I glanced back at the graves that I had been digging with Kid.

"I could use one more person to dig the third grave, but they'll need to bring their own shovel and pickaxe." Law's fingers wrapped around my throat, and I was lifted off the ground. I was slammed into the rock beneath us.

"Do you not even fucking care that our daughter is missing and three of the crew are dead?" I pulled the gloves off of my hands and grabbed onto Law's arms.

 _"_ _My fault. They died because of me. Everyone dies because of me. It's my fault. There had to of been another way, but what other way was there. Maybe I should just die. If I died no one else would have to die because of me. It was my fault It's always my fault. Everyone I care about always dies. Why? Why does everyone die? Why? Why? Why? It's my fault. It's all my fault."_ Law let go of my throat. I took in a breath of air and coughed. I laid there and didn't move.

"Remember that the next time you think I don't care. It's not that I don't care because I do, and it hurts so much. The problem isn't that I don't care. The problem is that I care too much." Law let his head rest on my chest. He wouldn't even look at me.

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't have said…" I cut Law off.

"No, you shouldn't have said a damn thing when you had no fucking clue how I felt about any of this. You think you're closed off and keep things to yourself, well guess what you're not the only god damn one like that. I'm better at it. I can hold it together when everything around me is falling apart for the sake of those around me. Like I said before, I don't share everything with you Law and I won't share everything with you. The worst part of it all is that I hate myself for being this way. Now get the fucking hell off of me so that I can get up and finish what I started." Law raised his head and looked at me. He moved out of the way as I sat up and grabbed the gloves to put them back on. I was pulling the gloves on when I jumped down off of the rock. As I walked past Kid to go back to my hole, he asked me something.

"Did you two have a little lover's spat?" I span around so fast and kicked Kid sending him flying into the rock that I had been on top of a moments ago. Kid coughed and held a hand over his mid-section.

I walked back over to the hole and started to dig once again. Law walked over to the edge of the hole some time later. Kid had even gone back to digging. Not too long after that, the rest of the Heart pirates had made their way to our location. They had started mumbling amongst themselves. Law had left to go sit amongst them.

"Jay, your shoulder is bleeding again." I huffed and continued to dig. Ire grumbled something that I didn't quite understand. "God damn it." Ire jumped down into the hole with me. He grabbed me by the shirt and threw me into the wall of the hole. "Walking corpse, killing yourself won't bring them back, and it sure as hell won't fix the fucking problem. It'll only make it worse." I fixed my gaze on Ire. I was about to throw him out of the hole when he slapped me. I stood there in shock. "Shachi, get your ass in here and finish this hole. Penguin, go find yourself a shovel and pickaxe. Jay, you're done digging graves. Now get your ass out of this hole before I throw you out of it." Shaci stood above me holding out his hand for me to take it. I glared at his hand as if it were the thing that pissed me off the most at that moment. I did take his hand and let him help me out of the hole. I was walking away from the hole when Ire said one last thing that had me wanting to get back in that hole and make it his final resting place. "That's more like it." I turned around, and I would have killed him right then and there if it hadn't been for Shachi.

"Jay, he's part of the crew remember." I grumbled something that was incoherent. "You said we should never fear you because the protection you cast upon Law extended to us as well. Do you remember that, or does everything you've ever said to us mean absolutely nothing? Truthfully you scare the hell out of me, but damn it I know that I can trust you when I need to. If you go through with whatever the hell it is that you were about to do, I will never be able to trust again and neither will the rest of the crew. Law won't trust you either, and Cora, she'll never be able to look at you the same ever again. You want to know what she has to protect. It's us. All of us." I turned around and walked over to sit next to Law.

I sat there with my knees drawn up to my chest. I was tracing random patterns on the ground. Law watched me for a while. I couldn't cry. Not here. Not in front of everyone. I leaned over and let my head rest on Law's leg. He ran his fingers through my hair.

"You're allowed to show emotions you know. You still feel just like any other human being. It's not healthy to keep things locked up inside." I looked up at him. He was one to talk. I reached my hand up towards the sun.

"We have to find Cora before they kill her. They only see the potential in her powers. They don't understand the curse that comes along with the powers. A Wilshire's fate is to die long before their time. Malice was special. She could have lived out the normal life span of a feline demon and perhaps even longer due to the vampire DNA. Instead I am alive in her place." I let my hand come to rest upon the ground next to me.

"Is that part of the reason you didn't give her your family name? You didn't want her to carry on your family's curse." I laughed a little.

"Sounds pretty stupid when you think about it now, but she was born with people to protect. Changing an ancient tradition didn't matter. Law, I failed." Law stopped running his fingers through my hair. He pulled me into his arms.

I stayed there for the hours that it took to finish digging the three holes. When the holes were done, the bodies were collected and brought over the grave site. I held the orange piece of fabric that used to be part of Bepo's boiler suit in my hands and waited for his remains to be lowered into the grave. I then let the piece of fabric fall into the hole from my hands to rest on top of his body.

"Cover my eyes

Cover my ears

Tell me these words are a lie

It cannot be true

That I'm losing you

The sun cannot fall from the sky

Can you hear Heaven cry

The tears of an angel

The tears of an angel

The tears of an angel

The tears of an angel

Stop every clock

Stars are in shocl

The river would run to the sea

I won't let you fly

I won't say goodbye

I won't let you slip away from me

Can you hear Heaven cry

The tears of an angel

The tears of an angel

The tears of an angel

The tears of an angel

Don't you let go

(oh)

Don't let go

(oh)

Don't let go

(oh)

Cover my eyes

Cover my ears

Tell me these words are a lie"

I stopped singing. I walked past Law. I found a secluded place on the island away from everyone. I sat down and started to cry. I was alone for a while before I heard someone walking towards me. I started wiping at my eyes. When I found that didn't help I tried to hide my face. The footsteps stopped a few feet away from me.

"Jay?" Law called out to me. He walked closer and placed his hat on my head. He then picked me up and carried me back to the sub. "They were worried about you." He walked onto the deck of the sub with me in his arms.

"Why are you carrying me? You'll open your wound." He held me tighter.

"She's right Captain. She can walk on her own. There's no need to risk your own health to carry someone that is perfectly capable of walking on their own. Her emotional state will get better with time or it will stay the same. As for her mental state, I'm afraid that's a lost cause." Law put me down, and I growled at Ire's words. Law pressed a hand over his wound.

I pulled Law's hand away to place my own hand over his wound. Everyone watched as we stood there for a while. My hand fell away, and I wore a faint smile on my face as I turned away. My face was hidden from the crew by Law's hat and my hair as I walked into the sub. I went to the room that I shared with Law and gathered some clothes to change into after I took a shower. I got out of the shower and walked back out into the bedroom. Law hadn't come in while I was in the shower. I sat on the bed with my wet hair and waited. A few minutes later Law walked into the room. He glanced at me as he walked into the bathroom. I heard the water come on.

I remember sitting there and thinking how the hell we were supposed to go on from here. We lost Bepo along with Felix and Uni. Something like this was never supposed to happen. They should have been safe on that island. I was the reason another island and all of its inhabitants had been killed. The anger and the hate that I felt towards myself quickly shifted from me to Sakazuki. Law walked out of the bathroom to see me burning a hole in his wall with my gaze alone. I was going to kill Sakazuki for this even if that meant I had to level every marine base in the world to do it. I turned to look at Law as he came to stand next to me.

"I'm going to take down the marines and anyone else that stands in the way of me getting Cora back, and then I'm going to kill Sakazuki even if it means that this life will end."

"It took longer than I thought it would to find you." The woman was staring at me in disbelief. A tear ran down her cheek.

"They promised that they would leave them alone. He said he wouldn't kill them if I went with them." I stared at her in disbelief.

"You were young. You didn't know that Sakazuki was a liar. Cora, I'm sorry that they lied to you." She looked away from me.

"I just wanted to protect them. That's all I ever wanted. I just wanted to protect everyone. That's why I wouldn't ever tell them where you were." She turned and looked at me. "Your body, the blackened ash parts, why is it like that? What did you do with the ability that your sister gave you?" She was staring me right in the eye.

"I gave that ability to you when I finally found you, but you didn't want to go back with us. That's why my body is like this. Cora, do you still want to be a marine?" She looked at me rather startled by my question. The life of a marine had been the one she had known for the longest. "They'll look after you and help you adjust if you choose to come back to live with them." Then the startled look to turned to absolute fear, but that fear gave way to anger.

"Why won't you be there?" I looked over as another group of people came to join us in the cave.

"Because I won't be coming back this time. This coming battle is my last one. There's nothing left for me in this world. I've toyed around and played with killing Sakazuki long enough. You're all grown up. They no longer need my protection." Cora looked past me to the new group to join us in the cave.

"And what are they doing here?" I closed my eyes and stood up from where I had been sitting next to Cora.

"They are here to help me in the battle. Story time is over now Cora." She stared disbelievingly at my back. The sound of thunder echoed through the cave.


	76. Chapter 76: Death is another Beginning

Chapter 76: Death is another beginning

"Kid, is everyone accounted for in your group. Luffy." There was no response. "Luffy?" Nothing. "Luffy!" I turned around and found that he was asleep. Luffy was asleep. Nami whacked him in the back of the head.

"What was that for?" I was glaring at him. "What? I was just taking a nap." I let out a long sigh. I pulled on my boots and turned to look at Law.

"We're all here Jay." I nodded as I walked over to Law. I sat down in front of him. He smiled at me. Thunder echoed through the cave again.

"Shachi, Penguin, bring her armor over." I watched as they brought the armor over. They placed it next to me. They looked at me with goofy grins as I looked the armor over with approval.

"You two did an excellent job. Though it might not survive." I started pulling the armor on. They had to help me into some of the armor.

"Jay, let me wrap your hands." I looked up at Law and held a hand out to him. He took some bandages and wrapped my hands in them. When Law was finished, I looked my wrapped hands over.

"I will miss you, all of you." I looked around at everyone in the cave. "Someone cut Cora loose." I fixed my eyes on Law. "Keep her off the battle field as best you can." Law gave a slight nod. I was turned around by Cora.

"You can't go out there. If you do, you're going to die." I reached up and placed my hand on her cheek and wiped the tears away. "You can't leave me alone again." Cora was staring at me. I placed both of my hands on her shoulders. I shook my head.

"I didn't make all of the best decisions in this life. I'll just have to do better in the next one. You are a constant in each of my lives, if I have a child, just like Law. You will live out the rest of this life. Then you will die, and your soul will be born again if I have a daughter in my next life or the one after. However, you will remember nothing of this life. The same goes for everyone, but I will remember everything." I Let go of her shoulders, and my hands fell to my sides as I turned around. "Is everyone ready?" I was met with serious faces. "I don't have much fight left in me, so you'll have to get me in as close as possible." They all nodded. "Cora, there are many things that I wish I could have shared with you. Listen well. Ancient sword of my ancestors, I summon the. Come to me sword of Odin." The ancient sword of bone that I had used so often throughout my life fell into my hand. "Remember those words. Speak them now." There was a moment of silence.

"Ancient sword of my ancestors, I summon the. Come to me sword of Odin." The sword disappeared from my hand and appeared before Cora.

"I leave this sword to you. It has a mind of its own and will follow your commands. Bind do not kill will bind your opponent. Kill do not bind will kill anyone you deem to be a target." Cora stared at the sword in front of her. "Go ahead. Take hold of the sword. After I die, you will be the only one able to call upon it." She took the sword in her hand.

"What will you use?" A scythe appeared before me. "You really are Death, aren't you?" My hair turned white, and my eyes changed taking on this glazed over dead look. I looked back at Cora before I turned towards the entrance to the cave.

The Straw Hat's took up one side while the Kid pirates took the other and surrounded me. I followed everyone out of the cave. We walked out into a storm. Everyone turned towards me for direction.

"They're straight ahead. They're taking shelter close to shore in another cave." We continued moving forward until we reached the edge of the vegetation that surrounded the shore line. "Draw them out." Luffy rushed out into the open. Marines filed out of the cave to take him on. "He brought all of the highest-ranking individuals to this battle." This was not going to be easy for anyone.

"It's been a long-time Angel of Death. You levelled quite the number of bases. Have you taken in the traitor? She was your daughter after all." The heavy rain turned to a drizzle. "She betrayed you in the end. Led us right to you. I hope you didn't leave her alone with that crew you travel with. She already gotten three of them killed." Sakazuki was at the back of the marines.

"Ready! ATTACK!" Everyone rushed forward. We collided with the marines. The marines broke from their formation. I leapt from the center to the back of the marine's formation. Using my scythe, I cut through several marines to clear a wide circular area. "I've toyed around with killing you long enough. You see I've had the power to kill you all along. I just never wished to use it. I wanted you to burn like all of those people you had murdered, but you kept coming back." I watched as Sakazuki tried using one of his normal attacks. "Not this time I'm afraid." Sakazuki was staring at me.

"Of all the dirty rotten tricks." I calmly walked up to him. I dodged a couple of punches that he threw at me. I span around behind him and kicked him in the back. A flash of lightening lit up the night sky.

"Cora, stop it. There's nothing that you can do to save her." Cora tried to fight her way past Law and had lost.

"How would you know that? You haven't even tried saving her. You're all just hiding here in this damn cave while she's out there fighting." Shachi walked up to Cora and slapped her. Cora placed a hand to her cheek and rubbed at the stinging mark. "So, you would just let her die as well. Some damn nakama you are. You won't even go out there to help her." Cora looked over everyone that was left in the cave.

"Jay has a plan. If there are too many people out there everyone wouldn't be able to make it back into the cave in time. You're just going to have to sit here and wait." Law watched as Cora turned to him as he spoke. Then he sat down. "They should be back any moment now." Cora focused on the sound of people running outside the cave.

"RETREAT!" The call rang out across the shore. Pirates broke apart from the marines and started running back to the cave.

"You brought cowards to the battlefield with you. I'm disappointed in you Jay." I twisted Sakazuki's arm that I held in my grasp.

"They aren't cowards. This is all a part of my plan." I twisted further until his arm snapped. Sakazuki screamed out in pain.

"YOU BITCH!" Everyone had retreated from the shore line. I grabbed Sakazuki's other arm and twisted it until it snapped as well. I was alone with all of the highest-ranking marines surrounding me.

"Limiter release. There's just enough left for one more go at this." I took the scythe and used it to sever Sakazuki's head from his body. "Go back now." The scythe disappeared. The marines turned and started converging on me. "HYPERNOVA!" I watched as the bright light consumed the entire area and me along with it. When the light finally faded, I was standing at the epicenter of the explosion.

"MOM!" I opened my eyes and slowly turned to see Cora running towards me. I watched as the blackened ash area began to spread. "MOM!" I looked back up at Cora. Law came running up behind her. Cora wrapped her arms around me. "Stay with me. Everything's going to be ok now. We can be a family again." I watched as my hand started to disintegrate.

"I'm sorry Cora." I looked up to see Law watching me. I gave him a warm smile. "Cora, watch over your dad for me." I completely turned to dust and blew away with the wind.

"Welcome back to the realm of the dead. You may speak with the ones that are still here if you wish." I smiled at myself as I crossed over the river and entered the realm of the dead. I was greeted by a large number of people.

"It's been a long time since I've seen some of you. Hello Clair!" The woman waved at me from where she stood. "Malice." She gave a nod. "Uni." The man gave a mock salute as I called his name. "Iseris." The woman looked over at me. "I don't see Bepo." Uni shook his head. "I see. He's already moved on then. Some others have also already moved on." Malice walked up to me.

"Why don't you tell us all about your adventures while you make your way into your next life" I nodded and began to tell everyone everything that had happened in my life. Along the way some of them had disappeared as they left to start their new lives. Eventually I was let alone with Malice. "You did well Jay, but now it's time that you make your journey alone." Malice started to fade away. "I will see you soon." I smiled as I watched her disappear. Then I continued walking on alone. Suddenly I felt like I was falling. I closed my eyes and opened them again to find that I was staring out at the ocean.

"Are you alright?" I turned and looked back behind me to see some strange man standing there wearing a marine uniform. I looked down at my own clothing. Then I shook my head to clear it.

"I'm fine. Just felt like a case of Déjà vu for a moment there." The marine walked closer to me and reached out to touch me. "Remember, I'm only here because I'm trying to keep my nieces alive. I'm not opposed to ripping your damn arm off and feeding it to the sea kings." The marine took a few steps back.

"Come on Jay. Don't be too hard on the young man." I got up and walked away.

"What the hell is wrong with her? I was just trying to be nice." He turned to the other man that had come up.

"If you had everything taken away from you by the marines, then you wouldn't want to be here either. They are also keeping an eye on her nieces. They killed one of them just to get her to cooperate with us." I continued walking away from them and could feel their eyes staring at me as I went. "We're only a couple of days away from Marineford. We'll be done with her then." The man turned and walked away. That was all a few months ago.

"So, this is where my new story begins." I smiled as I walked out onto a stage.


End file.
